


Cygnus Malfoy

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, Big Brother Draco Malfoy, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fae Magic, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Dennis Creevey Friendship, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Idiots in Love, Luna Lovegood is the sister we all need, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Luna Lovegood, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mistaken Identity, My Original Character is awesome, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Protective Malfoy Family, Protective Molly Wealsey, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexual Predator Albus Dumbldore, Supportive Jo Leskey, Trans Character, Transgendered Percy Weasley, Triwizard Tournament, Younger Harry Potter, protective arthur weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 109,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Harry Potter no longer exist, at the age of three his Uncle Vernon went too far during a beating and killed the boy.  Then who has been at Hogwarts these last two years.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Dennis Creevey, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Past Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle - Relationship, Viktor Krum/Neville Longbottom, past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Comments: 246
Kudos: 1066





	1. Finding Cygnus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the only thing I claim is the events of the story itself which came from my own twisted mind.

In the Slytherin Common room the entire house was trying to stave off boredom after being told to remain inside when the message that "Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." was discovered earlier that day. Though none of the Slytherins had fear about the so called Monster of Slytherin it was still rather annoying to be stuck inside the room for going on three hours. The quite conversations of the room came to a halt as Draco Malfoy screamed as if he was being killed as he clutched his left arm before passing out. The seventh year prefect rushed to get Severus Snape so that Draco could be taken to Hospital Wing; after the unconscious second year student was put onto one of the beds the Head of Slytherin House had used Madam Pomfrey's fireplace to floo the boy's father.

A short time later Lucius Malfoy had been forced to leave his son, who had finally awaken in the Hospital Wing and rush to Dumbledore's office having overheard that the old fool had gone against the School Governor's orders and had returned to Hogwarts. Even though the elder Malfoy was worried for his son he was also filled with hope for as they had been no mark on the boy it meant that he had been experiencing the pain from the Sibling Bonding spell that had been cast on his at the birth of his younger brother who had been taken nine years ago from his crib. "Dobby," Lucius called for his personal elf.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" the elf asked as he popped into being.

"Get me a Calming Draft," he ordered with out breaking stride as he heard the elf pop out again. Dobby returned with the requested potion just as Lucius reached the golden gargoyle that was the guard to the Headmaster's office. Downing the potion in one gulp he straightened his robes and set his face into a neutral position as he entered the office without even knocking. "I see you have come back, despite being ordered away, you came back," Lucius said as he marched into the office seeing the old fool behind his desk in that throne like chair of his with Harry Potter standing before him. Lucius cast a strange look at the young boy who had turn to look at him. Lucius had nearly stopped in his tracks as he noticed a hole in the boy's robes at the same location where Draco had felt his younger brother's pain. "What is Potter doing here?" he asked to shift this thoughts away from his missing son; there is no way Potter could be Cygnus the boy was too old his son would only nine years old now.

"It seems that Harry had found his way into the Chamber," Dumbledore said.

"So does this mean he is coming forwards as being the Heir of Slytherin?" Lucius asked with a sneer unable to look away from the hole in the boy's left arm of his robes in the exact spot where Draco had felt the pain.

"No it seems that the same person from last time opened it once again," Dumbledore said "though this time it was done through this artifact." Lucius hid his surprise as the fool held up the Dark Lord's old diary.

"I see," Lucius said "and how can you be sure?"

"Harry after making it into the Chamber found the artifact had somehow unleashed a shade of the young Tom Marvolo Riddle who had been able to leave the artifact. The young Riddle had summoned the Basilisk who guarded the Chamber and young Mr. Potter faced off against the beast during the fight Harry took one of the beast fangs in the arm that you seem to be focused on," Dumbledore said making Lucius shift his eyes away as Potter shifted his stance to hid his arm from his sight.

"A fang pierced his arm, shouldn't the boy be dead after all there is no known cure for Basilisk venom or is he immune to that as well as the killing curse?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems that while he was down there the castle felt his need and delivered both Fawkes and the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore explained stroking the Phoenix "it seemed that after Harry killed the beast Fawkes had cried on the wound and neutralized the venom."

"Well it seems that Mr. Potter has some very remarkable luck," Lucius said in the deadpan tone that he used when speaking to those outside his family.

"Indeed he does," Dumbledore said with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes looking fondly at the boy.

"This is all well and good but it has nothing to do with you being back at this school," Lucius said changing the topic away from the boy.

"Ah it seems that shortly after young Ms. Weasley was taken into the Chamber the rest of the Governors called me back it was like being caught in a storm of owls to tell the truth. They seemed to have interesting story's to tell about how you would have curse their families if they had not ousted me to begin with," Albus said with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. Having nothing else to say Lucius turned letting his cloak flap behind him as he left but as he walked away from the office Potter caught up to him.

"Mr. Malfoy I think this is yours," Potter said holding out the diary to him.

"Very funny Mr. Potter I would not put too much trust in that luck of yours," Lucius said as he put the diary into an inner pocket of his robes. As he turned to go he could not help himself as he pulled out his wand and cast Finite Incantatem Maxime at the boy. To his amazement the spell actually did something for it seemed that the boy was under a multi-layer glamour. The first layer of the glamour vanished making numerous bruises and scars appear on most of the boy's visible skin besides his face, but after that another layer disappeared as Potter's black messy hair turned the white similar to Lucius's own as well as his overly tanned skin became rather pale. Lucius's breath caught in his throat as he looked so similar to Draco he could not help but choke out, "Cygnus " as he fell to his knees.

"Mr. Malfoy are you alright," the boy said rushing forward.

"M-m-m-m-m-my son can it be?" Lucius said as unable to stop himself he brought his hand up to the boy's cheek.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said flinching backwards at the strange behavior of the older man which caused him to notice his own hand. The glamour he had put in place as soon as he learned the spell before coming to Hogwarts his first year was gone so that the damage done to him from his relatives was visible. Harry could only gulp in fear at showing such weakness to Draco's father but the man seemed to be looking more at his face in shock. Harry could not understand that for he knew that he had no bruises or cuts there for his uncle did not want any visible sign of his "punishment" to be seen on him that would cause others to look closer into his home life. "What are you looking at?" Harry said taking a step back throwing his left arm across his body and grabbed his right elbow as if it could offer some protection from the older wizard.

"Cygnus is that really you?" was all the man said tears seeming to fill his eyes.

"Cygnus?" Harry said taking another step only to find the corridor wall behind him a making him start to hyperventilate at the strange behavior of Draco's father. Harry saw the man gulp and lift his wand again, making Harry flinch in fear, but the man just creates a small mirror. Not saying a word Mr. Malfoy lifted the mirror so Harry could see his reflection which made him panic even more for looking back at him was not his usual face but an almost copy of both Draco and Mr. Malfoy.

"What did you do to me?" Harry gasped out trying hard to catch his breath.

"Breath Cygnus, breath," Lucius said dropping both his wand and cane to the floor with a clatter as he pulls Harry into a hug. "Breath along with me take a deep breath, come on son now let it go very good," Lucius said as Harry found himself following the man's instructions as he was held to Mr. Malfoy's chest who had angled his head so that Harry could listen to the man's heartbeat. As Harry focused on breathing finding strange comfort in the man's heartbeat he found himself be lifted up and being carried away. "Dobby please collect my wand and cane," Lucius said as he carried the boy to the Hospital Wing holding the boy to his chest as he fought off the urge to run like a mad-man. As he was carried with his head up against the man's chest Harry could not help it as thee exhaustion for the nights events lead him to fall asleep.

"Father," Draco said as he saw Lucius enter the room with someone being held to his chest.

"Draco," Lucius said as he went back to his son's bed and placed Harry onto the empty bed beside him.

"Who is that?" Draco asked for while it did look like a member of the Malfoy clan but he was the only one who was at Hogwarts as far as he knew. Rather than answer him his father took his wand with Dobby had held it out to him and cast a Patronus charm and sent out the ghostly peacock out of the room.

"I think I found him," was all Lucius said as he collapsed into a chair between the two beds.

"Cygnus but he is too old father," Draco said doing his best not to get his hopes up though he could not help but take a closer look at the boy in the next bed. Draco could only gasp in shock not only due to how similar the other boy's features were to his own but also to the number of bruises and scars on the boy's skin that was uncovered.

"Lucius what is it?" Snape said bursting into the room and stopping in shock to see Lucius Malfoy stroking the hair of a strange blonde haired boy in the bed next to his son's bed as Draco looked on.

"Severus do you have a Family Line Potion available?" Lucius said not looking up as he ran his fingers through the unknown boy's hair.

"A couple I take it you think this is your lost son despite how old he looks?" Snape said as he summoned the requested potion. Without even a word of thanks Lucius snatched the potion away tilting the strange males head and poured it down the boy's throat as he placed a parchment in the boy's hand. The three waited with bated breath until the parchment began to glow as the potion relayed the results. Lucius grabbed it and read the page as a huge weight finally lifted from his heart

**Cygnus Severus Malfoy**

_Parents:_

_Lucius Malfoy-Father_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black-Mother_

_Siblings:_

_Draco Malfoy-Older Brother_

_Godparents:_

_Adriana Zabini-Godmother_

_Severus_ _Snape-Godfather_

"It is him after all this time," Lucius said his tears running freely down his face as he gave the parchment to Draco and hugged his missing son for the first time in nine years.

"But how? I mean where has he been and why does he looks so old?" Draco asked after reading the results himself wanting to climb out of his bed and cuddle with the other boy.

"I don't know how or why but somehow he was under a glamour and made to look like Harry Potter," Lucius said all decorum lost as he pulled his missing son out of bed and began to rock him back and forth in his arms.

" **POTTER** ," both Draco and Severus shouted making the sleeping boy make a distressed sound but not wake up. Lucius glared at the pair for a moment before he explained what had happened in the Headmasters office than the corridor beyond,

"I had found it a little disconcerting that the fang had punctured his skin at the same exact spot that you had said you had felt Cygnus's pain so as I walked away from him after he handed me the dairy I cast Finite Incantatem Maxime at him making the two glamours he had on him drop. As I reacted to his look he began to have a panic attack which only got worse when I showed him his real face. I had my suspicions of course but I knew he would need healing due to all the bruises and scars on his skin. I will point out that with all the scars that he has one is missing," Lucius said as he moved Cygnus's bangs and revealed a blank forehead with no sign of the famous lightning bolt.

"So what someone took my little brother to fill in for Potter why?" Draco asked as Snape held a hand to his shoulder to keep him in bed.

"I do not know but I do know whoever did it will pay as well as the people or person who have hurt him," Lucius said his voice full of steel. "I will say I do not trust him being at this castle at the moment I need to get him to a healer."

"Might I suggest the Goblins Lucius," Severus said.

"Why?" Draco asked confused.

"It is quite simple he had multiple glamours on him, one that he obviously did not know about himself, there might be other spells on him and if your father takes him in for a full Inheritance Test it would show what else has been done to him," Severus responded making Lucius nod at the suggestion.

"Good Idea my old friend, I think I will use the Matron's fireplace again so as to not let anyone see him just yet," Lucius said standing with his missing child in his arms as he nods farewell to the others and leaves via Floo. Arriving in the Floo room of Gringotts, Cygnus still held tightly to his chest, Lucius walked out of the room and over to a free Goblin.

"Ah what can I do for you today Mister Malfoy?" the Goblins asked.

"Yes I need to see Axcrusher," Lucius said shifting his son slightly so he could reach his vault key and confirm his identity.

"Ah all is in good order," the Goblin said as he examined the key "this way please." Lucius took the key and put it back as he followed the Goblin down the hall to the Malfoy family account manager's office.

"Ah Master Malfoy how can I help you today?"

"I need an Inheritance Test done on my son," Lucius said sitting down and showing the Goblin the results of the Family Line Potions.

"Right away sir," Axcrusher said after reading the parchment as he pulled out a silver knife and a golden goblet and placing it on a blank parchment. Lucius took up the knife and with great care pricked Cygnus's finger holding it above the potion filled goblet letting six drop in before he healed his boy's hand and gave it a slight kiss sort of surprised he was still asleep. The results were soon printed and Lucius skipped to the results on any potions or spells placed on his boy.

_Aging Potions: used newborn to age up to three years old_

_Hate Potions: aimed towards: Entire Malfoy family, Slytherin House, Severus Snape, Dark families, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_

_Loyalty Potions: aimed towards Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor House, Light families_

_Potions to make reckless decisions, not tell anyone about abuse, give the ability to speak parseltongue, desire to save everyone._

_Sibling Bond to Draco Malfoy (performed by Lucius Malfoy at time of birth)_

_Memory charms to make him think he is and gain memories of Harry James Potter (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old)_

_Sibling bond blocked (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old)_

_Intelligence blocker 65% (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old)_

_Dark core suppressant (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old)_

_Magic core block 50% (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old)_

"I WANT THESE POTIONS OUT OF MY SON NOW." Lucius said unable to hold in his anger waking up Cygnus.

"Where am I?" Cygnus asked as he took in the surroundings.

"You are at Gringotts my son," Lucius said as he set the boy down on the empty chair next to him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Cygnus said looking up the older blonde man.

"Hello Cygnus now before anything else I want you to take a look at this, we had come to Gringotts to get an Inheritance Test done on you," Lucius said holding out he parchment and waited in silence as his son read the full Inheritance Test results. The more his son read the parchment the more the boy began to shake.

"Malfoy is my brother," he finally squeaked out.

"And your mother, father and you," Lucius said with a small grin trying to make a joke to calm the boy down but only made Cygnus shake even harder as he began to have another panic attack. "I am sorry I was not making fun of you son come on take a breath... now let it out very good," he said as he placed a comforting hand on his son's chest. "In and out there you go. We have been looking for you for nine years your mother will be so happy."

"You want me even though I....." the boy began only to stop himself

"Yes, even knowing you were made to believe you were Harry Potter I still want you nothing could change that," Lucius said just stopping himself from hugging the boy again. "Will you lets us removed the spells and potions you are under?" he asked softly and was happy to see his son nod.

"Ah good than if you both would follow me to a cleansing hall we can begin," Axcrusher said making both humans jump a little having forgot about him being there. Lucius stood up and held out a hand to Cygnus who after a moment of hesitation took hold of it as the pair left the room and followed the Goblin. "Now Master Malfoy I am sorry to say for the cleansing ritual to work properly you can not come into the room," Axcrusher said as he opened the door to the ritual chamber. "You can wait in the Halls of Healing for us to return to." Lucius nodded as he bent down and hugged his son before letting the Goblin lead the boy into the room.

"You will see me afterwards right?" Cygnus asked a note of panic in his voice as if afraid Mr. Malfoy would decided he would leave him due to his former identity.

"I will be waiting for you my son if I am not there it will be due to the fact I am trying to reach your mother," Lucius said in a soft voice that seemed to put the boy at ease. True to his word as soon as the doors to the ritual room were closed Lucius made his way to the nearest floo room and tired to contact his wife Narcissa.

"Is Draco okay?" was her first response as she came into the room.

"Oh Draco yes he is but I have even bigger news I found him," Lucius said with a warm smile as Narcissa Malfoy nee Black for the first time in nine years shed a tear of absolute joy. "We are at Gringotts come on though and we will see him in a bit." She needed no further prompting as without her normal elaborate cloak or attire she dashed to the fireplace and almost trampled him as he withdrew from the call.

"Why are we at Gringotts? Where is my baby? Who had him? How did you find him?" his wife asked as soon as she stepped through.

"Calm down love, to answer your questions if not in order I found him due to the Sibling Bond he had with Draco. When I was in the Hospital Wing with Draco he had awoke and told me exactly where he felt the pain that Cygnus was going through when I learned that Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts," Lucius stated holding up a hand to stop her from asking more questions. "As Draco was awake I went to deal with the fool and found Potter there with a hole in his robes at the same spot that Draco had felt the pain. After the meeting Potter followed me out the door taking a guess I cast a Finite Incantatem Maxime on the boy and low and behold there he was. I do not rightly know who or where has been all this time but Severus suggested a trip to Gringotts to get a test done to see if he had any other spells or potions on him," Lucius said as the pair walked to the Goblin's Hall of Healing. "Brace yourself dear," he said as he handed her the results of the test and let her read it.

"No wonder we could never find him, made to age up three years my poor baby," Narcissa said shaking with a mixture of rage and grief as tears ran down her cheeks.

"He is in the process of getting the spells and potions out of his system but before he returns I must warn you that beside the glamour making him look like Potter he had another that hid countless bruises and scars more than even Draco complained about feeling growing up I am afraid. Both of our boys are stronger than we would ever think," Lucius said reaching across to grab his wife's hand as they sat waiting for their baby to be returned to them at last.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus comes home to Malfoy Manor as the former Harry Potter begins to adjust to his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter so that Cygnus is nine years old so that he would start back at Hogwarts during the year that the Triwizards Tournament will take place. Also Cygnus will still think of himself as Harry for a bit before can come to accept who he really is.

Harry had been sure he could take the pain form the cleansing despite all the Goblin healers saying it had been known to make even grown Witches and Wizards pass out, but he had been wrong it had been a good thing that the Goblins had started with the Sibling Bond or Draco would have been out of commission as well. When Harry awoke he found himself feeling lighter than he had ever felt before as a Goblin healer helped him to his feet. The first thing the young wizard noticed was that all his clothing were extremely baggy now as if he was wearing Dudley's hand me downs and not his school robes. He than noticed that the Goblin was nearer to his side as the healer lead him out of the room forcing Harry to follow them out almost tripping on his baggy pants. Taking a hold of the waistbands of his pants Harry slowly let himself be lead to the Halls of Healing trying not to freak out again. For if Mr. Malfoy had decided he did not want to have a child who believed himself to be Harry Potter there was nothing he could do about it as all he had with him was the clothes on his back, glasses, and a wand that since he was now outside of school could be charged with underage magic. He almost began to hyperventilate and knew he needed to distract himself somehow so he turned to his guide. "Will I have to pay the money I took out of the Potter vault since the test said I am a Malfoy?" he asked.

"Not at all actually it seems whomever put the enchantments on you also made sure you received the inheritance that would have gone to Harry James Potter. Did you not look at the second page of the results from your test?" the healer asked making Harry shake his head. "I suggest you look over it with your parents as soon as you can young Master Malfoy." After than the pair walked in silence until the Goblin pushed open a door with a symbol of a bone crossed with a wand on it.

"Cygnus," a voice cried out as a regal looking woman rushed towards him making him try to hide behind the Goblin stopping the woman in her tracks. "Oh Cygnus it is me your mother," the woman said with tears in her eyes as Harry tired to use the Goblin healer as a shield from the strange woman.

"Love you might want to give it some time," Lucius said from a seat by a bed that the healer was leading Harry over to.

"Thank you for waiting Mr. Malfoy," Harry said which caused a slight sob from Mrs. Malfoy.

"I promised you I would son. Are you feeling any better?" Lucius said a small sad smile on his face at what his missing son had called him.

"Yes sir.... um do you still have the results of my test?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Cygnus did you want to go over them again?" the older man asked.

"Actually the healer said that who ever had made me believe that I was Harry made sure I also received his inheritance and said we should go over it together," Harry said climbing up into the bed beside Lucius as the woman took a seat on the other side of the bed putting Harry between them. "Very good Cygnus," Lucius said comfortingly as he took a look at the second page of the test for the first time and read it allowed.

 **Lordships** :

  * _Heir Potter_
  * _Heir Peverell_
  * _Heir Gryffindor_
  * _Heir Slytherin by conquest_



**Vaults** :

  * _Potter Trust Vault_
  * _Potter Main Vault_
  * _Peverell Main Vault_
  * _Gryffindor Main Vault_
  * _Slytherin Main Vault_



**Unusual Vault activity:**

  * _50,000 Gallons transferred from Potter Main Vault in the last nine years by Albus Dumbledore to Dumbledore Family Vaults_
  * _What is equivalent to 5000 pounds a month to Dursley family for the last nine years_
  * _20,000 Gallons transferred from Potter Main Vaults in the last two years by Albus Dumbledore to the Bird Fund._



"Who are the Dursley family?" Mrs. Malfoy asked turning to Cygnus.

"I was told they were my only living relatives so I lived with them," Harry said quietly.

"Are they responsible for all the bruises and scars on your body?" Lucius asked and to his horror saw the boy nod his head. Narcissa could not take it anymore as she moved forward and wrapped her long lost son into a hug. This was a mistake as the small boy started to have a panic attack as the strange woman hugged him. Narcissa reluctantly let him go scared that she would be unable to touch him but is shocked as her son accepts Lucius to calm him down giving her hope.

"I am sorry Cygnus," she said tears running down her face.

"My fault sorry I am such a freak," Harry said softly.

"No don't say that my beautify boy," she said a little to sharply noticing him flinch a little at her tone as she lifts a hand to his cheek which thankfully he allows.

"Your mother is right son you are not a freak it was those Muggles and whoever took you which are the freaks," Lucius said as he wraps his arms around both his wife and youngest son.

"What happened?' Harry asked quietly as he allowed the hug from the pair.

"The night you were taken?" Lucius asked and received a nod. "It was shortly after you were born," Lucius began only for Cygnus to interrupt him.

"When was that?" Harry asked. Rather than get annoyed at the interruption Lucius just let out a soft chuckle as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"You and your older brother actually have the same birthday which was another reason we had cast a Sibling Bond on the pair of you so Draco would not get jealous of his new younger sibling or annoyed for having to share his birthday. Now as I was saying a couple of nights after you were born we had laid you down in your crib smiling as we watched you sleep for we had been told that Narcissa would never be able to have another child but yet there you were. We had left our room where your crib was to tuck in Draco when suddenly Dobby who had been told to watch you popped in saying that something was wrong. I rushed to your room just in time to see some one standing in the dark room holding you before the Apparated away. The fact that he had failed to protect you broke the poor creature who began to self punish himself for even the slightest things," Lucius said shaking his head sadly surprising Harry for Dobby had told him he was punished for his Masters were mean to him.

"We searched far and wide for you for years, Cygnus," Mrs. Malfoy said as she hesitantly reached forward and began to rub his back soothingly. "But there had never been any sign of you we would have feared that whoever had taken you had simply killed you if not for the Sibling Bond letting Draco fell any pain you had experienced." Harry gulped at the thought that someone having to feel all the abuse that Vernon and his family had put him through.

 _"Draco really was going to hate me now,"_ Harry thought to himself as he began to feel the starts of a panic attack.

"He does not hate you Cygnus," Lucius said as if reading his mind, "Draco might not have liked the pain but it had made him a little happy to know that you were still alive." Having really nothing else to say Harry began to drift off to sleep as Mr. Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair as Mrs. Malfoy rubbed his back. "We are going to have to take him shopping for some new clothing and supplies," Lucius said after the boy had fallen asleep curled into Narcissa's body making his wife smile at being able to hold their son.

"I fear we might have to wait a bit just so we can find out what sort of things he like for our baby is no longer just a baby and from the look of things he never got to choose his own stuff for himself," Narcissa said shifting positions so that Cygnus was sitting in her lap with his head on her chest.

"Maybe a family outing before Draco comes home next week that way we can get supplies for the end of term ball as well," Lucius said making Narcissa roll her eyes. Due to the number of balls the Malfoy family would throw a year most believed that Narcissa loved to host a party but it was in fact Lucius who had loved to plan and than host said parties.

"Ah Master Malfoy now that young Cygnus is asleep he is good enough to travel, I expect to hear from you soon about the charges to his new Vaults," Axcrusher said as he walked into the room.

"You are quite correct I think I will be free to discuss it with you after Draco comes back from school if that is alright?" Lucius said as he stood up helping Narcissa up who know that she had her son in her hands did not want to let him go if she could help it.

The pair moved as quickly as they could, without waking Cygnus as they headed to floo home. Once at Malfoy Manor they headed to a room both would go to when they were at their lowest to try to find comfort. Looking at Cygnus name on the door they cracked it open and carried the sleeping boy to his bed, that they changed once every couple of years just in case, and for the first time in nine years tucked their son in and kissed his forehead. As Lucius had spent some time with him already he let Narcissa sit with the boy as he went to take care of some business. Going to his study Lucius took the ruined dairy out of his robes and tossed it into the fire before calling for Dobby.

"How may I helps you Master," the Elf asked.

"Dobby, Cygnus is back my baby boy has returned I want you to look after him and help guide him around the Manor," Lucius said.

"No Master Dobby no can do that Dobby failed at watching young Master before he fail again," Dobby said shaking his harshly back and forth.

"You have meet him again Dobby we had not been able to find him because someone made him think he was Harry Potter," Lucius said and saw the Elf freeze from his flailing about.

"Dobby do it he protect young Mater Potter-Malfoy." Dobby said and seemed to regain himself as he straightened up and gave a salute to Lucius and popped away to his new charge making Lucius smiled and shake his head. That night both Lucius and Narcissa spent at their son's bedside only leaving the room to go to the bathroom or take some sort of errand. When Lucius had returned at one point he had found his wife casting a diagnostic charm on the boy and was not surprised for his wife was a top level Healer at St. Mungos dealing with children. As she read the list of what was wrong with their son she had left the room in a hurry to start brewing some potions. All the while Dobby stood as if a statue in the corner making sure Cygnus was both well and protected, as at nearly three in the morning Lucius fell asleep. He woke up latter to Cygnus having a nightmare leaving the dragon leather wing back chair he rushed to his son's bed to wake him up,

"You are safe son no need to fear I've got you." Lucius comforted the boy who had woken up but seemed to have forgotten the events of the last twelve or so hours as he began to panic seeing Lucius standing over him.

"You.... you are going to send me to Voldemort ar," Cygnus said making Lucius wince in pain as his Dark Mark twinged at the Taboo word.

"Cygnus do not say the name," Lucius said sharply making the boy wince back but recall what had happened to him since leaving Dumbledore's office.

"Sorry sir," Cygnus said sounding close to tears.

"I am not mad at you son it is just that the name is Taboo so if a person who has been branded by him hears it their Mark will cause them pain."

"Mark?" Cygnus asked tilting his head in confusion. Lucius sat on the bed next to his son and rolled up his sleeve revealing the etched Dark Mark on his skin.

"This is the Dark Mark, his symbol and a way for him to contact us at need," Lucius explained as the boy reached forward almost in fear and began to run a finger along the lines of the Mark. "Also this might be a little late but welcome home son," Lucius said as he took the boy into his arms glad when he did not flinch this time.

"Whose room is this?" Harry asked looking at the room which seemed so big it could contain the entire upper story of the Durley family home.

"This is your room Cygnus it might be a little bare but we will go shopping later to fill it up with what ever you like," Lucius said letting out a soft chuckle as the boy's eyes goggle.

"It is too much," Harry said so softly Lucius could not hear it but was distracted as a small platter filled with various breakfast foods appeared along with two small potion bottles.

"I did not know what you liked yet so I had the Elves make different foods but the potions go first one is to help expand your stomach caused by malnutrition the other is to be rubbed onto the worst of your bruises to start healing them," Narcissa said walking back into the room and climbing into bed so that Cygnus was laying between his parents. Harry drank the health potion making a slight face at the taste as Lucius began rub the healing salve onto his back. The breakfast was a happy affair as Harry tired all the different foods and even spoke to the adults in a friendly manner, that is until two owls flew in startling him and making him drop his glass of milk which hit the tray and broke. Harry gulped in fear as he curled into himself expecting the punishment he was sure was coming like it had at the #4 Privet Drive only worse this time for both elder Malfoys had magic so could really hurt him. "It is alright Cygnus it was an accident there is no reason to fear," Narcissa said pulling him into a hug as the pair of owls dropped of their letters, the large brown one taking right off after delivery while the other stayed behind. "Venus?" Narcissa asked confused at seeing a snowy white owl but this one was too small to be her personal owl.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry said stroking the owl's head which cooed at him.

"Hedwig?" Narcissa asked.

"She was my first ever birthday gift before I started Hogwarts," the boy said too busy feeding his friend to miss the pair of shocked sad looks being exchanged above his head.

"Looks like your brother has sent us some letters one for your mother and me and one for you," Lucius said deciding to skip the topic for now as he handed Draco's letter to Cygnus.

_Baby Brother,_

_I am so happy that you are back with us. I just thought I would tell you what has happened since you left last night. The Headmaster arranged for a late night feast for you defeating the Monster of Slytherin, good job by the way, as well as rewarding both you and the ..... Ron two hundred points a piece and special rewards to the school so I guess Gryffindor wins again. It was not until an hour latter when Granger arrived after being brought back to normal that she suddenly realized you were not at the table. It caused quite a panic as Dumbles had the entire school start searching for you. Severus and myself were paired off with each other and knowing what had happened spent the time in his rooms._

_Love your Big Brother,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I am sorry for how I have mistreated you I hope you forgive me._

_P.P.S. I expect that your friends are also going to send you a letter asking where you are._

Harry than took the letter than Hedwig had been carrying and read that as well seeing that Draco had been correct.

 _ **Harry**_ ,

**Are you alright mate?**

_Where are you Harry everyone is worried._

**We won the House Cup second year in a row yeah.**

_Focus Ronald, Harry if you are fine please send us a letter to let us know._

**Ron** and _Hermione_.

"Who was that letter from son?" Lucius asked having finished the letter from Draco who had explained what had happened after he and Cygnus had left the school.

"My friends they are worried about me," Harry said looking up at the Malfoys "can I let them know I am safe and will see them soon?" Hearing the plead in their young son's voice made the choice quite easy for the pair.

"Yes you can let them know you are safe and I think that when we go pick up Draco when he returns you can see them," Lucius said after a moment of though.

"Cool," Harry said and began to write a response to his friends before he stopped. "Wait I am not going back to class?"

"Cygnus when you went through the cleansing it got rid of the age potion in your system you are back at your proper age of nine or did you think you shrank? Narcissa said with a small chuckle as she ruffled his hair

"I am only nine years old?!?!" he said a note of panic in his voice. "But I stopped a Basilisk this year and last year I face off against Vold... sorry sir," Harry said stopping himself from saying the name.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Narcissa thundered who had not yet heard of her precious baby boy taking on the king of Serpents making Harry start to shake in fear as if he was about to be punished. "I am not made at you son but when I find out who did this to you they will wish all they have to face is Voldy," she said in more normal voice making Cygnus giggle a the name for the Dark Lord. "Okay that settles it send the letter to your friends telling them you will meet them when they get back from Hogwarts then the three of us are going shopping for clothing and items for you," Narcissa said smacking her left fist into her right palm as if she was planning some sort of attack making her son giggle again.

"You may laugh now son but just wait a few hours as your mother has you try on every piece of clothing in the alley," Lucius said with a laugh as he ruffled his son's soft blonde hair as he winks at his wife. Harry expected them to go to Diagon Alley but instead Narcissa lead them to the one in Paris known as Ruelle des Mages or as she translated to him the "Alley of the Magi."

Harry began to see that his fath..... Lucius had not been joking after about two hours he began to feel as if he was a dress up doll for Narcissa as she made him try on every type of clothing though to his shock and utter joy let him pick out the clothes that he wanted. Afterwards the three of them headed to a book store to buy him some books, some of them dealing with Wizarding culture that he had never been taught being brought up by Muggles. They then let him choose any books he wanted leading him to select some on learning Latin which as most British spells had roots in the language it was good to know others were books of fiction that peaked his interest. After the books store they went to a magical eye doctor to get him a new pair of glasses this time with ones that had the correct lenses for his eyes with less bulky frames. Next they came to a toy store where Harry for the first time saw toys for wizarding kids that were too young to go to school. He did not want to appear greedy so he only selected three toys a stuffed Dragon that roared and shot out puffs of smoke and illusions of flame. Next he had chosen a board game that looked similar to a cross between Monopoly and risk where the goal was to take over the majority of properties on the board while keeping good investments as a way to help teach young Witches and Wizardds how to handle their money. His third toy had been a child sized broom for at his current size he would have a hard time controlling his Nimbus 2000 even if he could get it back. "Is there a way to get some of the stuff I owned as Harry back?" he asked as the group headed to a small cafe for lunch.

"You mean beside going back to school and getting it I take it," Lucius said as he tapped the menu his son was holding to translate it into English for him. "Well we could send a House Elf for it is there some things you want back for the school books might change before you go back to Hogwarts and know that you are your true self the robes might not fit you either.

"There are only three things I wish to keep besides Hedwig, my Nimbus 2000, a photo album of the Potters they may not be my parents but I do have good memories of them, and an invisibility cloak that had been left to me," Cygnus said ticking off the items he wish to keep of his old life.

"Do you know where they are?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes in my trunk and the Hogwarts broom storage," he replied.

"Dobby," Lucius said calling the House Elf.

"How may Dobby help?" Dobby said nodding to the two older Malfoy and bowing to the younger. "Cygnus wishes to get some of his stuff he had left at Hogwarts please get them for him" Lucius said as Cygnus filled the Elf in to what he was looking for and where to find them.

It had been an exhausting day for young Cygnus who had found that an after effect of the cleansing of the age potion from his system had a effect on his emotions as they seemed closer to the surface than normal almost leading him to have another couple of panic attacks making the group head home sooner than Narcissa had planned but she had understood not getting to angry at the boy for his outburst. Thus it was when it was time for Cygnus to head to bed, quite early in his opinion but Lucius had pointed out that he was now only nine years old and needed his sleep. He could not complain especially after getting tucked into bed and getting kissed on his forehead by his new parents. An hour later Cygnus had found he still could not sleep in his mind the room was too big for just one person and though they had not punished him yet he did not want to go looking for a smaller room and get into trouble. Getting an idea he moves the black dragon leather chair into the corner and has it face the wall before bringing over a blanket and a pillow as he curls up and finally falls asleep. The next morning he puts everything back into its starting place before he heads down to the dining room. When he arrives Lucius is reading the paper and Narcissa is tending to a small cauldron and was making his daily nourishment potion.

"Morning Cygnus sleep well," Lucius asked over his paper and smiles when he receives a nod. "Good I think there is an article that you might like in today's issue of the Prophet." Lucius than folds the paper and hands it over letting Cygnus see the picture of his former self right on the front page before he began to read the article.

**Harry James Potter Missing.**

_Yes you read that right it seems that the Boy-Who-Lived is gone. As of two nights ago Harry James Potter seeming dropped off the face of the planet. He had last seen leaving Headmaster Dumbledore's office to go to a special feast that had come about for reasons that were not shared with this reported and it seemed that the boy vanished into thin air. As soon as someone figured out he was gone a school wide search was underway but after a full night of searching still no sigh of the boy was found. His trunk and belongings had been left untouched, now placed under heavy wards to stop anyone without his permission from taking anything. There was no sigh of a struggle so one can only guess he had left on his own free will, so I believe I speak for everyone one when I say Harry Potter please come back to us._

_Lextus Vush, Daily Prophet reporter_

"Well I guess it was a good thing I gave Dobby permission to get my stuff then," Cygnus said with a giggle as he pushed the paper back to his father. "By the way I never asked what do you actually do I mean Draco was always going about you being one of the School Governors this year but that can't be all you do is it?" Cygnus said as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Well the Malfoy family is rich enough that if I wanted to I could just lounge around the place, as could you and any great-great-great grandchildren you had, without having to work but that is just to boring so I actually work as a Barriser, or lawyer if you will for the Ministry when I do not cast our family's vote in the Wizengamot. Your mother if you have not guessed it is actually one of the best child healers at St. Mungos," Lucius said ruffling his son's hair

The time remaining before Draco came home from Hogwarts seemed to fly by for Cygnus who had finally stopped thinking of himself as Harry at all and had started to call his parents mom and dad. It was finally the day which Cygnus would see his older brother as well as his old friends for the first time since he had discovered who he really was. Holding onto both his parents' hands he was bouncing on his feet making both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy smile down at him which shocked some of the other gathered families to see the stoic blondes being so open with their emotions. Cygnus found it strange to be on this side as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the London Station. "Can I go look for him dad?" the young boy said looking up at his father who knew it would not be Draco that the boy would be looking for but his friends. With a gentle nod both Malfoys let go of their son's hands as the train came to a complete stop letting the boy who had once been know as Harry Potter go look for his friends.

Hermione was feeling excited she was about to find out what had happened to Harry who had promised to meet them once they reach London. She expected to meet him on the platform maybe with some of the oh what were they called again oh yes Aurors saying he had been allowed special training. She was not expecting, however, to leave the compartment she had spent the ride with Ron, Ginny, and Neville in to be suddenly hugged by a small boy. "Hermione I have missed you," the boy said as she looked down at him.

"Um do I know you?" she asked.

"Well I used to be call Harry does that help," the kid said with a laugh which while a higher pitch did seem familiar.

"Can you prove you are really Harry?" she asked.

"Sure when we landed on the Devil's Snare last year Ron yelled at you "Well are you a witch or not?" than muttered about needing wood," Cygnus said looking up at his friend, who was now three years older than he was.

"Harry it is you what happened to you," Hermione said hugging him back.

"Actually I was never really Harry I was stolen from my parents and given some age potion to make me older in truth my name is Cygnus," Cygnus began only for Ron to get out of the compartment and growl at him.

"Malfoy since when did that family have another slimy snake," the red head said and before the former Harry could say anything his friend walked away making sure to roughly shoulder him aside.

"I'm sorry Harry I mean Cygnus I will try to speak to him about it but you know how he is," Hermione said as she rushes after the red head boy. Cygnus could only sadly nod as one of his best friends reaction to who he really was.

"What are you doing here boy," another familiar voice said behind him making him turn around and spot Ginny a smile coming to his face. "What is your deal little Malfoy rat think that just cause you have Daddy and Mommy's money you can go to Hogwarts so soon, hate to break it to you, you idiot but this train is coming from Hogwarts not going to so get lost," she said as with a push sent Cygnus crashing to the floor. Due to his overexcited emotions from the body getting cleansed of the ageing potion Cygnus could not stop himself from crying making Ginny scoff at him and leave him alone. He was not sure how long he sat there crying as his former classmates basically ignored him as they got off the train but he soon found himself being pulled to his feet and into a tight hug.

"It is alright Harry let it out," a soothing voice said as someone rubbed his back as his crying wore down to sniffles letting him get a look a the person comforting him. He comes face to face with a blonde girl he had never seen before, by her robes she was from Ravenclaw house and thought it was hard to say since he was now younger than everyone she appeared to have just finished her first year. "Let's get you back to your brother," the girl said as she took his hand and lead him down the train to where the Slytherin's normally sat during the journey.

"Cygnus there you are.... are you okay?" Draco asked spotting his little brother who appeared to be crying.

"It seems he found out that some of his friends do not like his new family and decided to show their displeasure in a physical way," the girl said as Cygnus wiped his face with his robe sleeve hoping Draco did not see that he had cried.

"Is this true Cy?" Draco asked giving his little brother a nickname hoping to cheer him up a little but the younger Malfoy could only nod as he tried to stop the last of his sniffles. "Thanks Cousin," Draco said to the girl as she let go of Cygnus's hand who immediately went to hug his older brother seeking the comfort of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the blonde girl on the train is Luna in case you were wondering.


	3. Draco Returns Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus runs to his new parents' defense as Draco and Severus start to make amends

Cygnus had finally able to stop his sniffling as Draco and the blonde girl lead him to the train's exit. "Thanks for the help cousin," Draco said to the girl before turning to Cygnus "I do not know if you had meet her but this is our second cousin Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw obviously."

"Hello," Cygnus said holding out a hand but the now older first year girl just pulls him into a hug.

"Don't worry Harry or Cygnus whichever one you prefer there are those that still care for you," she said as she patted his back.

"Oi! Don't scare him too much Luna," Draco admonished misreading his little brother's expression.

"Lay of Dray," Cygnus said shocking the older male with the nickname "she is being nice." Luna laughed as she left them with a wave headed to her father. Cygnus took hold of Draco's larger hand and began to lead his new older brother back to where he had left there parents. The pair stopped in place as they find a circle had gathered around both elder Malfoys. Draco stopped in place almost making Cygnus fall forward as he still held the other's hand.

"Who was that boy?"

"Is it true that you were responsible for what had gone on this year at Hogwarts?"

"Where is Harry Potter, it was said you and Dumbledore were the last to see him?" the crowd was throwing at their parents who had their Pureblood mask back in place. Draco just stood still not interfering though he was worried what would happen, however, Cygnus problem with his emotions got the better of him as he tore his hand free of his elder brother and pushed his way int the circle.

"Leave my mom and dad alone," he cried out sending glares at the gathered families as a wave of powerful magic washed over the platform making the lights shake in their holders.

"Cygnus calm down," Lucius said seeing the start of a panic attack in his youngest.

"But Dad they are being mean just like...." he stopped unable to want to think of the Dursley family.

"That is there right son we can not control what others think," Lucius said crouching down to look his youngest in the eye to help calm him down. More whispers began as the normally icy Lucius brought the panicking boy down.

"Than they need to learn the truth before they judge others," Cygnus said sending another glare at the adults around them most of which looked a little taken aback at being told off by the young boy. Cygnus's magic washed out again as his statement was aimed not only at the crowd but at Ron and Ginny for how they had acted towards him.

"I know that son but everyone has their own views and we must accept that whether we agree or not with their views," Lucius said as he pulled his youngest into a hug and stood up so that Cygnus could hear the comforting sound of his father's heartbeat. "Not that it is any of your business at all but I have a feeling if I don't address this now people will call for it anyway. Yes this is my son Cygnus Severus Malfoy and why he had never been seen before is that shortly after his birth he had been taken from us and we have recently got him back. I trust that is enough for you all, come along Draco," Lucius called as the family left the platform in a swirl of their cloaks.

"Sorry Dad," Cygnus said after a while still held to his father's chest.

"It was bound to come out sooner than latter and beside we were going to introduce you at the end of term ball in the next few days anyway," Lucius said laying a kiss to his youngest forehead.

"So how did meeting your friends go Cygnus?" Narcissa asked as the group entered the line for the floo network and saw the boy tense.

"Hermione seemed okay with it but Ron and Ginny were horrible," Cygnus said trying to hold back his tears.

"Well that will not do I think we will need to add some more guest to the Ball this year dear," his mom said as she ran a comforting hand through his hair.

"I agree we will show them how much you are cared for and how happy you now are," his father commented hugging Cygnus even tighter to his chest.

"But the Weasel will only get one chance for no one makes my baby brother cry," Draco spoke up puffing out his chest when Cygnus looked over at him making the younger boy laugh. Draco smiled at the sound of his missing brother's laughter and vowed to make sure he would do his best to keep the other happy.

"Thanks Dray," Cygnus said softly as the sound of his father's heartbeat lead him to fall asleep feeling loved.

"Now where has that freak gone to?" a familiar voice called out making Cygnus body instantly tense up. Feeling the his son's body reaction to the voice Lucius looked around and spotted a family of obviously Muggles looking inpatient. Taking into account his youngest reaction as well as the word "freak" lead Lucius to realize who the family was.

"Take Cygnus for a moment love I think I need to take care of something," Lucius said passing the boy over to his mother as he straightened his robes and marched over to the family. "Do I take it that you are the family of Harry Potter," Lucius growled out as the giant whale of a man shot him a distasteful look.

"What is it to you freak," the man said.

"Than it is my great honor to inform you that Harry is gone you will no longer able to abuse him again leave this place now and be aware that I shall bring your treatment of him to the Muggle law enforcement," he said. Lucius smirked as the whale like man face turned purple in anger but he did not care as he began to walk away before calling back, "Oh and we will also want the money that you were paid to "look after him" back with interest it not I am sure our bankers will be glad to come and get it." Lucius could only chuckle to himself as the man most likely thinking about more Magical humans coming to his house no doubt not even considering a different species to come get the money.

"Feeling better dear?" Narcissa asked as he rejoined his family.

"Oh yes though I wish I could have just turned them into bugs and stepped on them," Lucius said making Draco laugh and even Cygnus let out a giggle the tension leaving his body.

Though he had been writing letter back and forth with Draco for the last week Cygnus was still worried that the older boy would act different to him for who he had thought he had been. So as soon as they got back to the Manor he pretended to go to take a nap while just locking himself in his rooms to avoid the other boy. "Is you alright Young Master Malfoy-Potter," Dobby asked as he saw his charge curl himself around one of the pillows in his bed.

"Hello Dobby what if Draco is just acting like he wants to be my brother we have not gotten along that well at Hogwarts," Cygnus said as the House Elf jumped onto his bed and began to gently rub the boy's back.

"If I was to guess he not acting young Master Draco had grown up hearing about you and feeling your pain he truly loves you," Dobby said which rather than making Cygnus feel better had the opposite effect.

"Oh I had forgotten about that he really is going to hate me no matter what mom and dad say I was the one who earned the pain but he got to feel it the the Dursley were right I am a freak," Cygnus said hugging his pillow tighter.

"You are not a freak little bro," Draco voice said making Cygnus start.

"How did you get in here I locked the door?" Cygnus asked trying to change the subject.

"You may have locked your main door but you evidently were unaware that our rooms have a door between them," Draco said making his way to the bed and sitting beside his little brother. "And I do not hate you no matter what we went through when you had been at Hogwarts, also I guess I should be proud for you had some good marks considering how young you are," Draco said with small chuckle as he pulled Cygnus into into an head lock to give him a soft noggie.

"Knock it off Dray," Cygnus said trying to pull away.

"Nope don't think I will I have missed nine year of teasing to make up for," Draco said with laugh as he let his younger brother go and began to tickle the younger boy making small giggles escape the other's mouth.

"Dra-a-a-y stop pl-l-lese too much," Cygnus as he was tickled trying to get away and running into the head board of his bed.

"On one condition," Draco said in an almost sing song voice.

"Kay please stop," Cygnus said.

"How come you have not been sleeping in your bed?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Cygnus ask as innocently as he could.

"Okay I admit those puppy dog eyes are cute but they will not work I can tell by the amount of dust that had fallen from your head board that you had not been sleeping on this bed so what is up," Draco asked all seriousness.

"Too big," Cygnus muttered.

"What is that?" Draco said as he laid down on the bed and pulled in Cygnus into a his body to cuddle with him.

"The room is too big too open when I lived with the Muggles before I got my letter I slept in the cupboard under the stairs and after the letter I was moved to the smallest bedroom which is even smaller than the walking in room of my new closet," Cygnus said softly into his older brother's chest who was holding in his anger at those Muggles and vowed to tell their father at his first chance. "And than I was up in my dorm rooms which while larger than the bedroom at the place at least I was not alone," Cygnus finished.

"Oh Cygnus we did not know," a voice said from the now open main door as their mother rushed over to her sons and pulled her youngest into a tight hug

"Why did you not say anything Cy?" Lucius said as he sat at the edge of the bed and patted the boy's knee with one hand as he pulled Draco into a one arm hug with the other.

"Did not want to seem ungrateful," Cygnus said softly.

"If you are not comfortable with something saying so is not being ungrateful it will just allow us to care for you better," Narcissa said as she began to rock Cygnus back and forth on her lap.

"Do you want to be moved to a smaller room?" Lucius asked.

"Or you can move in with me," Draco suggested shocking both his parents for their eldest had gotten to an age which he did not want even them to enter his room.

"Can I?" Cygnus asked looking hopefully at his older brother "Can I mom? dad?"

"If you want as long as you don't disturb your brother if he has homework or if his friends come over I don't see why not," Lucius said with a smile at his youngest. Cygnus smiled as he wiggled his way out of Narcissa's grip and rolled off the bed and went to grab some of his stuff heading towards the door to Draco's room. Lucius just shook his head as he took out his wand and with a casual flick the small number of things their youngest owned began to follow him. Looking back at the line of his stuff following him made Cygnus laugh as he began to move as if he was leading a parade making his family laugh. :That was very nice of you Draco," Lucius said ruffling his eldest son's hair who glared at him as the boy began to put it back into place.

"I have another thing to talk about the night after Cygnus had been found I lost trace of him in my magic," Draco said softly as if afraid to admit it "I thought he had died making me so happy when I got his owl."

"Oh Dragon I completely forgot that the Sibling Bond would have vanished due to his cleansing," Lucius said.

"Cleansing?!?" Draco asked in a worried tone.

"Well beside the potion that made him age up to your age he had a number of potions in him effecting how he reacted to different things," Lucius said. "I promise to share the list with you if Cygnus agrees same as putting another Sibling Bond charm on you two if he wants it as well."

"Um Dray where can I put my stuff?" Cygnus voice calls out from the next door. Draco smiled as he got out of the bed and rushed to his room closing the door in his parents' faces as they went to see their eldest room as well. Cygnus and Draco spent the next hour or so finding places for the small amount of the younger boy's meager belongings before they brought in Cygnus's wardrobe and bed which was placed right next to his older brother's bed so if he wanted to the boys could crawl in with each other.

"So baby bro how do you like being a Malfoy?" Draco asked as the pair walked down for dinner.

"It seems strange for when I first meet dad at Flourish and Blotts he sort of seemed mean but when he found out who I really was he helped me get over a panic attack and was very comforting," Cygnus said as he leaned into his older brother. "Though I did have to tell father to move some items out from the room under the drawing room, just in case Ron tells his father about it."

"Wait how would the Weasel know about that," Draco said stopping in place and noticing Cygnus blush a little.

"Well when my friends and were looking into see if you were the Heir of Slytherin we... well... weusedapolyjuciepotiontoaskyouinperson," Cygnus said in a hurry.

"Wait you used a Polyjuice potion to get into the Slytherin Common Room how did you three.....it was Granger wasn't it," Draco said

"Sorry," Cygnus said.

"Well it is not your fault I guess I did make it seem like it was me," Draco said pulling Cygnus into a hug. "Still I must admit Granger must be great at potions for her to make a Polyjuice as a second year I think I might have to actually tell her that if she comes to the ball."

"I hope she does I sent her a letter at least she accepted who I really am," Cygnus said and Draco knew he was thinking of how the Weasel and Weasette had acted towards him. "They will come around Cy if not they were never your friends in the first place," Draco said as they walked into the dining room, or at least Draco did or Cygnus had stopped in place at seeing Professor Snape sitting at the table by his dad the pair laughing.

"Any problems there Cygnus?" Narcissa asked seeing her youngest seeming frozen in place.

"What is he doing here?" Cygnus asked.

"Cygnus he is your godfather and I have heard how he treated you at Hogwarts but that was due to thinking you were the son of the boy who used to bully him," Lucius said a little note of warning in his voice.

"It is okay Luce he is right to be worried a little," Snape said as he got out of his seat and walked over to his Godson. Kneeling before the boy so they were at eye level he went to put a hand on the shoulder only to see a small flinch. "I do apologize for how I had treated you I would never act that to either you or Neville but the Headmaster made sure I was to treat you both harsher than any other student."

"Why just us?" Cygnus asked as the rest of the Malfoy family had to agree it was a fair question.

"It has to do with a Prophecy about who was to defeat the Dark Lord. It mentioned a boy who was born at a certain time and both Potter and Longbottom were the only two that were born around that time. He had decided to make sure both of you were mistreated by Slytherins in general and me in particulate so you would end up in his camp."

"That old fool," Lucius said nearly braking his goblet in anger. "From what I have read in Cygnus test results as well as what I have found out afterwards he knew that Cygnus was not Potter. I can't prove that he is behind your disappearance but I wouldn't put it past him." Lucius said as he looked over Severus's shoulder at his son.

"Looks like another family is getting invited to the ball this year," Narcissa said a small smirk on her face as she lifted her drink to her face.

"I think I shall have to apologize to Longbottom and try to do better," Snape said quietly "but more importantly do you accept my apology Cygnus?

"I may not fully trust you yet but I will on one condition," Cygnus said putting one hand on his hip and raising a finger at his older Potions teacher. The three adults laughed for without meaning to the young boy had mirrored his older brother when he was trying to act mature to get his way.

"Okay what is your condition?" Severus said as he stopped laughing.

"I think I need help in potions I am really bad at it," Cygnus said with a slight pout.

"Of course my boy," Snape said as he hugged him startling Cygnus who stood frozen for a moment before returning the hug before they all go to the table to start their meal and discuss the upcoming End of Term Ball.

"This if for the family of Purebloods whose offspring who just finished a year at Hogwarts it will also be your introduction to the Pureblood families. This will also allow you to meet your Godmother," Narcissa explained.

"Will I have to dance?" Cygnus asked looking at his parents,

"Not yet the first time you will need to dance is after your first year that leaves us plenty of time for me to teach you," his mother said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"After seeing you fly during Quidditch I don't think you will have any trouble learning to dance," Draco said with a small smile making Lucius go pale as he recalled the match he had seen Cygnus fly against Draco and breaking his arm.

"All you really need to do is greet all the guest properly which we will work on this week," Lucius said changing the subject away so he did think back to the game. "Oh on a side note Ms. Granger has agreed to come to the Ball as well as the Weasley family who had seemed shocked to have been invited but they accepted as well," he said making Cygnus smile and Draco hold back a moan of annoyance but was willing to deal with it for Cygnus's sake. The rest of the meal was filled with talking about the ball and what was to happen during it.

Cygnus paced the the floo room for a bit before his father placed a hand on his back to calm his son down as they waited for their guess to arrive. "Don't worry son you will do fine, take a deep breath in and out," Lucius said trying to stop a panic attack before it happened.

"Thanks dad," he said as he resumed his place next to Draco trying his best to get comfortable in his dress robes. Cygnus could not tell if he was just not as used to it as the rest of the family or if it was just his nerves affecting him. He and Draco wore matching robes of which resembled his Muggle tuxedos while their father wore one of deep blue robe with silver lining, but in Cygnus mind it was his mom who looked the best as she wore what looked like a long silver ballgown that managed to cast rainbows when the light stuck it at a certain angle. Shortly the guest began to arrive and Cygnus did his best to follow protocol though as his former classmates started to arrive, for though he knew it would be hard for them to know who he been it still almost left him in a panic.

"It is alright Cy, breath," Draco said putting his palm to his little brother's chest to help ground him, making some of his friends startled to see such an action from the Slytherin Prince of their year. "Ah everyone I am so glad you came it is with great pleasure to finally introduce you to my little brother, Cygnus Severus Malfoy" Draco said introducing him to his friends.

"Oh Drey where have you been hiding this cutie?" Pansy said making as if to pinch his cheeks. Cygnus let out a worried Squeak and hid behind Draco making Pansy chuckle at him.

"Knock it off Pans," Draco said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"But seriously Draco where has he been?" a tall black skin boy who Cygnus did not know asked.

"He had made to think he was someone else," Draco said before turning to Cygnus "that is Blaise Zabini his mother is your Godmother you will meet her later." Even though he knew most of the Slytherin house Draco still told him each of their names to keep his former identity a secret.

"Well look who just Flooed in did not realize your parents were taking charity cases Dray," Pansy said as she nods to the fire where Hermione and the Weasley stepped out. A smile bloomed on Cygnus face as he bowed in farewell and walked in a way that was fast but not running as his dad had kept telling him.

"Mione," he said as he rushes the last few feet and hugs his friend.

"Oomph, Hello Har... sorry Cygnus nice to see you thank you for the invitation," the bushy haired witch said looked down at him as she hugged him back.

"Is Ron okay?" he asked softly.

"I am sorry to say he is taking who you are rather badly still Cy," Hermione said making Cygnus let out a soft giggle. "What is so funny?"

"Draco was the first one to give me that nickname it is just strange to hear you both using it," he said standing on his tip toes to whisper it into her ear slightly blushing at the new height difference between them. Hermione takes on a look of horror that she and Draco would agree on anything that was not the correct answer to a question. "Oh he is not that bad in fact he is kind of sweet once you get past his Pureblood mask," Cygnus said comforting her with a pat on her arm.

"Cy don't give that a way," Draco said with a laugh as the pair jump. "Granger, Hermione my little brother had an interesting tale of something that happened in one of the girls restrooms at Hogwarts this year," Draco said leaning in so only the three of them would hear it.

"Yesss," Hermione said nervously wondering if he was going to inform Snape for stealing some of the ingredients for the potion.

"I must say well done not even I could make such a potion yet," Draco said holding out his hand to shake hers and smiled when her mouth fell open in shock. Cygnus just rolled his eyes and he lifted Hermione's hand to his brothers so they could shake hands. Draco than started talking to her about potions and the homework from their other subjects. Cygnus was glad they were getting along for Hermione had been and still seemed to be one of his best friends and Draco was turning out to be a fantastic older brother, but the pair began to speak on stuff that went above his head he decided to get out while he could going to greet other guest.

"Hello Harry," a dreaming voice said as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey Luna was it?" he asked as he looked up into the smiling face of the blonde girl.

"Yes, hello cousin having fun in the Snake Pit?" she said with an airy laugh to show she was just teasing him.

"It has been really good but do you think you could keep my former identity a secret I am no longer him not that I was in the first place."

"Sure thing Cy," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks before skipping away.

"Did we hear that correctly," a familiar voice asked.

"I think we did," another responded.

"So little Harrikins is the youngest Malfoy."

"That everyone and their great aunt has been talking about."

"We have but one question," the voice said as Cygnus looks up into the unreadable faces of the Weasley twins gulping in fear of how they would react to who he really was.


	4. Gred and Forge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus's time during the Malfoy end of term ball.

"Did we hear that correctly," a familiar voice asked.

"I think we did," another respoded.

"So little Harrikins is the youngest Malfoy."

"That everyone and their great aunt has been talking about."

"We have but one question," the voice said as Cygnus looks up into the unreadable faces of the Weasley twins gulping in fear of how they would react to who he really was. As the twins bent down hands on their hips Cygnus began to back up afraid of a similar reaction he had gotten from both Ron and Ginny. The twins, still keeping their faces blank took a step forward making the young boy retreat until he felt a wall behind him.

"Um what is the question?" Cygnus said doing his best to keep the fear out of his voice and not have a panic attack.

"Why didn't you tell us," George said a slight whine in his voice

"Yeah like super mean," Fred said reaching forward and ruffling the younger boy's hair with a huge smile on his face.

"Well Ron basically cut me out and Ginny did not seem to see past me being a Malfoy to let me tell her who I had been," Cygnus said lifting one of his hands to wipe away some gathering tears with a sleeve of his dress robes.

"And you were afraid we would do the same little bro," Fred said holding a hand to his heart as if rather hurt.

"Yes there is only way you can make it up to us," George said as he reached forward and took Cygnus's hand.

"And what is that if it is to prank them count me in," the young boy said.

"I like the way you think little bro, but not here we would not want your mom and dad to get mad at us for ruining their party." George said as he pulled Cygnus into a hug.

"Fine what do you want?" the young Wizard said having never known the twins to turn down pranking anyone ever.

"We want a dance," Fred said holding out his hand to him.

"But I don't know how to dance," Cygnus said not taking the hand.

"I am guessing those Muggles never took you to a large family party or such for it is quite normal for young kids such as yourself to get away with dancing as crazy as possible but you can also "dance" by standing on your older partner's feet as they dance," Fred said as he got tired of waiting and grabs Cygnus's hand. With a giggle the young boy lets himself be pulled to the dance floor before George lifts him off his feet and place him on his twins feet. As he music starts Fred begins to dance while holding the younger boy's hands who was giggling as they "danced." It felt like some sort of game for the nine year old as during some steps Fred would give him a look as if he was in pain before breaking out into a strange face.

Lucius and Narcissa hearts soared as they heard their baby laugh not caring that it was against the normal atmosphere of the event. "It is nice to hear his laughter love," Lucius said as he smiled at his youngest not even caring the laughter was due to one of the Weasley family as long as Cygnus was happy.

"I know dear we have missed so much thanks to that meddling old fool," Narcissa said the pair danced watched Cygnus dance with one of the twins an Draco dancing with the Muggle girl.

"Mind if I cut in," George said and with out waiting for an answer stole Cygnus from his twin.

"Hey no fair I was not done dancing with him yet," Fred said pouting.

"Ah but I am more fun right Har.. sorry Cy?" George asked.

"I guess you both have your good points," Cygnus said as George began to dance with him but rather than having the youngest Malfoy stand on his feet they both did random dance moves all in good fun. Their movements were so wild the pair cut a wide area around themselves for the rest of the song as the other dancers did not want to get hit by their wild movements.

"You are going to hurt someone if you guys keep dancing like that," Fred said taking Cygnus back for the next song.

"I am not a toy you guys, at least ask me to choose who to dance with," Cygnus said making the pair apologize to him.

"Alright than who do you want to dance with?" Fred asked.

"For the next song I would like to dance with," Cygnus began only to be interrupted.

"Me of course, right cousin," Luna said appearing out of nowhere.

"Luna," Cygnus said in surprise.

"See what did I tell you," the blonde haired Witch said as she took his hands holding on to one and placing the other on her back. As the music started Luna began to lead him in the dance not even wincing if he stepped on her feet by accident. "You are doing fine Cy," she said as she spun him.

"Thanks Luna," Cygnus said finding all the dancing a little tiring as he leans forward and put his head on her shoulder letting her lead him in the dance his body seeming to move on its own under her direction.

"Feeling tired sweetie?" she asked as the song ended and got a nod in response "Okay lets sit out the next song or two," she said leading him off the dance floor and over to a set of seats off to the side. Luna guiding him over to a small love seat sitting down and placing his head in her lap. Feeling tired from not only the dancing but also his worrying for the night from earlier Cygnus curled up and began to fall asleep as Luna ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"No fair I wanted to do that," George said as he and Fred took the seats on either side of the small couch. Cygnus made a small sound but did not open his eyes.

"He looks **so** cute unlike Ron did at that age," Fred said making George chuckle.

"Speaking of Ron I can't believe he would end their friendship just because he is really a Malfoy," George said feeling so angry at his younger blood brother.

"No truer words have you ever spoken Forge are you thinking what I am thinking?" Fred asked.

"I think so if you are thinking of declaring that Ron is not our brother rather Harry rather Cygnus is," George responded back.

"You are correct."

"Do you want me to be your witness?" Luna asked still running her fingers through her younger cousin's hair as if he was a cat.

"That sounds wonderful thanks Luna," Fred said.

"What sounds wonderful Fred?" Hermione asked as she and Draco arrived having finished dancing causing both Fred and George to smile at her, as she was one of the few people who could actually tell them apart.

"Luna has agreed to be our witness in declaring Cygnus is out brother not Ron," George said.

"I have never heard of such a thing," Hermione said taking the chair next to Fred as Draco lifted his little brother's legs up and sat down on the couch next to Luna.

"Oh it is an old and hardly used bit of Magic it is used to make someone a blood sibling that is from a different family," Draco said as he lays Cygnus's legs in his lap. "I think the last time it was used was by James Potter and his friends in school." Hearing the name of the person he had believed to be his father Cygnus woke up as he shifted in place to sit between Draco and Luna.

"What about him?" he asked excited due to in his mind he now considered James and Lily as an Uncle and Aunt who had passed away.

"Brat," Draco said softly as he pulled his little brother into a noogie.

"Dray," the youngest Malfoy said with a whine trying to push his new older brother away.

"Potter performed an old ritual where he basically declared his friends from school as his actual brothers as they did the same with him," Draco explained as he began to finger comb Cygnus hair back into place.

"Not everyone cares about having perfect hair bro," Cygnus said with a laugh at Draco's pretend shocked face.

"They don't how strange but you are a Malofy and we do," Draco shot back.

"Do not," Cygnus said leaning as far away from Draco as he could and putting his hands over his head to protect his messy hair.

"Any way do you think your parents would mind if we did the ritual?" Fred asked the eldest Malfoy son.

"A couple of weeks ago our father would have cursed you for suggesting it but knowing how fond Cygnus is of your family I think they would understand," Draco concluded and saw the twins give him large smiles.

"Okay than," Fred said as he and George took out their wands and placed them above their hearts. "I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley Co-Heir of the Prewett line declare one Cygnus Severus Malfoy as my brother."

"I, George Fabian Weasley Co-Heir of the Prewett line declare one Cygnus Severus Malfoy as my brother." When both pledges were made a silver aura connected both twins to Cygnus who looked a little startled.

"That was interesting," Hermione commented leaning forward having never even heard of such a ritual before.

"Um what does this actually mean?" Cygnus said a little confused.

"It does not really mean anything it just signifies that we see you as our little brother no matter who your family is. While I guess it also creates a bond between our families," Fred said reaching over and poking the younger boy on his nose.

"Since when are you Heirs would that not go to one of your older siblings?" Draco asked confused.

"Well our mum is a Prewett before marring our dad and the Lordship of that line is passed not by the eldest but by twins and as we are the only twins since our uncles died we became Heirs of the line until we are of age and can claim our Lordships," George said to their new basic step-brother.

"Are you up to dancing again Cygnus?" Hermione said after a while when the silence lasted a little too long in her opinion.

"Sure," the boy said making everyone get to their feet as they all wanted to show the young boy a good time at his first ball. "Hey Hermione asked first so she gets the first dance this time," Cygnus said as the others held out their hands to him. Hermione gave a superior smirk as she lead him to the dance floor. Once more Cygnus let his partner take the lead as they danced, though not as smoothly as when he had been with Luna.

"Mind if I cut in," a familiar voice said and Cygnus happily turned to see Ron but the tall red head just pushed him aside and began to dance with Hermione making the young Malfoy pout.

"Ah turns that frown upside down Cy I will dance with you," Pansy said offering her hand. With a shrug he took it and soon found himself in a waltz around the room. To his surprise Pansy was not only a good dancer but quite funny as well as she told him jokes he had never heard of before. Though he did not laugh at any which made fun of Muggleborns or half-bloods something that she picked up on and stopped telling those types of jokes after just a couple. After the song ended Cygnus bowed to her and kissed her hand as he had been taught by his new mom and turned to see if he could find Hermione again. She was not that hard to spot but by the look of her she was in the middle of an argument with Ron so he left them alone.

"How about a dance with me like you had with one of those Weasley twins," a voice said making Cygnus turn around and find himself staring into a broad chest.

"Oh hello Heir Zabini," he said.

"Call me Blaise," the older boy replied as he held out and hand for the younger boy to take. As soon as he took it the older boy pulled him in close lifting him up before letting him down so that Cygnus was standing on the older male's shoes. Rather than hold his hands like Fred had done when Cygnus had danced with him Blaise had placed one of his hands in the middle of the younger boy's back while the other held Cygnus's left hand in a firm grip. Blaise had danced with him for two whole songs without seeming to tire of the weight Cygnus had to be putting on his feet before they stopped. The youngest had thought that it was due to the other's was being to tire but was proven wrong as Blaise had knelt down and had Cygnus climb onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Cygnus asked as he was carried off the dance floor by the older male.

"I spotted my mother during that last dance and I know she has been waiting to finally meet her Godson properly since he has returned," Blaise said as he weaved his way through the other dancers letting Cygnus spot Hermione doing what looked like a tango with George, while Pansy waltzed with Fred and Luna and Draco dance a very contained two step. Evidently Blaise had lost sight of his mother after spotting her that or she was busy dancing herself for they had not reached her yet. Feeling worn out from dancing again Cygnus snuggled into the taller boy's broad back and found himself falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to why you only see Fred and George using the Ritual to say Cygnus as their brother but not the Ritual that denounces Ron the Ritual has to be done in the person's presence.


	5. Godmothers and Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus meets his Godmother and the rest of the Weasleys for the first time since he learned who he really is.

Cygnus woke up from his small nap as Blaise suddenly stopped in place. "Waz going on," the boy asked confused blinking his eyes to wake himself up some more.

"Oh Cygnus at long last, " a voice said as the youngest Malfoy was pulled off Blaise's back and pulled into a hug. This, however, was not comforting to the young boy who began to hyperventilate in the starts of a panic. "Oh dear," the voice said, "I forgot breath with me son in and out that is good. I guess this is not a good first impression is it?"

"Could have gone a little better mom," Blaise said as he began to rub Cygnus's back. "How could you forget?"

"I could not help myself you try to say no to such cuteness," the voice who had to be Blaise's mom said.

"Sorry," Cygnus said after he calmed down a little.

"No, no my dear your parents told me that you sometimes have a hard time with being touched and dealing with strangers it is utterly my fault," Blaise's mom said shocking Cygnus for he had never meet an adult who was willing to take the blame for one of his fits.

"Not your fault," was all he could say as he finally looked up into the face of his Godmother. She smiled down at him as he took on her look with the same skin tone of Blaise and her hair a dark black that hung to just pass her shoulders with the deepest purple eyes he had ever seen.

"Well hello there little one I am Adriana Zabini, your Godmother but you can just call me Aunty Adi," she said reached down and poked him in the nose making him giggle.

"Hello Anuty Adi," Cygnus said holding out his left hand as he put his right hand over his heart as his dad had taught him how to greet a close family friend.

"Oh such manners," a familiar voice said to the side and saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Good-day Lady Weasley he said giving her the same greeting which shocking the red headed woman.

"I was not aware your family considered me so close," Molly said raising an eyebrow, though I guess I did see you dancing with my twins earlier. May I ask how you know them?" Cygnus bit his tongue wondering if he should tell the woman he had considered a mother to him before finding out who he really was. "Or does it have something to do with where you have been so long, it is alright dear you do not have to talk about it if it is too painful," she said patting his shoulder gently.

"Sorry just don't know if mom and dad want me to let too many people know what had happened to me yet," Cygnus said with a slight blush. "Um how are you enjoying the party Lady Weasley?" he ask trying to be a good host.

"Oh it has been lovely dear I must really thank your parents we have never been invited to one of their Balls before, I wonder if your older brother and my Ronald have become friends," she said. Cygnus had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from snorting at the notion as he caught Blaise doing the same.

"I am sure Lady Weasley it is nice to meet you," Cygnus said after he took a moment to compose himself.

"It was a pleasure young Mr. Malfoy," she said as Cygnus bowed at her before turning back to his Godmother.

"So how do you know my parents Aunty Adi?" Cygnus asked.

"Ah your parents introduced me to Blaise's father and were the best man and my maid of honor at our bonding," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh sorry Cygnus," she said noticing the worried looked he was giving her, "you see shortly after Blaise was born his father had died in an accident. After a while I tried to remarry wanting my Blaise to have a father but no one ever could measure up to his father." Cygnus could not help himself as he began to tear up at the story as he gave her a hug. "Thank you dear it is alright," she said patting his back. "So are you happy to be back with your family?" Aunty Ani asked hoping to change the subject.

"It has been strange but in a good way," Cygnus said with a smile as he looked up her still hugging her tightly. "I had been scared at first it had been a joke at first but mom and dad have been loads better then who I had been staying with."

"Of course they would Cygnus why would your kidnappers be kind to you," Molly had asked.

"Well it was more like they were being paid to treat me that way by the person who had placed me in their "care" under the identity I had been given," Cygnus said making the three of them gasp at hearing it.

"Oh you poor dear," Molly said pulling him into a tight hug which to both Zabini's shock when he did not begin to freak out.

"Thank's Mrs. Weasley," Cygnus said into her shoulder.

"You know I think you should meet the rest of my kids since you hit it off with Fred and George so quickly," she said and hurried away before he could say anything.

"So what was your identity before being found Cygnus I take it from what Draco said you had been at Hogwarts so you must have had some aging potions in you," Blaise asked.

"Um... well," Cygnus said he had a feeling it would be okay to tell the two since they appeared to be close friends to his new family but he was not sure how Blaise would react to finding out he had been Harry Potter.

"It is alright dear you do not have to tell us if you do not want to," Aunty Adi said giving him a beaming smile.

"Well I think mom and dad would not mind if I told you but I don't want you to think any differently when I tell you who I was," Cygnus said looking at Blaise.

"I promise I will not hold your old identity against you Cy," Blaise said throwing an arm around the younger boy.

"Harry Potter," Cygnus said in a near whisper.

"What was that Cygnus," Aunty Adi said kneeling down so she was eye level with her Godson.

"Harry Potter," Cygnus said a little louder making both of them gasp.

"WAIT WHAT HARR," Blaise started only for Cygnus to let out a gasp and used the reflexes he had lead him to be such a good seeker put a hand over the older boy''s mouth.

"Quite please we don't want that spread around yet until we find out who had taken me," Cygnus said glaring at the older boy.

"Sorry Cy it just took me by surprise," Blaise said looking sheepish at his outburst.

"So'kay just don't spread it around please," Cygnus said giving the older boy puppy dog eyes.

"Jeez I feel sorry for Draco," Blaise said making his mom laugh and Cygnus pout at him. The moment was broken as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley arrived with not only Ron, Ginny and Percy but two older boys he had never seen before who he assumed were Bill and Charlie.

"Ah Cygnus I want you to meet the rest of my family."

"Ah hello," Cygnus said with a slight bow as Blaise stood behind him in support having received a letter from Draco about how Ron and Ginny had treated Cygnus which made a little more sense now that he knew who Cygnus had been. Ron glared at the former Potter while Ginny was looking around the room with a look of undisguised lust for the money and power around her.

"Cygnus I would like to you to meet my husband Arthur and our kids William our oldest followed by Charlie, Percy who will be entering his last year at Hogwarts, and than there is Ron who is in the same year as your older brother and his friend," Molly said.

"As if," Ron muttered darkly confusing the red headed Witch who had thought they had been invited due to Ron becoming friends with Draco.

"And finally this is Ginny our only daughter," Molly said.

"Hello Lord Weasley, Heir William Weasley, Mr. Charlie, and Percy," Cygnus said holding out his hand to the older Weasleys and shook their hands completely ignoring Ron and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley having seen her youngest reaction to the youngest Malfoy did not comment on the snub.

"So young Cygnus if you know do you know why your parents have invited not only us but one of Ron's friends, Hermione Granger to this lovely Ball?" Molly asked.

"Well I was excited to finally meet my older brother when he got home from school so I went to look for him on the train I got a little lost and began to panic when Forge and Greg found me and helped me calm down," Cygnus lied to keep his identity a secret.

"Oh dear that must have been scary being lost with all those strange people around. You know I always knew they had more to them then those pranks of theirs," Molly said patting the young boy's shoulder missing it as Ron rolled his eyes.

"It was," Cygnus said and decided he should leave now before something happened

"Well it has been nice meeting with you but it is getting a little late so I must ask dad if I can stay up for the rest of the party."

"Of course dear," Molly said with a smile as Cygnus grabbed Blaise's hand and left the group.

"I think your parents will let you stay up as long as you like tonight Cy," Blaise said as he allowed himself to be pulled away.

"I know that but I wanted to get away before Ron either blabbed who I was or just made a scene," Cygnus stated with a heavy sigh. "It also does help that I have had a couple of quick naps since the ball began."

"You sure you were in Gryffindor?" Blaise teased as he used his free hand to ruffle the younger boy's hair.

"Yes though during the sorting it wanted to put me in Slytheirn," Cygnus said making Blaise stop in his track and almost cause the younger boy to fall over.

"The Hat wanted you in Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"Well as Dray always loved to point out his whole family was in the house, guess the Hat wanted to as well but I begged it not to," Cygnus stated with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"You talked the house out of putting you in a house you really are a Slytherin," Blaise said pulling him into a hug.

"Oh knock it off," Cygnus said trying to push the older boy away from him.

"Unhand my little brother," Draco called appearing out of nowhere in a voice of mock seriousness as he pulled Cy out of his best friend's hug. "Don't worry Cy I shall protect you from this braggart," he said pushing his little brother behind him making Cygnus giggle at his antics.

"Oi come off it Draco," Blaise said shaking his head at his best friend.

"I shall not you were being awfully friendly with my kid brother. What are your intentions," Draco said before he burst out laughing at Blaise's face. "Well did I pull of the over-protective brother act or what?" Cygnus and Blaise groaned at him before Blaise pulled him into a head lock.

"It would have been better if you did not accuse me of trying to get with him," Blaise stated sending Cygnus a wink before he began to mess of Draco's perfect hair.

"Hey that is too far leave my hair alone," Draco whined trying to pull himself away from the other. "Cy help me." but Cygnus was finding the whole scene too much as he was nearly bent over gasping with laughter which filled up the entire room making everyone turn to see it. Lucius and Narcissa could not be happier to see their youngest in such spirits as he began to tear up as he continued to laugh. The lack of noise seemed to register to the young boy as he stood up and wiped a tear from his eye to find everyone looking at him as the boy gulped and went to bury his face in Draco's robes making almost everyone give a slight "aw." Being released from the head lock Draco wrapped his little brother in a hug and lead him out of the room as he heard small hiccups due to his fright.

"There there it is okay we are alone now," Draco said rubbing his little brother's back as the exited into the large gardens surrounding the manor.

"I hate being the center of attention," Cygnus groused kicking rock at his feet.

"I know baby bro but I can say one thing, you have made the most interesting introduction party I have ever seen," Draco said.

"What I thought this was just the End of Term Ball?" Cygnus asked "Well you see a young Witch or Wizard is usually introduced to the larger Magical community around the age of five, except to their Godparents and immediate family I have been to a few of those but I don't think I have ever been to one like this. You dancing with the twins, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise, meeting your Godmother and befriending the Weasleys. Yes I know you were friends with them before but they don't know that, and now getting everyone's attention with laughter you are rather special baby bro," Draco said as he hugged his former school rival.

"Am I going to get in trouble for befriending the Weasley I know you have said that the whole family is nothing but blood traitors and Hermione is a Muggle born?" Cygnus asked afraid he would lose his old friend in a way beside now being so much younger than they were.

"I don't think so for one thing Mother and Father had smiled so much seeing you dance with the twins, as for Hermione after talking to her about the Polyjuice potion I might come to her defense if they have a problem with her, after all most Purebloods have trouble with that potion and here she is a second year Muggle Witch who brew it basically by herself. For as you pointed out you are horrible at potions and the Weasel is even worse," Draco supplied.

"Thanks Dray," Cy said happily as he hugged his older brother.

"Don't mention it, so do you want to head back in there yet?" Draco asked.

"I think I am going to stay out here for a bit," Cygnus said as he sat on a nearby bench glad to be out of the noise and the crowd.

"Alright if you need anything just call one of the Elves,' Draco said as Cygnus just waved him away. Cygnus did not know how long he stayed out on the bench looking up at the stars and just kicking his feet before he was joined by someone.

"Hello Cy the party to much for you?" Luna asked as she sat down next to him.

"I dislike being the center of attention and large crowds," Cygnus explained as he leaned into her side.

"Ah that I can understand coming from where you had been," she said wrapping an arm around him as the pair sat in silence for a while. For some reason Cygnus felt really comfortable with the girl as he curled up beside her and soon fell asleep once again. When next the boy woke up he found himself in his own bed in his big brother's room and by the view outside the windows still night. Finding he could not fall back to sleep he crawled out of bed and headed to the kitchens for a late night snack, having been told by Draco that it was allowed since it would not wake him up unlike if Cygnus called for a House Elf to bring him some food. After a little over a week Cygnus was able to find his way without much problems to the kitchen to pick up some food. As he walked pass his father's study he heard some voices in side of it. Being a little curious he tip-toed to the door to see if he could hear what was going on inside.

"Let me get this straight you want to babysit Cygnus?" his father voiced asked.

"Well that is what we would tell anyone who asked," the voice of either Fred or George said.

"But in truth we want to have him help plan some pranks on both Ron and Ginny for the way they have treated him," the other twin's voice said.

"And why would you care?" his mother voice inquired.

"Because we have always liked him and looked out for him even when he was who he was before," one of the twins responded.

"You know who he was?" both of his parents gasped out.

"Well not until tonight but we will always support him. I take it Draco did not tell you we both performed the Blood Brother pledge to him?" both twins asked together.

"I think I may have judged some of you to harshly," his father said as a sound of ruffling fabric was heard before a gentle sound that made Cygnus think his father was patting one or both twins on the back.

"So can we do it?" a twin asked.

"Yes I think he would enjoy spending more time with you boys," his mother said with a chuckle as Cygnus could picture both of the twins giving their wide smiles and over dramatic bow of theirs. With a smile on his face Cygnus continued on his way to get a snack from the kitchens before heading back to bed.

He was woken up by Draco as usual before the pair went down to breakfast. As the pair got there Cygnus was shocked to find his father not reading the paper like usual as his mom held something behind her back. Shooting a look up at his older brother he saw Draco with a grin on his face trying his best not to catch Cygnus's eye. Once they were seated Lucius leaned forward, "Cygnus you did very well last night making a few powerful connections I am quite proud of you," he said reaching out and ruffling his youngest hair. "Now that is out of the way it is time to discuss our family vacation."

"Vacation?" Cygnus asked.

"Yes son we usually go on vacation around yours and Draco's birthday and since it is the first one you are going to be coming along with it we will let you pick where we will go this year," his mother said as she pulls out a handful of brochures for various vacation spots both magical and surprisingly Muggle. "Anywhere you want to go and we will go," she said setting the stack before him and seeing his eyes goggle.

"Do I need a passport or anything what about inoculations?" he asked making his parents share a laugh.

"The answer to both is no you are thinking of Muggle trips around the world for a Magical person all that is required is an international Portkey, a sort of item that allows almost instantiations travel to far off locations that do not have access to the Floo network or are too far to Apparate," his father said with a smile.

"Can I think about it for a bit?" he asked.

"Yes which is why we brought it up now you can have a couple of days to research before we need to start planning so take your time son," Lucius said as he snaps his fingers summoning breakfast.


	6. Rita's article.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he is no longer Harry, Cygnus is still getting articles written about him

After breakfast Draco and Cygnus went to their room, Cygnus to look over the vacation brochures and Draco to start on his summer homework. Though the pile was quite large Cygnus made quick work of it especially when he found the one for Paris. He had always wanted to go to Paris after hearing about the Dursley's trip there a couple of years ago when he had been forced to stay with Mrs. Figg. Dudley had laughed about all the French food he had eaten as Cygnus had been getting by with toast points and water. Having decided on the destination he turned to his older brother who was looking frustrated writing on his parchment for a bit before letting out a grunt and scratching out what he had just written. Having never seen the other boy in such a state Cygnus wanted to see what was wrong so tip-toeing over to his older brother Cygnus waited until after he scratched out another part before jumping onto his older brother's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "What's wrong Dray?"

"Omph oh hey Cy just trying to decide my topic for History of Magic paper," Draco said reaching back and ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Need any help with your other summer homework?" Cygnus asked.

"Not from you," Draco said making his brother pout a little. "Now don't take it like that you just need to be a kid for once little bro don't worry about Hogwarts homework until you get there."

"Kay but I am here if you need it was always a fair hand at DADA," Cygnus said leading into his brother still pouting a little.

"I will but only as a last resort, so I take it you have decided on place for our vacation if you are bothering me," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Yep I have always wanted to go to Paris," the younger boy said.

"Well that should please mother, she always did enjoy the shopping there. Did you have any places you wanted to go?" Draco asked.

"Yes I recall that is where we went to get all my stuff after I came home. And after hearing about it from the Dursleys I want to check out the Louvre not to mention see more then just the Alley," Cygnus said making Draco pull his younger brother into his lap and hug the boy having heard some of the tales about his little brother's life as Harry.

"Than we shall go and you shall it the Wizarding gallery, I think you will really love the real Mona Lisa not the Muggle duplicate," Draco said and spent the time until lunch telling his little brother all about the pictures that were in the Wizarding Louvre that had duplicates in the Muggle museum. Cygnus saw the tension that had been in his older brother bleed out of him as they talked about what they could do in Paris. The pair were laughing as they entered the dinning room for lunch to find their dad reading the paper. Seeing it Cygnus immediately shut his mouth having been taught by the Vernon that one had to be quiet when someone was reading the paper.

"Ah Cygnus," their father said not even noticing his youngest reaction "it seems you made the paper again." Lucius than slide the paper to his sons who put their heads together to read the article.

_**Lost Malfoy Son Found at Last.** _

_The long lost son of the most Nobel House of Malfoy has been found after nine long years. It had been a shock to a crowd as they saw the Lord and Lady Malfoy waiting for their eldest son come home from Hogwarts to see them accompanied by a young blond boy. Once the train arrived the young boy enter to go find the Malfoy heir. After the boy had left a crowd of the other parents surrounded and began to badger them about the identity unknown boy. Both boys arrive to find the elder Malfoys being interrogated causing the youngest to rush to his parents aid yelling at the crowd to leave his parents alone in the middle of a slight panic attack. Lord Malfoy was seen to help calm the boy down by pointing out that one can not dictate how others think which caused quite a shock from the man many considered to be Death Eater who had gotten off by saying he had been under the Imperius curse. The next time the boy was seen was at the Malfoy family end of term ball where the young Malfoy stole the show. Evidently the boy had made some friends while searching for his older brother leading to the Weasley family, long considered Blood Traitors, to be invited to the ball. Cygnus spent the night dancing with the students of Hogwarts seeming quite attached to ones Fredrick and George Weasley (both boys just ending their fourth year) a Muggle born Witch, Hermione Granger, one of the missing Harry Potter's best friends according to our sources. Where young Cygnus has been these last nine years only his family know and they are not sharing. Not all seem to see the boys return as a good thing as the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is making waves at saying how strange it is that the boy showed up so soon after Harry James Potter had vanished when the Boy-Who-Lived was last seen by Lord Malfoy and Dumbledore himself before he disappeared. Many who have heard this have only laughed at the Headmaster for while there are spells and potions that can make someone older there has yet been one to reduce ones age. Stay tuned for more news as it develops Rita Skeeter: Daily Correspondent Reporter._

Cygnus actually laughed at the article and how Dumbles tried to convince that he was Harry and people had come to his defense. "At least it was better than the normal article I have read them write about me," Cygnus said as he slid the paper back to his father. "Oh by the way I picked a place for vacation, can we go to Paris and see the Magical section of the Louvre," Cygnus said passing back the other vacation brochures to his mother.

"Oh my little boy has an eye for the arts," Naricssa said pulling him into a hug.

"Yes plus I have wanted to go since the Dursleys had gone," Cygnus muttered into his mother's shoulder.

"Well we will make sure the trip is so fun you forget all about them and the best way to do that is with plenty of shopping I know just the stores for us to go that will show you the grandeur of the city as well as a lovely little cafe which you will just love...," Narcissa keep telling her youngest all the places they would go as she begin to dance with him causing the little boy to giggle while the other two rolled their eyes knowing what Narcissa was like with shopping. "

There is also something we need to discuss with you Cy, last night before they headed home Heir Fred and George Weasley-Prewett came to ask us if they could babysit you during the summer. Now they said this would not be a real babysitting but as a way for them to plan some pranks on their younger siblings," Lucius said not wanting his son to get upset that some of his friends from before thought he would need a babysitter.

"I know I woke up last night and went to get a drink and heard them ask for permission," Cygnus said as he sat back down and began to fill his plate causing Draco to snicker seeing their parents' shocked faces.

"So I guess you would approve of being "babtsat" by the twins?" his father asked.

"Of course I love to spend time with them, plus I would get some ammunition to prank Dray," Cygnus said making his brother choke on his drink. "After all as he keeps telling me he has nine years to make up for in brotherly pranking and annoying each other."

"You know I think I may spend the days when they are over at Blaise or Pansy's place." Draco said making the others laugh.


	7. Malfoy Family Vacation Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus's family trip to France where he meets some new and old friends.

Cygnus was counting down the days until his first ever family vacation where he would be travailing to Paris and his dad told him one of their family's villas. The only time he had not thought of the coming trip was when Fred and George came over to "babysit" him. During the first time they came over the three of them had decided on the perfect prank to do on Ron by taking all his Chudley Cannons stuff in his room and using a potion that Draco helped them brew changing it into the Cannons's main rivals, the Holyhead Harpies. Fred and George had loved this idea for it was also Ginny's favorite team and would make Ron think she had done it. The next time the twins had visited they had told the brothers how Ron had ended up confronting Ginny about his Cannons stuff and the pair had got into a huge fight. It had gotten so bad that Mr. Weasley had to get involved and ended up making the pair clean the entire Burrow, top to bottom, and took away their brooms until the next summer. "They deserve worse for how they had turned on Cygnus but it is a start," Draco had said nodding his head and helped the twins and his younger brother in planing their next prank. Draco had used some of his Slytherin cunning to come up with the idea of slipping Ron some truth potion and asking him about how he really saw his relationship with Harry when he was alone with the twins. Draco than told Fred and George once they got the memory the pair could use the Malfoy's Pensive to make sure it did not break the secret of who Cygnus was. Fred and George had agreed and said they would put the plan in motion while Draco and Cygnus were in France before asking the young boy he had felt the coming trip. The rest of the twins' visit they listened to all the places the youngest Malfoy was wanting to see and visit during the trip.

One the day of the trip Cygnus was almost bouncing off the walls as he and his parents waited for Draco in the Floo room so that they could travel to their villa with their luggage before heading to the Louvre. "Come on Dray you are taking forever," Cygnus whined as he poked his head out the door and called to his older brother.

"Well sorry, Cy but some of us actually care about our appearance," Draco said as he strutted into the room.

"There are more important things than how you look, like friendship, Cygnus shot back.

"Oh little bro you have so much to learn," Draco said acting as if what he heard was utter blaspheme as their boys parents laughed at the pair.

"Come on you two we don't want to be late and caught in a crowd do we?" their mom said instantly refocusing the pair of boys who grabbed their bags and went to use the floo. Stepping out of the floo into the small Parisian Villa, Cygnus saw it was a two bedroom flat with high class furniture in the front room and a small kitchenette in the corner.

"Hello young Master Potter-Malfoy," Dobby said as he stocked the cupboards with food for their stay.

"Dobby what have we told you about that?" Lucius asked.

"Master Malfoy said not to call young Cygnus Potter-Malofy when others are around but he is only with family here sir," Dobby said.

"He has got you there father," Draco said with a laugh as he put his bag next to the door to his and Cygnus's room knowing that the Dobby and the other House Elves would take care of it later.

"Fine, but if you want to do it I really wish you would do Malfoy-Potter that way if you slip up around someone you say his proper name first," Lucius said.

"I can do that Master Malfoy, have fun at the gallery," Dobby said as with a snap of his fingers sent Cygnus's bag to join his brothers.

"Now do you both have your money bag for souvenir?" Narcissa asked as the group prepared to Apparate to an out of the way spot near the Louvre. Rather than go in the main doors Lucius lead the group to a side door that was the invisible to Muggles much like the Leaky Cauldron was. Lucius paid a total of of 12 Gallons for four passes into into the Louvre and the group went into the main lobby. As soon as they entered Cygnus he saw an familiar bushy head of hair so as his mom and dad headed to a counter to pick something up he turned to his older brother.

"I think I see Hermione can you come with me to make sure I don't get in trouble," Cygnus asked.

"Sure thing bro," Draco said and took his hand as the pair of brothers made their way to the girl.

"Hermione," Cygnus said as they were a few steps away causing the girl to turn at the sound of the name.

"Har.... Cygnus," his fried said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hermione dear who is that boy?" an older male who Cygnus recognized as her father.

"Dad, mom I want to introduce you to Cygnus Malfoy, I was telling you about him earlier," Hermione said turning to face her parents and placing an hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Oh right the boy who had been under some sort of thing to make him appear older than he was," the man said as he held out a hand to the young boy.

"Hello sir," Cygnus said shaking the man's hand.

"Draco, Cygnus there you are," Lucius said as he came over to his sons and saw the man and woman talking to the boys flinch. It took him a moment to recall where he had seen them and flinched himself. "Hello Lord and Lady Granger I do apologize for what transpired at out last meeting let me properly introduce myself I am Lucius Anthony Sebastian Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa Rose Malfoy nee Black and you seem to have meet out son's Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Severus Malfoy," Lucius said giving the two Muggles a slight bow.

"Hello Lucius I am Brian Granger and this is my wife Stacy we would like to thank you for inviting our daughter to the ball you held a few weeks ago," Brian said shaking Lucius's hand.

"It was my pleasure after all she was one of my youngest best friends when he had been taken from us offering him some of the only support he had ever received before we found him," Narcissa said and surprised Draco, Hermione and Cygnus as she pulled Mrs. Granger into a tight hug with tears in her eyes. Mrs. Granger looked a little shocked as she patted the other woman's back.

"It would be our pleasure if you join us as we check out the gallery," Lucius said as he handed Draco a pair of glasses and Cyngus something to slip over his frames. Both the Granger family and Cygnus were confused by this until the young boy slipped on the frames.

Cygnus let out a gasp as he saw one of the pictures suddenly come to life like the ones at Hogwarts as Draco whispered into his ears, "These are special glasses that let you see pass the glamour on the frames and we can even get something that allows us to hear what the inhabitants of the picture say."

"Dad can I get some of these for the Grangers to use?" Cygnus asked looking to his father.

"Since they are the parents of a Muggle born Witch it will be possible," Lucius answered handing over something that looked like a pair of headphones used in the electronic tour that the Muggles received. Lucius lead Cygnus over to the counter letting the young boy use his own money to buy the equipment for his friend and her family for three Gallons. Mr. and Mrs. Granger look confused at the glasses but Hermione trusting in Cygnus and to now to a lesser extent Draco slipped on the glasses and saw many of the painting come to life and was so happy show some magic to her parents she ended up hugging Draco who looked shocked for a moment before Hermione realized what she had done and stepped away with a blush. Cygnus giggled at the reaction from his best friend and older brother as he grabbed both their hands and walked to look at the portraits. The two sets of parents followed after their offspring with the Malfoys explaining some of the magic behind the the moving pictures.

As Cygnus looked around it was plain to see which members of the crowd were Muggles and which were magical, for not only were all members of the Magical World wearing the special glasses they were also more dressed up than the Muggles. Also some of the younger Magical children would react to the magical paintings with a wave as the adults with them would give a slight nod to the picture. As the group waited in for the crowd around the Mona Lisa to disperse Cygnus heard his parents and the Grangers talk about what they did for a living with his mom sounded fairly interested in their careers as dentist a job that was not done in the Magical World who relied on Skele-grow after getting rid of bad teeth. "Hello," Mona Lisa said as they approached the painting making the Granger family's mouth fall open in shock as one of the most famous picture in the world was shown to be a magical Portrait. "It has been a while since I have talked to a mageless nice to meet you," Mona said bowing to the Mr. and Mrs. Granger Lucius intervened before the pair could cause a scene which could lead to breaking of the Stature of Secrecy ushering the Muggles away from the picture with an embarrassed nod to Mona Lisa. Mr. and Mrs. Granger did soon learned to reign themselves in as they group walked around the museum while Cygnus began to get tired of all the walking he was doing pulling both Draco and Hermione into and snuggling into them as he walked, unknowing making the two blush a little at being so close to each other.

"Are you ready for lunch Cygnus?" Narcissa asked noticing how tired he was acting.

"Can we come back again?" he answered as they have not gone through the entire museum yet.

"Maybe another day but we have plans for the rest of the day," Lucius said as they bade goodbye to the Granger family making Hermione know what to do with the glasses and earphones after they were finished with them. As Narcissa had picked a small cafe that was between the Louvre and the local magical alley known as Rue Veele, named after a magical creature native to France as his parents told him. Cygnus felt his energy return as he looked over his menu, after his father taped it with his wand translating it into English for they had only been able to teach Cygnus only some basic French before the trip. Knowing that Cygnus was still having trouble with some foods Narcissa pointed out which food his system could handle thus limited his choices to a more manageable amount. In the end Cygnus ended up choosing some tomato soup with a beget to dip into it saving his appetite to for dessert of chocolate moose. "Alright loves time to go shopping," Narcissa said clapping her hands as the small family finished their meal as she took Cygnus's hand and lead a reluctant Draco and Lucius to the alley. Cygnus just let out a giggle at his older brother and father's faces while he skipped beside his mother as they entered Rue Veela. Draco wanting to save his little brother from spending the day as a dress-up doll for their mother had talked to his father before hand and was allowed to take Cygnus with him as he went to find a new book in the local book store. Lucius stepped forward to distract his wife as Draco came forward and took his little brother's hand and pulled him away from their parents and to the book store.

"Dray?" Cygnus asked confused and a little worried that they were about to get in trouble.

"Don't worry father let gave me permission for you to join me as I look for a new book that had just come out," Draco said calming down his little brother.

"Okay then," Cygnus said trusting his brother as they entered the store and Draco let go of his hand so as to not embarrassed the him. For the most part Cygnus followed after Draco around the book store until a display caught his eye. Cygnus stopped in place as he found himself looking at display with books which had his old face on the covers. He of course he had heard about some of the books published about Harry Potter, but this was the first time he had come across any of them. Rather curious of what the Magical World had told about his life prior to his two years at Hogwarts, the boy who had formerly been Harry Potter picked out a book entitled Harry Potter Growing Up. Wanting to see if they owned a copy he turned to Draco only to find he could not see his older brother anywhere. Cygnus began to panic as he was in a foreign country and hardly speak any of the language and due to Apparating he did not know where the Villa was what if he was abducted again. Cygnus held the book to his chest as his breaths started coming in quick gulps almost making him pass out.

"Bonjour, ça va petit garçon?"*1 a voice sounded behind him making Cygnus jump a little as he turned to see a taller blonde haired witch holding hands with what appeared to be her younger sister who appeared to be his own age.

"Désolé je ne connais pas beaucoup le français, Beauxbâtons?"*2 he said back as something about this girl helped calm him down.

"English?: she asked and he nodded. "Are you alright little boy?" she repeated her question into English for him.

"I lost my brother," Cygnus said taking one hand off his book and wiping his face.

"Ah you poor zing," the girl said crouching down and pulling him into a hug. "I am Fleur Delacour and this is my little sister Gabrielle we can help you find him if you like.

"Thanks, I am Cygnus Malfoy," he said as he took Fleur's offered hand hoping this would not lead him into trouble but something about the girl just seemed nice to him as if he had known her for a long time.

"What is your brother's name Cygnus?" Fleur asked as she stood back up.

"Draco Malfoy," he said still clutching his book "his hair is as blonde as yours but short and he tend to keep it very straight and neat."

"Do not worry my sis can find him she can do anything?" Gabrielle stated in a matter of fact tone making Cygnus let out a soft laugh. Seeing him calm down the younger girl chose to ask him about his book. "So are you also learning about Harry Potter, I can't believe he just vanished like zat." Cygnus blushed for beside Hermione he had not really interacted with many females around his own age as Dudley had either scared them away or him being unable to trust them for liking him as himself and not his fame.

"Just wanted to find out what the Magical World was told about how he was raised," he said almost saying "how I was raised" before catching himself as he tried to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"You are a Pureblood right? How come you don't already know the story?" Gabrielle asked.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur said with a warning tone as she scanned the room for Cygnus's brother.

"Until about a month ago I had been living a different life having been taking from my family when I was a baby even having been put under aging potions so that I was the same age as my older brother," he explained with a shrug.

"Oh Cy I am so sorry," Gabrielle said as she let go of her sister's hand and pulled him into a tight hug making him sputter and blush as red as a tomato.

"Cy there you are," Draco said coming around the end of an aisle and spotting him. Cygnus used the opportunity to slip away from Gabrielle and rush to his brother.

"I am sorry Dray I just saw the books about Harry Potter and got distracted, please don't tel mom and dad," Cygnus said and Draco knew that his little brother was worried about being punished for them getting separated in the book store.

"It is okay Cy they will understand," Draco said calming the other boy down before turning to the the pair of sisters. "Thank you for looking after my little brother," he said holding out his hand to the older of the two.

"It was my pleasure," Fleur said as she took his hand surprised as he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

"And thanks to you as well," Draco said turning to the younger girl and giving her a bow making Gabrielle blush a little and making Cygnus experience a pang of slight jealousy so before Draco could take her hand he did and kissed it. Gabrielle giggled at him but made no move to pull her hand away.

"Will you write to me Cygnus?" Gabrielle asked as she swung the hand that he still was holding.

"Um... I guess," he said making Gabrielle give him a smile as she leaned in and kissed his cheek making him blush again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Hello, how are you little boy?  
> *2 Sorry I don't know much French, Beauxbatons?


	8. Family History in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading his new book Cygnus asked about the his real family history.

"I see you you found more than a book little bro," Draco teased as the pair of French girls left them laughing at Cy's blush.

"Sorry Dray but I saw this book and wanted to see what they wrote about my old life," Cygnus said showing the book he had picked up.

"Well I will say it should be an interesting read, father never let me get any books about Harry for reasons," Draco said not catching his little brother's eyes making Cygnus think about the rumors about the Malfoy family being supporters of the dark lord.

"Do you think he would be fine with me buying it?" Cygnus asked.

"Knowing what we know now I don't think he would have a problem with it," Draco said throwing an arm around his little brother's shoulder. With a smile both boys headed up to pay for their books, Cygnus on his book about Harry Potter while Draco had some new books on Potions brewing and wand lore making Cygnus raise an eyebrow. Seeing Cy's look Draco told him "I want to become a wand maker after leaving Hogwarts which is why I am taking Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures for an EE in all classes are needed to get an apprenticeship with a wandmaker." Cygnus was shocked he had known that Draco had been into Potions but he had never knew his brother had wanted to make wands for a living. Paying for there books the pair made their way to the meet up with their parents in a nearby shop.

"Did you find any good books boys?" Lucius said as the pair approached him with their purchases.

"Dray got some books on Potions and wand lore and I got one on well Harry Potter," Cygnus said ended with a whisper in case his dad did not approve.

"Ah good wanting to see what they wrote about the Boy-Who-Lived so that you may learn about our world," Lucius said knowing exactly why his youngest had picked that book "I admire your desire to learn." Cygnus smiled up at his dad happy that he was not getting into trouble for his choice of books.

"Ah Cygnus dear what do you think of this?" his mother asked showing him a bed spread that she had felt he would enjoy. Cygnus walked over and ran his hand along the silken sheet a soft smile on his face and gave his mom a nod. Narcissa smiled at her youngest as she went to go pay for her purchase.

"Did either of you have anywhere else you wanted to go today?" Lucius asked.

"Not me," Draco said and Cygnus nodded in agreement.

"Fine than how about some dinner before we head back to the villa?" their father asked noticing the time getting both of his sons to nod. As they waited for for Narcissa pay for her items Cygnus took out his new book and began to read getting lost in the pages. He did not even seem to even notice as someone took hold of his arms and lead him away, apart from lifting his head to make sure it one of his family before turning back to the page.

"Cy dear please put down your book and order your super," Lucius said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Dad," Cygnus said using the pay slip as a book mark to keep his place he blushed as he looked down at his menu to see it was already translated into English. Perusing it he picked some of the approved food and was about to pick up his book again.

"So I take it that the book is quite good," Narcissa said.

"More like filled with inaccuracies it states I was raised as a prince with each of my whims catered to," Cygnus with a huff.

"Well that is the story that had always been told about him," Lucius said his heart sinking having learned the hard way about the Boy-Who-Lived life at those "relatives" of his,

"At least the first couple of chapters covered Harry's family, the first time I learned about them," Cygnus said.

"They never spoke of them?" Narcissa asked her low regards for the Muggles who had raised her youngest sinking even lower.

"Nope so at least it was interesting to read about his parentage," Cygnus said as he turned to look up at his mom. "um can you tell me about the Malfoy and Black families?"

"That is an easy thing to do Cy what do you want to know first?" Lucius asked as their food arrived.

"How did I get the name Cygnus in the first place?" Cy asked.

"Well it is a Black family tradition to name a child after constellations," Narcissa explained "I was also put under a curse to barely produce one offspring yet then you came along and it made us so happy."

"What is the Malfoy family naming tradition?" Cygnus asked.

"It does not matter for I put a stop to it after what my father did," Lucius said harshly making Cygnus flinch. "I will inform you when we get back to the villa not here," his father said curling his hands into fist that looked like he would break the silverware he was holding.

"Okay so I was named after a constellation that is closes to Draco then," Cygnus said recalling his lessons in astronomy.

"Well that but it is also my father, your grandfather's name," Narcissa said.

"I was named after my grandfather can I meet him?"

"Unfortunately, no you see around the time of your birth he passed away due to some issues with my older sisters," his mom said wiping a tear from her eye. "My eldest sister was sent to Akzaban, the main Magical prison in England for crimes as she and her husband, and a few friends did while trying to find what happened to the dark lord after he vanished after going to Godric Hallow after the Potters. My other sister was banished from the family by the Lady of House Black known as Walburga for finding love with a Muggle born. Having what happened to my sisters had caused him to slowly begin to fade and then when you were taken from us he finally passed on."

"I am sorry mom," Cygnus said reaching over and patting his mom's hand.

"It is not your fault my dear, though I am happy to inform you that Walburga pass around the same time ended the marriage restrictions for the Black family so when you find love no matter who they are or their blood status you can marry them," she said patting his arm in return as well as giving her eldest a smile as well having seen how he had acted towards Cygnus's old friend.

'What about your mom?" Cygnus asked skipping over the conversation about love.

  
"Ah she is still alive and kicking as it were we can go meet her latter this summer her name is Druella Black and I know she would love to meet you at last," Narcissa said making her youngest smile at the thought of having actual living grandparents.

"That sounds like fun, Cygnus said happily missing Draco rolled his eyes knowing what a stiff old woman their grandmother was.

"I will send her a letter latter," Narcissa said "Oh that reminds me about something Cygnus it seems that your owl is my owl's chick that we had given away when she had just hatched."

"My Headwig is your's chick," Cygnus said suddenly recalling his mom's confusion when Hedwig showed up on his first day back home.

"Yes snowy owls are actually quite rare in the British isles and only been used in the Rosier family line, your grandmother's maiden name," she said noticing his confusion. "By the time your Headwig had hatched Draco had already owned his large eagle owl of his. I had been saving my owl, Venus de Milo, chick for you but after you had been taken I could not look her without the heartache of your loss so I sent her away." Cygnus smiled at finding another connection with with his family as the small finished eating. Once they had paid Cygnus was excited to get back to the Vila to hear about his father's side of the family. Once they Apparated back into the Vila Cygnus turned to his father with hope in his eyes.

"Fine I get it you want to hear why we did not use the Malfoy naming tradition. The main reason is my father, Abraxas, he was a big supporter of the Dark Lord's and wanted the Malfoy to show our support of him so he forced me to join him first he tried to get me to join by placing me under the Imperius curse," Lucius said sinking into one of the large chairs before the fire with a haunted look in his eyes. "Sorry the Imperious curse would make its after person into a living puppet for the person who had placed the spell on them. My father had been livid when he found I was easily able to throw off the curse so he turned to blackmail." Narcissa moved forward and took his hand in support before he continued, "He threatened your mother and brother, his own daughter-in-law and only grandson, to use another of the unforgivable curses which would cause them unmentionable pain. So it was true I was one of the Dark Lord's supporters but under protest, I had even tried to become a spy for the light side having several meetings with James and Lily Potter but they had gone into hiding before anything came out of it." Cygnus hearing of his father's bravery trying to turn spy against Voldemort made him so proud as he stepped forward and hugged his father.

"I am sorry," Cygnus said his head in his father's chest.

"What for son?" Lucius asked tilting his son's face up to look at him.

"For thinking you were a full supporter of him," Cygnus said making Lucius smile at his youngest and his caring heart.

"There is no reason to apologize my son after all being raised as you were with those Muggles the only way you would know about our world was by what Dumbles and his stooges decided to share with you and he was against my joining the light side as a spy" Lucius explained. The small family sat in silence for a bit before Dobby appeared with a tray of drinks.

"Dobby has some hot coco for masters and mistress," Dobby said as he passed them each a drink to help calm them down from the depressing subject as the family was meant to be on vacation and having fun.


	9. Pranks and letters

The Malfoy family spent a full week in France for the boys birthday occasionally seeing the Granger family during their time outside of their family chateau. Several of the significant events happened during that week. First of all the day after meeting her in the book store Gabrielle sent an owl which Cygnus responded back to so that hardly a day went by where the pair did not corresponded with Gabrielle telling about growing up and Cygnus telling some tales of his time at Hogwarts, doing his best to keep his former identity a secret. The flood of owls between the pair lead to the second event where Draco began to tease his little brother about having a girlfriend trying to get a rise out of him. But most importantly at least in their parents eyes were that after his small panic attack in the book store there had been no further events and according to Narcissa thanks to her healer background their son was finally coming back into balance in both mind and magic.

When they got back home Cygnus had asked to go visit the twins to find out how using their truth potion on Ron had went. "It worked even better than we had planned," Fred said as soon as the three of them were in the twin's room.

"How so?" Cygnus asked laying out on Fred's bed kicking his feet over the edge as he watched the twins brew some joke potions.

"Well while you and your family were in France thanks to Dad winning a drawing we took a trip to Egypt to see Bill at work," George said.

"Well due to Ron and Ginny's fight over are last prank on them they were still grounded during the trip," Fred said with a smile

"We had plans to put the potion into a water bottle and offer it to Ron."

"After taking a sip of it Ginny had snatched it out of his hands and took a drink as well," Fred said as all three of them let out a gale of laughter.

"Now for the bad news young Cygnus," George said sitting down on the bed next to the young man and placing a hand in the middle of his back.

"After he took the potion Ron informed us that while he did consider you a friend at the start but as as your first year went on and he saw how people treated you, and in a small way himself, due to your fame," Fred said also coming over and sitting on Cygnus other side.

"He became rather attached to the fame he was getting as your so-called friend."

"And since I am no longer Harry thus no longer famous he does not want anything to do with me now, than add to the fact that I a Malfoy," Cygnus said with a deep sigh.

"Sorry Cygnus," both twins said but he just waved them off having sort of figured out Ron's attitude when he sense a change after the school turned against him thinking he was the one opening the Chamber of Secrets.

"So what did Ginny reveal?" Cygnus asked.

"Well she stated that she was more in love with the idea of you than you as a person," Fred said.

"Not that it makes a difference to me, I know she is your sister but I still do not like the idea that she got off without any form of punishment for her role in opening the Chamber," Cygnus said with a shrug "So what are you both working on now?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh you are going to love this," Fred said with a mad grin as he rushed to the cauldron where they been making a potion and spooning a little of it into an empty vial.

"Having hear Draco teasing you about your new friend we decided a way to get back at him," George said taking the vial from his twin and passing it to Cygnus.

"All you have to do is put a few drops into his morning hair potions and it will produce some great results."

"And it is all yours for free as long as you make some notes about how it goes," George said ruffling Cygnus's blonde hair. Cygnus spent the rest of the afternoon discussing both their trips seeing if he should ask to visit Egypt next. When it was time to go home he went down stairs to find Molly bustling around the kitchen.

"Hello dear did you enjoy your times with the twins?" Molly asked seeing him and gesturing him to take a set and began to make him a snack.

"It was fun Mrs. Weasley," Cygnus said giving the woman who had looked out for him before he found his real family. Hearing a scoff behind him, Cygnus turns and sees Ron at the bottom of the staircase and glaring at him.

"Yeah I bet the twins were nice they are almost snakes themselves," Ron said in anger thinking of the trip to Egypt as he turns around and heads back up stairs before Molly could say anything.

"Don't pay any attention to him Cygnus," Molly said reaching across the table and patting his arm.

"I know but it still hurts sometimes," Cygnus said with a shrug.

"Due to who you had been before you found out you were changed," Molly guessed giving him a look as if she knew who he had been.

"Um yes," Cygnus said.

"I must confess I know who you are," Molly said shocking him. "Well me and Arthur ever since the end of term ball. When we were getting ready to go to the ball he pulled me and Arthur aside and as a way to get us not to go he informed us who you were dear."

"So you have know since the start of summer?" Cygnus asked.

"Oh yes Cygnus he miscalculated as hearing it was you that got us invited we knew we had to go and show our respect," Molly said "and to be honest I also wanted to make sure you were being treated alright." Cygnus found himself overcome with emotion as he got out of his chair and moved around the table to give the woman a tight hug,

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Cygnus said into her shoulder as she patted her back.

"Oh it is alright dear, you may now be a member of the Malfoy family but you have shown love of our family as well," Molly said as she gave his forehead a kiss and began to rock him back and forth a little. Feeling the comfort from the Weasley matriarch he found himself falling asleep in her arms.

"Molly what a surprise," Cygnus heard his mother say.

"Hello Narcissa," Molly said from above him "the twins seemed to tired him out so I though I should just bring him home."

"Thank you," his mother said with what sounded like a smile on her lips.

"Ah he appears to be awake, did you have a nice nap Cygnus?" Molly asked putting him onto his feet as he saw he was in his family's Floo room.

"Hello mum," Cygnus said smiling at his mother as he felt the potion bottle the twins had given him still in his pocket.

"Did you have a nice day?" his mom asked pulling him into a hug.

"It was good to see the twins again and well they know," he said nodding his head back at Molly.

"Is that true?" Narcissa asked a look of worry coming to her face.

"It is but not the whole family just Arthur, the twins, Ron, and myself. You do not need to worry about us telling anyone after Ron told us we cast a secrecy charm on him and Arthur and myself took a vow to never give up the information on penalty of losing our magic," Molly said and Narcissa was almost in tears how much the elder Weasleys cared for her son. Narcissa than shocked them both as she moved forward and pulled Molly into a hug mutter "thank you " over and over again as a shocked Molly patted the back of the taller witch. Cygnus smiled so hard his face began to hurt before he burst into laughter as his dad and Dray came to see what was taking him and Narcissa so long only to stop and mouths fall open at the sight before him.

"Molly Weasley you and your husband can now consider allies to the Nobel House of Malfoy and Black," Narcissa said ending the hug and letting the other woman go.

"Cissa dear what?" Lucius asked.

"The have protected our son before and even now hold his secret on their own magic," Narcissa explained making Lucius knees go weak as he went to sit in one of the two chairs in the room as Draco hugged his little brother.

"I thank you for your alliance," Molly said bowing at her waist before standing up straight and holding out her wand. Cygnus looked on a little confused as both his parents stepped forward wand touched their wand tips to hers before a bright flash made him turn away. Draco for his part was a little upset as he did not see Ron going to like the alliance and still be an annoying asshole when they went back to school.

Before he went to bed that night Cygnus crept into his and Dray's shared bathroom and taking out the potion from the twins added a few drops to Draco's coconut hair potion (shampoo) before he hid the bottle and went to bed excited to see what the potion did. For once he decided to sleep in so he could be in the room after his brother returned from his shower. " **YOU BRAT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR**!?!?!" Draco screamed as he rushed back into their room a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What do you mean?" Cygnus asked as innocently as he could even giving his brother some puppy dog eyes.

"Oh really, then explain this," Draco said as he pulled a second towel off his head and leaned down so that Cygnus could see his hair. Seeing it the younger boy could not stop himself from bursting out in laughter for instead of the normal Malfoy family white blonde hair Draco's hair was now a checkerboard of hot pink and baby blue squares.

"What is going on in here," Lucius said sticking his head into the room only to back out with a chuckle.

"Draco your hair," Narcissa said in shock as she sees the normally perfect hair now unrecognizable.

"Ask him," Draco said pointing in anger at Cygnus who gulped and backed up in fear thinking of the punishments he would have gotten at the Muggles for pulling any sort of prank on Dudley.

"I was just paying you back for all your teasing about Gab," Cygnus said hoping it would help him not get such a bad punishment from his parents.

"So you dyed my hair or got something from the twins I know you do not have the talent to do anything like this you little brat," Draco shot back seeing Cygnus flinch and regretting his words.

"ENOUGH," their mom said seeing the looks on both her son's face. "Cygnus I know you did not like his teasing but you should know not to give a person a potion without their knowledge what if your brother had been allergic to one of the ingredients?" she asked and saw a look of horror appear on her youngest face. "And you Draco you know he has been learning how to brew better and you have been teasing him an awful lot. I think for the next week you are both going to be grounded," she said looking at both her boys and seeing Draco let out a disappointed sigh but not fighting the punishment but a look of confusion of Cygnus's face. "Do you have a problem with your punishment, Cygnus?" she asked.

"How is grounding a punishment we really don't leave the house or am I confined to my room or something?" he asked making the three of his family let out a small chuckle.

"No son a grounding in this case is a literal grounding so no flying on your broom for a week either her or at the Burrow when you see the twins," Lucius said giving his youngest a knowing look.

"Oh," Cyngus said before turning to Draco "I am sorry Dray."

"It is okay little bro I do not mind a prank but stay away from the hair from now on," Draco said pulling some hair down and giving the pink and blue hair a nasty look. "Did they tell you how long this is going to last?" As if waiting for the question his hair returned to it natural coloration making both Draco and Narcissa give a sound of thanks as Cygnus and Lucius share a look as they both rolled their eyes at the pair.

As the summer progresses Cygnus began to notice something rather strange he had once heard that kids would sometimes take after their parents. When he had first learned that he was really the child of Lucius and Narcissa he had not seen that happening but the more time he spent with them he found that he actually had a lot in common with his dad. When he had first meet him in Diagon Alley last summer he had thought the man had been cold and mean but that was just what Cygnus had begun to refer to his Lawyer face. When Lucius was with people he trusted, such as his family and allies, he would really open up and had a great sense of humor. It had shocked him that some days he and his father would sit in the family library and tell each other jokes as well as talking about the books they were reading. Cygnus found he Draco took more after their mother both of which were so obsessed into fashion and making sure everything was perfect in how they looked before they would ever leave even their bed rooms much to Cygnus and Lucius annoyance sometimes. His brother and mother were also rather into shopping something Cygnus found out to his horror when they were in France though Draco was more into buying books on lore and history while his mother preferred clothing. All in all it had been the best summer in his life, that is until the day that an Owl flew into the kitchen and dropped off two letters before flying out. His father had reached for them only to stop and pull out his wand and cast a spell at one of the letter making some parchment print out of his wand. With another wave of the wand one of the letters glowed for a moment before going back to looking like normal. "We are going to have to do something about this," Lucius said as he absentmindedly hand the other letter to Draco letting Cygnus seeing the Hogwarts crest on it making him realize it was the new book list. Seeing the other letter Cygnus saws that it had been addressed to Harry Potter. "Cygnus you are going to be joining me at work today as your mother and Draco go out to get his new school supplied," Lucius said as he pocketed the letter for Harry as well as summoning another roll of parchment. Nodding to his wife and eldest son Lucius took Cygnus's hand and with a quite order for the wards Apparated them both to the Ministry of Magic.

"Did you want to get out of shopping so badly?" Cygnus tried to joke with his father but saw the look in Lucius's eyes and tried to put on his Pureblood mask that his parents have been tying teach him. "Sorry dad," he said after a bit and Lucius nodded at him as he took off still holding his son's hand as they went to a bank of elevators and got on. As the elevator began to fill up Cygnus moved in as close as possible to his dad noticing a couple of strange looks from the other riders. Rather then look at the adults crowing in around him Cygnus watched the dial to see where they were going as the floors climbed higher with most of the others leaving until it was just him and his father when they exited the elevator on level two. Once more taking hold of his son's hand Lucius made his way to a receptionist. "I would like to see Madam Bones at her earliest convenience," his dad said as the Wizard behind the desk gave a startled look before making a note on a piece of parchment and with a tap of the wand had it fold itself into a paper airplane and fly away as Lucius lead him to a bench on the opposite wall.

"What are we doing here dad?" Cygnus asked in a whisper.

"I think it is about time we talked to a Witch know as Amelia Bones who is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement about what has happened to you in detail especially after we received this," his dad said holding out the letter addressed to Harry Potter. "We might be here for a bit why don't we see what the old fool has sent," his dad said as he opened the letter and they found not only a new list of books and supplies for what would have been his third year but an actual letter.

_Harry,_

_My dear boy running off I am rather ashamed of you, Since you decided to skip out of your last week of school for the first week this year you will be serving detention with Professor Snape and Mister Filch the second week._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"I get it is rather strange for me to get a letter saying I am to get two weeks of detentions with a Professor I had hated and the caretaker but I don't..." Cygnus began.

"The entire thing was covered in compulsion," his father said throwing and arm around his youngest son's shoulders and pulling him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it taking so long I had a bit of writers block and managed to go through several drafts of this chapter


	10. Lessons with Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cygnus waits with his dad for the meeting with Madam Bone he recalls some lessons with Luna over the summer.

After reading the letter from the Headmaster and finding out it had been covered in compulsions Cygnus decided he need to meditate a little before the meeting with Madam Bone so he could keep his calm and answer any and all questions she might give him. As he began to meditate his mind drifted back to his Cousin Luna who had been the one to show how to meditate and finally bring his ranging emotions under control. Wishing he could take off his shoes like she had taught him Cygnus closed his eyes and let his mind go blank as he let his other senses take in everything around him, as he did so his mind shifted back to the start of summer and his first time meditate under the tutelage of Luna.

 **Flashback**.

It had been a week since his newly rediscovered older brother Draco had returned from Hogwarts and his parents had decided he should visit with his cousins the Lovegoods. As his second cousin Xenophilius was busy with his paper he had spent the day with his daughter, Luna the girl he had meet while looking for Draco on the train. The day had been rather rough as Luna cross country and while he was used to physical labor as being a former member of the Gryffindor team not to mention having to run away from Dudley and his gang, but both of those activities had been done on mostly level ground not the hilly region that Luna was leading him through. By midday Cygnus was tired out while Luna did not even seem to be sweating as they stopped at a small pond for lunch. "How are you not tired?" he asked knowing his voice had taken on a slight whine.

"For one thing cousin I am used to this path, and for another I am strengthen by magic," Luna said sitting at the edge of the pond and letting her feet dangle in the water.

"Strengthen by magic is that why you are not wearing shoes?" Cygnus asked.

"Yes," was all Luna said as she pat the spot next to her.

"So why are we here exactly?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"We are here to watch the Nargles and Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks," she said as she made a gesture at the water before them.

"What are you on about there is nothing there," he said only for her to take the first two fingers of her right hand and smack him on the back of his head.

"Oh you of little faith cousins," Luna admonished him. "I have heard that you are starting to learn Occlumency correct?" she asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"That is correct Snape is doing it," Cygnus said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he still had not yet forgiven the man yet.

"Alright I want you to start to meditate as you would to get ready of Occlumency," she said as she began to kick her feet in the water. "Oh and close your eyes as well." Cygnus did as she requested closing his eyes and beginning to empty his mind in order to help him focus and raise his mental defenses. "Now once your mind is perfectly clear I want you to let your other senses take over feel the wind and water on your skin. Hear the gentle whispers of magic on the wind and taste the very essence of nature around you," she said in her calm voice almost putting Cygnus in a trance as he tried to do as she asked. Once he was deep enough Luna leaned over and began to gently massage his back her fingers hitting certain pressure points making his gasp as he began to feel the magic around him. "Good now open your eyes," she said and he once more obeyed. Cygnus let out a another gasp as he saw some creatures before he like he had never seen before.

"What are they?" he asked unable to look away.

"The one that is floating in the air is a Nargle while the one on the ground is a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Luna said with a large smile. Cygnus took a moment to look at each creature starting with the Nargle which looked like a snake if a snake could float five feet off the ground and was bright yellow with two stripes of bright green and dark red running down its body covered in orbs that were pink near its head and deep purple at its tail. While the Snokacks looked like a Rhino that had been shrunken to the size of a Great Dane painted to look like a Giraffe and rather than just a horn sticking out of its head there appeared to be an battle ax.

"How can I see them now and not before? Cygnus asked as he watched the Nargle glide through the air to snatch a bit of food Luna had thrown for it.

"It seems you have better control of your emotions than you thought and the right kind of blood. Something neither your father or Draco had ever achieved" she said in answer as she stood up and headed away from the pond making him quickly get up and follow her. The rest of the day she showed other strange creatures as they walked back to her home at Rook's landing.

"So how was your time with Luna little bro?" Draco asked when Cygnus had returned that night a little tired but happy.

"It was nice she introduced me to strange creatures," Cygnus said as he plopped down next to his older brother on the couch.

"You could see them?" Draco asked in shock.

"Not at first but she showed me how to do it why is that strange?" Cygnus asked looking up at him.

"You're part Fairy?" Draco said still in shock making Cygnus mad as his mind first went to one of the few friends he had before Hogwarts that Dudley would bully calling the effeminate boy a fairy.

"I am not," Cygnus almost cried out in anger pushing his brother away.

"Yes you are," Draco said uncertain where the anger was coming from as he had spent a lot of time with Luna to see the creatures she talked about only to fail every time.

"I AM NOT STOP SAYING THAT!?" Cygnus said as he grabs one of the pillows on the couch and begins to hit Draco with it.

"What is going on here?" their dad asked seeing Cygnus red with anger as he smacked a bewildered Draco with a throw pillow.

"Dad Draco is calling me a Fairy," Cygnus said his voice full of anger and Lucius knew instantly what was going on.

"That is a good thing, especially in our family," Lucius said taking the pillow from his youngest hands and sitting himself between his two boys.

"How is being called a fairy a good thing?" Cygnus asked with a pout.

"You are thinking of a Muggle use of fairy as a derogatory term for gay person but in the Magical world a Fairy means just that a person can use what is referred to as Fae Magic which one of the oldest types of magic in our world," Lucius explained. The Malfoy line comes from an old line that could use Fae Magic yet your cousin Luna has been the first one able to use it in over ten generations."

"Not any more Cygnus saw Wraith Sprites with Luna this afternoon," Draco said.

"Is that true son?" Lucius asked in shock that his youngest could see the creatures meaning he had the possibility to gain Mage Sight and other rare Magically abilities.

"I don't know about Wraith Sprites but Luna introduced me to Nargles , Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks," Cygnus began only for his dad to stand up and lift up and spin him around letting out a soft shout of joy.

"To think one of my boys has the possibility to learn Fae Magic," Lucius said with a laugh as he sat Cygnus back down on the couch and went to tell his wife leaving a startled Cygnus and an actually laughing Draco behind.

That was not the only time Luna had helped him after she had shown him how to see the creatures Draco had informed him were classified as Wraith Sprites, as only people with the right blood and connection to Magic could see them, he meet with Luna at least once a week except when they had been in France. Luna had begun to teach him a lot about the branch of magic know as Fae Magic which she explained was older than both branches of Light and Dark Magic. Sometimes they would travel around the country side as she instructed him how to better meditate and commune with the land itself, while other times the pair of them would work in the Malfoy Manor's garden. It was one time such as this when Cygnus finally asked her why she never seem to wear any shoes. With a small chuckle Luna had thrown an arm around him before she answered, "Well little brother I go around barefoot so I may better feel a connection with the Earth itself and a stronger connection with the planet tends to make learning and using Fae Magic easier." He rolled his eyes a little at her calling him little brother which she had started to do when it was clear both of them could use Fae Magic. "Go on take off your shoes and socks and let the planet reach you," she said in her normally airy voice. Having never been steered wrong by her yet Cygnus took off both his shoes and socks though he knew his mother hated it when he got too dirty. Now barefoot he wiggled his toes in the grass under his feet and did feel a stronger connection as he noticed the Nargles around them take on a sharper focus than before.

"Wow," Cygnus said as he bent down and ran his finger through the grass to see if that would give him an even greater connection as he saw a small snake moving through the grass and without thinking said " _hello_."

The snake stopped in place before turning to him " _A speaker_ ," the snake hissed at him surprising him so much he fell backwards onto the ground as Luna giggle at him.

"But the potion I had that allowed me to talk to snakes is no longer in my system?" Cygnus asked looking between Luna and the snake who had slithered forward and had begun to sniff at him.

"The potion may be gone but it seems you have gotten strong in your use of Fae Magic and have begun to develop a old skill know as All-Speak which allows a person to speak every know language both human and creature," Luna explained as she knelt down and rubbed the top of the snake's head gently producing a almost purr like sound from it.

"I thought you had to be born with that talent like the Black family Metamorphmagus?" Cygnus asked absentmindedly running his hand down the snakes body.

"For some yes you have to be born with it but if one is lucky enough to have not only Fae blood in the family but also a talent for their magics one can learn such skills hence why you can now talk to this snake and unless I miss my bet other creatures as well," Luna said with a smile and slight twinkle in her eyes.

"We shall see about that," Cygnus said as he picked himself up and with great care walked over to where his father keep his Albino Peacocks. "Um hello," he said to the birds tensing up in case they decided to chase him like Dray had told him they had done to him when he was younger.

"What do you want?" one of the asked in a snooty voice giving him the bird equivalent to the evil eye as its tail spread out behind it.

"Um nothing I just thought your plumage looked good today," Cygnus said before he made a hasty retreat.

"My plumage looks good everyday you wretch," the bird called after him but thankfully did not chase him down.

"I guess you are correct I am developing All-Speak," Cygnus said as he returned to Luna who now has the snake draped over her shoulders and was dancing in place. Cygnus cold only stop and watch as it looks like Luna waves her hands randomly in the air but with his awakening Mage Sight he saw she was actually weaving pure magic with her bare hands something she refused to teach him how to do until he had gone back to Hogwarts. Thought she did inform him later that he might not be able to weave magic himself for even though they both could perform Fae Magic did not mean they could do the same types as she had no talent for All-Speak while he soon mastered the skill. Cygnus loved that he could talk to all living creatures as he would sometimes, when the rest of his family and the Weasley Twins were busy he would spend hours in the Owlery talking to Venus de Milo and Hedwig finding out which treats they preferred and making sure Dobby and the other House Elves would feed them it.

**End Flashback**

"Cygnus it is our turn," his dad said as he brought his son out of his meditations with a gentle nudge to the young boy's shoulder.

"Alright dad," Cygnus said as he got off the couch they had been sitting on and followed his father into an office in which a stern yet pleasant faced woman sat peering over at them with a monocle in one of her eyes.

"Lord Malfoy what can I do for you today," she asked in a sort of gruff voice.

"I came to you today Madam Bones to discuss my youngest child," his father said placing a hand on Cygnus's back in a comforting manor.

"Ah yes the young Cygnus I was wondering when you would come to me and chat about him. Does this mean you are here to press charges against the people who had him?" Madam Bones said sitting back with an air of annoyance at his dad as if annoyed at him for coming to her.

"Not yet, Cygnus has not told us much about who he had been living with a part for a family name and a small meeting with them after Draco came home from Hogwarts. No the reason is rather a little bit more complicated then that," Lucius said as Madam Bone's lifted an eyebrow at him but made not comment. "I understand that this might be hard to believe but the reason me wife and I could never find our son was who ever took him had forced him to drink an age up potion so that he was the same age as his older brother. Not only that it seems that he was given a new identity," his dad said making Cygnus smile to himself as it was like watching his dad fishing as he laid out the bait for Madam Bones.

"And whose was his new identity?" Madam Bones asked taking the bait.

"It might be best just to show you," Lucius said as he pulled out the Inheritance test taken at the bank at the end of the last school year.  
Both Malfoy men watched her read the document seeing all the information about his family before she paled as she got to the section on potions placed on the small boy sitting in front of her. When she got to the memory charm of his new identity her eyes widened so much her monocle fell out and shattered on her desk. "He was Harry Potter what happened the the real one?" she asked in shock.

"We do not know but this is one of the reasons we came to see you as we do not want this information getting out for people could claim I cast a confundus charm on Harry Potter making him think he is my son," Lucius explained.

"I know you may not like this Lord Malfoy but I can not keep quite about this as even the Minister himself has been brought in to look for Harry, but I have a feeling that you did not just come in to tell me that young Cygnus had once been living as Harry Potter did you?" she asked.

"As shrewd as usual Amelia," his dad said with a gentle laugh. "No the main reason I am revealing this is that just this morning Draco and Cygnus received their Hogwart's letters for what would have been Cygnus's third term if he had not been returned to his normal age. Anyway along with the list of supplies sent to Harry Potter was a note from one Albus Dumbledore which just on the safe side I cast a detection charm on his letter after my Lordship ring gave me a warning," Lucius said as he took out the printout of the spells that had been on the letter.

"Oh my," Madam Bones said as she read the letter. "Alright I think I may have a way to help you unfortunately it will not be pleasant," she said turning to look right into Cygnus's eyes. "Young man I will need you to tell me about where you had been living as Harry Potter so I can send some law officers there."

"Do I have to," Cygnus asked in a small voice giving his father a small pleading look.

"I am sorry son but we did come to Madam Bones to help if you wish we can take a vow of secrecy so that only the location is able to be talked about from your time at that place," Lucius said as he pulled his youngest son on to his lap and began to rock him back and forth.

"Alright then," Cygnus said after a few minutes before he spent the next hour and a half tell the pair of increasingly angry and sickened adults about his life at #4 Privet Drive among the people he had been told had been his family. Lucius was so glad his wife and eldest son were not present to hear the picture that Cygnus painted of his life before being found again. In the end Amelia herself decided to go the the Muggle's home to confront them as Lucius took his son and headed back to the Manor. Knowing after having to tell the tale Cygnus would need time to recover he carried his son right to his shared room with Draco and tucked the boy into bed. Lucius than told the rest of their family to give the boy time to relax and recover from having to share what he had been forced to go through.

While he was in bed Cygnus tossed and turned in his sleep as telling about his time with the Dursleys made him dream of them as he found himself back in the cupboard under the stairs in nothing but rags. He banged on the door but found it locked against him causing him to curl up on the small baby mat that had been his mattress. Though he was already dreaming Cygnus found his dream self falling asleep on the mattress crying something he had not done since he had been four years old and realized the shedding of tears solved nothing. "Oh Cygnus," a gentle voice said causing him to jump a little and uncurl himself from the small mattress as Luna walked right through the door in his dream surrounded by a soft white lite.

"Have I died?" he asked in worry.

"No you were having a nightmare and it reached out to me little brother," she said as she sat down on the mattress which had expanded to the size of his bed back in his and Draco's shared room. "Now this is a Fae skill I have never even heard of before," she said as she pulled his head into her lap and began to run her fingers comfortingly through his hair.

"I had to tell dad and a member of the Ministry about my life with the Muggles," Cygnus said as his tears continue to fall from his eyes.

"That would cause anyone discomfort," Luna said gently as usually offering no advice or criticism and just being there for him.

"I know but I sometime worry what would have happened if I had been born on a different day and mom and dad did not put the sibling bond on me and Draco so that I would still think I was Harry and be living with them," Cygnus said giving voice to one of the fears that had been festering in him for a while now.

"If you worry about what might have been you fail to live life as it is and that is an even greater tragedy," Luna said in an almost singsong voice as she reaches down and tweaks his nose a little.

"I guess you are right sister, dear," Cygnus said as once more his dream self fell asleep feeling secure and loved in his Fae sibling's lap.


	11. Dear Gabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus's letter to Gabrielle about what happened after the meeting with Madam Bones

Dear Gabby,

Sorry it took me so long to get this letter to you but unless the French equivalent of the Daily Prophet did not run the story I think you will understand. Where shall I begin, I guess it all started during the meeting that my Dad and I had with Madam Bones the head of the British Ministries Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We had gone there after Dray he received his Hogwarts letter when a letter addressed to who my kidnapped identity arrived as well almost swimming in mind altering magic. Dad had to inform Madam Bones that I had been brought up as Harry Potter, there I said it just in case you have not heard or read about it, who had me tell about my times at the Dursleys. They were the Muggle family I lived with who had treated me like less than a House Elf, anyway the job it took for me to tell of my old life and the abuse I suffered at their hands put me into a magical sleep but thanks to the Fae Magic I had told you about Luna showed up to comfort me. It seems while I was out of it Dad told Madam Bones the full story of how he had fond me again as well as showered he the results of the test the Goblins had found in me before they took it out of my system. Madam Bones must be one hell, please don't tell my Mom I swore even in writing, of a speaker as she convinced Dad to make the news of my kidnapped identity public. This was a good thing for it seems that Dad had been hiding from both me and Dray that he was receiving countless letters a day of threats to return Harry Potter all because he was the last person Harry Potter was seen with.

This lead to me having to give an interview with the Prophet as well as getting testing done by Healers, others than Mom, at St. Mungo's just to prove I was not under some mind magic from my family. I was once more thrown into the lime light something I hated and did my best to avoid Dray's friends for as Harry Potter we did not get along that much at school. This of course stopped one day when Dray had them all over and the group actually hunted me down and apologize about how they had treated me and pulled me into a group hug, of course this was after me running for what I thought was my life from them for nearly a hour and a half. Sufficient to say I had cried my eyes out in happiness that the group of my brother's friends had accepted me despite who I had thought I was. I did end up owing my Godbrother, Heir Zabini, a Gallon though for I had informed him who I was at the start of the summer and before the others arrived after the article about me was printed he bet they would not care who I had been.

I had thought my life in the spotlight would soon end after Magical Law Enforcement officers arrested the Dursley family and took them right to court for the abuse they had done to me. Especially when a Master Mind Healer discovered he blocks on their memory which after they were removed showed Vernon Dursley killing the real Harry Potter when he was just three years old. It was that bit of information that sealed the deal and had the three locked up in the Muggle section of Azkaban though as a minor Dudley Dursley was only sent to Voggek until he comes of age. I thought that would be the end of it with everyone finding out what happened to the real Harry and I could just live out the rest of my life as Cygnus Severus Malfoy. That however was not to happen as it seems whomever was behind my kidnapping had decided to make another move as they anonymously revealed that despite not being Harry a ritual had been performed that allowed me to inherit everything that would have gone to him. Suddenly I was the one receiving flocks of owls almost all of them full of people asking to court me while others were telling me as the next Lord Potter I need a better place to live as they offered to take me in. The latter Mom and Dad threw right into the fire but the former ones I was forced to go through to see if any information given in the letters sparked any type of interest for me.

One the first day that this happened I separated the letters at first into three piles one of male suitors one for females and another larger group who had written to me under the name of Harry. This larger group I had tossed one by one into the fire when I began to notice that every once and a while after I threw it into the flames a puff of pink of lavender smoke would drift up in the shape of small hearts. After about four times of this happening in a row I brought it to Mom's attention and she sat down with me to see it herself. After just one letter puffed in the colored smoke with hearts Mom knew what was going on as she pulled out her wand and cast a detection spell on the rest of the pile. When she got the results back from her spell she looked ashen as she turned to me and cast a diagnostic spell on me. The results of this spell just seemed to confuse her as she looked over the two results making her scratch her head. In the end she used her wand to float one of the letters her wand had detected which was spiked in something and handed it to me. I felt nothing as the parchment touched my hands and told her so, rather than respond she called Dad into the study I had been using to work through the letters. They had a private conversation as I placed the letter down and began to throw the others from the pile into the fire. After Mom and Dad had finished Dad asked me to stop and take a seat. I shrugged tossing the letter in my hands into the fire before I sat down. I can tell you what came next was one of the most awkward conversations in my life as Mom and Dad asked me how I felt about certain people from the Weasley Twins, Hermione, Blaise and the rest of Dray's friend, and even you. I told them that I like you all confused about the line of questioning before they asked me if I felt anything deeper to you all like attraction as a possible mate. I looked at them in horror as the idea of that had never even crossed my mind and even before when I had been Harry and at Hogwarts that sort of thing did not even enter my mind. The told me the reason they were asking was due to Mom finding that several of the letters that were in the Courting pile were basically swimming in Love Potion. I asked them if it was a Malfoy family Magical talent to be immune to love potions but they told me it was not.

Having no idea what was going on they decided to scheduled a visit at St. Mungo's in case their was some sort of spell on me the Goblins had missed for that afternoon. Before lunch Luna showed up and said I might like a good trip to the Weasleys before the trip to the Healers. Having long ago to trust my magical Sister I agreed and we Flooed over. At once I was pulled into a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley as she told me how brave I was for deciding to come forth to everyone of who I had been. I noticed Ginny was now looking at me with a gaze I recall her having on her face at the Start of Summer Ball my family threw, one of lust for money and power she now knew I had. The look was creeping me out so thankfully Luna was there and lead me out to the backyard where the twins were playing with one of their older brothers I had meet at the same ball. Noticing me the twins landed their brooms and pulled me into a hug as their older brother landed as well seeing them up close I recognized him as Charlie the second eldest of the family. Fred and George pulled me to a small table and began to talk about the article and news that I was still in line for all of Harry Potter's inheritance when Luna brought up the letters. The twins were quite shocked at the number of Courting Offers I had received before I told them about the strange thing that happened, well didn't happen with the love potion doused letters. Hearing that I had not been effect by them Charlie leaned forward and asked me some questions similar to what Mom and Dad had asked me earlier. In the end he let out a loud laugh and told me there was nothing at all wrong with me. I asked him how he could be so sure and he informed my that during his last couple of years at Hogwarts he would received letters from classmates asking to go out with him thanks to a summer job he had at the time that beefed him up a little. Feeling no desire to date anyone he, just like I had done, threw the letters into a fire when he noticed the same puff of heart shaped smoke. He had cast his own diagnostic charm on the remaining letters and found some of them had been dosed with love potions. Charlie told me and the others how he had immediately floated the letters into a bag, even the ones that had not been douse and went to speak to Professor Snape about the potion on the letters. He told how things might have been differently if not for the fact that as he walked into my Godfather's office the bag caught on a nail ripping and causing the letters to fall to the floor. Without thinking he told us he had reached down and picked up a letter and feeling nothing from it told Severus why he was there. My Godfather was both horrified that a student was getting Love Potion doused letters but also angry at the mess as he pulled out his wand and cast his own diagnostic spell on the now scattered letters on his office floor. Charlie told how getting the results of the spell my Godfather, who is naturally pale turned as white as one of the Hogwarts' Ghost as he informed Charlie that one of the tainted letters was in his hands. Charlie remarked he had been confused by that for it just felt like a normal bit of parchment to him. My Godfather with a flick of his wand sent the other letters right into the fire of his office as he had Charlie follow him to the Hospital Wing, where the at the time healer a woman by the name of Macaroy cleared everything up. It seems that the reason Charlie did not feel the effects of the love potion that was soaking the letter was that he was considered Asexual at the very least.

Hearing this I gasped in shock as during my time with the Dursley I was familiar with the term, but Charlie let me know that unlike what some people claimed that an Asexual was a freak or just broken all it really meant was that he, at least had no desire to have sex with any one, but that did not mean he was not interested in romance as he told the four of us at the table that he referred to himself as a Hetroromantic Asexual meaning he would date woman but never wanted to have sex with them. Suddenly it all made perfect sense to me as I thanked him with a tight hug for his help. He just smiled and ruffled my hair before I grabbed Luna's hand and shot a quick goodbye to the twins as I headed for the Weasley's fireplace to floo home. When I got home I found my Dad finishing his lunch and told him what I learned nearly bouncing on the balls of my feet, I still have not been able to get the whole Malfoy mask thing to work though Luna thinks that is why I can use Fae Magic. Anyway he asked me a few more awkward questions making me realized that just like Charlie I had no interest in any form of sexual relationship but as I imaged myself going on a date with someone I did not see a female but another male. I shared the last bit with a hint of worry in my voice and I recall being afraid that Dad would disown me like I had heard would happen in the Muggle world when parents learned their kids were not "broken and not straight." Seeing and hearing my worry Dad got out of his chair and pulled me into a tight hug letting me know he would always love me. I asked what if I had been older than Dray and been the one responsible to produce an Heir. Dad just chuckled running his fingers calmly through my hair and informed me that I could always Blood Adopt someone to become my Heir or if I found a partner we could always have a surrogate. I thanked him with tears running down my face as Mom arrived and Dad told her that the trip to St. Mungo's was off before telling her what I had found out about myself. Mom was also happy for me but I asked them not to tell Dray yet for I did not want him to think any less of me no matter how much they both informed me that my brother would never feel that way they still promised. I also asked since I had no desire to Court anyone if I could just toss the rest of the letters into the fire. Dad had let out a small laugh but told me I still had to write a response back and said for the time being it could just be about me being too young to think about such things at the current time. I hugged him as Mom went to cancel the appointment and I went to see if our library had any books on the subject of Asexuality.

After finding a couple of books and doing some reading I found out that I could call myself a Homoromatic Asexual who at the moment was Sex-repulsed and that due to some unknown form of magic all Magical people who identified as Asexual were immune to both Love and Lust Potions not to mention any spell that would have a similar effect, also if someone tried to "correct" my Asexuality through basically rape my magic would respond to protect me in various ways. I was so lost in my researcher that when Dobby popped into the room I did not even notice him until he tapped my shoulder informing me I was late to supper. Mom and Dad gave me indulgence looks knowing what I had been doing but Dray had been surprised as I was never late for food due to my time with the Muggles. Shifting the conversation away from what I had been doing Dad asked if we were exited to go to Diagon Alley to pick of Dray's supplies for the coming year since they had not visited the alley when they planned worry about Dad and my meeting with Madam Bones. That actually depressed me for not only would I not be heading to Hogwarts for another year but Dray would be gone but I for once was able to control my emotions as I smiled at my older brother. The actual trip to the local magical alley there is really nothing to tell besides being swarmed again like my first visit as Harry Potter as everyone want to asked how I felt about finding my real family and other such nonsense thankfully Dad was able to keep me away from them with his normal scowl. We once more meet up with Hermione in the book store as she was buying her books with the sales associate gulping in fear as both she and Dray asked for the assigned book for the Care of Magical Creatures class which turned out to be the Monster Book of Monsters. As the associate began to fight one of the books so that they could bind it I saw with my Mage Sight what to do as I reached forward and ran a finger down the spine of the book making it lay quietly on the counter. The worker looked in shock as he tried it himself on the other one with similar results. The man than ran to the cage up front and did the same to the rest of the books returning to out group with a smile informing Mom and Dad that as thanks for my help we, as well as Hermione would receive a discount on our order. Hermione's parents seemed a little glad for this for Hermione was taking nearly every subject though after talking about it with Draco over the summer she had decided to send word to Professor McGonagall to drop out of Divination which would was a useless class unless one was born with Seerer blood, as well as Muggle Studies after he informed her that the class had not been updated in over fifty years and did not ever talk about the Magical person's impression of automobiles. As it was about lunch time we all went to a restaurant in the alley where we were joined by the Weasley family and the conversation between the adults shifted to talk about a man named Sirius Black who had evidently was responsible for the Death of James and Lily Potter. When they learned about the breakout Mom and Dad was worried he would come for me, for a reason they have still have not told be about, but the papers say the guards had overheard him repeating to himself "he is at Hogwarts," and since he escaped after the news that I used to think I was Harry it made no sense.

Saying goodbye to Dray, Hermione, the twins, Luna and everyone was really hard for me I knew I was showing to much emotion as I hugged them all goodbye with tears running down my face but I did not care and the only thing stopping me from running after the train was Dad's hand on my shoulder keeping me in place. I did learn that even though I was not going to Hogwarts I was not going to be taught anything as Mom decided it was time for me to catch up in both Pureblood history and protocols. I was rather thankful that Luna had told them that one of the reasons I could not keep my emotions behind a mask all the time is my talent for Fae Magic so I at least was not given extra lessons in that. On the day that the Hogwarts term started I was sitting down reading a book on the Sacred twenty-eight when suddenly I let out a scream as I felt like someone had sliced my arm with a blade. Having grown accustomed to no pain during the summer I almost passed out when I realized what I felt had to have come from Dray. Mom and Dad hearing my screams came rushing into the room and I told them what had a happened and what I felt was the cause. Dad helped me to my unsteady feet as we walked to the nearest Floo room and tried to Floo to my Godfather's fire but found it block. Dad struck his palm against his forehead recalling the new security measures thanks to Cousin Black's escape so he took me with a side along Apparition instead. As we walked to the gate of the school to give proper identification I felt a chill in the air and suddenly I blacked out.

_Blinking my eyes I found myself in what looked like a bar lined piece of furniture in a brightly colored yellowed room. I tried to speak but only gurgles came out when suddenly a giant leaned over the top of the bars and pulled me into his arms. I felt scared and began to cry out very shrilly I might add as the bald grimly looking man tried to rock me back and forth telling me to be a good brat and shut up. Suddenly the door was opened and I saw my Dad I tried to reach for him but in an instant I felt like my body was being sucked through a thin tube making me cry even louder. I hear the stranger holding me pass me to someone else saying something along the lines of, "Here the bloody brat" before crack rent the air. Looking up at the person who held me now I saw it was Dumbles who had taken out his wand and was waving it above my head I tried to focus on what he was saying but found all my attention on the glowing wand tip as I tried to reach out and touch it._

I woke up a second time in a familiar feeling bed hearing my Dad asked whose idea it was to have Dementors at a school filled with emotionally filled teenagers and kids. Opening my eyes I saw a pair of happy red headed faces grinning down at me as they called out I was awake. Dad helped me sit up and I found I was on the bed next to Dray whose entire left hand was in a cast. I was not worry about me but him as I tried to get up to ask what was wrong but Dad, and both twins keep me in bed. Seeing my agitation Dray explained that it had all been an accident as he had been distracted by Ron and had not heard something important about the creature in the class leading him to insult the creature and get hurt. I was shocked that he was more concerned about me than his own arm as Hermione helped he over to me. He assured me it was fine and that he had fully taken responsibility for the events as Dad wanted to get the teacher fired and the beast killed but Dray was having none of it. After Dad and Dray stared each other down for a moment everyone asked me what I had gone through as Dad said he could make out some noises after I collapsed as he carried me up to the school. I told him of the vision I had just written about and his face went pale and muttered about the night I was taken.

I am sorry that this letter was both so long in coming as well as longer than usual. I write this to you as I lay beside Dray in the Hospital Wing knowing that as soon as Madam Pomfrey lets me out this might be the last time I come back to school until next year.

Your Friend,

Cyiggy aka Cygnus Severus Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally did it giving one of my interpretations of the characters in one of my stories the same sexual leaning as I have.


	12. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick summary of the year that Cygnus has before he once more returns to Hogwarts as a student.

After Cygnus was released from the Hospital by Madam Pomfrey he and his father were asked by Albus to leave the school since Draco was no longer in any dangers. Thankfully the Matron allowed them to use her fire to Floo home so that Cygnus would not have to interact with the Dementors again. When they arrived home Cygnus shared the vision he had received after he had passed out to his parents who instantly believed him for a Dementor they told him brought back a person's worst memories to the surface and his appeared to be the night he had been stolen away from them. But they were glad as well for his dad had not gotten a good look at the man who had taken him all those years ago and with his description they realized it could only be one person. As Narcissa lead Cygnus back to his lessons Lucius got in contact with some of his old friends and asked them to keep an eye out for Mundungus Fletcher so he can be "asked" about the night of Cygnus's disappearance. It still felt rather strange for Cygnus to not be at Hogwarts as the days went by and his lessons in Pureblood ethics and protocol got even tougher, though the letters from Dray, Hermione, the twins and Luna at least once a week did help as they keep him up to date with what was happening in school. It seems after the incident with the creature Buckbeak, Care of Magical Creatures became rather dull until both Hermione and Dray went to see Hagrid, who Cygnus was shocked to learn was the new teacher of the subject, and help him plan some more appropriate lessons for the class. Hermione spent one of her first letters complaining about her room mates and their utter fascination with the Divinations teacher who seemed to have predicted Ron's death during their first class. As he read the letter he could almost see his friend pacing, as she often did during one of her venting session making him laugh a little. The first big news he received from his friends and family up at Hogwarts happened the day after Samhain when a flock of owls arrived telling him of how Sirius Black and broken into school and had tried to enter Gryffindor Tower. Cygnus was worried about his old friends so after responding to the letters he sent one of his own to Neville to make sure he was handling it fine. He also tried to send one to Ron but the letter came back unopened so he decided to leave his former friend alone.

As he was not around the school shortly after Samhain Cygnus started to plan what he would get all his friends for the Yule. While Hermione, Neville and the Twins were the easiest it took him a while and some snooping in his brother's bookshelf for him to decided to get Dray a new book on wand lore. For Luna he had asked his parents to take him to one of the foreign Magical Alleys where he had been able to find a book on magical creatures of the Fae and their role in a person's life that he was sure she would love. As he was picking out Luna's book he felt a small tug from his magic leading him to a small book on dragon handling that showed different ways for a handler to communicate with their charges and he knew it would be perfect for Charlie Weasley. Cygnus had ordered some new robes, with his mother's help, for his Godfather so he could wear some actual color even it they were just brown and gray it was a change from his normal black. But by far the hardest gifts he had to look for were from his parents as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It had taken some research into the different reasons a family was labeled as "Blood Traitors" and how to reverse it which lead to Cygnus working with his parents to try to overturn it for the Weasley family. It seemed that the reason the Weasley clan had been labeled as Blood Traitors is due to over four generations ago when they broke a Marriage Contract with the Potter family. As the Potter line was dead, yet with him being the magiced to be its heir it was well within his rights to reverse the judgment since it would be impossible for a new marriage to happen to take place between the two families of the broken one.

Cygnus had turn to Molly for help in preparing his parent's gift as he had found a potion that would allow a person to feel the emotions of another as well as let them see certain memories. He had turned to Molly for her help mostly due to the fact that with all the tutoring in Potions and since his Godfather was still at Hogwarts she was the best Potion Maker he knew. It took the pair of them almost a full months work before the potion was finished allowing Cygnus to add the memories he had chosen of his "first steps and words" no matter how painfully they were as well as all the joy and happiness that he had come to experience since he had found his way home. Hoping they would like their gift he left the potion with Molly until the Yule as he began to get some simple gifts for Blaise and his mother.

When the Yule came around Cygnus found it the best one he had ever had as not only did Dray come home but was joined by Hermione as well. Not only did he get many unexpected gifts including one for Charlie who had been a big help in coming to accepting himself after he came out. As he spent time with Hermione and Draco he learned of the straining relationship between Ron and Hermione due to both Cygnus but also the fact that Hermione's pet cat had taken a interest in Scabbers. What was even more shocking was the growing relationship he saw between his friend and his older brother making Cygnus keep track of them with side glances as he noted how close they sat together and even leaned into each other most of the time. On a whim he had Dobby placed some mistletoe in a place he knew the pair would go to see if he could get them to share a kiss. As he pointed it out to them when they had wandered underneath it Cygnus was pleased to see the pair blush a little before they shared a quick chasten kiss. "Why do you thing you planned all that?" Draco asked them latter that night as Cygnus leaned into him as he read a book of Asexuality in the Magical World he had gotten from Charlie.

"Well I saw how you were looking at her and knowing how stubborn you are I decided to force the issue," Cygnus said with a smile up Dray.

"You are a brat," Dray said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Stubborn git," Cygnus shot back with a smile and a playful punch to Dray's arm.

Not much happened after everyone had gone back to Hogwarts as Cygnus had returned to his own studies glad that in a few short months he would he old enough to be able to return to Hogwarts next year. This thought lead him down a dark road as he worried what would happen if he had been sorted into Gyrffindor again and broke the family tradition of being Slytherin. When he talked to his parents about it they had told him they did not care where he ended up as long as he was happy even if was not in Slytherin as his mom pointed out she herself had been in Ravenclaw as was his cousin Luna. Feeling better Cygnus fell into the last of his lessons with his mother before the school let out and his brother returned. Cygnus started counting down the days until his brother's return when suddenly an event happened that shocked the whole of Magical Britannia as at Hogwarts Black had been found, well more like he turned himself in with a shock as he dragged a reborn Peter Pettigrew behind him. The next day the Prophet ran a story of the events where Cygnus learned that his Cousin had not betrayed the Potters rather it had been Peter Pettigrew who had spent the last twelve years in hiding as a rat. While the article did not get into how Sirius had escape the Azkaban Prison it did give an account into the man's life before being falsely imprisoned. Hermione had sent her own letter to him informing the Malfoys that Peter had actually been disguised at Scabbers and to find it out Black had basically kidnapped both Ron and Scabbers and had dragged them off leading Hermione and Dray to rush after him and were shortly followed by the current Defense Teacher named Lupin and Severus. After Lupin had showed, up according to Hermione, both he and Sirius had cast a spell on Scabbers turning him back into Peter just as Severus walked into where the group was. Seeing the rat faced man Severus had cast a stunner at him and the three adults lead the Ron, Hermione and Dray back to the castle with a bounded and stunned Pettigrew behind him. Dray's handwriting broke in to inform them of how as they had left where their cousin had taken Ron there had been a small problem as Lupin had transformed into a werewolf and had to be driven off by Sirius who had transformed into a large black dog. Severus had quickly gotten the others to safely before he had headed back to to help Black, Dray had written that he foolishly followed to make sure Severus was safe only to see the Potion Master transform into a large gray scaled drake and had taken wing to head towards the sounds of Sirius was trying to keep the wolf away from the castle. Working together Sirius and Severus had managed to subdue the werewolf and bind him in the forest before they returned to Draco and the others. The group waited until daybreak before they collected Remus and head up to the castle together, despite Ron's protest of having to have spent the night with Draco. Once at the front gates to the Hogwarts Severus and Lupin brought Draco and the others into the castle before Sirius made his presence known.

Cygnus's Mom and Dad were noticeably unhappy about what Draco had done but were happy that he had not gotten hurt or even bitten though they decided they would ground him for a week after the End of Term Ball. With Sirius being free the Narcissa as one of his last living relatives had an owl to invite him over in case he did not want to spend time at the Black family home. So it was a couple of days before term ended that there was a notice from the wards that a visitor had shown up and Cygnus meet his cousin for the first time. The man did not look good, but who would after twelve years in Azkaban, as he was almost skeletal with ragged and grimy hair who despite being freed and having access to proper cleaning facilities was in placed matted to his head. "Oh Siri you look horrible come this way," his mother said as she dragged Sirius away as Cygnus and his father shared a shutter as they imagined what Narcissa had planned for the free man. Nearly four hours latter the pair returned with Sirius dressed in clean clothing and while he was no less gaunt than before his hair had now was now clean and styled into a short Mohawk that he had died red and gold.

"Still not one for subtly eh Black?" his dad asked as he took in the man's sheer Gryffindorness.

"Your just jealous Malfoy," Sirius stated before he laid eyes on Cygnus. "I thought you two only had the one child?"

"You were in Azkaban for a long time Black I would like to introduce to you our youngest child Cygnus Severus Malfoy born a few years after Draco," his mother said pushing Cygnus forward to properly greet the man.

"Wait that name sounds familiar," Sirius said reaching into the robes and pulling out a crumpled cutting from the Prophet. Cygnus saw a picture of the Weasley during their trip to see Bill over the Summer. As he looked at the article on the other side his gaunt face drained of all color as he sunk to his knees.

"Are you fine Siri?" Narcissa asked rushing forward to see if anything is wrong.

"M.m.m.m.my pup is dead," Sirius said making Cygnus understand the article must have been one of the first ones about him beeing Harry Potter and the death of the real Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh Siri," Narcissa said enveloping the man in a tight hug and rocked him as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"I am sorry Cousin Sirius," Cygnus said coming forward and joining in the hug.

"Oh Cygnus what it all meant for you as well, I am sorry," Sirius said as he felt the youngest Malfoy's arms wrap around him.

"Why were you sent to Azkaban if you were innocent?" Cygnus asked "I mean if from the article it said that you had been thought to be the Secret Keeper but wouldn't the person who cast the spell know you had not been?"

"Well it seems that Albus Dumbledore was the one who performed the spell and since you informed us of your memory from meeting the Dementors you had been delivered to him I think the old fool had some sort of plan he had in place," Lucius said placing a hand on Cygnus's shoulder.

"That bastard," Sirius said earning him a smack on the back of his head from Narcissa and a warning about his language which only lead to the man sticking his tongue out at her.

After that it had been decided that Sirius would live with them for a bit and even went to with them to pick Draco up on his return from Hogwarts. This time thanks to his mother's lessons Cygnus did not go rushing onto the train but stayed at his parent's side though he did bounce on his heels waiting for his brother and friends return. He was sure his father would have given him a disapproving look for not upholding proper discipline if he did not have to also deal with Cousin Sirius who had chosen to dress in a bright Red and Gold Gryffindor robes with the Black family crest hung on a chair around his neck. Draco actually gasp when he saw their cousin as Hermione pulled him over.

"Hello again Mr. Black," she said holding out her hand to shake his hand.

"Ah Miss Granger I have been hearing tales of you from Cygnus I must say it is good to see you again," Sirius said ignoring the offered hand as he pulled her into a hug. The twins came over as well to greet Cygnus and found themselves pulled into a hug from the man as well. "I have also heard about you two pranksters." The twins looked a little confused at getting hugged making Cygnus laugh. The summer proceeded much the same as the summer before with Cygnus spending time with his older brother, Luna and the Weasley family. Having found out that he was still in line for the Potter fortunes Ginny had tried acting nice to him but he was no longer fooled knowing now that she was just after the money he ignored her. At the Malfoy Ball Cygnus was introduced to Professor Lupin who thanks to his part in bringing in Pettigrew was granted the reward to continue teaching at Hogwarts even when his status as a werewolf had been leaked, by Ron. From the letters from everyone during the school year the man sounded to be a better teacher than the two instructors he had had during his time as Harry.

"I look forward to teaching you next year Cygnus," the man said shaking his hand while he scanned the room. "Would you know where I could find your cousin Sirius I heard he was staying here?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I think I saw him pull Fred and George Weasley into one of the drawing rooms to talk about some map," Cygnus said seeing the color drain from the man's face.

"He wouldn't dare," Lupin said to himself as he had Cygnus show him to where Sirius and the twins were. "Sirius Orion Black don't you dare those to are bad enough prankstes as it is do not even think about giving them the Marauder's Map," Lupin said striding into the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Too late for that we found it in our first year," Fred said as he nodded greetings to Cygnus who watched the scene with a bemused look on his face.

"Wait since first year how did you not see Scrabbers was not who he said he was and that Cygnus was not really Harry Potter they should have had their real names on the map?" Lupin asked.

"Well to be honest we used it to as you say pull pranks not spy on the other students and make sure they were who they say they were," George said wishing that they had to capture Pettigrew sooner as well as get Cygnus back to his real home and away from those abusive Muggles.

"Um what map are you all talking about?" Cygnus asked.

"Oh it is a map that Remus, Peter, James and myself created while we were at school to help us avoid the teachers and pull our own pranks," Sirius said

"So that is how you all did it," a voice said from behind as Severus came into the room

"Does this mean we get detentions once classes start?" Fred and George asked giving twin puppy dog eyes at the Potions Master.

"Well as your pranks were more goofing around and all in good fun I will not but if you ever shift into down right bulling other students I will have no choice," Severus said surprising the twins by giving them a rare, to them, smile.

Rather than head out on a family vacation that year for Draco and Cygnus's birthday the family, accompanied by Sirius, had decided to go to the Quidditch World Cup that was being held in Great Britain that year. To Cygnus's surprise the Weasley were also in attendance and had seats along with them in the Top Box along with the Minister of Magic from both England and Bulgaria as well as a House Elf who said she was saving a seat for her Master. As he looked at the House Elf he was able to see a small flicker as if he would see around some Fae Creatures. Taking a deep breath Cygnus let himself fall into the meditations Luna had taught him but rather than a creature hovering over the House Elf there was a distinct human form with the Elf sitting between his out stretched legs. Tugging on his father's sleeve Cygnus got his attention and whispered what he saw in the seat. His dad nodded in understanding running a finger across his top lip in through before a smile came to his face. Raising his hand he order a beverage which appear in his hand by magic and got up as if he was going around the seat to talk to Mr. Weasley about something, but as he was passing the seat the Elf was in he pretended to trip and "dropped" his drink. There was a gasp of shock as the spilled liquid of the drink hung in mid-air for a moment before several people drew their wands and pointed it at the Elf and hidden person. As his dad was behind the chair he reached forward and with a yank pulled off an invisibility cloak revealing a man in causing even more gasp.  
"Barty Crouch Jr." Fudge said in shock as Arthur, Lucius, and Sirius cast stunners at the man making him collapses into his seat and pushing the Elf forward until she fell to the floor. After summoning some Aurors to take the man away Fudge ordered Barty Crouch Sr. to be arrested as well all before the match even begun. The match after all that seemed tame in comparison with Ireland beating Bulgaria 170 to 160. Though Cygnus was surprised at the start of the match when he was one of the few to not be effected by the Ireland team mascots of Veela. Charlie just smiled over at him as he held back both the twins from getting out of their seats. After the match had ended The Malfoys and Sirius head back to their tents; Cygnus found it rather strange that his folks could dress so easily to blend in with Muggles as it had been ordered to when they came to the camp sight yet the tent his father had brought looked like a silk town house with his two of his albino peacocks. Draco avoided them like the plague but Cygnus thanks to his lessons with Luna was able to both talk to them and even allowed to pet them. In the middle of the night Cygnus woke up to bangs ripping through the night suddenly his parents came into the room.

"Idiots why do that in public," his father said as he shook Draco awake. "Time to get up Dray, Cyg we are leaving now." Not even giving them time to change out of their sleep closes their mother ushered them out of the tent before their father used his wand to pack it up as they left the camp sight by side-along Apparition to arrive back at the Manor. The group stayed up the rest of the night waiting for Sirius, who had stayed to help, to return dreading the news story the next day for despite his actions over the last year or so many still believed the elder Malfoy to be a Death Eater. The whole family was pleasantly surprised when the paper came out the next day the only mention of Lucius was that his part in sending both Crouchs to Azkaban. Though that did not change peoples minds as some accosted the family when they had gone to Diagonal Alley to get their kids school supplies for the coming year. Cygnus was happy to be going back to Hogwarts and nothing could darken his mood not even people calling his dad a Death Eater.

Having a real loving family drop him off for the train was better than he thought it would be as Draco helped him store his trunk in a empty room and went to visit his friends. Several of his old friends stopped by before they left him just sitting alone and he realized the ride was going to be different than he imagined as no one would want to sit with a first year when they had their own friends. He was about to leave his compartment and go bug Draco when the door opened up, "Hey sorry for bothering you but your is the first compartment I have found that was not full," a boy said coming into the compartment dragging his trunk.

"That is alright I didn't expected any one to join me," Cygnus said giving the other boy a smile.

"Thanks nice to meet you this is rather exciting isn't it heading off to magic school?" the boy asked.

"Let me guess you come from a non-magical family," Cygnus teased a little.

"Well my older brother started here two years ago," the boy said with a slight worried expression thinking of some stories his older brother told him about some students' attitudes to people not from magical families.

"Cool maybe I know them what is there name?" Cygnus asked.

"How would you know him you look to be the same age I am?" the boy asked thinking he was getting teased.

"It is a long story," Cygnus said leaning forward.

"Okay whatever his name is Colin," the boy said.

"So I guess that makes you Creevey?' Cygnus asked.

"Yes I am Dennis Creevey nice to meet you," Dennis said holding out his hand

"Hello I am Cygnus Malfoy," Cygnus said taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Wait I know that name my brother told me that you used to be Harry Potter," Dennis said.

"Well I have always been Cygnus I was just under spells and potions to be both older and think I was Potter," Cygnus explained as the door to their compartment.

"Hey Dennis you okay?" a now older Colin asked peeking into the room.

"Yes I am fine," Dennis said catching Cygnus's eyes as he rolled his eyes making Cygnus laugh turning Colin's attention onto him and had his mouth fall open in shock.

"Harry?" Colin asked.

"His name is actually Cygnus, Creevey," Draco said coming in behind the third year making him jump.

"Hello Malfoy," Colin said warily.

"Hello Colin how has it been," Cygnus answered with a small smile at his older brother

"Everything alright Cy?" Draco asked looking into the room passed a shocked Colin.

"Everything is fine don't be such a worry-wort Dray," Cygnus said this time catching Dennis's eye as the two shared the same thought about overprotective older brothers.

"Well I was going to offer you to come to my cabin with Hermione, Blaise and the others but if you are going to be a brat never mind," Draco said.

"As if I want to see you awkwardly flirt with Hermione just ask her out already Dray," Cygnus teased as Colin gasped at seeing Draco Malfoy the Dragon of Slytherin House actually blush.

"Brat," Draco said still blushing.

"Git," Cygnus shot back with a laugh.

"You better watch out with brains like that you might find yourself back in Gryffindor House little bro," Draco teased.

"Dray," Cygnus said giving him a look as he shifted his eyes toward Colin who looked angry at the insult to his House. "He does not mean anything about it Colin he is just being a world class git," Cygnus said while Dennis had a hand covering his mouth to stop himself from giggling at the older boys. "Now why don't the both of you leave us alone you are blocking the hall and the trolley lady will becoming soon," Cygnus said as he got up and shut the door in his and Dennis's older brothers' faces. The rest of the train ride Cygnus got to know his cabin mate telling him all he remembered about his first time at Hogwarts including sharing the secret of the Sorting Ceremony with his new friend. He also gave Dennis a more accurate description of each of the Hogwarts Houses than he had first been given telling all the good parts that he had seen in them during his time at school as well as some general warning such as avoiding Filch and some of the older students, such as Ron and Ginny who had turned into bullies since he had left the school. When it was time to put on their robes, neither boy put on their caps thanks to knowing they would have to take them off for the sorting. As both boys had not been on their feet at the same time Cygnus noticed that unlike last time where due to his time with the Durlseys he was one of the shortest in his "year" he and Dennis were nearly the same size with the other boy being just a few inches taller than him. As the pair left the train Cygnus did not even wait for the call as he moved towards where the boats were docked pulling Dennis behind him who trusted his new friend making them the first to arrive at the boats As Hagrid, who Cygnus was shocked to see still in charge of bringing the first years to Hogwarts now that he was a teacher, arrived Cygnus got into their boats and waited for the other to take their seats. The pair were joined by two other boys who introduced themselves as Nigel Wolpert and Graham Pritchard just as the boats started across the Black Lake. At one point during the boat journey a wave crashed against the side of their boat almost dumping Dennis out only to be saved by Cygnus who had grabbed a handful of his robes. When they arrived at the front door Cygnus smiled as he saw Professor McGonagall come out sending her a small wave which she acknowledged by a slight nod of the her head as she lead him and his fellow first years to a side room. Cygnus was almost bouncing in place so happy to be back at Hogwarts wishing he could rush into the Great Hall and not wait for the last of the carriages to arrive with the upper year students. When they were finally allowed in Cygnus was almost a bundle of energy as he lead the others, most of which were full of worry at the sorting ceremony. While the other first years look in amazement at the ceiling Cygnus looked around the hall to find everyone giving them a wave, though only the twins who gave him thumbs up and Luna who waved back gave him any signs. This was under understandable as Ron and Ginny was around Neville and Hermione so if he was sent back to Gyrffindor he would be unable to sit by them, and Draco of course since they were in public had his Pureblood mask in place though he did roll his eyes at him. Hearing the stool being placed down Cygnus turned along with everyone else as Professor McGonagall placed down the Sorting Hat right before it began to sing.

_A thousand years or more ago_   
_When I was newly sewn,_   
_There lived four wizards of renown,_   
_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_   
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_   
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_   
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_   
_They hatched a daring plan_   
_To educate young sorcerers_   
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_   
_Formed their own house, for each_   
_Did value different virtues_   
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_   
_Prized far beyond the rest;_   
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_   
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_   
_Most worthy of admission;_   
_And power-hungry Slytherin_   
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_   
_Their favourites from the throng,_   
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_   
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_   
_He whipped me off his head_   
_The founders put some brains in me_   
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_   
_I've never yet been wrong,_   
_I'll have a look inside your mind_   
_And tell where you belong!_

With all the older students Cygnus clapped at he end of the song bouncing on his feet as he waited to be sorted into his House weather it be back to Gyrffindor, into Slytherin like the rest of his family or one of the others. He clapped as the others were Sorted into their Houses, especially for Dennis as he was sent to Huffelpuff. Though when his name was called he felt his energy drain a little as he approached the Sorting Hat and smiled up at Professor McGonagall who actually smiled back at him as she slipped the Hat over his eyes. " _Ah welcome back Cygnus I am rather glad you have found your real family now where to put you do you still want to avoid Slytherin_?" the hat actually teased him making Cygnus chuckle. " _Well finding your family as well as your truth self I see only one place for you **HUFFELPUFF**_."


	13. Mr. Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus learns what it means to be in Hufflepuff and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the fact that in the last chapter I freed Sirius, sent Pettigrew, and both Crouchs to Azkaban yet most comments I have gotten are surprise that Cygnus ended up being sorted into Huffelpuff.

As the Sorting House calls out " **Huffelpuff** " there is a stunned silence among the older students and only a scattering applause from the new students and some second years as Cygnus takes off the Hat and hands it to a speechless Professor McGonagall. Cygnus started walking to the open seat that was by Dennis in almost perfect silence for a moment until his brother let out a wolf whistle before he and his friends begin to let out a cheer shortly followed by some applause from the Ravenclaw table from Luna and than finally some loud cheering from the Weasley twins, Neville and Hermione. Cygnus did not really care than not many people cheered his sorting as he took the seat next to Dennis and waited for the rest of people were sorted so that they could start their meal as he cheered no matter what house the person was sent to.

When the Sorting was finished the Headmaster stood up and spread his arms as if he was offering a hug to all the students, but Cygnus knowing that the man had played some role in taking him from his family was going to trust the man as far as he could throw him without the aid of magic. "To our new students welcome, to our old students welcome back," Albus said making sure to look directly at Cygnus when he said old students. "I have one very important announcement before we become fuddled by a fine feast this year there will be no Quidditch," he said making several older students such as the Weasley Twins, and Dray to curse not that Cygnus cared for as he was a first year he was not allowed to play Quidditch yet anyway. Before Dumbles could finish his statement a bolt of lightning rent the magical ceiling as the door to the hall burst open as and a misshaped man stamped into the room. All eyes in the room watch the man's progress as he heads up to the Head table and talks for a moment with Dumbles. From where he was sitting Cygnus could not hear the conversation though with his Mage Sight he saw a strange magic buildup around the man's left eye. After the quick conversation Albus directed the strange man to an open seat next to Professor Lupin. "As I was saying rather than Quidditch this year Hogwarts will be playing host to a couple of our sister schools in an event known at the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbles said.

"YOU'RE JOKING" Fred called out from the Gryffindor table breaking the tension from the arrival of the stranger.

"I can tell you I am not Mr. Weasley though I did hear a good joke over the summer," Dumbles said as Professor McGonagall coughed "but maybe now is not the time." Cygnus had to keep in a small growl at the man for his disregard for proper protocols as he refereed to Fred as Mr. Weasley rather than his proper title as Heir Prewett. "The Triwizard is a set to be a challenge to the participants' magic skill, reasoning and bravery. Each school will have one champion to represent them but due to the dangers of this tournament in the past it has been decided that only students of age as of October thirty-first can compete with a thousand Gallons of prize money and the honor of the school at stake," Dumbles said as with a clap of his hands summoned the food to the plates before he sate down and started talking to Professor McGonagall. Unlike the last time after his sorting Cygnus did not fill his plate so full as he filled helped himself to some breaded chicken breast, mash potatoes and poured himself some grape juice. As he and the other new Hufflepuffs began to tell about their families where Dennis was the only Muggleborn of their group while Cygnus was the only Pureblood and the rest were Halfbloods. As he refilled his goblet someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello. Harry," Ernie Macmillan said as Cygnus moved aside letting the older student sit down.

"Cygnus," he corrected his former classmates.

"Sorry thought I don't think I will be the only one to make that mistake," Ernie said. "I just wanted to properly apologize for thinking you were the Heir of Slytherin and thank you for stopping the attacks."

"Don't mention it,"Cygnus said with a shrug.

"Now don't think I am being rude but I sort of expected you to be sent either back to Gryffindor or to Slytherin with your brother," Ernie said in the sort of pompous way Cygnus remembered him using.

"I have a theory on that," Cygnus said taking a spoonful of potatoes.

"And?" Ernie asked as the some of the older students seated close by turned to him as well.

"Well when I came here and was sorted as Harry I had only been told about the greatness of Gryffindor House and how it was where my "parents" had been in," Cygnus said. "In a part of my mind I had thought myself as Brave having to grow up with the Muggles I had been living with, but since I have found my true family I no longer had to remain Brave to get by at home. Also with having friends such as the twins, Hermione and Neville in Gryffindor while family with Luna in Ravenclaw and Dray in Slytherin I did not want to show favoritism to any of the other Houses while staying loyal to them. And as even after I found out who I really was I stay friends, well with most of them, I once more showed loyalty and since a Huffelpuff is true and loyal to their friends and family I guess the Sorting Hat placed me here," Cygnus said as saw the four year nod in acceptance as he got up to leave clapping Cygnus on his shoulder.

"Hey Cygnus I think one of the teachers is trying to catch your eye," Dennis said after Ernie had left. Looking up at the top table Cygnus caught his Godfather's eye as the Potion Master raised his goblet in toast.

"Oh that is just my Godfather Seve... I guess I need to get back to calling him Professor Snape again," Cygnus said as he raised his goblet in answer to his Godfather. Looking down the table he also caught Hagrid's eye and waved to the tall man who just gave him a sedate nod in response which confused him a little at the man's response. He also sent Professor Lupin a small wave, having gotten to know him over the summer due to his visiting Cousin Sirius at least once every couple of days Professor Lupin gave him a small salute. After the feast was over Dumbles gave the normal start of terms announcements as well as finally introducing the stranger as Professor Alastor Moody who for the year would take over as the Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor but forgetting to say what Professor Lupin would be doing. As the man pulled out his wand Cygnus joined in the older students and most of the staff in flinching a little as he lead the school in singing the school song. Once that was finished he sent the students to bed, and as Cygnus had no idea where the Hufflepuff Common room was he joined the other first years in going over to a fifth year Prefect who was waving them over. As they gathered around the Prefect, Cygnus noticed that he had been mistaken of that he was not the one of the smallest first years again due to Dennis being just a few inches taller than him but seeing the other Huffelpuff first years he saw both him and Dennis were the two shortest in their House. The Prefect waited until the other group of first years from the other Houses were lead out of the hall before he lead the group out of the hall giving the first years a quick history lesson about Hufflepuff House. Cygnus looked around in interest for he had never entered this part of the school as they were lead down a small stair case to a short hallway that ended with a picture of fruit on the wall. At first he expected to head to the picture thinking that was similar to the Fat Lady's Portrait only for the Prefect to inform him and the others that behind the picture was the entrance to the kitchens as he turned into a small nook where a barrel was on the wall.

"Now unlike the other Common Rooms we do not have a password rather we have a special knock," the prefect said and to Cygnus's surprise did the famous knock for "Shave and a haircut two bits," on the barrel top. Suddenly the door opened up into a soft and cozy room that made Cygnus think of the description of a Hobbit Hole from the Lord of the Rings he had read in Muggle School as Harry Potter. "Well Firsties welcome to the Badger's Den," the Prefect said ushering them inside. Cygnus saw Professor Sprout's hand in some of the decorating the room as there were several strange plants around the room. "Now first year dorms are down the hall and to the right pass that door," the Prefect said point to a door with a large yellow one on it. "Boys your rooms are on the right side of the hallway and girls your rooms are on the left," the Prefect stated before he had the group turn back to the entrance to the Common Rooms as Professor Sprout entered the room. As he had only seen Professor McGonagall enter Gryffindor Tower when there was trouble he began to worry that the Headmaster wanted to see him for some reason to reapply the spells he had once had on him. With a slight gulp of fear Cygnus moved a little so that Dennis stood between him and his new Head of House.

"Hello everyone to our new students I am Professor Pomona Sprout and I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts in addition to being Head of Huffelpuff House," she said giving every one a large grin. "Now some tend to see our House as weak or pushovers but I want to set the record straight this is a House the sees strength in the bonds of family and friendship rather than either Magical or Physical Might. We have only a few rules in this house first of all is to respect each other whether is is their beliefs, property or life choices. Also the Huffelpuff Common Rooms have never been seen by a member of a different House we like to keep it that way so there is a charm on the entrance that prevents it from opening if a student from a different house is in the outer corridor such as when someone goes to the Kitchens for free food," she said with a small laugh. "I do ask you not to tell any friends you may have or make from the other houses the location of the Badger Den. Now I would normally announce the Quidditch try outs now but as that is not being played this year I have been asked for any student who will be seventeen years old by or on October 31st who wishes to take part in the tournament to submit a request form. Also this year there will be a slight change in my time table so rather than Thursday nights I will be coming Wednesday nights after supper to help anyone who has been having any sort of problems. Our Head Boy this year is Marcus Flint from Slytherin while the Head Girl is our very own Beatrice Haywood," Professor Sprout said staring a round of applause as Beatrice stood up and gave a slight bow. "Now first years I ask that you join at least one study group during your time here and maybe a club or two all of which are listed on the board," she said pointing to a notice board next to the door leading back into the main castle. As it is the first night I will allow everyone to stay up one hour later but after tonight normal curfews will be back in place. Good night everyone," Professor Sprout said as she left with a jaunty wave of her hand.

After she was gone the students broke up into small groups to reunite with friends that they have not seen as much over the summer while Cygnus stood for a moment in shock. After a few seconds he headed over to Ernie and tugged on the now older boy's sleeve. "Hey Cygnus what's up?" Ernie asked when he turned to look at him.

"Is that normal?" Cygnus asked pointing to the door Professor Sprout just left from.

"Yeah was that not how things were done in Gryffindor House?" Ernie asked a little confused.

"No I think I saw Professor McGonagall only enter the place once to tell us we were to stay inside the Common Room after Ginny was taken into the Chamber," Cygnus answered.

"Wait you guys were not given a list of rules to follow in your dorms?" Hanna Abbot said turning to enter the conversation.

"Not really the only one who ever seemed to care about rules were Hermione and Percy," he said.

"No study group or curfews either?" a perfect that Cygnus thought was called Cedric Diggory asked.

"Not really well we had a curfew of having to be inside out dorms by ten pm but it was not uncommon for students to stay up late finishing home work," Cygnus said and took in the shocked looked of the now gathered crowd of Huffelpuffs hanging on his ever word.

"That would explain why I have seen Heir Finnigan falling asleep in class every once and a while," Justin Finch-Fletchley said before noticing some of the first year look at him. "Oh I get it in the Magical world it is actually quite rude to not refer to a person by their title unless given leave. So as Heir Finnigan is the only child that can carry on his line he is referred to as an Heir. While young Mister Malfoy here," Justin said indicating Cygnus "as a second child is called Mister which is also used for a Muggleborn person such as myself. Thought the rules are usually more or less abandoned during a class when it is between your fellow students it is best to use their titles."

"One thing Mister Finch-Fletchley, if I may," Cygnus said after the older boy had stopped talking.

"You may Mister Malfoy," Justin said with a nod to show respect.

"Due to whoever made me think I was Harry Potter also did a ritual on me to pass on the real Harry Potter's heirships so I would still should be called Heir Malfoy though you could also make it a dual name of Heir Malfoy-Potter if me and my older brother are in the same area," Cygnus said shocking several older students to see such a change in him. "Also as an after thought I would like to apologize for not following that protocol while I was last in school Gryffindor House was rather informal and having no other guideline that is how I thought it was," he said bowing deeply at everyone.

"That is fine Heir Malfoy if you accept our apology for thinking you were stuck up when you did not use our proper titles," Ernie stated returning the bow.

"I shall do so um... Heir Macmillan," Cygnus said not sure if Ernie had any older siblings or not.

"You are correct Heir Malfoy thought that does bring up a good point," he said turning to look at the other first years. "If you do not know if a person is an Heir or not it is not considered an insult to call them Mister or Miss as long as you do not use their first name, outside of class, without their permission." Dennis was drinking this up as he the only Muggleborn in the group of new students.

Though he was allowed to stay up latter than he would for the rest of the year Cygnus headed out of the Common Room looking for his new room once more expecting it to be Gyrffindor Tower where all of the same genders in the year shared the same room he was shocked to see that there three doors leading out the right side of the hallway with eh middle door having his name on one of the three name plates along with Dennis Creevey and Jo Lesky. Opening the door he saw there were three full poster beds, as three desk, actual wardrobes and another door heading out of the room leading to a bathroom. As soon as he entered his room Cygnus took off his shoes and socks so that he could feel the magic of the place, true he could not do it as well as Luna he could still fill more than Dray and his father. Seeing his trunk set before the middle bed he started to put his clothing into the wardrobe before he took out some quill and parchment. Both his parents and Cousin Sirius had informed him that the school actually sent out owls to all Magical Families after the sorting to let them know what houses their kids ended up in. Cygnus decided to write his latest letter to Gabrielle letting her know which house he had been Sorted into as he put a promise to pay her the Gallon for her guessing it correctly next time he saw her. He was just writing about being able to see her sister when the door to his room opened and in walked one of his room mates. "Um can I help you? he asked seeing a girl walk into the room.

"I don't think so Heir Malfoy," the person answered moving to the bed next to the door.

"Should you be going through that?" he asked.

"Why not it is mine," the person said looking up and tossing their hair out their eyes.

"I am sorry I thought you were a girl you must me Mister Jo Lesky," Cygnus said holding out a hand to shake his hand.

"Actually no I am neither a girl or Mister," the person said straightening up and giving a sigh as they turned more fully towards Cygnus. "I see myself a neither male or female and I prefer to go by the pronoun Mx, they, or them,' the person said putting some emphasis on the word.

"Oh I am so sorry," Cygnus said bowing deeply in apology.

"That is okay I am used to it," Jo Lesky said with a shrug.

"No I get it might take me a while," Cygnus said returning to his letter to finish it.

"You do not think it is strange?" Joe asked as they began to put Mx clothes away.

"Why should I it is your life," Cygnus said without even looking up.

"Thanks,"

"What for?" Cygnus asked confused.

"Not many even in the Magical side of my family think it is strange that I do not consider myself to have a gender," Jo said softly to themself.

"Oh trust me I know what it is like," Cygnus said spinning his chair to face hir. "Before I found my real family a couple of years ago I lived with a Muggle family who considered me a freak for being able to use Magic, and in truth I have not even told my older brother that I am Asexual yet in fear that he will treat me differently." Whatever Jo might have said to that was stopped as Dennis came into the room.

"Hello are you Mister Jo?"

"Mx Jo," both Jo and Cygnus corrected at the same time.

"Sorry Mx Jo it is still very new to me," Dennis said actually making Jo laugh as they continued to fill up their wardrobe. Dennis shot Cygnus a confused look but he just shrugged as it was not his information to give to Dennis. "So you both excited for classes?" he asked.

"Of course I can't wait to take part in class with all the expectations being put on me," Cygnus said.

"I can't wait for History of Magic," Jo stated.

"Ugh I am not looking to take that class again," Cygnus said as he flopped down on his bed with a grunt.

"Why not history is cool," Jo said.

"Well unless something changed last year the teacher is a ghost who talked in a tone that can put a class to sleep in mere minutes the only way I was able to even pass the end of year test was one of my friends was able to resist the voice," Cygnus said.

"Still sounds a little cool to me," Dennis said making Cygnus just shake his head at his new friend the boy will learn soon enough.

The next morning Cygnus found himself more rested than he had even felt waking up at Hogwarts maybe due to how early he had gone to bed as he joined Jo and Dennis to head out to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were about to enter the hall someone threw their arms around him and he heard, "Well good morning little Puff."

"Morning Heir Zabini and that is Mr. Puff to you," Cygnus said making his new friends laugh at him.

"Mr. Puff really?" Blaise asked.

"Well it could be Heir Puff but I would hate to think how Dray would react if I called myself that after all he has a problem with how I treat my hair can you picture if I went by Hair Puff?" Cygnus said making all three laugh.

"You better not Cy," Draco said turning up and pulling him into a hug before he tried to style said hair before Cygnus pushed his hands away. "So how was your first night back?"

"Well I found out that Gryffindor was rather lacking in proper protocol compared to Hufflepuff," Cygnus whispered to his brother making him laugh.

"I could have told you that Cy," Draco said.

"You have, or did you think I missed you talking up Slytherin House the entire summer?" Cygnus asked playfully elbowing his brother in the chest. Draco could only let out an even louder laugh making several older students stop in shock having never seen or heard the Malfoy Heir actually give a happy laugh.

"I guess I am guilty of that well little bro try not to do too well in class," Dray said as he ruffled Cygnus's hair as he headed to the Slytherin table to eat.

"Your brother is nothing like Colin told me about students to avoid," Dennis said leaning in close to Cygnus.

"Oh Dray just takes his emotion control, or Pureblood mask if you will, rather seriously," Cygnus said as Draco hearing him shook his head and rolled his eyes at his little brother. The three new Hufflepuffs took seats in the middle of the table and began to fill their breakfast plates as Cygnus waited for the mail just knowing his parents would send a letter about his new House. Sure enough he saw Venus de Milo circling above him before she landed and allowed him to feed her some bits of bacon. "Morning Venus did you miss me?" he asked and got a hoot of acknowledgement from the bird. He had asked Luna a while back why even after learning to harness All-Speech he could not understand Venus de Milo only for her to guess the bird was akin to being his Mom's familiar. With a soft peck to his cheek Venus left a letter for him before flying over to Dray and dropping him his letter. Unrolling the parchment he saw both his parents and Cousin Sirius had written to him.

_Cygnus._

_How quite it is without you at the Manor. We have just been informed that you have been sorted into Hufflepuff of all places. How could you do this to us..... do you know how long it is going to take to change your room's motif with those colors? You do know your room will not match any other room in the Manor, not that it does now with the Gryffindor colors you have up but still. I am proud of you my son make some new friends your own age and write to me at least once a week._

_Your Dad, Lucius Malfoy (duh)_

_Pup, how did you get the hat to send you to Hufflepuff. You are a genius you can now pull any prank you want and no one will suspect you. Have some fun and give the twins a taste of the Black family madness you inherited from you Mom._

_Your never serious Cousin Sirius Black._

_Really Sirius quick trying to corrupt my son. Cygnus I do not mind you having some fun but it should not come at the expense of your school work. Also I agree with your Dad the manor is too quite without you in it after we have just got you back._

_Your Mom._

Reading the letter Cygnus could not help but laugh while at the same time for the first time fell a little homesick. As he was putting the letter into his backpack Professor Sprout was moving down the table handing out their class timetables. Looking at it Cygnus saw that unlike when he had been in Gryffindor with most of his classes being shared with Slytherin he now shared the majority of his classes with Ravenclaw. For their first day right off the bat they had Potions followed by Herbology lunch and the History of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know according to the Harry Potter Wiki to get into the Huffelpuff Common Room there is a different knock all together but I like the idea that a Hufflepuff outside of school absentmindedly knocking the pattern in the Muggle World and someone thinking it was perfect little tune to use like how Muggles mishearing Avada Kedavra came up with the common Magical phrase Abracadabra. This is also my first time trying to write a Gender-Neutral character so sorry if I make some mistakes.


	14. Old Classes New Viewpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus starts taking classes again and learns he was rather lucky

Wanting a few minutes to talk to his Godfather before class Cygnus grabbed his bag and headed down to the dungeons. "Hey wait up," Jo called as they grabbed their bag and one last piece of toast.

"What's up?" he asked as he stops to let not only Jo but Dennis run up to him.

"Well you know where the class is and so we thought we would have you show us where it is," Jo said.

"Fair point," Cygnus said "as long as you are okay with waiting outside as I talk to my Godfather."

"Sure," his new friends said in unison. Thought breakfast was still going on and class would not start for another fifteen minutes Cygnus lead them down to the Potions classroom and knocked on the door and was told to enter.

"I saw this meeting coming," Severus said as he got up from the teacher's desk. "I can only talk for a few minutes Cygnus."

"I know you just love to make a dramatic entrance for the first class students have with you," Cygnus said with a smile.

"Your brother told you that didn't he," Severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Was he lying?" Cygnus teased his Godfather.

"No I found a dramatic entrance can startle people and add the fear they show me so that they will be less likely to make mistakes that could really cause damage to themselves and others," Severus explained. "So Huffelpuff eh."

"You are not disappointed?" Cygnus asked softly.

"Oh Cygnus of course not," Severus said stepping forward and pulling his Godson into a tight hug. "Yes I a little sad that you were not sorted into my house with your brother but I just know you will do great things in Hufflepuff. As long as you don't share my secrets that is," Severus teased him as he ended the hug.

"Thanks you Professor," Cygnus said giving his Godfather a beaming smile.

"When it is just the two of us you can call me Severus, sprout," Severus said.

"Sprout that is a new one," Cygnus said.

"Well it goes well with your new house unless you want me to also call you Mr. Puff," Severus said with a laugh as Cygnus blushed.

"No there is not need for that," Cygnus said still a deep red.

"Alright now I hope your mother and my tutoring in Potions makes you do better this time around," Severus said as he gave a jaunty wave and left the room via the back door letting Cygnus move to the main door to let his friends in and found several others waiting as well.

"Where is the Professor?" Dennis asked as he came in the room and looked around for the instructor.

"Um he had to check on a potion he was working on in the other room," Cygnus lied as he headed up to the desk he had sat in as Harry before he changed at the last minute and went to the desk nearer the front that he recalled his brother preferred to sit at. He was soon joined by Dennis, Jo and someone in Ravenclaw robes. Before he sat down Cygnus recalling a lesson he had with his mom took off his outer robe leaving himself in his Hufflepuff blazer and pants as he hung the robe on a hook on the edge of the desk. Jo and Dennis out of all the first years knowing a little bit of his history thought that this was a normal procedure and took off their robes as well to hang them up soon followed by the rest of the Huffelpuff/Ravenclaw joint class. A minute after the class began the door to the room opened making all but Cygnus jump in shock as the Potion Master entered the room.

"As there is very few foolish wand waving in this class many...." Professor Snape said trailing off as he sees every single student had taken off their robes. "Heir Delaney why have you removed your robes?" he asked a student at random.

"Um because everyone else did," the scared Ravenclaw girl admitted.

"Ah the herd mentality of the usual batch of Dunderhead. Ms. Lesky who was the first to remove their robes?" Snape asked and saw the student flinch making him raise an eyebrow at them.

"Um it was Heir Malfoy-Potter, " Jo said with a hint of annoyance.

"Heir Malfoy-Potter why did you remove your robes?" Snape said filing away the reaction from Ms. Lesky for latter.

"Well um Sir, when I would work on potions with my mom she always took off her robes and informed me it was never a good idea to wear such flowing clothing while working with open flames and potions," Cygnus said wondering if he had made a mistake for Dray had to have the same lessons but he never took off his robes during class.

"Very good Heir Malfoy-Potter ten points to Huffelpuff," Snape said and saw his Godson break into a huge smile having never received a single point in his class before. "Now as I was saying this class while using very little actual magic casting is still one of he most dangerous subjects taught at Hogwarts," Severus said and saw some students giving him dubious looks. "I see some of you do not believe me Mr. Creevey what would happen if you were to add some porcupine to a Cure for Boil potion before you took it off the fire source?"

"Um it would ruin the potion?" Dennis responded back.

"Very well put Mr. Creevey it would ruin the potion as well as your cauldron as it would cause it to melt and spew the potion onto anyone nearby," Snape said making most students gulp a little in fear.

"Yes as you progress through the years you will be introduced to a potion that is called the Draught of Living Death which is a sleeping potion so powerful it was once used to fake a persons's death so they could go into hiding," Snape said giving his Godson a wink at the call back from their first lesson together. "I do not say this to scare you but to make you focus in this class I am not lying when I say if you mess around I will throw you out and give you a failing grade for the day. Now for your first potion I would like you to work on the Cure for Boils that I asked about before. The instructions on the board," he said with a small flick of his wand. "You will work together with your table mates until I tell you to stop before the end of the lesson so you may pour your end results into a flask for grading. You may now begin," Snape said as he moved to stand behind his desk to watch to see which students set up their cauldrons first, which ones go to get the ingredients and which ones did something different. The dour Potion Master let out a rare smile as he saw Cygnus's look in confusion between the board and his open book. In the time it took to make his way to the table Cygnus was working on only one other student,the girl who had flinched earlier, had seen the difference between the book and the board. "Do you two have a problem with the potion?' he asked raising his eyebrow at the pair.

"The instructions is different between the book and what you have on the board sir," Jo said.

"That is correct and...." he prompted.

"Well you are either testing us to see if we would look at the actual instructions or you have found a better way to make the potion," Jo stated.

"Yes and which one of those options do you feel I am using Ms. Lesky?" he asked and saw the girl flinch again as well as Cygnus reach over an pat her gently on the arm.  
Taking a deep breath Jo answers, "It is hard to say sir but it seems unlikely that you would give us method to brew the potion that would be dangerous so both ways would produce the potion."

"Very good Ms. Lesky ten points to Huffelpuff for your deductive reasoning," he said seeing another flinch form the girl. "Is there something wrong Ms. Lesky?"

"It is okay Jo he will understand," Cygnus said from the seat next to the girl making Severus raise and eyebrow at the pair.

"And what would I understand?" he asked.

"I do not consider myself be either male or female sir," Jo said in a soft voice.

"I understand I had a friend with a similar situation during my school days though in their case it was a female born into a male body," the Potion Master said as his face took on a far away look as if recalling his past. "If you inform me what you would like me to use in place of Miss I shall endeavor to do it as well as pass the information along to your other Professors so you will suffer from any similar discomfort in their lessons."

"Thank you sir," Jo said doing their best not to shed some tears of joy "I usually preferred Mx but I will also respond to hir."

"Very well Mx Lesky I shall inform your other Professors if you would like unless you would like to do it your self," Severus said giving her a kind smile.

"I would like that very much sir," Jo said* as Dennis came back with the ingredients for the potion as the Ravenclaw boy finished setting up a potion stand for them to work on the Potion. The rest of the lesson went by rather smoothly with no one almost melting a cauldron due to lack of following directions with Cygnus and his group actually being told that they were the second closest to the actual end results of the Cure for Boils.

As the Ravenclaw students had charms next the two group of students broke up as Cygnus and the other Huffelpuffs head outside. As they were walking down the green houses Cygnus noticed his former classmates heading back into the castle and had to let out a laugh at seeing his brother's robes looking so ruffled and covered with grass stains. "What happen to you guys?" he asked rushing forward.

"One don't ask and two don't take Care of Magical Creatures," his brother said scowling at the smile plastered on his little brother's face at his current state.

"It could not be that bad," Cygnus said look to the others.

"Oh yes it was Cy," Hermione said holding her arm as if in pain wincing as someone bumped into it and pushed past Cygnus almost knocking him to the ground.

"Move it you little snake-puff you are blocking the way," Ron growled as Jo stopped Cygnus from falling glaring at the older boy. Cygnus now used to how his former best friend treated him since he was discovered to be a Malfoy it did not bother him though by the looks he saw on Dray and Hermione's faces it bothered them.

"You know I could work with that," Cygnus said lightly "Dray what do you think mom would say if I died my hair green for Slytherin and yellow for Huffelpuff so I could go by Heir Snake-Puff?"

"I think she would kill you if I did not do it first," Draco said though with no anger in his voice realizing what his brother was doing. "Now why don't you be a good little firstie and go play in the dirt."

"Oh do you think Professor Sprout would allow me to go barefoot?" Cygnus asked getting a little excited at the prospect.

"I doubt it she never let Luna do it," Draco said with a soft chuckle as he pats his brother on the back to send him on the way to Herbology.

"Why would you want to go barefoot?" Dennis asked.

"I was taught a type of magic from my Cousin Luna which allows a more personal connection to nature," Cygnus explained as the three friends entered Green House One for their "first" lesson. Now when he had last gone had classes Cygnus had not really been into Herbology only passing thanks to help from Neville but after lessons with Luna he was excited to learn even if he had to wear shoes. At the end of the lessons Professor Sprout pulled him aside and asked him to remain for a bit.

"Mr. Malfoy first off let me tell you how happy that I am that you have come back to us," she said giving him a hearty handshake. "Now as your head of House I was told to clear something up just in case you were wondering about it."

"What is that Professor?"

"Well even though you believed that you were someone else you did technically finish two years of schooling already which should mean that you would be learning with third year students. I want you to know this had nothing to do with any belief in any form of lack of skill, but rather has to do with your core. The fact is since you were under the effects of an Aging Potion your body may have seemed older but that potion has no effect on a person's Magical Core. The fact that your core had not been damaged from having to cast spells before it was ready you are extremely lucky Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks for telling me this Professor," Cygnus said a little shaken by the news that his core could have been damaged knowing if such a thing had happened he could have at best become a Squib or at worst died.

He was still a little shaken as he headed into the Great Hall for lunch and made his way over to sit down before someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Heir Malfoy-Potter?" the Huffelpuff Prefect asked.

"Yes Heir Diggory is something wrong?" he asked back.

"You seemed lost in thought and you were heading to the Gryffindor table," Cedric said making Cygnus blush at his almost breach of Hogwarts Protocol of sitting at a different House table without being invited.

"Thank you Heir Diggory," Cygnus said as he bowed to the older male before taking his place between Jo and Dennis who had saved him a place. Filling his plate with some food and pouring himself a goblet of grape juice Cygnus told his new friends what Sprout had just informed him about. Jo looked horrified that his core could have been damaged as they pulled Cygnus into a tight hug while they told Dennis why the damage to the a person's core was bad. When he heard Jo's explanation Dennis joined the hug as Cygnus found himself sandwiched between the pair. Cygnus thanked them for their support but asked if they could let go so he could eat making the two larger Huffelpuffs let him go. After lunch Cygnus dragged his feet as they made their way to History of Magic as it had always been his least favorite subject even more so than Potions. Arriving at the assigned classroom he allowed Jo to pull him and Dennis into the closest set of desk to the front of the room. Pulling out a note book and quill Cygnus waited for Binns to come through the board only for the door to open and in walk Cousin Sirius's friend Professor Lupin. Taking his place at the desk he pulled out the attendance sheet as the rest of the class files into the room.

"Greetings everyone I am Professor Lupin and this year I am going to be your History of Magic instructor," Lupin said as he smiled at the class and even gave a wink of acknowledgment to Cygnus. "Yeah Mr. Creevey I believe you have a question already? Professor Lupin asked.

"I thought I heard my older brother say you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor," Dennis said

"That is true I have a Mastery in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and History which is why I am teaching History this year. As our Headmaster decided to give the Hogwarts student who becomes Champion in the Triwizard Tournament will have some help in the form of Alastor Moody who as one of our countries former top Aurors, a dark Magic Hunter," Professor Lupin explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know that coming out as yourself is important and it can seem a little disrespectful for Snape to offer to tell Jo's other teachers about them, I am only doing it this way so as to not have to write the same basic bit of dialog for each class at the start.


	15. Burning Cups and Former Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Tournament starts with the selections of its Champions

Cygnus soon found History of Magic becoming another favorite class under the teachings of Professor Lupin, in fact he liked most of his classes with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was mostly due to the fact that Professor Moody was a horrible teacher randomly changing the volume of his voice as he went through his lessons as well as showing discrimination against students who came from certain families such as his own. But what really annoyed Cygnus about the man is that he utterly refused to use Jo's preferred pronoun and made it a habit of yelling out MISS when he called on them. And would not stop no matter how many times everyone in the class told him he was wrong or even when the subject was brought up to all four of the Heads of House. Cygnus could not help but compare the man to a Magical version of Vernon Dursley who had his own particular view of the world and would listen to no other about it.

Other than D.A.D.A Cygnus was finding the rest of his classes were a lot better than he had hoped. He had expected to be a little board having taken all of them before but he found that with the intelligence blocks off of him he could better understand the lessons themselves. Which of course helped immensely with his homework for while he was Harry before he received help from Hermione he would usually get A on his homework, but he knew that his parents would not be impressed with those types of results. Thankfully with the blocks gone and his two new friends Cygnus was able to achieve EE in most classes while Potion, Herbology and History of Magic he was actually earning solid Os. The only class that was causing him problems was D.A.D.A again as his results would be at most P but after Dennis had gotten a EE on an assignment they had done together Cygnus had passed the homework over to his Godfather, who everyone knew still wanted to teach the class, for a second opinion on his grade. When Professor Snape handed it back Cygnus saw that the P had been changed to a EE and showed not only Severus's marks but some from Professor Lupin as well. From then on Cygnus would make two copies of his work on to hand in to Moody while the other he would pass on to Severus creating a paper trail so that he could file a discrimination charge on Moody to the Hogwarts School Board, When it was brought up to the board Cygnus found out that other students were having their work devalued as well many of which were either from Slytherin House or from so called evil families. Each person who had noticed the discrepancy had used a different method of proving their papers were being missed marked, such as Draco who for a while would change papers with Hermione, after doing the bare minimum while she did her normal standard. When the papers were handed back Hermione would be marked with an O while Draco's paper from the witch would be at most marked with a D and one time a T, something that pissed off both Draco and Hermione. With a clear and mounting proof of favoritism and bullying from the man, Professor Moody was immediate dismissed from his post and to Cygnus and Draco's surprises Cousin Sirius took it over, having also been an Auror.

With an Sirius teaching D.A.D.A the class soon became actually useful and Cygnus was shocked to find it had been a month since the school had begun. The only thing that was now a dark spot on his year were Ron and Ginny. Ron still treated him like crap but Cygnus had been treated worse from both the Dursleys and Draco when he was Harry. Ginny was a different matter all together for while she did not bully him she had tried flirting with him evidently after the Potter family inheritance he still held. Knowing what she was after made it quite easy to ignore her at least until she had been mean to Jo telling them that they were touched in the head. It had only been Cousin Sirius who had walked around the corner behind her that prevented him from cursing his former friend as Sirius gave her a weeks worth of detention for the remark. At the start of October it would normally be the beginning of the Quidditch Season but with the Triwizard putting a stop to that the main topic around the school was the coming tournament and the other schools. Cygnus had told his friends all he had learned from Gabrielle about Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, which was not that much as she had not started yet. As he no longer had Quidditch to help calm him down when he was stressed about classes and what not Cygnus had taken to travailing through the Forbidden Forest, just far enough in that he could see the start of the forest, barefoot and working on his Fae skills. Dennis and Jo had asked to join him during his walks but after some lessons with Luna they found that while Jo had some talent she would not get the same effect that Cygnus got from his walks and Dennis had no talent whatsoever in Fae Magic. Cygnus had informed Dennis, who had taken the news a little badly that even his older brother and father could not use it which cheered up his friend. The day before Halloween, and the arrival of the other schools many students had trouble paying attention in class as the rumors started flying about their counterparts. Some people had decided to use this distraction to dole out harmless pranks, which thanks to Fred, George, Lupin, and Sirius all be at Hogwarts a gentle upswing of pranks had occurred most of which were of a nature of changing a person's hair color or robes. Cygnus had also pulled a few himself under the terms that when it came to hair related potions they left Dray along, but to show his brother was fair game Cygnus had transformed his brother's, as well as the other members of the Slytherin team robes into replicas of the Gryffindor Quidditch team robes at breakfast while making the Gryffindors wear Huffelpuffs, the Huffelpuffs wear Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw were the Slytherin robes one morning. Cygnus was not the only one laughing at the expressions of the Quidditch players as the took in their new robes as he saw a wink passed his way from his Cousin and Professor Lupin.

On Halloween night Cygnus was lined up with everyone waiting for the visiting students to arrive, while everyone else was scanning the grounds maybe thinking of a Portkey to bring them in he was looking up at the skies as Gabrielle had passed on in her most recent letter that when the students of Beauxbatons traveled they used winged horses to pull a massive stage coach. Due to this he was the first one to spot it and called it out making everyone turned to look as a team of six winged horses the size of motor homes pulling what looked like a small cottage behind them as it came in for a landing. Once the cottage had come to a complete stop a student jumped out and brought a set of stairs down from the doorway before moving to the side as the largest woman Cygnus had ever seen exit. Cygnus guessed that she must be Madam Maxime the Headmistress of Beauxbatons who smiled at the gathered students before he before making her way to the Headmaster. Cygnus noticed the group of students trailing after her including one he recognized as disregarding decorum he lifted his hand and waver to Gabrielle's older sister who smiled and gave him a small wave back as she passed. "Who was that Cy?" Jo asked leaning in to whisper to him.

"Fleur is the older sister of my pen-pal," he whispered back seeing that several students were following Fleur movement across the grounds and recalling that the family had some Veela blood in them.

"She is cute," Dennis said making Cygnus roll his eyes at his other friend. He was about to inform Dennis about the special magic that came with having Veela blood when a suddenly a student called out to look a the lake. All the Hogwarts students turned to see what looked like a ghost ship pop out of the lake and sail to the shore before a gangplank was lowered and large hulking bodies began to disembark from the ship. It was only after passing the lights coming out of the port holes when Cygnus realized that they were all wearing large heavy robes. There was some other murmurings from the gathered Hogwarts before Cygnus hears Ron's voice cut through the night air commenting that one of the Durmstrang students was Viktor Krum. Once the Durmstrang students enter the school the Hogwarts students were allowed back inside for the Halloween feast. The students from Beauxbatons it seemed had decided to join the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang milled around not having decided yet. As soon as he sat down Cygnus caught Fluer's eye and gave he another wave. Rather than wave back the blonde French girl leaned in to talk to some of her classmates before she and three other students left the Ravenclaw table and came over to him.

"Hello again Cygnus do you mind if we join you?" she asked with a smile as his housemates moved a little giving her and the others some room to sit down. Taking the spot right next to him Fleur pulled him into a hug before she introduced her three friends, Jacob Samson, Elizabeth Maddix, and Vincent Hammerly. As Cygnus looked at the four visiting students he took in the difference between the male and female uniforms of the Beauxbatons students. Both uniforms were powder blue in color and both had capes attached thought the sizes were different as the female students the capes looked more like shawls thrown over their shoulders while the male ones were halfway down the person's back. Noticing this he cast an eye over to the Durmstrang students who had chosen the Slytherin table making Dray rather happy as Viktor Krum was sitting across from him. Having shed their heavy outer cloaks it was quite easy to spot the difference between the male and female students of Durmstrang for while both wore very militaristic uniforms most males were a deep crimson while females it seemed were in a lighter red that was almost pink. There were also one student whose uniform was gray making Cygnus wonder if that student was like Jo and saw themselves as neither male or female. Turning back to his friends and Fleur, Dumbles stood up and gave some speech about the tournament before starting the feast.

Seeing some food that he recognized from his trip to France from France Cygnus put some of them on his plate before turning to Fleur and trying out how well his lessons with his Mother had gone, "Bonsoir Heir Delacour."

"Congratulations little one your French has improved greatly," Fleur said bringing him into a hug.

"Would you mind mentioning to Gabbie, we had a wager going on that I could impresses you a little with my French and this way I don't have to pay her the Gallon for her guessing I would be in Huffelpuff," Cygnus said making the others laugh.

"Sure zing Cygnus, but you really must stop making zese bets with her how many times have you actually won?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I have won, counting this time three times," he answered

"How many times have you lost Cy?" Jo asked

"Sixty-three," he said with a blush as they all start to laugh at him.

"I think they are correct mate you really need to quite well not really ahead but before you end up paying for her schooling for the next three years," Dennis said after he nearly choked on a spoon full of Bouillabaisse. The conversation soon shifted to Fleur and her friends asking about the castle as the surrounding Huffelpuffs asked out their own school As the food disappeared signaling the end of the feast Dumbles stood up and brought everyone's attention giving his usual long winded type of speech that Cygnus had long since learned to tune out due to his feeling about the man. He did pay attention when the Goblet of Fire appeared letting out a gasp as he saw the cup with his Mage Sight. While everyone could see the flames jumping from the lip of the cup he saw three lines of magic which he took to represent the three schools wrap around the object. Dumbles told that what a student had to do to enter the tournament was to place their name in the Goblet of Fire which would judge their worthiness before selecting them as their Schools champion. He also mentioned an age line that he would put in place to prevent younger students from trying to enter and Cygnus noticed that he had looked right at him as he said this sending a chill down Cygnus's back. The man made no mention that to be even considered for the Hogwarts Champion the student had to pass on their name to their head of House. He knew Professor McGonagall was the only one who had not done this after he asked the Twins about it they had been shocked and had immediately submitted their names and had been approved to give their names for the actual tournament when it started. Dumbles decided to call it a night sending everyone to their beds. As Cygnus neared the door he arrived at the same time as Krum who seeing his platinum-blonde hair held out his hand to him.

"You must be Cygnus Malfoy your brother was telling me about you," the man said holding out his hand to shake Cygnus's before he left the hall.

"What were you telling him Dray?" Cygnus asked after his group had left the doorway so as to not block the other students.

"Just that you like me are a big fan of Quidditch as well as his skill at the game over the summer," Draco said with a shrug.

"Good if the visiting students do not know my past the better it will be," Cygnus said slumping a little against his older brother.

"You must know I would never share that it is up to you if you want the others to know about your connection to the Potter line," Draco said before he gave his brother a quick hug and made his way to the Slytherin dorms. Cygnus and his friends stay up a little late pass curfew discussing who they thought would be the Champion for Hogwarts. Jo thought it would most likely be one of the Prefects such as Cedric, while Dennis thought it would be either the Head Boy or Girl. Cygnus did not really have a guess but he did say it would be cool if one of the twins got it before he was the first of the three to fall asleep.

The next morning when the three headed to breakfast the Goblet had moved to stand in the middle of the front hall with some benches arraigned around it so students would watch people put their names in. Seeing the Goblet Cygnus tilted his head in confusion seeing a fourth line of magic wrapped around the cup before he just figured it was a the age line working on the cup. Like most students Cygnus and his friends grabbed a plate of food from their House tables before sitting on one of the benches to watch the cup. As he was eating his second piece of peanut buttered toast the Weasley twins shows up and walked right over the age line and put their names in. The fire glowed blue for a moment before it returned to red and the pair walked away to thunderous applause. They had barely left when the students from Beauxbatons showed up and one after another put their names in with similar results. After she and her friends had placed their names in Fleur came over and asked if Cygnus and his friends would do them the honor of giving them a tour of Hogwarts since they would be there for the rest of the year. The three first year Huffelpuffs readily agreed letting Fleur and her friends garb a quick breakfast for themselves before they began. Cygnus spent the rest of the day showing Fleur and her friends the school and its grounds only returning for lunch. After they were finished the group grew to include Dray, Hermione, as well as Krum and some of his friends. This also meant that Dray and Hermione sort of took over the tour not that Cygnus minded as it gave him a chance to talk to Krum. As Hermione was leading them in the area of Gyrffindor Tower the group, unfortunately ran into Ron and Ginny who invited themselves along on the tour. If Ron was not glaring at Cygnus and his brother he was painfully trying to flirt with Fleur or convince Krum that he should come sit at the Gyrffindor table telling him how Slytherin was full of mini-Death Eaters. Ginny meanwhile spent the whole tour batting her eyes up at Krum and laughing at everything he said. Thanks to some of the language lessons from his mom Cygnus was able to get the gist of what Krum said to his friends in Bulgarian about the pair making it hard for him to keep a straight face. Thankfully by the time Ron and Ginny had come it was only an hour before supper the choosing of the Champions.

Arriving at the Great Hall Krum and his friends quickly made their way to the Slytherin table saving a seat for Draco who seemed to be gathering his courage before he leaned in and gave Hermione a quick peck on her cheek before he fled. Hermione raised a hand to touch the place of the quick kiss blushing a little as she went to sit down at the Gryffindor table almost running into a couple of people being so lost in thought her hand still on her cheek. Ron's face was as red as his hair as he went to follow her but thankfully the twins and Neville had seen what had happened and had moved to place Hermione between them at the table. Ginny did not even seem to notice as she was till batting her eyes at Krum as Cygnus and the others took their seats. Once he sat down Cygnus sent his older brother who was blushing a little a thumbs up in congratulations for finally taking the step. For the first time that day some of the conversation in the hall had nothing to do with either the Goblet of Fire or the coming tournament as people talked about the kiss. Cygnus just rolled his eyes at everyone's fascination about love and romance something he still did not fully understand, though he was still proud of Dray and Hermione wishing them luck. At the end of the feast, which lasted a little longer due to it being the second one in two days, the Goblet of Fire was brought into the Great Hall by Filch. Cygnus was shocked to see the fourth line of magic encircling the artifact meaning it had nothing to do with the age line. A silence fell through the hall as the red flames turned blueish-white before out of the flames a scrap of parchment appeared. Dumbles grabbed it as it floated down and took a look at it. "The Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delacour," he called as the hall rang out in applause. Fleur quickly hugged her three friends and the three Hufflepuffs before she got up and left the hall. Right as the door closed another scrap shot out to be caught by Dumbles, "The Champion from the Durmstrang Institute is Viktor Krum." There was an even louder round of applause due to how famous Krum was as he left the hall after shaking hands with his friends and Draco. As he left the tension in the hall was so thick one could have cut it with a butter knife as everyone waited on the Hogwarts Champion. The Goblet took longer than it had between Fleur and Krum's selection before with a burst of flame a name shot out causing all the Hogwarts students to lean forward. "The Champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is," Dumbles paused so as to build the tension before finishing "Cedric Diggory." The entire table lost it as they cheered Cedric who almost strutted out of the hall ruffling Cygnus's hair as he passed. "Now I hope you will do your part in cheering not only Young Master Diggory but the other Champions as well," Dumbles began before muttering began to developed as the flames rather than going out with its job being finished had turned blueish-white again as a bit of parchment in the ruins of a paper airplane came out. Dumbles grabbed at it and almost missed as it fluttered before he took it out his eyes holding a twinkle as they shifted to Cygnus. Cygnus braced himself guessing what was about to happen as the headmaster started to speak "Cyg.... **RONALD WESLEY!?!** " Rather applause the hall fell silent as Ron stood up and with a superior smirk left the hall as muttering as if angry bees followed after him. Professor McGonagall came forward and mutter to Dumbles who waved her away shooting a look at Cygnus as he looked down at the parchment in his hands.

Albus had to stop himself from taking out his wand and cursing the youngest male Weasley for ruining his plans. Late last night Albus had come down to place an enchantment on the Goblet to make it recall all Magical schools that have ever taken place in the Triwizard Tournament so that he could enter Cygnus's name into the tournament and send the boy to fulfill Harry's destiny by resurrecting Tom Riddle. Albus himself had leaked word of where Voldemort had been in hiding as well as a ritual which could bring him back meaning people would turn to him to stop him since Harry Potter was dead. After placing the enchantment Albus had entered Cygnus Malfoy as a Champion for Avalon knowing no one else would claim to be from that school, but Ronald had decided to use a scrap from a history essay on Avalon. The Goblet had ignored everything else focusing on just the name of the possible Champion and the name of the school. Now with two students who were from Avalon the Goblet had chosen the one older one as it had protections on it so that even without the age line a first or second year student would never have been allowed to take part in the tournament. With a small growl and a quick turn Albus went to the room where the Champions were in to find Ron actually boasting how he had used a levitating charm on a paper airplane that had his name on it to become the Champion. He was even under the impression that it was his skill with the spell that had made him the second Hogwarts Champion. Albus had an urge to throttler the idiot as he approached and informed the others that yes Ron's name had come out of the Goblet making him a Champion. Professor McGonagall tried to get her student out of it but Albus knew there was no chance as he had planned everything perfectly thinking it would be the youngest Malfoy brat whose name had come out. Knowing that Lucius and Narcissa would never allow either of the son's to compete they would have arrived and pulled Cygnus out, so Albus had also tied any name outside the three main Champions to the Goblet meaning if they did not compete the student, Cygnus and now Ron, would lose their magic for good. He waited a few minutes knowing that just like the Malfoys, Arthur and Molly would come and try to stop their son from competing. Sure enough Molly came bursting into the hall like an avenging banshee telling him she was withdrawing Ron from taking part. With a sigh as if there was nothing he could do Albus told everyone of an "old' spell on the Goblet that stated any name past the three main Champions that came out would have to also take part lest they lose their magic. Hearing this both Molly and Ron's faces fell as white as one of the Hogwarts ghost not wanting him to lose his magic

"As the first task is courage of the unknown," Ludo Bagman, who surprisingly had remained silent the entire time up until now, said speaking up. "We are not going to tell you what it actually involves beside informing you all that it will take place on the twenty-fourth of this month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many were expecting young Cygnus to take part but I have planned Ron to be the fourth since I started this story.


	16. Missing Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus find a mother whose kids had been stolen in the Woods and has to inform some people.

A couple of weeks after the Champions had been selected Cygnus was walking barefoot through the Forbidden Forest since the older students had a Hogsmede weekend, and Jo was helping Dennis with some homework. For once Cygnus was walking further in than normal as he had come across a Fae creature known as a Shigmac, which resembled a large bat that was bright pink. Luna had told him during their time together that a Shigmac was despite its fearsome appearance was a creature that was only seen when a Magical Creature was in distress and if seen should always be followed. So it was Cygnus heard someone crying behind a large wood wall. " _My babies why did they have to take my babies_?"

" _Hello_?" Cygnus asked.

" _Hello are you free_?" the voice asked.

" _Um yes is everything alright_?" he responded.

" _No it very well is not the brutes took my babies away if you are free please find them_ ," the voice cried out and Cygnus finally realized it was a female voice.

" _I shall go find someone to help_ ," Cygnus said turning around thinking to head back to the castle so that he could find a teacher.

" _Beware of the two legged brutes_ ," the voice said making him realized that he was dealing with a creature rather than a human.

" _I shall find your babies... um what do they look like Madam_?" he asked as he could not see her species.

" _My babies are still in their eggs_ ," she said.

" _They took your eggs I shall get them back_ ," Cygnus said knowing from his own experiences what it did to a mother to lose her baby. Thinking that a group of poachers or something had set up in the Forbidden Forest Cygnus began to use the trees for cover as he made his way back to the castle. He barely got four feet before he saw a familiar face and whisper shouted to them, "Charlie."

Hearing his name called in the quite forest the second oldest Weasley looked around before his mouth fell open seeing the young boy. "Cygnus what are you doing here? We need to get you back to Hogwarts it is more dangerous in the wood than normal at the moment."

"Charlie I need your help someone took some woman's kids I think a group of poachers are in the woods," Cygnus said stepping out from behind the tree he had been behind and looking around.

'What do you mean Cygnus?" Charlie asked

"I was lead here by one of the Fae creatures I can see and found a wall where behind it a woman was crying for her kids were taken, It was only after she told me what they look like that I realized that I had unknowingly using my All-Speech ability and had been talking to a magical creature. We need to get her kids back Charlie," Cygnus said taking the stunned red heads hand and leading him back to the wall. " _I found someone who can help you_ ," Cygnus said stepping around the wall and finding a silver-blue dragon.

" _Watch out Hatchling that is one of the brutes that took my babies_ ," the Dragoness said breathing a jet of blue flame at the red head who flinched back despite knowing the protections on the cage.

"She said you took her kids, but I thought you were a Dragon Keeper," Cygnus said letting go of Charlie's hand and taking a step closer to the cage worried that he had misjudged the red head.

"I am Cygnus," Charlie said taking a step forward only for the Dragoness to rush forward and smash against the wards on her cage. "Look there is a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"You did take her kids just like what had happened to me," Cygnus said nearly losing control.

"No, well yes but she will get them back shortly maybe it would better if I showed you if that is alright," Charlie said holding up his hands in surrender as he knelt before the Dragoness and Harry.

" _What should I do Madam_?" Cygnus asked turning to look at the Dragoness and telling her what Charlie had said.

" _If he can lead you to my babies follow him for now Hatchling but be careful_ ," she said snorting out a puff of blueish smoke from her nostrils.

" _I will Madam um do you have a name_?" Cygnus asked seeing Charlie from the corner of his eyes with his mouth hanging open in shock.

" _You may call me Nakstar, Hatchling_ ," Nakstar said with a slight bow of her head.

" _I shall return with your babies Lady Nakstar_ ," Cygnus said with a return bow before turning back to Charlie "show me where her babies are." Charlie jumped to his feet and lead to a nearby tent where a clutch of eggs were being scanned by a Witch.

"Hey Charlie I did not... I thought we warded the area so that no student could get in here?" she said as she spotted Cygnus who had pulled out his wand even though he knew there was very little he could do against two adult Magic Users but he made a promise and as his Dad always said a Malfoy keep their promises.

"Why did you take Nakstar's babies?" he asked surprised by how level his voice was.

"Nakstar?" the witch asked looking between him and Charlie.

"Young Cygnus found the Swedish Short-Snout and was able to talk to her via some Fae Magic," Charlie explained rubbing the back of his neck as he worried about his boss's reaction.

"He can speak to Dragons?" was all she said in a shocked voice.

"Yes and you took her eggs why?" he responded back.

With a sign the woman summoned a chair before sitting down. "Alright I will tell you but I will also need to place you under a spell to make sure you can not tell others for it involves the Tournament," she said.

"As long as Nakstar gets her babies back I will agree," Cygnus said taking a seat that Charlie summoned for both of them.

"We took um Nakstar's eggs as well as eggs from several other Dragoness to create perfect copies of them for the first task," the woman said silently casting a secrecy spell on him. "The first task of this Tournament is for the various champions to retrieve a special egg which will in turn hold the clue for their next task. But so that the clue is not destroyed by the Dragoness before they are collected we need to make them like their actual eggs thus scanning them."

"So after you are done scanning she will get them back?" Cygnus asked.

"You have my word that as soon as I am done I will deliver them personally back to her," she said holding up her wand which glowed at her promise.

"Can I stay until you take them back so that she will know I did not break my word or worry about me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Very well but please stay quite as I work, Tamer Weasley will remain with you," she said as she got back to work leaving the pair alone.

"So I heard from Mom that Ron somehow became a Champion how is he?" Charlie asked once his boss went back to work.

"Not good. As you know Ron was never really popular in Slytherin so there is no change there but my own House as well as Ravenclaw have turned on him and from what Hermione said so did everyone in Gryffindor. According to her after his name came out he strutted back to the tower and was set on by Fred and George who had actually entered properly and had just been passed over. Ron decided the best way to handle them was to tell them how he got past the wards and age line it seemed he was so smug in his rule breaking that everyone, short of Ginny, was disgusted. It was not even as an act to show the other Houses so that they were not all hated due to Ron's behavior. I actually feel sorry for him knowing what it is like for the school to turn against you, but he still is cutting me out," Cygnus said looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"I understand Cygnus he sometimes tends to not think things through from what Mom said when she tried to get him out of the Tournament only for be told that any school that was apart from the main three their Champion could not back down. Both of them were horrified so I think Ron is actually rather scared at the moment and is acting out due to it," Charlie said reaching over and taking both of Cygnus's hands in one of his own.

"So besides getting the eggs what else is happening for this task?" Cygnus asked changing the subject.

"That is it though there is a different Dragoness one for each Champion beside the Swedish Short-Snout which you have meet there is also a Common Welsh Green, a Chinese Firebolt, and much to Hagrid's happiness the last Dragon is the Norwegian Ridgeback, Norberta," Charlie said.

"I thought this tournament was meant to be less dangerous than previous tournaments yet the first task is to try to take an egg from a Dragoness Mother," Cygnus said shaking his head. "I would hate to see what they would have to do if the restrictions were not in place."

"Yeah don't remind me Mom and Dad are having kittens over Ron having compete and have been trying to get me to tell Ron what is coming but I took a magical oath and would lose my magic if I tried," Charlie said worried about his youngest brother. For the rest of the time that Charlie's boss worked on the eggs the pair talked about how Cygnus's year was going. How Cygnus had found that despite him basically doing a year of review he was only ranked second in his year behind Jo at least when it came to homework and not spell casting where he was ranked top of the class. When Charlie's boss informed them that she was done Cygnus and Charlie both helped her pack the silver-gray dragon eggs into a special carry container and the three of them returned to Nakstar's cage with Cygnus in the lead. Seeing him and her eggs behind him by two of the brutes Nakstar saw that she had been correct in trusting the Hatchling.

" _Good job Hatchling you must be powerful for getting my babies back from those brutes_ ," Nakstar said.

" _It was the least I could do Lady Nakstar after all I was once taken from my own mother_ ," Cygnus said.

" _These brutes took you as well a member of their own kind if I was not locked up I would help you escape from them Hatchling_ ,' Nakstar said shooting out a jet of blue flame over their heads so as to not harm her own eggs.

" _No my Lady these two are not the ones that took me from my mother in fact the red head is um how would you put it part of my extended pack_ ," Cygnus said.

" _Than I shall give them the benefit of the doubt this one time_ ," Nakstar said as she moved to the far side of the cage and curled up letting Charlie and his boss placed the eggs inside without having to get help and stun her. " _But if this happens again I shall show my displeasure very forcefully. Now you take care and be careful Hatchling_."

" _I will Lady Nakstar_ ," Cygnus said with a bow before he was pulled away by Charlie who lead him to the edge of the forest and reminded him that he could not tell anyone about the Dragons. Not that the red head saw it happening after seeing his boss place a secrecy spell on him, what neither Charlie and his boss knew, however, was that after getting Cygnus back and having put him through a cleansing Lucius and Narcissa with the help of Severus performed a ritual that blocked out all forms of mind magic cast onto him.

So it was after leaving Charlie and the forest behind Cygnus worried about the Champions facing Dragoness and having to take even a fake egg from them went to look for them. Thinking that Heir Diggory might be in the Common Room he headed there first knowing that the older Huffelpuff had decided not to go to Hogsmead and was looking up things that might happen during the first task. Cygnus saw he was correct as he saw the seventh year pouring over a large tome, knowing that as the task got closer the normally calm teen was getting short with anyone who bothered him as he was in the middle of research Cygnus tip toed over and gently pulled at his sleeve.  
"This better be important," the older teen male said turning to him with a grimace.

"It is well I was doing one of my walks in the forest and I sort of found out the first task," Cygnus said.

"This better not be a prank Mr. Malfoy," Heir Diggory said with a slight edge to his voice.

"I swear on my magic I am not pulling a prank,' Cygnus said before casting a levitating charm on the book Heir Diggory had been reading.

"Alright out with it what is the task?" he asked

"Um you need to collect a special egg from a mother Dragoness," Cygnus said seeing the other male gulp at the news.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Heir Diggory asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"I am I heard someone crying about their babies being stolen away only to find that the person who was crying was a Mother Dragoness," Cygnus said.

"Wait you can speak to Dragons?" Heir Diggory asked.

"Yes," Cygnus said with a shrug but not mentioning he actually had All-Speak.

"I guess that makes sense since you heard the Basilisk a couple years ago and there are some similarities between them and Dragons," Heir Diggory said to himself before turning back to Cyngus and thanking him for the information. With a small wave Cygnus left him and went in search of Fleur knowing that she would need to be told as well and that Gabbie would literally hunt him down if he did not tell her about the dragons leading to Fleur getting hurt. He found the French part-Veela girl in the library pouring over different books in search of spells that might be useful.

"Bonne après-midi Fleur," Cygnus said taking the seat opposite her.

"Bonne après-midi Cygnus how are you today?" she asked pulling a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she looked up.

"The first task is dragons I swear I am telling the truth on my magic," Cygnus said deciding it would be go quicker this way as he sent out some sparks from his wand.

"Wait? What?" Fleur asked in confusion. Breathing out a sight Cyngus told her about how he found the Nakstar and learned of what the First Task would be. Fleur threw he head back as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You are sure they are using Nesting Mothers?" she asked,

"As far as I know, why?" he answered.

"Well if it was a male I could use some Veela charm on it to cause it to go into a trance but it would only partially work on a female and she would still attack if I approached the egg," Fleur stated.

"Um I might not know that much about dragons but what about making yourself unable to be detected and cutting off your scent and just taking the egg? If my memory serves Gabby told me you were ranked top in your schools gymnastics physically class even breaking some records why not use it to your advantage?" he asked making her drop her mouth at the suggestion which might work if she could find the right spell. As she turned back to her book Cygnus took that as a sign to leave as he headed down to the lake to see if he could find Krum. While he did not know Krum as well as the others the two had some interactions thanks to Dray. After he had been selected as the Champion for his school Krum had needed to let off some steam and Dray had offered to lend him his Nimbus 2001 so the other boy could fly around. This lead to a quick seekers game between the pair to a crowd and Dray telling Krum about him. Krum had been impressed and invited Cygnus to join in the game. While Krum still won ever match Cygnus had managed to score a couple a points off of him leading Dray to boast that he was the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts ever. Krum had asked how that was possible since due to the tournament there was no Quidditch games that year. Dray had told him, while Cygnus had blushed a little due to the crowd that had gathered, how under an age potion four years ago Cygnus had been actually only seven years old when he was given special permission to be the Gryffindor House Seeker. The visiting Witches and Wizards were impressed by the news while Cygnus not liking the lime light buried his face in his older brother's chest while at the same time kicking Dray in the shins. Cygnus soon found Krum flying around by the Durmstrang ship. Waving him down Cygnus waited no time in telling the Qudditch star about the dragons rolling his eyes a little as he once more swore on his magic that he was telling the truth. "I sort of envy you think about it getting to try to out fly a dragon," he said making Krum take a look of shock as if he would have never thought about actually trying that himself. As he left Krum, Cygnus knew that telling Ron let alone convincing his former friend that he was not lying about the Dragons was going to be a challenge in of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess I have a way for each Champion on how to get thei egg, with the exception of Ron but it will happen before the next chapter which is the First Task and no I will not have the Dragoness kill Ron no matter how much a idiot he is being to Cygnus.


	17. The Champion's Secret Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick side note as I am American I will be using American measurements in this chapter.

On the morning of November the twenty-fourth Cygnus and Dennis headed out earlier than everyone else wanting to get places in the first row since they were two of the shortest people in the school dragging Jo along with them. As they waited for the test to start Dennis and Jo tried to get Cygnus to tell them what the first task was but he refused to tell them and ruin the surprise. Though he did tell his friends if they actually guessed it correctly he would tell them leading to some of the strangest ideas he had ever heard like milking a Manticore to having to ride a Chimera without getting hurt for twenty minutes. As Dennis was suggesting the challenge would face of a hoard of zombies, who Jo was informing him were actually called Inferius, Cygnus felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Well you three are certainly eager to watch the first task," Draco said as he handed his little brother some popcorn. "You also missed out on popcorn being sold by the twins."

"Ah they took my suggestion," Cygnus said taking the bag as Hermione and Blaise handed bags to Dennis and Jo.

"Your suggestion?" Theo asked sitting down beside Blaise.

"I just said that they could make some money if they offered some snacks for the event today," Cygnus said with a shrug.

"Ah there are the Malfoy business sense I knew you had it in you bro," Draco said pulling Cygnus into a head lock and giving him a playful noogie.

"Let go Dray," Cygnus whined as he tried to push his brother away.

"No I am just too proud of you," Draco said.

"Butterscotch," Cygnus said making Draco blanch and instantly let him go.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Should I tell her Dray?" Cygnus said giving his older brother a wicked grin.

"Cy I mean this in the best possible way, but tell her and die," Draco growled.

"You need to chill out Dray jeez," Cygnus said throwing his hands up and almost losing his popcorn "you are still too much a Drama Queen."

"Says you," Draco said with a slight pout making everyone laugh.

"Did he tell you about what is happening for the first task Heir Malfoy?" Dennis asked trying to end whatever the two were doing.

"Ah just call me Draco," Draco said waving the formalities from his brother's friend "and no he has not."

"Wait you know what the task is Cygnus as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I found it out when the Hogsmead visit happened I was walking through the forest and found out the task. I also sort of cheated a little and let all the Champions know thought I don't think Ron believed me," Cygnus said.

"Well he might have as later he came to me and asked my advice on doing the task in honor of the friendship we used to have," Hermione said leaning into Draco.

"So what is the first task?" Jo and Dennis asked turning to her.

"I would not want to ruin it lets just say Draco is going to love it," Hermione said winking at Cygnus who saw she did know what the task was.

"I will?" Draco asked "so it could get Ron hurt?"

"Well technically all the Champions could get hurt it is the nature of a tournament," Cygnus pointed out as a couple more of Draco's friends and Colin arrived.

"He has got you there Draco," Pansy said with a laugh. Anymore conversation came to a stop as a green Dragoness was lead out followed by the Witch Cygnus recognized as Charlie's boss carefully carrying a clutch of six green spotted eggs and what looked like a solid gold one.

Setting the eggs down the Dragon Keepers quickly made themselves scares as Ludo Bagman's voice rang out," Good afternoon everyone welcome to the First Task of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. Our Four Champions today will be up against four different dragons. Their task is to collect a Golden Egg which is also a clue for their next task early next year. First off we have Mademoiselle Delacour from Beauxbatons who will be facing off against a Common Welsh-Green, please give her a nice round of applause." The stands went wild as Fleur entered the field dressed in what looked like a track suit in the Beauxbatons colors with her hair back in a tight bun so it would not get in her way during the task. "All Champion are armed only with their wands and have only two hours to complete the task of getting the egg. So without further to do let the task begin." The sound of a cannon was heard as Fleur took out her wand and waved it over her head. The crowd gasped as it appeared to them that Fleur vanished from sight to everyone except Cygnus and Luna who thanks to Fae Magic were able to see her as if she was the reflection of an item in a clear window. Using skills that the most talented dancer or gymnast would envy Fleur began to make her way through the rocky terrain of the field to approach the Dragoness and the clutch of eggs.

After Fleur had vanished the crowd began to whisper about what was happening but as she as still a few yards away the stadium fell silent and Cygnus realized with a gulp of fear that while she had cast spells to make her invisible and blocked her scent she had forgotten to cast a spell that would make her movements silent. Seeing the Dragoness's ear twitching as it tried to locate the hidden French Witch who thanks to the utter silence would not even be able to cast another spell as she had put her wand away. Knowing that she would either have to wait until the time limit expired or her spells wore off. Cygnus not knowing how strong a spell she used and that it could end before the time she had to get the egg letting the Dragoness find her and cause her harm he began to stomp his feet as if he recalled Muggles did at sporting events. His and Draco's friends gave him odd looks as he continued to make as much noise as he could. Hermione noticing the green ear twitched figured out what he was doing and joined in as she stomped her feet and placed her fingers in her mouth letting out a piercing whistle. Soon Luna joined in causing the rest of the crowd begin to shout and scream in support of Fleur who Cygnus saw breathe a sigh of relief as she moved the last few yards to her target and took the Golden Egg. The crowd went wild as they saw the Golden Egg leave the nest with no sign of Fleur. The Dragoness was still distracted by the noise did not even notice the egg until Fleur returned to where she started and took off the spells. The Dragon Keepers move forward to heard the now enraged Mother Dragon who only calmed down when she saw all her real eggs had not been touched. Curling herself around her Eggs she allowed the Keepers to remover her from the field. "Very well done Mademoiselle Delacour an excellent use of Notice-Me-Not Charms," Ludo stated as the judges held up their wands. Most of the judges gave her eights while Karkaroff gave her a five leaving her with a total score of twenty-nine out of forty. "Now we ask for your patients as we set up for the next Champion," Ludo's voice

As the second Dragoness was brought out Cygnus smiled as he saw it was Lady Nakstar without thinking he waved to her. "See someone you know Cy?" Jo asked.

"Most likely the red head," Draco said pointing out Charlie who was carrying the eggs.

"Actually I was waving at the Dragon," Cygnus said with a slight blush.

"You really don't do anything half way do you bro," Draco said throwing his arms around his little brother's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Before Cygnus could push him away Ludo brought Cedric forward for the task. Cygnus had been asking the older Huffelpuff his plan ever since he told him about the Dragoness but Cedric would just give him a smile and refuse to answer. Standing before Lady Nakstar the seventh year raised his wand and made a gesture. Cygnus felt a jerk as he was pulled from his seat and flew through the air and a voice screaming in his ear.

"I guess I should have warned you about that," Cedric said with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck while Draco continued to scream still hugging Cygnus's back.

"Let me guess you want me to translate for you?" Cygnus said reaching over his shoulder and placing a hand over his older brother's mouth.

"If you would not mind," Cedric said with a slight bow making Cygnus roll his eyes.

" _Hello again Lady Nakstar_ ," Cygnus said turning to face the the Swedish Short-Snout.

" _Hello again Hatchling I see you have decided to introduce me to more of your pack mates is he always so loud_?" Nakstar asked with a laugh.

" _Actually he is usually very stoic I think he is terrified of you_ ," Cygnus said doing his best to keep a straight face and not burst into a fit of giggles.

" _There is nothing to fear Hatchling I would never hurt one so young unless it was between you and my babies_ ," Nakstar said bending her long neck to look Draco in they eye who looked on the verge of peeing his pants.

" _Um my brother can not actually speak your noble tongue Lady Nakstar_ ," Cygnus said " _Um I was asked to speak to you about an impostor egg in your clutch_."

" ** _THERE IS AN IMPOSTOR EGG WITH MY BABIES_**!" Nakstar cried out in a roar so loud that it shook the entire field and made Draco try to push Cygnus behind him only for his little brother to shrug him off.

" _I came to ask if I may get rid of the impostor_ ," Cygnus said in a still calm voice.

" ** _TAKE IT AWAY AT ONCE LEST IT BE ONE OF THOSE VIPER TAILED SLAGNIC_** ," Nakstar said as to the crowds surprise she got up letting him access to the clutch of eggs.

" _Is it alright if my friend here takes it so that I may protect my sibling_?" Cygnus asked considering it was Cedric's task he should be the one to receive the egg from the Dragoness.

" _Very well but I shall be watching him one wrong move and I shall not hesitate to protect my babies_ ," Nakstar said.

"She said she will allow you to take the Golden Egg but do not touch any of the others," Cygnus said switching back to human speech as he talked to Cedric. Cedric nodded and moving with great respect with his head bowed the Seventh Year approached the makeshift nest. Doing his best to not touch any of the eggs beside the gold one under the watchful eye of Nakstar as Cygnus tried to get Draco to calm down a little since his grip was becoming painful. Thankfully Cedric was able to retrieve the gold egg and pull the Malfoy brothers away before Cygnus pulled out his wand and cursed Draco. Once they were far enough away some of the Dragon Keepers rushed forward and pulled the three away and into a medical tent. Even though neither Draco or Cygnus had gotten close to the dragon Madam Pomfrey gave them a full medical examination as well as forcing Draco to take almost a bottle and a half of Calming potions.

"HEIR DIGGORY WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING !!!!!" Professor Snape cried as he burst into the tent.

"Well since Cygnus said he talked with the dragon he could get it to give me the egg," Cedric said gulping a little at the Potion Master's fury.

"A FIRST YEAR!!!! YOU SERIOUSLY COULD NOT THINK OF ANY OTHER WAY TO GET THE EGG THAN USING A FIRST YEAR BOY WHO SHOULD BE NO WHERE NEAR THIS TOURNAMENT AT ALL?!?!?" Sirius yelled as he burst into the tent behind Snape.

"It just seemed like a simple solution," Cedric said.

"And what if the dragon you were facing had not been the one to talk to Cy he could have gotten hurt you idiot," Draco said in a soft voice due to the potions in his system which still held anger in it. Cedric blanched evidently not even thinking of that.

"I am sorry Cygnus," Cedric said getting off his hospital bed and getting to his hand and knees with his forehead pressed into the floor.

"I am okay," Cygnus said before turning to his Godfather, Cousin and Brother "and you lot need to calm down I am proud to have helped."

"Don't let your old life come into play now Young Cygnus," Snape said in a voice closer to his normal tone. "Heir Diggory you will be serving detention with me until the Yule break for putting a fellow student into danger."

"I think he means us," Sirius said earning a dark look from his old classmate.

"I understand," Cedric said still not lifting himself from the floor.

"Well you did beat Fleur," Hermione said as she rushed in followed by the brother's friends. Hermione ran over, actually pushing aside both Professors, to Draco and pulled him into a tight hug making the blonde blush a little.

"Yeah you got a total of 35 points," Jo said as they and Dennis sandwiched Cygnus between them in a hug. Cygnus could not get free from his two best friend's hug, not that he tried that hard as they walked to the tent entrance to watch Krum take on his Dragon.

Cygnus had been correct watching Krum fly against the Chinese Firebolt had been a show of a life time. He had thought that the man could fly while he had watched the Qudditch finals over the summer with his family, but now it was as if the Bulgarian seeker was walking on the very air itself. Performing moves he could never even hope of copying even if he had a Firebolt. Krum was not even trying to temp the Dragoness to leave her clutch of eggs no he was flying in what could only be described as a mating dance weaving in and out of the field at speeds that Muggle jet pilots would wish to achieve. The fiery red Dragoness's head tilted from side to side as she followed his progress in the air not even trying to attack him as he looked more and more like an aerial snake charmer. When at once he put on a new burst of speed as he aimed towards the ground in what looked like a Wronski Feint as he headed towards the clutch of eggs. As the Dragoness had been following his progress as he had woven around the field she seemed surprised as he dove hunching her body over her clutch of eggs. As she hunkers down Krum performs a roll on his broom before letting it go with all but his left hand as he lands on the Dragoness's back at a run. The Chinese Firebolt snakes her head around to blast him with a burst of white hot flame when the man tucks and rolls down the side of the creature landing beside one of the load baring red legs outside the nest. Still rolling Krum changing direction to go under the Dragoness's body and into the nest. With a loud roar she shifts position just as Krum back on his broom flies out of the nest Golden Egg in his arms. The Quidditch star does not land until he is at the medical tent where Cygnus and the others see his robe is in tatters from rolling over the scales of the Dragoness giving him numerous cuts. Everyone moved aside to let Madam Pomfrey work as he sat stoically on the bed looking at them all his eyes widening as he glanced over at Hermione, Draco and the others. Due to the amount of damage from the cuts Madam Pomfrey would not let him go see the score having Cygnus go take a look and tell the older male. "You got a total of thirty-four points just one behind Cedric," Cygnus informed everyone before he rushed out again to watch as Ron took on his Dragoness. Cygnus wondered if Ron would recognize it as the dragon that he and the other boy had sent to Charlie three years ago. It was hard to say of the red head did or not for all Cygnus could tell was that Ron was shaking in fright at Norberta who was now the size of Hagrid's cabin making it the smallest of the Dragoness any of the Champions had faced. Ron seemed to try to collect himself as the cannon went off to single the start of his turn at the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I fudged up the order that the Champions but it had to be done to save Fleur.  
> 


	18. Over and Done not Over Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron vs Noberta, the second task clue, and the Yule Ball approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the winner of the poll from the last chapter is Ron getting hurt but no redemption arc. Thank you to all who voted as well who have liked this story so far.

Cygnus watched his former friend's body stiffen as the cannon went off starting his turn at the task wanting to see what strategy Ron would employ to get the egg. Despite what many people thought of him Cygnus knew that Ron was not actually that dumb a little lazy yes and never one who wanted to waste time sitting down to do any form of homework which lead to most of his bad grades, yet despite all that the red head was good at spells and strategy just look at how he had taken down any challenger in Wizard Chess. Keeping to cover Ron made his way across the field towards the now adult Norberta who was sniffing the air maybe recognizing the scent of the grounds from her youth. All three first year Huffelpuffs moved as close to the field as they were allowed as Ron stopped and began to cast his first spell, but rather than aim at Norberta he shot it at a pile of rocks a short distance away from the green-gray Dragoness. Once the spell hit the pile the rocks started to slide away from each other in a mini-avalanche causing Norberta to look over at them giving Ron a chance to run forward over a spot in the field that held no outcroppings of rock that he could use for protection. As Ron ducked behind some new cover Cygnus realized that unlike when the other Champions had faced off against their targets to get the Golden Egg the entire audience was utterly silent many on the edge of their seat eating the popcorn the twins had sold them. Once Ron had scouted out his next spot to hide he took out his wand again and cast another spell this time at a large bolder behind Noberta's back. With a slight gasp from the crowd they saw the boulder float silently in the air as the red head made it go around the Dragoness until it was on the opposite side that Ron was hiding on. With another flick of his wand Ron hurled the bolder into Norberta's back, while it did not hurt her caused her to turn around and let out a jet of flame which flew until it burst upon the wards around the stands. Due to their position at the Medical tent Cygnus and the others were able to see Ron put on one last burst of speed as he dove into the nest of Noberta's clutch of eggs. Rather than leave right away Ron made himself as small as possible, which was saying something due to the fact that since Cygnus had been at school the red head had grown another foot and a half making him as tall as the twins if a little stockier. It seemed his idea was a good one for once Noberta had finished with her fire blast she quickly turned to her nest to make sure all was well and had not spotted Ron who was curled up on the side closest to her letting the edge block him from view.

Cygnus wished he could move closer to see the look on Ron's face but Jo keep their arms tightly around his waist keeping him on their side of the barrier line. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he saw Dray holding out a pair of Omnioculars at him with a nod of thanks Cygnus took the item and zoomed in to Ron's face just in time to see the red head lick his lips as he peeked over the edge of the nest aiming his next spell. This time his spell had been aimed at Norberta herself but had bounced harmlessly off her scales as Ron quickly ducked back into the nest with a smile on his face? Cygnus wondered why his former friend would be smiling after having his spell blocked when Jo and Dennis let out a gasp. Lowering the Omnioculars Cygnus saw that the spell that had bounced off Norberta had done something after all; unless he had somehow missed a large cow finding its way onto the field. Noberta eyed the cow who gave what sounded like a moo of fright before running away from the dragon. Switching his view back to Ron, Cygnus was just in time to see the other boy grab the small Golden Egg set among the white ones and make a break for it. He looked like he was going to get away without a problem only or Noberta, who was still chasing the cow, to swing her tail and have its spiked end land right in the middle of Ron's back sending the red head flying face first into a cliff face who did not get up again. As he had technically gotten the egg thus completed the task even if he had not gotten away the Dragon Keepers were called forward to distract Norberta as Charlie rushed to his brother's side. Cygnus did not see what happened next as he had buried his face in Jo's shoulder as the taller Huffelpuff gently stoked his back only looking up as he heard Hermione gasp. Cygnus looked over to see Charlie carrying Ron as gently as he could the back of the older student's robes in tatters with a large gash running from just under his neck all the way down his back. Despite the way Ron had been treating him since he had found out his former best friend was not Harry Potter but a Malfoy, Cygnus wanted to rush over to make sure Ron was okay but was once more held back by Jo. Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and had Charlie put Ron down on one of the beds as she ushered everyone but Krum who was still healing from his wounds and Charlie out of the tent. As they were leaving the twins and Ginny arrived making Cygnus give the family a look of sympathy making it the first time he had smiled at Ginny since his the train at the end of her first year. Cygnus caught Hermione's eye, who was being held with Draco's arms around her waist as Jo was doing to him, as they shared a look of sadness for their former friend.

Due to Ron's injuries he had to be taken to St. Mungos for it seemed that Norberta's tail had some sort of venom on it that prevented the wound from closing. Rather than wait for his return the Judges shared his points at the task giving the fourth year boy thirty point, who beat Fleur by a single point due to his use of strategy and stealth only getting points knocked off due to his injury. Despite Cedric being the leader in points there was no party in the Common Room that night as seeing the Champions face the Dragoness and Ron injury made the tournament less of a fun contest at the start of the year but a dangerous event. Cedric also received more criticism from their house at summoning Cygnus into the ring only stopping when Cygnus explained that he had been the one to tell Cedric about the Dragoness in the first place, and had even offered to help translate since he had meet the Dragoness Cedric had to get the egg from. When the egg was brought up the house demanded the clue to be given and seeing it as a way to stop everyone from getting on his case about Cygnus the Huffelpuff Champion hoisted the large Golden Egg onto a table and opened the catch. As the egg opened Cygnus heard a hauntingly beautiful song start to come out of it making hims begin to swing his body back in forth in a small dance.

_Come seek us where are are voices soound._   
_We can not sing abo_

The song was cut off as Cedric closed the egg with a snap making Cygnus look around confused to see everyone holding their ears in pain. "What's wrong did you guys not like it?" he asked.

Jo looked down at him as if he was mad before responding "What do you mean you enjoyed that screeching?"

"What screeching..... OH," Cyngus said a look of understanding coming to his face.

"Don't tell me," Cedric said overhearing their conversation due to the silence that had fallen in the room "you understood it."

"Yes it was a song a quite beautiful one at that," Cygnus said making the older boy smile as he lifted up the egg with one hand and used the other to grab Cygnus's left hand leading the first year out of the room. Cygnus was lead to Cedric's own room and was let inside.

"Alright as you can understand it would you mind either writing it down or memorizing it for me?" Cedric asked placing the egg on his desk.

"I guess but why are we in your room?" Cygnus asked.

"Well due to having my own room you can have privacy and I can erect some sound proof wards so we will not have to deal with the screeching as you listen to the "song" clue," Cedric explained. Cygnus saw the sense in at as Cedric left him alone with the egg and knocked on the door to single when the first year could start to learn the song. Thirty minutes latter Cygnus walked back to the Common Room a small smile on his face as the entire House turned to him expectantly. Rather than hand over a written parchment of the song Cygnus took a deep breath as he began to sing.

 _Come seek us where are voices soound_  
 _We can not sing above the groound_  
 _While yours searching ponder thissss_  
 _We have taken what you surely missssss_  
 _A hour long you have to loooooook_  
 _To recover what we toooooook_  
 _Pass a hour the prospects black_  
 _To late its gone it woooooon't cooommeee back_ *

After he got done singing the clue there was a moment of silence before someone began to softly clap at his performance. Cedric had a look on his face as he tried to work out what the clue meant. Before the later curfew, thanks to the events of the day, Cygnus was asked to repeat the song multiple times, not only for Cedric who was still working out the clue, but others as well who were amazed at his singing voice. "Where did you learn to sing Cygnus?" Jo asked as the three friends settled into their beds that night.

"What do you mean learn, I just sang?" Cygnus asked a little confused.

"Yes but you had perfect pitch and diction as if you have been training for years," Jo stated as they grabbed the latest novel they was reading off their night stand.

"I don't know I hardly ever sung before maybe it is a Malfoy thing I can picture my mom," he said with a smile on his face "when she would work in our green houses and sang to her plants I guess I never really thought of it before."

"I really don't think I mention this enough Cy but you are weird," Dennis said with a slight chuckle as he pulled his sheets up to his chin.

"Don't say it enough you mention it at least once a day Creevey in fact it is strange if you went a day without saying it I would think you were ill or something," Jo said as with a flick of their wand sent a pillow flying over Cygnus's bed to hit Dennis right in his face causing Cygnus to giggle. As he listened to his two friend playful banter back and forth Cygnus fell asleep all thoughts of the tournament out of his head and quite content with the world.

Ron did not return from St. Mungos for almost a week after which the older years were told that due to the Tournament rather than its normal Christmas feast there would be a Yule Ball for everyone fourth year and above. The younger students were also informed that due to the ball taking place in the Great Hall their Christmas feast were to be moved to separate rooms around the castled based on Houses. As that did not sound like a good way to celebrate the Yule Cygnus had written home after the meeting to ask his parents if it would be alright if he brought his friends home for the break. The had written back telling him it was alright if their parents or guardians agree to it. Jo had no problem as their family did not seem to show any interest in them either in understanding their gender or them as a person themselves. Dennis parents agreed as long as Colin, if he could not get an older year to take him to the ball, was also allowed to come. Cygnus did not care either way and invited the older boy as well who had a pleasant smile as he had never been to a Magical home before. The day after the announcement of the Yule Ball Cygnus headed to the library to find Hermione and just as he expected found her pouring over a large tome. Walking over to her he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Oh hey Cygnus what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to give you some advice," he said. "Don't wait for him to ask do it first." With a small smile and a wave before he walked away again hoping she would get the meaning for even after all this time Draco was a little unsure of his relationship with Hermione so if she asked him to the ball it would help in the long run.

To his surprised Cygnus was stopped on his way down to supper that night by Fleur, "I know it might seem strange but would you be willing to come with me to the ball?"

"Um why are you asking me? Did Gabby put you up to this?" Cygnus asked more than a little confused.

"No I asked you for out of everyone in this school you are one of the few that I have seen is immune to my quarter-Veela's enticement."

"I am sorry if you asked yesterday I would have loved it but I made plans to head home with my friends," Cygnus said truthfully.

"Uh I am sorry to hear that," Fleur said.

"If I may I have a second choice," Cygnus said as she started to leave.

"Sure go ahead it is not like I have high hopes most guys would fall all over me due to my enticement," she said with a slight pout.

"Well I am sure this one won't try asking Neville Longbottom," Cygnus said.

"The tall one who is friends with your brother's girlfriend?" she asked causing Cygnus to smile at her for giving Draco and Hermione the label they were too scared to use themselves.

"That is the one," Cygnus said who had been shocked at seeing Neville at the start of the year. It seemed that after finding out he was Cygnus, Severus had looked over his treatment of him and the other students and had made a vow to change. The Potions Master had followed that vow as he began to be nicer to Neville and help him in potions and even had the boy help him in gathering some ingredients in the forest. As Neville had always loved Herbology he had a good eye for the ingredients leading to it become a normal thing with the pair even going once or twice outside the bounds of the school in their task. With all the hard work of looking for the ingredients Neville began to slowly lose his chubby appearance and became more lean and muscular attracting several females. Hermione had shared with him that despite the increased attention Neville really paid the girl's interest in him any notice which sounded just right for what Fleur was looking for. Bidding her farewell as she contemplated his suggestion he arrived at the Entrance Hall to a large crowd that had formed. He wondered what was going on but due to his small stature he could not see past anyone. He suddenly heard what sounded like a care on the floor and wondered if Moody was back just as a hole opened up to show Ron walking stiffly using a cane that reminded Cygnus of the one his father used that held his wand inside of it. Cygnus wanted to rush forward to welcome him back but just because he was back from St. Mungos did not mean they were back to being friends so he just gave silent nod before heading to the Huffelpuff table to have his lunch. Ron's return was a little marred by the fact that after he was told he had to open up the Yule Ball he had to find a date, at first he tried Hermione and nearly lost it when he found out she had already asked and received a yes to go with Draco. Ron than set his sights on Fleur who seeing the lustful look in his eyes did not find it hard to say no to him before turning to Neville and asking him to go to the ball with her shocking everyone. After seeing the entire scene Cygnus saw Krum normal frown deepen as he looked like he was chewing the inside of his mouth in thought. Cedric it seemed also had people coming up to him asking if he would take them to the ball but he turned them all down gently. One time as Cygnus and Cedric were discussing the song and possible meanings a dark haired girl approached them guessing it was another one coming to ask to go the ball Cygnus stepped back to get out of the way when he felt an urge to look at the girl with his Mage Sight. He was shocked at what he saw as it appeared fifth year Ravenclaw was doused in a love potion in perfume form. Thinking that she planned on using it to get Cedric to agree to go with her Cygnus pretend to stretch as he raised his wand over his head and "accidentally" knocked over a freshly watered plant dumping water onto the girl and washing away the potion. The girl threw a hissy fit before Cedric stepped in front of him as she pulled out her wand. Cygnus apologized for his accident as Cedric lead him away and once they were out of ear shot of the girl told Cedric about why he did it. The older Huffelpuff was shocked that people would be willing to do something like that and deiced he really needed a date now. On a whim Cygnus tried to get him to ask his cousin Luna and Cedric having gotten sick of the lengths that people were going through to ask him out instantly agreed and went in search of the girl.

By the time Cygnus and his friends left for the Yule break no one knew who if anyone Krum had asked to go with him not that it really concerned the three young Hufflepuff who found out they were not alone on the train ride back. It seemed that learning what their Christmas party at Hogwarts would be that year anyone who had not been invited by an older student decided to head home for the break. The only exception to this turned out to be Colin, who had been asked to use his camera to take pictures through out the night sort of like what Cygnus recalled would happen at a Muggle Prom. Ron it seemed had to ask Ginny to come to the ball with him just so he would not get in trouble with Professor McGonagall for not having a "date" since no girl wanted to go with him due to his anger issues and new inability to dance due to his injury. Returning to the station Cygnus grinned as he saw his parents waiting for him and as usual throwing away the Pureblood mask that they tried to teach him ran over to them and jumped into his Mom's arm. Narcissa Malfoy ignored the startled looked from the other parents as she wrapped him in a hug and spun him around once before setting him on his feet so he could introduce his friends. Dennis was a little scared as he looked up at the imposing visage of Lord Malfoy who noticing the fear gave the Muggleborn a gentle smile as he shook his hand.The group joined into the line for the Floo as Cygnus's dad explained to Dennis how to use the powder to travel though that was just a side not since to get pass the Manor's wards Dennis and Jo would be going with his parents as Cygnus was to use it by himself. He found his friends staring slack jawed at the Floo room as some Elves came in to take their luggage causing him to giggle at them breaking the sort of trances they were in. "Here let me show you were you will be staying," he said taking his friends by their hands and leading them out of the room. His mom and dad refused them to share a room while at the Manor and had selected some bedrooms close by to his and Dray's combined rooms for their stay. Coming to the first room, which based on whose luggage the Elves had placed in it, was for Dennis who feeling a little under dressed ran to his trunk to see if he hand anything fancier as Cygnus rolled his eye telling Dennis it did not matter and where to find his own room once the other boy had calmed down. Walking down the hall to reach the second room Cygnus became aware that he was swinging Jo's hand in his and for some reason felt a little embarrassed as he forced himself to stop. Reaching the door to the second room Cygnus opened it to show his friend inside.

"Thanks for inviting me Cy," Jo said as they went to sit on the large king sized bed in the middle of the opposite wall.

"Well I could not leave you alone due to the Holidays or any other time," Cygnus said plopping down next to them before he leaned into his friend's side.

"It would have been alright," Jo said though Cygnus heard the lie in their voice.

"Oh don't you try to pull that with me I know what kind of Holiday you would have gotten if you had been at Hogwarts or if you had gone home," Cygnus said turning to look up into Jo's face and placing his chin on their shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you would after what you told us of the Dursleys," Jo said with a slight chuckle even as they noticed the shiver that Cygnus gave from hearing the name of his old "family."

It seemed that Draco had not forgotten his prank from last year for as soon as they headed back to his rooms and opened the door Cygnus found he could not move thanks to some magic mistletoe which would only let him move after a kiss. Jo understanding this leaned down and kissed him right on the mouth. Once Jo broke the kiss even though he was free from the mistletoe, who as its job done vanished, Cygnus found he could not move from the spot as he brought his fingers to his mouth and felt the warmth from the kiss. Yes he still felt no desire for anything more than hand holding and cuddles but that kiss had felt so nice making him feel a little confused as he looked up into Jo's smiling face with a slight blush to his cheeks just like Draco had after his first kiss last year with Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * As I have no idea how to write it so that it shows the holding of a note or sound in the song I added letters to signify a held note.  
> Yes I plan on making Jo and Cygnus into a couple.


	19. Confessions and Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of the kiss as well as Cygnus and his friends receive pictures from the Yule Ball

As Jo watched Cygnus rub his lips they could not help but think how cute the shorter boy looked as he reacted to Jo's kiss. They would never admit it but ever since Cygnus had showed such respect and understanding of them the blonde boy had take up a special place in their heart. Only one other person had ever truly accepted Mx. so easily one of their uncles who had past away due to a Potions accident a couple of years ago. "Are you alright Cyg?" Jo asked after a moment when all the other did was rub his lips. "I am sorry if I was a little forwards but I recognized that type of Magical Mistletoe and knew that if you were not kissed you would be stuck in place. I did not want to try to find one of your parents and leave you trapped here," Jo said placing a hand on Cygnus's right shoulder making the smaller boy wince a little. What Jo did not inform him was that the kiss would have only freed him if there was a strong positive connection between them, knowing it due to having falling into it themselves from an older cousin who had thought it would leave Jo trapped as who would love them, only for Jo's uncle Bastion kiss their forehead freeing Jo instantly.

"First," Jo heard Cygnus mutter to himself

"What was that Cygnus?" they asked

"That was my first kiss," Cygnus said a little louder

"I am sorry," Jo said not sure if he was upset or not, for while the blonde did not seem to notice when he was lost in thought his face tended to be utterly emotionless in what Dennis had told them Muggles referred to as a "Resting Bitch Face" and while if he was feeling strong emotions it was clear read them most of the time he had a perfect Pureblood mask.

"Draco," Jo heard him mutter.

"You still have not told him yet have you?" they asked moving Cygnus over to his bed and sitting down with his friend on the edge of it.

"No," Cygnus said.

"Well then that is why he did this I am sure he would not have done so if he knew you were not interested in stuff like that," Jo said wishing it was otherwise having liked the kiss and wanted to do it again but respecting the other's wishes.

"It is not that I am not interested in it is just, oh how do I explain this?" Cygnus said rubbing the back of his neck. "You come from a Mixed Magical-Muggle family right?"

"Yes?" Jo said not sure where he was going with this.

"When I think of love and romance I always picture the old Disney love story you know hugging, some cuddling and the occasional kiss but past that I just don't get it," Cygnus said unconscious leaning in towards Jo. "Last year when mom was giving me the talk I almost threw up in my mouth I could not figure out why anyone would ever do "that" it just seemed so gross and unnatural to me, sorry."

"It is okay I understand," Jo said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and smiling to themselves as Cygnus laid his head on their shoulder. "You just want love not sex that is perfectly acceptable and it is your life anyone who does not like it can fuck off," Jo said making the smaller boy let out a soft chuckled.

"So telling them to fuck off for I literally don't give a fuck," Cygnus said still laughing as Jo joined in.

"Cygnus language," his mom said sticking her head into the room.

"Sorry mom," Cygnus said standing up from the bed and adjusting his robes.

"Is everything alright Cygnus?" Narcissa asked a little worried.

"It is fine just dealing with a prank Dray left for me," Cygnus said.

"Ah well you look alright why don't you collect your other friend it is almost time for supper," Narcissa said.

"Sure thing see you there," Cygnus said with a slight blush as Jo stood up and placed their hand on his shoulder. Cygnus had not felt so out of sorts since he had first learned of his true identity as went to the room Dennis was using to collect him for supper finding himself hyper-aware of Jo as they headed down to the dining room. If not for Dennis who was asking his parents about the difference between the Muggle Christmas and the Magical Yule, Cygnus felt that supper would have been held in an awkward silence as he could not find even look a Jo as felt the ghost touch of the kiss still on his lips. True he had never thought of his friend like this before but now he could not get thoughts our of his head of the pair of them walking the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand maybe lounging around by the lake as he laid his head in their lap. Though he knew that he was Asexual and was interested in males more than females he also knew that if he found someone who actually accepted him he was more likely to be the what most would consider the bottom in a "normal" relationship. But he also knew that there was no way Jo would feel that way about him after all everyone who wrote to him still trying to court him even after all this time was more interested in his money and titles than him as a person and he was not about to ruin one of his real friendships by an attempt at finding love.

"You there son?" his father voice cut into his thoughts.

"Sorry what was that?" Cygnus said.

"Well I said," Lucius stated as Narcissa used her goblet to his a smirk "that since most first through third years have gone home for the Yule we thought about throwing our own Yule Ball for them."

"Ah sounds nice," Cygnus said absentmindedly stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

"As the only child of the host family that does mean that you will have to lead the dancing," his mom said seeing him blanch at this news.

"When are we having it?" Cygnus asked knowing his father would never turn down a chance to throw a party.

"The same day as they have the Yule Ball at Hogwarts," Lucius said "though ours will not be as former and all would be welcome Pureblood, Halfbloods, and even Muggleborns we will even supply a means to get her for those who can not travel by themselves. "

"That sounds fantastic," Dennis said excitedly "will there be dancing and games?"

"Most balls are just dancing Mr Creevey," Narcissa explained "though I guess we could stage something like a scavenger hunt for those who prefer not to dance but just socialize. If you like you can help me set it up."

"That would be wicked," Dennis said making Cygnus's parents give him strange looks before turning to their son.

"Another way of saying it is going to be great," Cygnus translated for them.

"Ah then yes we shall endeavor to make it "Wicked" indeed," Lucius said making all three young Huffelpuffs snicker at him and Narcissa roll her eyes.

That night Cygnus dreamed once more of Hogwarts like he had the last time he had used his bed, but this time his dreams were not him attending lessons and seeing his friends again but of him going on dates with Jo as the pair studied in the library, or ate lunch in the Great Hall as his tall friend actually fed him small bits of food while he leaded into their side. In his dream they were the only ones in the Hall as Cygnus laid his head into their lap and Jo began to run their fingers through his hair until a voice which sounded just like Ron broke into the peace. "You know this is not going to happen right?"

"Yeah freak as if anyone would ever be interest in you at all," Vernon Dursley said appearing up at the podium where Dumbles would give his speeches.

"You are unnatural thinking you can live without fucking," Dudley Dursley said appearing next to Ron as Cygnus curled in upon himself alone against the three with no sight of Jo at all.

"Ah poor Little Malfoy can't be know as the boy-who-lived anymore so you have to find another way people will talk about you," the dream Ron said lifting his hands to the sides of his face and performing a mocking version of crying.

"Yeah we know why you really don't want to have sex you are just frightened that your partner would laugh at you," Dream Vernon said as with a wave of his meaty hand the Hall filled up with people who all pointed and laughed at him.

"You really are a freak Cy I am sorry I ever found out you were my brother," Draco said standing up at the Slytherin table and turning his back on him as did all of his friends leaving only strangers laughing at him. Unable to take it anymore Cygnus rushed from the hall down bare corridor after bare corridor until he arrived at a large metal door. Puling it open he found Jo and rushed to them only for Jo to hold of a hand and stop him in place.

"I can't believe you actually thought I liked you man you are an idiot I am only your friend because," the Dream Jo said only to be blasted away as Luna once more appeared.

"Hello Cy having more trouble sleeping I see," she said with a soft smile as with a wave of her hand everything but the pair of them vanished.

"Hello sister," Cygnus said in a monotone voice.

"Come now Cy what seems to be troubling you now so close to the Yule?" she said as a large couch appears and she pulled the smaller boy onto it and making him sit in her lap.

"Well you know the prank I pulled on Dray last year that got him to kiss Hermione?" he asked.

'Yes I am the pair has finally started dating and will be going together to the Yule Ball," Luna said.

"Well when I got home I found he planned his revenge as I entered my room I found myself unable to move," he said as she nodded kindly at him. "Well Jo kissed me you know I did not have an easy childhood and even now mom and dad have only kissed my cheeks or forehead so that was the first time anyone had ever kissed me on my mouth. I am just feeling a little confused they said it was due to knowing about the magic behind the mistletoe, but now I can't seem to think about anything but the kiss."

"And what is the problem?" Luna asked softly running a hand soothingly down his back.

"They kissed me just as a friend nothing more but they have always accepted me I am just so confused." Cygnus said curling up in Luna's lap and thanks to the dream getting smaller as if he was a toddler.

"I happen to know about Magical Mistletoe and the spell it places on a person can only be broken if the person kissing them cares for them deeply," Luna said smiling a little as Cygnus seemed to perk up at the news.

"So they like me?" he asked.

"I can not answer that brother, dear I would suggest you talk to them about it," Luna said as she kissed his forehead waking him up. Cygnus found himself wrapped tightly in his blankets as if he had been tossing and turning all night.

"Talk to Jo about it but I don't know if I could do it what if they only saw me as their best friend hence the deep feelings they have for me," Cygnus said to himself as he hugged his knees tightly to his chest and looking at an old grandfather clock in the room to see it was only ten minutes after four in a couple of hours he would face Jo again and than later the ball itself. Running a hand through his hair he tried to fall back asleep so as to be well rested for the party.

Jo was having a similar dream as they sat with Cygnus in their shared room back at Hogwarts as the smaller boy leaned into them as they worked on homework together, but rather than old "friends and false family coming to rain on the parade it was Jo's actual siblings who laughed, as usual, at their freaky nature saying no one would ever love hir. Just as the Cygnus in their dream was saying he was only their friend due to pity something strange happened. "Well this is unusual?" a blonde haired girl who Jo believed was a couple years above her and was related to Cyg said.

"Who are you? Are you coming to inform me Cyg was just messing with me all this time?" Jo asked.

"Fascinating," the girl said "I would suggest you talk to Cygnus about the kiss and your feelings."

"Why so I can be rejected in real life, I don't think so," Jo said their voice filled with anger.

"You know there is an old Muggle song that goes "A little less conversation a little more action please" I think for the two of you it needs to be reversed more conversation less action and less worry," the blonde older girl said. "Well I wish you a happy Yule do try to talk to him it will get better," she said and vanished as if she had never been there in the first place waking Jo for their dream.

"That seemed so real," they said to themselves.

For the entire day both Jo and Cygnus were awkward around each other a fact that did not go unnoticed by either Dennis or Cygnus's parents though as they did not know the cause they decided for the moment to leave them alone to settle it as they worked on getting the party ready. Cygnus kept himself busy by giving Dennis a tour of the place which helped his friend find places to put items for the scavenger hunt while Jo tried to look up in the Malfoy family library about people visiting others in their dreams. Jo had not luck at all by the time they had to start getting ready for the party. Going back to the room assigned to them Jo pulled on a special dress robe that Cygnus' parents had gotten for them. Looking at the mirror Jo had to smile for whether by the design of the the robe or some magic attached to it Jo really did look like they did not have a specific gender. Running their fingers threw their hair Jo pulled themselves together and joined the others in the Malfoy family receiving room to welcome the others to the ball. Seeing Cygnus Jo let out a soft gasp of surprise to see their normal overly casual friend wearing the finest dress robes that resembled a Muggle suit and for once just like his older brother his hair tamed and lying flat over his shoulders and into a tight pony tail. Hearing the gasp Cygnus turned to give Jo an awkward smile which they were not sure was due to their interactions since the kiss or being so dressed up. As the guest began to arrive Jo found themselves talking with some students from their year in the other houses, all signs of inter-house animosity gone for the party. As it had already been decided before hand that Cygnus was to open the dancing by dancing with Jo the pair bowed to each other and had a moment of embarrassment they tried to decided who would lead the dance. Jo expected Cygnus would so made no move as the music started leaving them both just standing there holding each other with one hand while Cygnus had placed his other hand on Jo's hip and they put their other hand in the middle of Cygnus's back. "You can lead if you want it is not really my thing," Cygnus said with a slight blush not looking at them. With a shrug Jo began to lead them to dance as the pair slowly rotated in a circle feeling very strange until other couples started to join in showing their own dance moves were just as awkward with one another. Thankfully the pair only needed to share once dance and as soon as the song ended they walked over to Dennis who gave them a list of stuff to find for the scavenger hunt. Since the Muggleborn Wizard had help set it up he was acting as monitor of the event rather than taking part but he seemed okay with that. Working together to find all items on their list the pair finally was able to relax around each other, so that by the time they return to Dennis they were treating each other as they normally did. That night neither of them were visited by any nightmares, or Luna for that matter, that caused them to doubt a relationship.

The next morning as Cygnus was having breakfast Dray's owl flew in with both a letter and a thin package. Opening the letter first he read the message from his older brother.

_Cygnus,_   
_I hope you enjoyed your Yule ball with the younger students, it was interesting at ours especially seeing Ronald try to dance with Ginny among other things. With the help of Fleur I was able to make Colin's camera instantly produce pictures and sent you a couple from the event which I think you may enjoy._   
_Love,_   
_Draco._   
_P.S. Have a Happy Yule._   
_P.P.S. I hope you enjoyed the gift I left at your door._

Cygnus rolled his eyes only Dray would think mistletoe was a gift rather than a prank. Reaching for the thin package the youngest Malfoy slit it open and pulled out a stack of Magical photo graphs. The first five were of all the Champions and their dates as well as one of Dray and Hermione. It seems that Viktor had ended up going with Pansy who looked a little pleased with herself, while the picture of Ron and Ginny they pair were standing at opposite sides of the frame glaring at each other. Deciding to share Cygnus pass the photos over to Jo as he looked at the next set. The first of which showed Ron trying to dance with Ginny while still holding onto his new cane making them both fall to the ground. The second was of Hermione and Draco performing a waltz as Dray for some reason know only to him had his wand between his teeth as if it was a rose. Facepalming himself from his brother's antics he turned to the next photo to show Fleur dancing with one of the Weasley twins with no sign of her date in sight. Next showed Pansy surrounded by Durmstrang students who appeared to be asking her for a dance this time with no sign of Viktor. When he got to the last photo Cygnus let out a soft gasp as he saw Neville Longbottom dancing with Viktor Krum both of which were smiling as Neville had his head on the Bulgarian Champion's shoulder. "The do look cute together," Jo said as both they and Dennis came over to see what had caused him to gasp.

"I wish I could find someone like that?" Cygnus said softly to himself.

"The look like you two did dancing last night," Dennis said as he gazed at the picture unaware of the look his two best friends were sharing.

At the same time both gulped in a breath of air as if strengthening themselves before in perfect unison they said looking into each others' eyes, "I really like you."


	20. Day at Malfoy Mannor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis and Jo experience a day at Malfoy Manor.

"Well it is about damn time," Dennis said shaking his head at his friends

"What do you mean?" both Cygnus and Jo asked in perfect unison making Dennis laugh.

"Well hate to burst your bubble but you two are not that subtle," Dennis said. "Cyg you can not help it how your eyes light up whenever you are talking to Jo, and you Jo you get awful protective of Cygnus such as that time you knocked out that third year girl when we overheard her calling him a freak." Cygnus was shocked having never of this story thought it did explain how Jo had earned the week of detention in October.

"You were not suppose to mention that," Jo said smacking the back of Dennis's head.

"Who was it?" Cygnus asked.

"The person you brother calls Weaslette," Jo said a little embarrassed.

"You knocked out Ginny Weasley and were not pranked by the twins or attacked by Ron how is that even possible?" Cygnus asked in amazement.

"Well the Fred over heard it so understood and actually congratulated me for defending your honor as for Ron I don't think he was ever told, not that he can really do anything about it as he focuses on the tournament," Jo said with a shrug as they subtly shifted their body to lean into Cygnus's body. Narcissa and Lucius could not help but share a look as they listen to the group of friend's conversation at the breakfast table. "You would not believe the dream I had last night," Jo said trying to change the subject "well more of a nightmare but I think your cousin was in it."

"Let me guess she help banish the nightmares," Cygnus said not even sounded surprise.

"That is correct how did you know?" Jo asked.

"It would not be the only time she has done that as you know after studying with here I unlocked an All-Speech ability well she has a talent in Magic Weaving but also Dreamwalking," Cygnus said. "Though this is the first time I ever heard visit someone else dream I even asked Dray and he said she had never come to him even when he was younger and felt me in pain," Cygnus said

"Nor has she visited anyone else in the family," Lucius said making the trio jump having forgotten about the elder Malfoys.

"What were you dreaming about before she showed up?" Narcissa asked.

"Well it started with a memory of an old family reunion where my older sister Shelby thought it would be funny to use Magic Mistletoe to trap me in place thinking that just because I was Gender-Neutral I would have no one to free me, in my dream my older brothers Terrance and Geordi, unlike what happened in real life, began to laugh about how I would never find real love. Once more different from actual events my Uncle Bastion never showed up to free me, rather I dreamed that you showed up," Jo said looking at Cygnus. "In the dream you told me you had only become my friend out of pity and than your cousin showed up.

"Oh Jo," Dennis said hugging his taller friend.

"I experienced something similar just with Ron and the Durlseys in the Great Hall," Cygnus said "though my dream started with us going on basically a date."

"Doing what?" his mom asked leaning in and actually placing her elbows on the table something she always told him and Draco off for doing.

"Well first we studied in the library before we went to the Great Hall," Cygnus said with a slight blush "where I leaned into you and you feed me small bits of food." Unable to take it any more he buried his face in his hands. Jo could not help but think that such events sounded fantastic and that Cygnus would look cute leaning into them as they fed him causing them to blush as well. Narcissa, Dennis, and Lucius could not take the fluffiness of the pair though Narcissa was glad her baby was so innocent in his idea of a date.

"So when did you have that dream Cygnus?" Lucius asked.

"Last night as well," his son answered.

"So Luna visited both of you last night as you shared similar dream?" Narcissa said lifting her right hand to her face and tapping her lips in thought thinking it might be a good idea to contact the girl herself to see if it meant anything. "So what are your plans for today?" she asked after a bit.

"I was going to give them a tour of the grounds and introduce them to father's birds," Cygnus said with a smile knowing that his friends would ask some questions after they found out one of the albino peacocks names.

"Alright but stay within the wards, also if either of your friends would like to fly either let one of us or a House Elf know," Lucius said.

"Yes dad," Cygnus said while Dennis looked a little confused.

"What's a House Elf? the Muggleborn asked.

"Well I know where we can start to tour," Cygnus said with a smile as he grabs both his friends' hands and pull them out of the dinning room. "To answer your question a House Elf is a Magical creature which forms an symbiotic with Magical Families that feeds off the excess magic that humans produce like body heat, and in return they take care of our houses and act sort of like assistant if one has a busy job or scheduled," Cygnus said catching Jo's eye wondering what Dennis's reaction to a House Elf would be as many Muggleborns upon first hearing about them mistook the relationship as Master and Slave, he knew Hermione had until Draco sat her down with several of the Malfoy Family Elves. Arriving at the Manor's kitchen he dropped Dennis's hand, while still holding onto Jo's blushing a little as he liked the feeling of their larger hand holding his tightly, and pushed open the door. Dennis marvels at the sight of the Magical home's kitchen which despite not having things like microwaves or even a modern stove was full of activity as one set of Elves cleaned up the dishes from the recent breakfast, a second set were busy working on preparing lunch which due to sort of stagnation when it came to technology took a while, and a third group slept in their nests.

"Hello Young Master how can we help you today," the Head Elf said seeing them enter and as Cygnus expected Dennis's face took on a look of shock at the title.

"Nothing right now Sebastian," Cygnus said bowing to the Head Elf "I was just giving my friends a tour of the Manor and as one of them is a Muggleborn I though he might like to meet the being responsible for its upkeep."

"Yes that would be us," Sebastian said bowing to his friends "if you have any questions just let us know," 

"Yes who helped Dray set up the prank," Cygnus asked in a low voice.

"Ah that was Gilbert Young Master," Sebastian said and summoned the Elf forward.

"Morning Gilbert may I ask when Dray planned the prank did he request the use of Magical Mistletoe or was that all you? Cygnus asked gently

"It was your brother Young Master," Gilbert said.

"I guess I own him a response then, in his next care package can you replace some his cream fill donuts with raspberry filled one?" Cygnus asked.

"It shall be done," Sebastian said smiling happy that the brothers had found different ways to prank each since Cygnus had returned and would sometimes involve them. "Oh yeah before I forget these are my friends Dennis Creevey and Jo Lesky," he said and saw all the Elves who were awake bow at the pair and give Jo smiles as they and the Young Master had still not let go of each other's hands. 

"We might be flying a little latter just to give you a heads up," Cygnus said as he turned to leave the kitchens.

"Very good Young Master, also if you are interested we have a game scheduled for around 3:30," Sebastian called before the door shut behind the three young humans.

"What do they mean by game?" Jo asked as they started to swing their hand that was still latched onto Cygnus's.

"Oh when I returned I thought that they would need a way to cool down rather than working all the time," Cygnus said thinking of his initial reaction to the Elves and how it made him think of his life at the Dursleys. "So I taught them how to play a couple of card games they really took to the games of Poker, Go Fish, and Uno and about once a week they will hold a small tournament for an hour or two at a time. If I can guess correctly the game this week should be Go Fish if you wish to join in."

"When you say tournament does that mean there are prizes?" Dennis asked as Cygnus let them poke their heads into his dad's office.

"Not really if they bet anything it is usually small odds and ends that they can add to their nest or things like pretzel sticks, but everyone in the household is welcome. I can recall the first time they had a tournament shortly after I arrived I had found it strange to see Dray betting with a few old buttons against Dobby and losing to the Elf," Cygnus said with a laugh at the memory.

"You called for me Master Malfoy-Potter," Dobby said coming at the sound of his name.

"Oh sorry Dobby I was not thinking just telling my friends about the first tournament. Dennis, Jo let me introduced you to Dobby who is partially responsible for returning me to my family," Cygnus said.

"You should not be saying that Master," Dobby said with a blush to his cheeks.

"You can't deny it if it had not been for your help I might not have survived that long and you were with dad when he found me again," Cygnus said with a smile at the elf.

"Sorry not to be rude or anything," Dennis said "why is it Dobby refers to you as Master while the ones in the kitchen called you Young Master?"

"Well when I was a baby and was stolen Dobby had been the one who had been in charge of watching over me that night. When I was taken he took it rather hard and as soon as I returned Dad asked him to help me get used to the Manor and he sort of became my personal House Elf, which is understandable as if I had not been taken he most likely would have been my watcher or Nanny if you will," Cygnus explained. "Would you like to join us as I give my friends a tour of the Manor?" Cygnus asked.

"I would be honor Master," Dobby said with a bow before he ran a hand down the small Elf sized suit Cygnus had gotten him to wear as a uniform.

"Oh Dennis since I introduced you to our family's Elves you can call them to help you with anything," Cygnus informed his friend. As the group walked around some of the ballrooms and lesser used rooms of the Manor Cygnus, with Dobby's help told Dennis about House Elves. Such as if a member of the family purposely was to give an Elf a single article of clothing it would free them, but also cut them off from the magic that they needed to live. However a Elf could handle large number of clothing items for they also took care of the laundry. 

"I noticed Dobby is also dressed differently than the others as well," Jo said as they peeked into on of Narcissa's Potion labs.

"Oh that is due to he fact that I worried about him being too cold during the winter months so I gave him an old suit after dad hand shrunk it to fit him and well ever since then he has worn a suit," Cygnus said with a shrug.

"I do think I look good in it," Dobby said straightening his tie as Cygnus and him shared a laugh. Finishing the quick tour of the house Cygnus lead his friends into the Manor's gardens which thanks to some spell his Mom did to keep some of her plants was heated enough all the three had need to wear were light jackets. Rather than show them all the plants Cygnus took them to the small enclosure where his Dad keep his beloved Albino Peacocks.

"I must warn you that they are very temperamental and may not take to you, in fact the only one who they really like is Dad and some of the House Elves," Cygnus said as they approached the normal habitat of the peacocks. Even though most could not tell the difference between the birds thanks in part to his Mage Sight he was able to tell them apart and introduced them by name. When he got to the oldest and leader he knew he was going to get some questions as he gave his friends its name "Butterscotch."

"Wait isn't that what you said as we were waiting for the first task to make your brother let you go?" Jo asked.

"Yes it was," Cygnus said with a wide smile.

"Okay out with it why did it cause him to let you go," Dennis asked seeing his friend look like the cat who got the canary.

"Alright you both must promise never to let anyone know this as I think Dray might actually curse me if people found out," he said as both of his friends promised. "Alright here it is it seems when Dray was maybe six years old, long before I came to the manor he was out in the gardens one day and after feeling a beating that the Muggles had given me he decided to take a nap in the gardens. Well it seems while he slept he had turned in his sleep to lay on his stomach unaware that his shorts had slipped down slightly and a small bit of fabric from his underwear could be seen. As he slept Butterscotch, who at the time was young and loved to chase Dray around the garden, came across him and mistook the small line of fabric showing of his underwear as a worm or something and went to grab it with its beak. Draco I am told woke up screaming as he he ended up getting a wedgie from Butterscotch's grabbing his underwear in its beak and trying to eat it. Mom and Dad had rushed over fearing he was feeling something new that was happening to me only to chuckle at what they saw before dad came to his rescue. When Mom told me this story she shared that she had actually take a photo or two of the events only for Dray to find them and destroy them, as well as the camera that took them," Cygnus said as his friends roll with laughter at the tale. Cygnus smiled as he drank in Jo's light laugh and Dennis's hearty guffaws which made the peacocks angry and chase the three of them off. 

"I can see why your bother does not what that story to get around especially to his girlfriend," Dennis said wiping tears from his eyes as they headed to the pitch to spend some time flying before lunch. Cygnus took out his own Nimbus 2000 while Dennis begged to use Dray's 2001 which his brother had sent back after it became too cold to fly. Jo decided to just watch as they really did not like flying until Cygnus offered to let them fly with him. Jo gave a large smile as they sat behind Cygnus's slim form and wrapper their arms around his waist. And while Dennis zoomed around the pitch enjoying the speed of Dray's broom Cygnus flew slowly so as to not unseat Jo liking the feeling of their larger arms holding him so tightly and the warmth on his back from their broad chest. After shorter time than he would normally fly around Cygnus landed as the longer he flew the more he wanted to just cuddle up in Jo's arms and had found himself closing his eyes as he flew. As Dennis showed no signs of stopping, as he was doing figure eights in the air, Cygnus and Jo sat down on the bench that his parents would some time use as they watched him and Dray play a seekers game with each other.

"Were we too much for the broom?" Jo asked.

"No Ijustreallylikedbeinginyourarmsandwasbeigingtoflywithmyeyesshut," Cygnus explained in a rush making Jo give him another one of their light laughs making him blush.

"Well we can't have that can we," Jo teased as they pulled Cygnus into their arms as the pair watched Dennis fly around the pitch.

"Now I am glad he did not see Cousin Sirius's broom," Cygnus said watching his friend begin to zigzag around the pitch.

"Why is that?" Jo asked placing their chin on his right shoulder.

"Sirius's broom is a Firebolt mark II," Cygnus said closing his eyes and snuggling in closer under the idea of sharing body heat despite the heating spells all around the pitch. Jo smiled knowing exactly the smaller boy's reason as they brought their hand up to run though his messy blonde hair. "That feels nice," Cygnus mutter as he turned slightly so his left cheek was on Jo's chest listening to their heart beat.

"Sometimes I swear you are part cat," Jo said after Cygnus lets out a soft mew like sound.

"I would be a cute cat," Cygnus said evidently only half awake making Jo laugh a little holding the smaller boy tight in their arms as they stopped watching Dennis perform his aerial acrobatics just to gazed down at the Cygnus who had fallen asleep in their arms which they knew he needed after the nightmares the night before just as Jo did.

A while latter both were woken up as Dennis came over to let them know that they were late for lunch. Cygnus gave a small "eep" as Jo unwrapped their arms letting him up so he could lead them both back to the dinning room. As they entered they found his parents almost finished with their meal. "So did you have fun flying?" his dad asked.

"It was wicked," Dennis said as he sat down.

"Um yes though I did not do that much of it today," Cygnus said blushing as red as the hair of a member of the Weasley family. In truth his parents knew this already as Dobby had sent a message asking them to come out to the pitch with a camera. Thinking that someone had gotten hurt and needing photo evidence the pair had rushed down only to coo as they found Cygnus asleep in Jo's arms. Narcissa had quickly taken a few photos of the sleeping pair to add to the scrap book she had started when her baby had gotten back and knowing Dray would want one as well.

"Tired from last night I take it?" Narcissa teased her baby who if he started to date Jo would be growing up too fast for her.

"Um yes," Cygnus said still blushing as he started to eat his meal missing the look shared by his parents who were both smiling.

"Well make sure you are well rested I would hate for you to blame your lack of sleep if you don't do good in today's game of Uno," Lucius stated with a smile.

"I think I am wide awake now just need the quick nap," Cygnus said.

"And you Mx. Lesky, Mr. Creevey will you join us in the game?" Lucius asked.

"Sounds fun to me," Dennis said cheerfully knowing the his friends parents were teasing Cygnus having spotted them at the pitch earlier.

"Um I might need someone to tell or show me how to play," Jo said.

"I can do it," Cygnus said looking up and almost shouting making Dennis and his parents chuckle while he and Jo blushed and tried to avoid looking each other in the eye.


	21. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus finally comes out to his older brother as he returns to Hogwarts with his new Paramour. And the Second task reveals some more of Dumble's meddling.

Cygnus felt like skipping into the castle when and the other younger students returned after the Yule Break for it had been a good holiday. For not only did he and Jo start dating but a few days after the Yule itself one of his father's contacts had finally located and brought in the man Mundugus Fletcher, who was not being kept in one of the Malfoy family dungeons until he explained why he had taken Cygnus in the first place. The only reason Cygnus knew about it was that his father had, while his mother distracted his friends, brought him down to see the man that had taken him just see if the man was the same one he had seen in the vision after meeting the Dementors the year before. Laying eyes upon the man Cygnus had confirmed it was the same person as for the first time in almost a year and a half the youngest Malfoy had almost had a panic attack. Seeing it coming his dad had quickly pulled him out of their and returned him to his friends. Jo seeing him in such a state had gathered the small boy into their lap and cuddled with them. Cygnus seemed to calm down as Jo strong arms wrapped around him as he sat in their lap finding comfort in his friend.

Though not everything had been smooth over the break as after the Uno tournament where he and Jo working together got second place after nearly a three hour game Dennis had let slip about all his bets with Gabby making his Mom and Dad sit him down and discuss that they think he might have an issue that could grown into a gambling problem.* Knowing that some who got really far down that rabbit hole they decided to see if they could find out if their was an underlying source for the issue while they placed a freeze on both his trust vaults so he could not have access to any funds for further bets. He had already talked to the Mind Healer that he had seen after he had been found for a couple of sessions before the term resumed. It was during one of these sessions where they got into why Cygnus had not come out to his brother even going as far as having spell be placed on books he was reading about Asexuality so that they would look to be other books to everyone else. Cygnus admitted he was still scared of being considered a freak or broken by his older brother who he had come to both admire and love and did not think he would be able to deal with it if upon learning that he was Asexual Draco turned his back on him like Ron had done. The Healer almost gave him the same quote that Luna had given him months ago about if one spend time worrying about what ifs they were not really living.

So it was that as Cygnus traveled up to the entrance to the castle he had decided to seek out Draco and finally come out to him though the thought filled him with more fear than he had when going to face the Basilisk. He did not even have to go looking for his older brother for Draco and Hermione were waiting for him right inside the door, his older brother smiling over at him as he noticed Jo's arm wrapped snugly around his waist. Not wanting to do this in front of everyone Cygnus asked his brother, and Hermione, to come with him to an empty classroom. As soon as the door shut behind them Draco smiled and touched a small locket that Cygnus was wearing which had been Jo's Yule gift to him and asked," So did you have a good Yule Cy?"

"It was alright Jo and me placed second in the tournament and one of Dad's friends found Mundungus," Cygnus said as Jo gave him a comforting squeeze.

"And you started to date Jo finally I see my gift worked," Draco said beaming down at his younger brother.

"You are just lucky it did," Jo muttered almost too softly for Draco to hear.

"What was that?" Draco asked looking at them.

"Go on Cy," Jo said shifting their arm to take hold of Cygnus's hand.

"Draco I have to tell you something that is rather hard for me to say so I ask that you hear me out before you react or anything," Cygnus said finding it hard to look at his brother and instead looked down at his shoes.

"You know you can tell me anything Cy," Draco said a little shocked at his brother's behavior.

"Okay here goes," Cygnus said taking a deep breath as his eyes dart up to look first at Hermione, than his brother before they return to the ground. "What Jo mean about you being lucky it had worked is that you could have unknowingly trapped me in place until mom or dad could have been found and came around." Cygnus help up a hand without looking up guessing the Draco might interrupt him. You see I have been worried about telling you this for a while now but around the time that it was revealed that I still have Harry's inheritance and started to receive the Courtship offers I found out something about myself. While tossing some of the offers into the fire I began to notice puffs of pink and purple smoke coming off them," Cygnus said as Hermione let out a gasp evidently knowing what that meant but making no other sounds to stop his tale. "Worried about them I told Mom and Dad who could not find anything wrong with me though they did find the cause was that some of the offers were doused in love potions. After some test the had decided to take me to St. Mungos to see if it was due to the ritual that prevented mind magic or something else that was making it that I was being effected by the Potions. It was than that Luna stopped by and said a trip to the Weasleys might be good before I went to the Hospital, so I followed her advice. It was there that I had a talk with Charlie, the twins second eldest brother, who informed me that when he had been at school the same thing had happened to him. He informed me that the reason that we had not been effected by the love potions was due to a Magical Immunity when one is," Cygnus stopped taking another couple of deep breaths as he gathered his nerves "Asexual." There he said it now all was in his brother's hands now.

But after a few awkward moments of silence Cygnus looked up to find his brother pacing silently before him not even muttering to himself as Hermione looked on her head tilted at an angle at his brother's strange behavior. As his brother paced Cygnus reached up and touched the locket from Jo which contained two sets of two pictures one of the Potters with their young baby, one of his family smiling together upon his return and then single picture of him and Jo. After about ten minutes of Draco walking back and forth in complete silence Cygnus could not take it any more. "Draco please say something Damn it," he cried out forcing his brother to stop and look at him.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked in a tone of voice Cygnus had never heard him use before.

"I don't know anything what do you think of what I just told you." Cygnus said almost pleading as for the first time in years his brother looked at him with his Pureblood mask in place outside of a pubic setting. When Draco still did not respond Cygnus could not take it anymore as he pulled his hand out of Jo's before rushing out of the room fighting back tears as it seemed his biggest fear since returning to his true self had come true. He didn't pay attention as he nearly ran way from the room his feet taking him back out of the castle and into the forest hoping the wraith sprites could help calm him down a little.

It was there lying against a tree that Jo found him a half hour latter not saying a word as they pulled the smaller boy into their lap. The pair just sat their in comfortable silence cuddled together for about ten minutes until Jo could not take the cold and lead them back inside. Jo decided to lead Cygnus back to the Huffelpuff dorms making a small stop over in the kitchens to pick up some food since they had a feeling that Cygnus would not be feeling up for the return feast not that they blamed him. Having the whole room to themselves with everyone at the feast the pair sat at one of the work table to eat their meal as Jo recalled the other's dream before they admitted their feelings for each other as they used their fork to spear a piece of food off of Cygnus's plate and hold it out to the blonde. With a sad smile Cygnus opened his mouth to accept the offered food letting Jo feed them a little. "He really hates me doesn't he?' Cygnus asked speaking for the first time since he had run away from Draco and Hermione.

"I don't know Cy," Jo said putting down their silverware and moving their seat closer to Cygnus to throw an arm around them.

"Well who care if he can't accept me he does not deserve my time any more," Cygnus said with tears in his eyes.

"I know you don't mean that," Jo said as they reached up and softly wiped the tears from their Paramour's face.*1

As the rest of the house returned from the feast Cygnus and Jo returned to their room to avoid people asking they why they had not been at the feast. "He didn't even apologize for putting up the Mistletoe finding out it could have trapped me in place for who knows how long," Cygnus said as the pair snuggled together on Jo's bed voicing something that had been bothering him all day.

"We can ask him about it tomorrow," Jo suggested.

"No if he wants to talk he can come to me I will not go begging for a response," Cygnus said with such venom in his voice Jo knew it would do no good to argue. As if to prove to himself that he was serious Cygnus began to write a letter to his parents asking them to remove his stuff from Draco's room and put it back into his own. which he had not used since Draco first returned home.

For the next few weeks the brothers did not speak to each other no matter what their friends did to try to get them together, Cygnus just avoided the older boy like the plague actually going out of his way to take random paths to his classes to avoid his brother even if it lead to him, and Jo, being late for several of their classes. It got so bad that Sirius and Severus had to get involved forcing the pair together in the second week of February even going as far as casting a sticking charm to keep them in their seats to force them to speak.

"You ready to apologize yet? Cygnus asked with a sneer that would have impressed Draco as he had been when he had thought he was Harry.

"For what?" Draco asked shortly crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his brother, cousin, and Godfather.

"Let's see how about using something without proper research that could have lead me to be trapped for who knew how long, the way you reacted when I came out to you or maybe just being a fucking dick," Cygnus said counting on his fingers.

"Language Cy," Draco admonished

"You don't get to say that to me," Cygnus said getting angry "you could not even find the courage to say anything when I told you." Cygnus to his shame felt tears began to fall from his eyes again. "You treated me better when I was Harry than you have since you found out I consider myself a Homoromatnic Asexual."

"How could I treat you worse or better when you have been avoiding me?" Draco asked leaning forward with a sneer of his own.

"I have been avoiding me when you could barely look me," Cygnus shot back his magic due to his anger almost undoing the sticking charm holding him in place. For once Draco had no response to that as he sat back in silence thinking that Cygnus was correct as he implied that he was being a coward. All because he could not admit that the reason he had not spoken when informed of Cy's preferences he had been kicking himself internally for what he thought had been a way to get his brother and Jo to admit their feelings for each other. He would never had imagined that the Cygnus would not be able to get free from the Mistletoe due to him feeling no sexual attraction. But before he could work out a proper way to fully apologize Cygnus had fled and started to avoid him. As Draco once more tried to gather his courage to finally tell his brother the truth the other boy's magic broke the sticking charm on his chair leading to him running away again. Leaving Draco to collapse in his seat face in his hands for what his cowardice was doing to his beloved little brother. His parents had already written to him that Cygnus was had been asked for their rooms to be separated again at the Manor which had hit him like an arrow to his heart it was as if a silencing charm had been placed on him when he was around Cygnus now.

It had actually been him who had requested for help from Sirius and his Godfather but even that turned out to be a bust. When he had asked Hermione for her help, after explaining his silence after Cy's coming out, she had been ignored by Cygnus. Seeing there was no other choice Draco decided to talk to Jo themselves to explain his reaction., but finding them was another story as they tended to stick close to Cygnus and had even given him cold look the one time that he had caught them without the company of his brother. By the night before the second task he had finally able to get in contact with Jo feeling like had jumped through hops as he went to Hermione, who got him in contact with Colin, which lead to his younger brother Dennis who finally got him to Jo. Rather than risk getting tongue tied again Draco had written everything down giving it to Jo as he made a vow on his magic that everything he had written was true even his inability to speak to Cygnus about it.

As Jo was meeting with Draco, Cygnus had been summoned to Professor McGonagall's Office thinking it had to do with the problems he was having with his older brother. As he opened the door however he saw Neville, Luna, and Gabrielle. "Gabby," he began only to be hit with a spell and lose consciousness falling to the office floor.

"Are you sure about this Albus from what I have heard Ron and Cygnus have not really connected since Ron found out who he really is?" McGonagall asked as the four people the Champions would miss most were delivered to the Merpeople in the Lake.

"I am sure Minerva it is just some growing pains come tomorrow young Mr. Weasley will rescue Cygnus with no hesitation," Albus said with the normal twinkle in his eyes.

"That is if he even found out how to get his clue," Severus said angry at the man for putting his Godson in harms way once again due to his blasted tournament and vowing to write to Lucius and Narcissa as soon they delivered the four kids to the lake.

As what was becoming standard practice when it came to Cygnus, Albus was proven false for even using the Gillyweed that Albus had managed to sneak to him Ron had made it to the hostages seen Cygnus and had swam off. Thankfully Fleur and the others who had worked together to reach the hostages had seen him headed to the surface empty handed. The Merpeople were disgusted by his attitude allowing the other Champions to collect Cygnus without even a fight. Arriving at the surface to find Ron explaining that due the injury he had gotten during the last task he would never have been able to carry Cygnus to the surface, which of course Albus made a point of agreeing with him. Only for Hermione to point out that Ron could have used his wand to float the young boy to the surface without having to carry him.

Cygnus did not hear Ron or Dumbles response to that as he was tackled the moment he left the water by Draco who once more tried to confess but found his tongue tied again. Cygnus began to push him away before Jo came over and showed him the note Draco had written to them, Reading it Cygnus began to worry his bottom lip before he was pulled into a hug by his parents. Turning to his mom he whispered something in her ear making her blanch as she pulled out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell on her eldest son. Draco raised his eyebrow at her but refused to let go of Cygnus who had stopped trying to push him away. As she read the results of the spell on Draco, Narcissa Malfoy let her long buried Black madness emerge as a wave of magic caused waves to crash over the water's edge. Turning to her cousin and Severus she growled out, "Can either of you explain to me how Draco has been hit with a tongue-tied curse keyed into Cygnus's romantic prospects?" As both men cowered at her fury Albus glowered at his spell being found hoping it would create a rift between the boys and send Cygnus back into his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeah so after I did a reread of the story so far I noticed that I had Cygnus making bets, and losing a little quite often at a Gallon apiece.
> 
> *1 After looking up names for a romantic partner that is either gender fluid or Neutral I thought the Paramour sounded the best.


	22. Article 71-54-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ritual long over do takes place

As the Weasley twins saw their younger brother climb back onto the shore they shared a look as after the Champions had all entered the lake the Judges informed them that deep in the bowls of the lake there was a Merperson Village, and within the village square a person that held a special place in the Champions' heart was being held hostage. So seeing their brother arrive back with no one caused them to get worried so they started down to the lake's edge to make sure he was alright. Just as they got close enough to hear a conversation where Ron was explaining that due to his injury from the last task he had been unable to rescue his hostage the rest of the Champions showed up. Now both twins usually did not get overly mad in fact with the exception of their Mother and Ron none of the Weasleys were known to have that large of a temper but seeing Cygnus being helped out of the lake by the other Champions mad the twins see red.

"He has really done it this time," Fred said.

"Indeed after we decided to give him another chance," George said the twins shocking anyone who was looking at them for gone were their smiles and in their places were looks of pure anger.

"I guess it is like the Muggles say a zebra can not change its stripes,"

"I think it is time we fulfill the promise we made," George said as he and his brother both pull out their wands as they march over to where Ron was standing before the Headmaster and the other judges, including for some reason Percy.

Narcissa was beyond furious as she turned her anger away from Sev and Siri shooting a glare at Dumbles. "My son should not have been involved with one task let alone two," she shot at the panel of judges noticing the Diggory Heir flinch. "And neither should any of these," she said gesturing at Luna and the other hostages. "While the Champions themselves might have volunteered they did not nor did you get permission from their parents. I am going to request an inquiry right away from the Board, but first," she said as he turns back to Draco she cast a Master level diagnostic charm to which would show who had cast the tongue-tied jinx on him before casting another on Cygnus due to him being in Dumbles presence while unconscious the bastard could had reapplied some of the spells they had found on him when they got him back.

"Now Lady Malfoy I am sure there is no need for that," Dumbles was saying in a placating voice that immediate put her protective instincts for her children on high alert.

"I will be the judge of that Headmaster," she said gritting her teeth as she spoke his title.

"Vat is zee meaning of this Dumbel'dor I zougt you had been given permison by zere legal guardians for zee students to be used in zese task?" Madam Maxine asked.

"Well not from me and I do not see my husband's cousin giving it for his daughter. And for young Gabby she is not even a student yet which should mean her parents should be here to take her home, but look no sign of them," Narcissa said waving back over the crowed making the other Judges look at the crowd of people watching on only seeing students, however, this also made them see the Weasley twins approaching Ron with their wands out.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Percy asked in shock as Ron turns around to see the twins.

"Going through with a promise we made almost a year and a half ago," Fred said as both he and George raise their wands and pointed them at a startled looking Ron.

"We gave you multiple chances to grow up Ronald Billius Weasley," George said.

"But you refuse to learn and improve your attitude. Turning your back on a friend when his life had changed so completely," Fred said as their wand tips began to glow a soft white color.  
"But when you share an oblivious lie and leave our little brother in all but blood at the bottom of a lake."

"One who had shown you and our family nothing but kindness even getting rid of our status as a family of Blood Traitors."

You leave us no other choice."

" _From this day forth We, Fredrick and George Weasley Heirs of the Nobel and Ancient House of Prewett cut our ties with one Ronald Billius Weasley as our brother_ ," the twins say at the same time as their wand tips send out two lines of light that streak towards Ron before they vanish as both twins turn away from him and go over to check on their Magical little brother. Ron stared in shock at the pair for a moment but did not really think much would change as after the younger Malfoy had come alone they had been a pain in the neck. Percy was also flabbergasted having heard of the twins plan but had been shocked that they had actually gone through with it and knew that as soon as he could he would have to inform his parents about this and what it would mean for their family.

Thankfully the twins distraction was enough to draw Dumbles attention away from the two rolls of parchment containing the results of Narcissa's spell on her sons. Reading them her Magic went wild once more breaking the surface of the once calm lake making large waves crash into the shore with such force that even the students watching in the stands got wet. Lifting her wand straight up into the air Narcissa called out, "Under Article 71-54-B of the Hogwarts charter I call an emergency meeting of the Hogwarts School Board."

"Now Lady Malfoy I am sure you know that since you or any of your family is not a member of the Board you can not call for a meeting," Albus said trying to recall what Article 71-54-B was.

"You are so wrong I would almost find it funny if events were different,"Narcissa said lowering her wand as the six parents that made up the Hogwarts Board Apparated next to the Judge's stand.

"What is all this about?" Molly said dusting her hands which were covered in flour from the backing she had been doing onto her apron.

"Well Molly it seems that the twins declared young Ronald as not being their brother," Albus said making Molly turn to look at her sons who were still close by.

"Nice try Albus but that is a personal matter for their own family to take care of, no the reason I call for the Board was this," she said as she thrust the two results of her scans at Severus who as a Head of House was also on the board who began to read.

**Draco Malfoy**   
_Tongue-Tied Jinx geared to Cygnus's Malfoy's romantic prospects (performed by Albus Dumbledore November 1993)_   
_Memory Charm to getting Tongue-Tied Jinx (performed by Albus Dumbledore November 1993)_

**Cygnus Malfoy**   
_Memory charms to make him think he is and gain memories of Harry James Potter (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old) [Cleansed]_   
_Sibling bond blocked (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old) [Cleansed]_   
_Intelligence blocker 65% (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old) [Cleansed]_   
_Dark core suppressant (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old) [Cleansed]_   
_Magic core block 50% (performed by Albus Dumbledore three weeks old) [Cleansed]_   
_Numerous Love/Lust charms (various) Immune_   
_Mistrust/Hatred charm geared to Draco Malfoy (performed by Albus Dumbledore January 1995)_   
_Memory charm (performed by Albus Dumbledore January 1995)_   
_Induced Magical Coma (performed by Albus Dumbledore February 1995)_

The whole crowd was silent as Severus finished reading his voice managing to get picked by by the spell Ludo Bagman had on that carried his voice to the stands. "Would you like to explain yourself Albus," Adriana asked glaring at the man for what he had done to her Godson.

"I assure you it was all for the Greater Good," Albus said raising his hands up as if in surrender.

"You paying that sneak thief Mundungus Fletcher to break into my Manor and take my new born son was for the Greater Good," a voice called out as Lucius arrived on the scene accompanied by a pair of Aurors with Mundungus bond between them. "See Fletcher here has shared with me a very interesting story Albus about you hiring him after finding out about Harry's death to get him a new kid so you could have your little weapon. Now did he could not tell me if it was his idea to take my son or if it had been yours," Lucius said pulling out his wand and aiming it right at the man's face. "I would love to hear what you have to say about the matter Albus as would Fudge and a few others as well," the Malfoy Lord said nodding to see that the entire School Board was shooting angry looks at the Headmaster, as were his fellow Judges.

"I am sorry Lucius but if you think I am oh what is the expression "come quietly" I am afraid I must disappoint you," Dumbles said as rather than pull out his wand he lifts his hand above his head and claps them making his Phoenix appear before both man and bird are gone in a flash of fire. The crowd is shocked as they looked at the spot where Albus had been his departure causing so much heat it had made the sand where he had been standing into glass. Ludo Bagman finally came to himself as he canceled his announcing spell as the Hogwarts Board and the Triwizard Judges decided on their next course of action. First it was decided that both Malfoy boys would be allowed to leave the ground so as to get cleansed from Dumbles spells before asking if McGonagall would be willing to take over the Head's position until a more permanent person was selected. Cygnus did not hear any more as he and Draco were lead away by their parents to get cleansed.

Rather than head to Gringotts this time the family went to St. Mungos letting Cygnus see where his mom worked for the first time as she lead them through the hospital nodding in greeting to the staff as they pass. Cygnus once more finds his head shifting to look at every door to wards, and offices as they pass taking in the names on the door. When they reached their destination Cygnus started as he read the names of the Healers who were in charge of the wards and seeing his Mom listed as the Head Healer before she pushed open the door and called out to several people. "Lady Malfoy we did not expect you today," one of the Healers said seeing their family

"I was not planing on it but something has changed, Delroy please call up to the cleansing room we have some work to do," Narcissa said guiding her sons to some beds before she leaves the room to return a few minutes later dress in Healer's robes. Cygnus was a little shocked having never really seen his mom in anything other than high fashion clothes even when she was brewing or working in with her plants. His mother appeared to be in her element even more than when he had seen her clothes shopping as eh directed her team in casting pre-cleansing spells on him and Dray causing both of them to fall unconscious.


	23. Elder Wand and Brother Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which several important conversations take place as truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains both mental conditioning to a person as well as sexual abuse to a minor.

**Jo's POV**

After Jo watched the Malfoy family leave to get both Cygnus and his brother cleansed Jo decided to see if they could find Luna to ask for her help Jo unlike most people ignored the Weasley twin's mother as she began to yell at her youngest son for leaving Cygnus stuck in the lake they did laugh at him getting a little of what was coming to him. Spotting the blonde haired third year Jo made their way through the crowd and saw the girl smiling at him but made no move towards him through the crowd herself. "Hello young Jo what can I help you with today?" she asked with the same singsong voice she had from his dream during the Yule break.

"Well I know it is strange ask but as Cygnus is going in for a cleansing which would knock him out do you think you could do your Dreamwalking thing to make sure he is alright or me?" Jo asked with a slight blush.

"Unfortunately it is not that easy I was never the one to instigate the contact I was always the one who was summoned to help," Luna said giving him a look that said she was sorry for being unable to help. "But if it makes you feel any better cleansing is usually not accompanied by dreams."

"I guess," Jo said putting their hands in their pockets and heading back to Dennis. They barely got half way back to their other friend when someone stopped them with a hand on their arm. Turning around Jo saw it was Heir Delacour's hostage.

"Hello you must be Jo," the younger girl said looking up at Jo with a smile.

"Do I know you?" Jo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well no, but thanks to Cyiggy's letter I feel as if I know you," the girl said making Jo realize it could only be Cyg's pen-pal.

"So that makes you Miss Delacour," Jo said.

"Ah just call me Gabrielle or Gabby," Gabby said waving away the formality. "Now Jo-Jo, do you mind if I call you Jo-Jo?"

"A little bit yeah," Jo said almost laughing at the younger girl.

"Alright then Mx Lesky," Gabby said shocking Jo with their approved pronoun. "now that the introduction are out of the way. Time to do the cliche friend thing," Gabby said as the smile slides off her face and her eyes turn hard. "I am rather found of Cyiggy, and while I do know that he might not feel the same way towards me than I feel towards him, he is rather innocent for what sort of life he has lived like a young deer."

"More like a kitten," Jo said softly.

"Yeah a kitten so I will warn you if you hurt him in any way. Stature of Secrecy and Laws of Underage Magic be damned I will hunt you down and make you pay," Gabby said and Jo had not problem see the girl was telling the truth.

"Is that all?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Gabby said the smile returning to her face.

"Than let me make a couple things clear myself. First I as of right now I have no desire to ever cause Cygnus any pain. But more importantly I want you to stop making monetary bets with Cygnus I know why he keeps doing it while he might not yet have reached the same conclusion. I do not mind if you guys still do bets but please keep it to the winner gets some food or the loser has to do something strange and send a picture of it to the winner." Jo said their voice going hard recalling the conversation during the Yule with Cyg's parents over the preludes to having a serious gambling problem.

"Oh I like I think we are going to get along just great," Gabby said. "Now come along and introduce me to that cutie that came with you and Draco as we left the lake. Jo rolled their eyes as Gabby grabbed their hand and pushed her way through the crowd to where Dennis was watching Cyg's former friend still getting told off by his mother.

**Narcissa's POV**

At St. Mungos while her sons were undergoing a cleansing Narcissa had headed out to talk to the Healer who had helped perform the ritual that would prevent her baby from being effected by any form of mind altering magic any more. "I just don't get it Hamel my baby should have be immune from the spells I know we both performed it perfectly," she said taking a calming drink of tea.

"I don't really know what to tell you Cissa," Hamel said taking his own drink. "The ritual should have worked perfectly unless."

"Unless what?" Narcissa asked leaning in.

"Well you know the old wives tales about wands of Elder?" Hamel asked.

"Sure like the Wand of Elder never better or something like that," Narcissa said with a shrug of her shoulders at her co-worker.

"Well according to a cousin of mine that is a wand maker there is one such wand that actually exist and it had been in the possession of Gellert Grindelwald at the time of his duel with Dumbledore. But when he was taken away to his prison at Nurmengard Castle the wand was no where to be found. It could be that the wand itself was destroyed but it could also be that Albus took the wand for his own," Hamel stated.

"Why would he do that?" Narcissa asked thankful for the man for his tale was distracting him from the worry over her kids.

"Ah I sometime forget not everyone knows the same bit of Wandlore that is taught to Wandmakers. You see some wands can switch allegiances if their owner is defeated in battle. I am not sure about Elder wands if that is true for it is also said that they only truly obey the lines in which made them. So whether Albus took it due to his winning against Grindelwald or if some member of his family long ago created it if he possess such a wand he could have easily bypassed the ritual that we placed on young Cygnus," Hamel said.

"I guess that makes sense thanks Healer Shakespeare I shall keep this in mind," Narcissa said deciding if this was true or not to share with Draco so he could get some more knowledge into Wandlore.

**Cygnus's POV**

Cygnus appeared to wake up in his room at home. His first thought was that he had been taken back home after his cleansing to recover as he was on his original single room and not in the room he shared with his brother. As he thought of this he looked over and started as the door between their room had links of chained stretched across it with a giant padlock in the middle. He knew no matter what happened his parents would never so such a thing making him look to the main door out of his room and finding there was none. Realizing that he must be out due to his cleansing Cygnus started to meditate to pass the time, but for some reason he could not find his center his eyes kept drifting back to the chains and padlock.

Since meditation was not working Cygnus began to explore the room to distract himself from the locks. Beside the bed there was only one real object in the room which looked like the photo album that contained the pictures of Uncle James, Aunt Lily and the real Harry, as well as some picture he had of his time back with his real family. With nothing else to do Cygnus picked up the book and opened it over his lap sitting cross-legged on his bed. Flipping the book open he expected to see the normal picture of his Uncle and Aunt dancing in a small clearing as the leaves fell around the, but instead he saw himself as he was on his first trip on the Hogwarts' Express sitting with Ron.

As if the picture was like Riddle's diary he found himself sucked back into his past just as the witch that pushed the trolley arrived asking if they wanted anything off the cart. He watched his younger self smile going to get food as Ron said he did not need anything since his mom had made sandwiches. His younger self saw the lie in the red head's statement as he ordered all the snacks enough for the both of them. Getting a small bit of pleasure to share money with what could be a friend. As both "Harry" and Cygnus took in the expression of joy on Ron's face Cygnus found himself back on his bed back in his dream room "Well that was strange," he said to himself.

Turning the page in the photo album Cygnus saw the Great Hall of Hogwarts during what looked like breakfast. Once more he found himself sucked into the picture finding himself back at the Gyrffindor table sitting across from himself, Hermione and Ron as a group of owls dropped a familiar package before his past self. Cygnus watched as the three carried the package out of the hall and into an empty classroom before they worked together to unwrapped his prized Nimbus 2000 noticing Ron's longing look at the broom. "Wow that is one of the better brooms there is," Ron said almost licking his lips as he ran a hand over the handle of the broom.  
"Would you like to ride it sometimes?" Harry asked giving his best friend a smile.

"You bet I can't wait to feel the wind in my hair riding this beauty," Ron said as for the first time Cygnus saw a small look of disapproval at Ron. "Let's try it out now while everyone is at breakfast," Ron said as without waiting for an answer grabbing the broom and heading out the door as "Harry" and Hermione followed him. Cygnus had not thought of it at the time but now that he did it seemed strange that he had let Ron ride the broom before he did as he and Hermione watched from the ground as Ron haphazardly flew his broom almost crashing it at least four times, yet his past self smiled up at the red head and with a happy look on his face.

This time when he exited the page one of the links in the chains was missing without effecting the over all structure of the chain on the door. Turning the page again he saw his first Yule at Hogwarts where Ron had given him a single Chocolate Frog while he himself had given his friend a whole pack of them. But the picture on that but rather when he had opened the package containing the Invisibility Cloak. For once "Harry" was the first to use it as he put it on in right away as Ron had a jealous look on his face for just a moment before he smiled and told "Harry" about the cloak. Cygnus was not sent out of the book this time as he found Ron and himself before the Mirror of Erised. As Ron took up position before the mirror Cygnus was able to actually see what his friend saw as well. While Ron said he saw himself as both Hogwarts Head Boy and the Quidditch Captain Cygnus saw the lie as in the mirror Ron was sitting on a mound of riches as off to the side Draco and "Harry" among other Purebloods were clothed in rags looking to be begging him for money as he laughed and turned them away.

Cygnus was shocked at seeing his old best friend wanted most in the world as he realized that even at this time Ron had not seen him as a friend but a means to an end for fame and fortune. And he had not helped it as despite the low quality of the gift Ron had given him he always picked out something his "friend" had said he really wanted making "Harry" buy the red head's friendship, and latter Ginny's as well. And while he also gave Hermione somewhat expensive gifts she had always told him off for spending so much on her.

In the next picture Cygnus saw his old self offering to just give Ron some money and the red get annoyed at him as time flew inside the picture as a couple of days pass before Ron spoke to him again. "I can't just let you give me money Harry but how about if we make a bet if I win you give me a Gallon and if you win I will... think of something," "Harry" had instantly agreed as Ron purposed a simple yet pointless bet on something that they both already knew. "Harry" seeing this as a simple way to give his friend the money he "deserved" Harry bet against the outcome he knew would happen so that he would lose. As Ron won he had gladly handed over a Gallon to the red head who gave him a beaming smile as he pocket it. After that hardly a week went past where Ron did not make some bet with him sometimes on something so stupid that he would have to be brain dead to lose but he had lost each time so as to give Ron a Gallon as the red head smiled at him in a way Cygnus now recognized as a superior smirk as he basically conditioned like Pavlova's Dog so that no matter what the bet was he would lose and pay Ron with a smile on his face as he now truly bought the other boy's friendship. The scene shifted to a time when he somehow managed to win the bet, his prize a hearty hand shake despite at this time having given Ron over twenty-five Gallons.

As Cygnus came out of the picture he saw more of the chain was missing as a whole loop that had stretched from the top left side of his door to the bottom right no longer had any links between the padlock and the top of the door. As he looked at the next picture in the album he saw that it was a more recent memory of the first bet he had made with Gabby when he and his family had meet up with them again during that first vacation. As their parents talked and Draco and Fleur discussed the differences between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons Gabby had gotten board and said they should play a game which lead to her jokingly bet that the next person to walk around the corner would be a male making him say female. While this bet was more random and harder to lose than the one he head made with the red head Cygnus had still lost making Gabby hold out a hand to shake his at her victory, but with the conditioning he had with Ron he had pulled out a Gallon and handed it to her. She had looked mystified at it for a moment before she had tried to give it back to him but he would not accept it. She had even tried to mail it back to him that night making him worry that he had done something wrong, and when he asked her if he had in her letter her reply had taken a few days before she gracefully excepted the coin back.

In the memory captured in the picture he saw something else as after she had won each bet she would place the Gallon that he had sent her and had put it into a bag as she talked to her older sister on how best she could give him his money back without insulting him. Another memory came out that he had never taken part in as Blaise Zabini came and talked to both Dennis and Jo about not taking bets with Cygnus for it seems that Blaise having been told his true identity near the start recalled some of the bets he had over heard that Ron and him had done. Blaise told him that if Cygnus made a bet he would always pick the option that would lead to him losing the bet. Blaise had even told his new friends of an experiment he had done to test his theory as he made a bet with Cygnus about how their former classmates would treat him once the truth came out. Even though no mention of what the loser had to do was ever mentioned Cygnus had paid his godbrother a Gallon when he had lost the bet.

Cygnus pushed himself out of the memories this time seeing that while Ron had basically made him pay to be his friend, Gabby was trying to find a way to get his money back and Blaise had told the other not to bet with him. Curling into a ball on his dream bed Cygnus cried to himself not in sadness but in a joy of what his friends were trying to do to break him out of the conditioning Ron had put him through. Even though he had pushed the album away from himself as he cried another memory came as he saw Jo telling off Gabby for placing money bets with him down by the shore of the lake. Gabby than smiled asking to meet Dennis and as soon as the three of them were together Gabby had shared about what she had done with all her "winnings' asking for their help to give them back to him.

As the joy at his friends' actions filled his being he heard a loud clunk and looked over to the door to see the padlock fall and land on the floor. Suddenly the door opened in in walked Dray. "Finally it feels like I have been knocking for hours," his older brother said sitting at the edge of his bed. "You okay Cy?" he asked pulling his brother into a tight hug.

"I just learned something great about my friends," Cygnus said smiling up as his big brother.

"Well that is good know I think you need to learn something from me," Draco said as he started to rub Cygnus's back "about how I really feel about what you told me after you returned the from the Yule. First of I want to offer my deepest apologized if I had know that you were Asexual I would never have asked Gilbert to put up magical Mistletoe in your door frame. But other than that I do not care if you prefer to just hold hands in cuddle or if you ever wish to get more physical with someone else, though if you do you don't need to tell me about it," Draco said.

"Ew don't be gross Dray," Cygnus said with a laugh happy that his brother had accepted him for who he was just like his parents, Jo, Gabby, Charlie, the Twins, and Dennis siad he would.

**Albus's POV**

After Apparating away from the Hogwarts Albus looked around at his old neighbor hood in Godric's Hallow. With a flick of his wand to cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself so that the Muggles would not notice his wardrobe that consisted of a plum robe in which Merpeople swam on it that he had picked out for the Second Task. Walking down the main street of the town he turned to the ruins of his old home, that he had convinced the Potter's to stay in all those years ago, and made his way into the place. Slipping around the "gifts" people had left there after Tom had "died" thanks to Harry, Albus made his way to a door leading to the cellar of the place. Taping his wand to the door he activated some old family magic so that rather then steeping into another ruined room he found one of his safe houses in perfect order. With another flick of his wand he started to brew some tea as he took a seat in one of the dark wing back chairs which he had not sat in since Tom's attack on the place. As he sat in thought Fawks cawed at him making him smile as with another flick removed the Glamour from the Phoenix watching as the bright red and orange coloration seemed to bleed off the bird until the creature was black and dark purple and would let anyone know that Fawks was in fact a Dark Phoenix not a light one. As Albus stroked his familiar he was lost in thought thinking how his plans had failed this time due to that sibling bond between his weapons' replacement and the other Malfoy brat. If only things had been different it should have worked out like it did last time with Gellert with the pair being lovers who had to face off against each other in battle while at the same time each of them taking more power for themselves. In truth the only reason he had taken down Gellert was due to the fact the other had finally gotten hold of the Elder Wand that they had both been searching for years and had refused to share.

Taking what was rightfully his had been easy as at their "duel" Gellert had still trusted him letting Albus easily take the wand and send him away to Nurmengard. Shortly after that Headmaster Dippet had tasked him to let a young Halfblood boy who had been living in an Orphanage after the death of his mother back into the Magical World. Albus had nearly lost it as he read the boy's file and had seen that he was of the line of Perevell through Gaunt and might have access to the second of the Hallows. Of course the boy did not but he had taken young Tom under his wing and began to mold him to take Gellert's place as his dark counterpart.

Albus had to lick his lips as he recalled some of the lessons to mold young Tom into Voldemort in which he had the young teen service him as he graded papers before he would send Tom back to his dorms with a new memory charm of geared to finding out his true family. When the Chamber had been opened the first time Albus knew instantly it had been Tom and had summoned to his office. Pleased with the boy's work Albus had moved to the last step as he had taken Tom on his desk laughing a little as the sixth year Slytherin cried in pain as he was raped by him. From then on even though he did not know it Tom had become Albus's personal toy as hardly a week would go by when Tom was not asked to "help" him which was just meetings in which he would fuck the teen to his hearts content. And for being such a good toy for him Albus finally granted Tom his wish of not having to go back to Wool Orphanage rather the boy had come back to his Manor where for the first time Albus did not place memory charms on his after his fun for the entire summer which began to break Tom's mind as he was raped almost daily by Albus and even some times by Albus's House Elves. Having no escape since at the start of the summer Albus had taken Tom's wand away.

It was only at the end of summer when Tom was allowed back his wand as Albus placed a memory charm on the boy with some post hypnotic suggestions attached to them. From then on Albus never had to cast another charm on Tom as thanks to the added suggestions Tom Magically made himself forget it all. Other suggestions lead to Tom becoming Voldemort after he left school as well as starting to collect Hogwarts Artifacts to turn into Horcruxes. Even Tom had not known why he had come to take on the position of the D.A.D.A teacher but he had come none the less, as for the first time in almost a decade Albus had been able to play once more with his old toy as he gave Tom a mark, which had inspired Tom to give his followers the Dark Mark, that would force Tom to instantly appear before Albus when called.

Meanwhile the owner of the last Hallow had shown up at his school in the form of James Potter, but unlike Gellert and Tom, James had not instantly fallen under his thumb thanks to him actually having friends unlike Tom. Albus tied for the entire seven years James had been at Hogwarts to get access to the Cloak but it had never came about. He was struggling for idea when he learned that James having married the Mudblood Lily Evens were now expecting a child giving Albus an idea. With some well cast spells and his control of Tom he created a "Prophecy" that caused the Potters to come to him for protection. He had cast a Fidelius Charm hiding them in his childhood home and had gotten Peter Pettigrew, who he had made the Secret Keeper, to go tell Tom.

The night of the attack Albus had entered the place without anyone seeing him and had hid in the cellar as he called Tom to come in and attack the family. He had only stopped Tom when he realized the Cloak was not in the place but in the Potter family vaults meaning the brat had to live. So casting a charm that separated Tom's spirit and body he took control of Harry Potter and his vaults. Only to realize Tom still had the ring that his ancestors had turned the Death Stone into making Albus want to bang his head against the wall of the ruined home. After a moments though he decided to make the Prophecy become true as he worked with Harry to make him into a pawn in his goal of becoming Master of Death with the Deathly Hallows.

That plan also came up short as barely a year and a half after he had left the boy with Evens's sister and her family Vernon Dursley had managed to cave Harry's skull in making Albus look for a replacement. He began to curse Dung for choosing the Malfoy brat for all the trouble it had caused him, but soon it would not matter as soon as he resurrected his toy they could work together to get the cloak back from the boy after all Lucius was one of his pet's followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a redemption/healing arc for Tom as well?


	24. Magical Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus and Draco learn about Dumbles plans in the most unlikely way.

Narcissa and Lucius looked down in worry at their sons both of which had been in their Magical Healing trances or almost three days now. The had both found it strange that their sons were still under considering that when they got Cygnus back and he went through that cleansing it had only taken a couple of hours yet with just cleansing a hate inducing spell and some memory charms the pair were still out of it. Rather than wait for them to regain consciousness at St. Mungos the pair had brought their kids back to the Manor and but them back into Draco's room. They were thankful that due to the cleansing leading to their sons being placed in Magical Comas they were not required to be placed under intravenous Potions. Narcissa had shared with Lucius what Healer Hamel had shared with her about the the possibility of Albus having the Elder Wand which was what allowed him to bypass the ritual on Cygnus that protected him from mind magic.

At two pm at exactly two days after the brothers had been put under for their cleansing they woke up as Cygnus, after sitting up, placed a hand to his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. This confused both his parents for only after cleansing of certain spells would lead one to empty their stomach which nothing Cygnus had would have caused. "He is alright," Draco said also sitting up and looking a little green himself.

"What? How would you know?" Narcissa asked wincing a little as she heard the sounds of her baby being violently ill.

"I think we shared the same vision due to our old sibling bond," Draco said pulling his knees to his chest as he gave a shudder.

"Is everything okay Dragon?" Lucius asked slipping into the old childhood nickname due to his worry for both his sons.

"Well everything started out normal I appeared to be my room with a lock on the door to Cygnus's room. I tried everything I could to make it through the door but no spell or physical action could break the lock. As I pounded on the door I began to notice that links were beginning to vanish. When they were all gone I rushed into the room and found Cyg studding what looked like that old photo album of his that held pictures of the Potters. Joining him on his bed we were finally able to hash out what I felt of his and Jo's relationship but as we talked something strange happened as his room disappeared and we found ourselves in a memory."

"What do you mean" Narcissa asked having never heard of anything like this happening during a cleansing even if the participants held a sibling bond.

"I have a theory on it but I will get to that latter, for I think it is important to get this out of the way before Cyg comes back," Draco said lifting his face to look at both his parents. "Cygnus and myself found ourselves inside the old office of Dumbles when he had been nothing more than a teacher at Hogwarts as he worked at his desk. Cygnus seemed to be familiar with something like this as he did not have the same reaction I had. I found it strange that we were in Dumbles office as he graded some students homework or something so I headed over to see if I could figure out why were there when I began to hear a strange noise coming from under the desk. Making my way closer to see if the noise had something to do with why we were in the memory I was horrified to find that as the man worked there was what looked like a student under his desk sucking him off. Don't worry I kept Cyg away from seeing it," Draco said seeing the horrified looks on his parents' faces. "For all the good it did for that was not the only memory of the bastards that we were forced to watch. I have never felt so sorry for anyone than I did for the student as I watched the asshole manipulate as well as some mind spells to turn the student over the course of the memories we saw into basically a sexual slave." Lucius and Narcissa looked horrified by what their eldest was telling them what their sons had to witness.

"I think Cygnus is scared for life after seeing some of the scenes in that man's memories," Draco said shivering himself as he though about it. "What is worst that the bastard had done it for years even into the students adult life having placed a mark on the man to fully control him."

"I take it there was a reason for you to share all this, not just to give us more ammunition against Dumbles," Narcissa said wanting to strangle the man for what he had done not only to her babies but this unknown student as well and most likely numerous others.

"I am telling you this for who the student was or technically is. I think Cygnus knew it before I did as I only figured it out during a memory of the student returning to ask for a job as a D.A.D.A Professor from the now Headmaster Dumbledore. The student which the Bastard had made into his sexual slave was none other than the young Lord Voldemort," Draco said as both Lucius and Narcissa gasp in shock. "He, however, was never in control of his shift to the dark lord as it seems that ever since what was maybe his fourth year he had been raped and used by the bastard. Dumbles even created the Dark Mark and is the real power behind the throne." Draco than explained about the man's actions on the attacks to the Potters as he hid in their basement.

What really took the cake was the stories that came after that Halloween as he was informed about the real Harry's death at the hands of his Uncle Vernon. Draco told that he had tasked Mundungus to find him a child near the same age as Harry had been with the orders of taking said child from a dark side family. "We saw the ritual which Dumbles did to Cygnus to make him into Harry involving forcing Cyg to drink a goblet of Harry's blood before he cast the spell to give him all of the Inheritances the would have gone to Harry," Draco said looking as if he was fighting back the bile in his throat. "He than took out a different wand than I have seen him use before as he held it like a blade and stabbed Cygnus's left arm right at the joint putting the Glamour in place. As he did this a Dark Phoenix on his shoulder tail glowed with a dark aura as a feather was plucked which the man jabbed into the same location as he had stuck the wand. The aura washed over Cygnus's changed body which neither of us could figure out, at least until we saw a memory of him turning the feather into Ollivander with an order to make a wand out of it. The wand that was made is the one that Cygnus uses and it seems is connected to both Voldemort's wand as well as Dumbles's Dark Phoenix. And I think this is why we saw the memories through a process of what I have read about in my books on wandlore about a rare event when wands meet another wand with a similar core know as Magical Resonance. It is my belief that since the wand contains the tail feather from the Phoenix that we saw the bastards memories as he thought about his plans, unfortunately we only saw the memories but did not hear the thoughts that were tied to them."

There was a few moments of silence from the trio with the only sounds was Cygnus still throwing up in the rooms attached bathroom as it finally seemed to be slowing down. "We need to help him," Cygnus said as he came back into the room.

"Help who honey?" Narcissa asked as she summoned a stomach soother Potion.

"Tom Riddle we need to get him free of that asshole," Cygnus said and it was a mark of how much the elder Malfoys had been effected by what their sons had witnessed that neither of them told him off for his language.

"Cygnus he is dead," Narcissa started only for Cygnus to give Lucius a look as with a put upon sigh as he rolled up his right sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm which seemed better defined that Narcissa had ever seen it.

"I know he was not dead having faced his spirit as he possessed Professor Quirrell in Draco and my first year," Cygnus said shocking his family as the last time he had mentioned it Narcissa had interrupted it having found out he had just taken on the Basilisk.

"There have been whispers of some of his followers having found his spirit in Albania this last summer," Lucius said shocking the family this time.

"We need to not only bring him back but also get him away from Dumbles," Cygnus said slapping his left fist into his right palm.

" **Enough** ," Narcissa said "if we, and by we I mean your father and me help bring Voldemort back it has nothing to do with either of you. All you both need to do is go to class and be kids. Dumbles had taken enough from us as it is I will not have you both," she said shaking a finger at her sons "lose your childhood to take him down." She gave all three of them a look that said this was the end of it and woe betide any that went against her wishes. "What we really need to do is to get you a new wand before you both go right back to Hogwarts."

As usual Narcissa's word was law as after making sure the pair of her son's ate something to recover from the normal leakage that took place during a Magical Coma the group head out to one of the Magical Alleys to a Wand makers. A short time latter the old 11 inch Holly wand was left behind as Cygnus held his new wand made from Japanese Maple with a core of hair of a young Unicorn that was ten inches long and very flexible. As they walked to the Apparition point his brother was telling him according to Wandlord what the wand saw saying about him. According to Draco the wood of the wand represented blessing and peace, while the young unicorn hair was a sign of innocence and purity. The length showed his depth of character as well as skewing away from the dramatic and as well as his flexibility to different situations. Cygnus was so fascinated about this form of knowledge as for the first time he understood his older brother's interest in wand making that he did not even notice the family Apparating back to Hogwarts.

Walking back to the castle they were meet by Professor Snape and McGonagall. "Hello we were not expecting you to come greet us on our return Headmistress McGonagall," Narcissa said as the family approached the pair.

"Oh I did not take the job for if I had done my part Albus would never have been able to have such free reign and caused so much problems," McGonagall said.

"Don't look at me I did not think the Ministry would agree with a person that Dumbles had told them was a spy for You-Know-Who," Severus said as they turned to him.

"Than who ended up as the interim HeadMaster/Mistress?" Lucius asked.

"Pomona," Severus said shocking Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

"Makes sense," Cygnus said in an approving nod of his Head of House's promotion as he sees the incredulous look from his brother. "What with neither Professor McGonagall or Uncle Sev wanting it and knowing the Ministry's distrust on people with creature blood that unfortunately leaves Professor Flitwick out leaving Professor Sprout as the next in line for the position as Headmistress. So who is going to be teaching Herbology?" he asked to his former Head of House and Godfather.

"Well as there is not much of the year left after some discussion we contacted Lady Longbottom to take over the class as we look for a replacement either Head or Herbology teacher depending if Pomona decided to take the position full time after her trial period," Severus said.

"Well that should be fine I heard from Neville that she was the one who taught him all he knew about Herbology from her before coming to Hogwarts," Cygnus said just as there was a girlish squeal as Gabby saw him as she, Jo, and Dennis rush over to him.

As his friends reach him and start to pull him into a hug the color drains from Cygnus's face as he moves away raising an hand to his mouth again looking as if he was about to fight off throwing up again. His friends stopped with looks of worry on their faces as Jo reaches forward to comfort him making him shake his head as if in fear backing away from them. "I am sorry I need some time," Cygnus said after he fights back the bile.

"Are you okay Cy?" Jo asked dropping their hand to their side.

"Not ready for any type of physical contact at the moment," Cygnus said as the his three friends give him worried looks. "Other than that," he said turning to Gabby "I want yo thank you for keeping the money from all our bets so that you could give it back to me." Everyone, with the exception of Draco as Cygnus had already talked to him about the memories he had witnessed during their cleansing before the were taken into Dumbles memories, were shocked at his statement.

"How did you know?" Gabby asked pulling out a bag full of Gallons and holding it out to him.

"I saw it during my cleansing before..... nope not going....." Cygnus said turning green again as he thought about the sexual scenes he had been forced to watch in Dumbles memories. It was bad enough to hear people talk about it but having to witness it was just too much for him at the moment as she sent Jo a look hoping that they would not leave him due to not wanting to be touched at all at the moment.


	25. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's darkness is out for the world to see and they have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan on this at all I had thought about Lucius just using the news to go after and rescue Tom himself. But lets just say 2020 sucks ass.
> 
> You will notice that I have increased the rating of this story it is all down to these last few chapters.

Having heard what his sons had seen during their Magical Comas Lucius had thought about keeping the news of what Dumbles had done to himself as he went to find a way to free and save Tom. But he also knew it would actually be easier to convince everyone if Tom was not really to blame for his actions up until now plus who knew how many other Dumbles might had done this to over the years.

Knowing that Cygnus was traumatized enough having just seeing it once Lucius talked to Draco asking his eldest to share the memory so that he could get it out to the press and use against the old bastard. Seeing what it had done to Cygnus, Draco instantly agreed as he placed the memories into a vile so they could be witnessed in a Pensive which Lucius copied sending them to the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and other news papers as well as St. Mungos so that he could show a mind healer to help his youngest.

The story broke the next day, unfortunately, in all but the Quibbler they took the memory at a slant saying it was just a dream from the Magical Coma and that the Malfoy family was giving it as a way to make people think that Dumbledore was evil and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named was innocent. Lucius crushed the paper within his fist angry at the both his father for forcing him to join the Death Eaters but also the people who could not see the truth.

As Lucius fumed at no one believing the memory a group of Aurors, Cursebreakers and Goblins had finally able to get past the wards Albus had around his office gaining access after almost full week of work. Based on the strength of the wards that had been in place they did not yet allow Pomona to take the office yet wanting to do a full sweep of the room Albus had lived in for nearly 45 years now. The group first found that attached to several machines in the front area had tracers on them keyed into several people such as Minister Fudge, Cygnus Malfoy, and several others. Taking a catalog on the people the man had been watching the group of Cursebreakers took down the traces before handing them over to the Aurors to be ship off and be taken apart at the Ministry. Moving further into the office some began to check out the numerous volumes on the book shelves lining the room while others had found the man's pensive and were checking to see if the man had any memoires vials that had been left behind. Axcrusher, who had been called to take part thanks in part to his clients, the Malfoys, being responsible for ousting the man wandered around behind the Pensive and gave a shout as he found a hidden cabinet under heavy wards even stronger then the entrance to the office. Calling over Cursebreaker Weasley he had the male start to undo the wards around the case.

After a bit as some of his fellow Cursebreakers finished examining the office Bill was joined in taking down the wards around the case of the memories. Bill had to guess that these were rather important to Dumbles since no other group had found wards around anything else in the office. Thanks in part to taking down the wards around the office the group was able to demolish the wards around the case in just under four hours. Axcrusher having natural immunity to several dark spells due to being a Goblin was the one to open the case only for the gathered group to see it was nothing but memories vials. At a quick guess Axcrusher estimated that the case contained maybe a little over one hundred and fifty vials.

Bill goggled at the sight of the memory case as he felt a tug towards one of the vials. Using his wand to make sure the vial was safe Bill lifted it and poured the contents into the Pensive, but not trusting it fully he cast a spell on the memory viewing basin so the memory would play above the the surface. A few seconds latter the color drained from Bill's face as he saw his younger brother Charlie as he appeared during his sixth year. In the memory he watched in shock as his brother looking to be under some sort of mind Magic start to perform a striptease as every once and a while he would step closer to the Dumbles in the memory who would grope the other's body. The enchanted Charlie would let out a moan as the old Headmaster would grab his ass or cock, which ever was closer at the time before the old bastard pulled the sixteen year old red head onto his lap and began to jerk off the younger man for a bit before he stood up and bent Bill's younger brother over the Headmaster's desk and began to fuck the Asexual male.

Bill could not tear his eyes away each moment waiting for the special Magic that prevented Asexual from being raped but nothing happened as the old bastard fucked Charlie on the desk. At one moment taking out his wand Albus got rid of the spell on his unwilling partner waking Charlie up who both began to fight back and cry for help which only made Dumbles laugh as with a shudder of his old body climaxed shutting his load into his victim. Letting Charlie collapsed onto his desk crying Albus once more took out his wand cleaning up the young Wizard before casting a memory charm on him. Dumbles than helped the dazed Wizard into his discarded clothing still using the time to grope his form until Charlie was fully clothed and the man snapped his fingers before Charlie's eyes waking him up. "I hope that clears everything up Mr. Weasley. Shall I except you back next week for our normal study session?" Dumbles asked a gleam in his eyes that made the watchers shiver.

"Yes sir," young Charlie said with a wave as he turned around and with an awkward walk left the office.

Bill could not take anymore as another began to play he summoned the memory back into the vial before rushing to a near by trash can and lose the contents of his stomach. No one complained as someone went to rub his back as each person in the office felt a sense of betrayal. Yes everyone had heard of the man's so called "Greater Good" but if the other vials were like the ones they had just watched what had the man been doing all these years as Headmaster. Collecting all the vials the group left the place before warding the rooms back up. "I am sorry Headmistress that office is to remained closed until further noticed," the head of the group said meeting the Professor Sprout at the bottom of the staircase to the room.

"Is Heir Weasley alright?" Pomona asked being more concerned on how pale Bill looked than not having access to the Head's office.

"No, but we will not discuss it, lets just say that for once the Quibbler might be right for once." Bonebreaker said as they finished leaving the castle supporting Bill between them who had almost entered a catatonic state due to the memory he had witnessed.

Bill was allowed to head home rather than back to his office at the Bank surprising Molly as he arrived still being helped along by two of his co-workers. Laying eyes on one of her babies in such a state Molly took over, showing immense power for a woman so small, carrying Bill by herself and laying him on the couch. "What happened to my baby?" she asked the two who had followed her inside.

"He is in shock Lady Weasley," one said shocking the witch as most Magicals rarely showed her family such respect. "I can't say as it is part of an active investigation but I will ask you to take your kids into either St. Mungos or Gringotts to check for spells and a cleansing."

"A Mind Healer would not hurt, not only for William but your entire family," the second one said her voice actually breaking.

"Thank you dears would you like some tea not to be rude but you look one spell away from death?" Molly asked doing what she did best to try to make people feel better.

"You know what screw it yeah I would love some tea,' the first said "especially if you can slip some Fire Whisky into it." The second just nodded following the red headed woman into the small kitchen where she hurriedly made three cups of tea before adding the requested alcohol and made her way back to Bill's side.

After nearly a week latter in which the combined team of Ministry Law officers as well the Gringotts Bank to go over every single memory that they had found within Dumbles' office contacting every single person that appeared in the memories to be brought in for cleansings without charge as well as a Mind Healer for each of them and their families. While the list of people in the memories was not given out the Prophet and other news outlets ran the story under the title of Dumbledore's Dark Secret.

This now lead to people accepting the earlier story about the bastard taking advantage and grooming the young Tom Riddle into a sexual play thing. After the article was written there was a run to both St. Mungos and Gringotts as people who had spent any time as a student at Hogwarts went to get tested for any signs of memory charms cast on them or any other spells that showed they had been taken in by the monster.

At Hogwarts the school was a mess as those who had worked beside the man for years felt sickened by his behavior while angry at themselves for missing any signs that could have lead to them stopping it. Minerva McGonagall who had sometimes been jokingly referred to as the Iron Lady of Hogwarts had been seen wandering the halls in a dazed manner and would randomly start crying her eyes out at how she had failed all the students. Madam Pomfrey and Severus were kept busy supplying everyone at the castle, teachers, staff and students, with calming drafts. Professor Flitwick who had been at the school even longer than McGonagall had tried to turn in his notice even more upset with himself than any other person and it took nearly four, three hour sessions with a Mind Healer before he agreed to stay at the castle. Hagrid had to be removed from the castle after he had nearly destroyed the four hourglasses after he had been notified that he had been one of the bastard's unwilling play things. Aberfotrth Dumbledore hand to close down his pub after numerous attacks due to his brother's action until the Minister himself got involved telling the public not to take out their anger on the innocent man. Aberforth himself wanted to find and smash his older brother's face in having never known how monstrous the man had been calling for an order for Albus to get a Dementor's Kiss when the man was found during his first meeting at the Wizengamont.

In the end despite having a week off after the Second task and Dumbledore fleeing the grounds the Hogwarts board had canceled all classes for the next few weeks so everyone could come to some form understanding at the news. All barriers between houses vanished as each student offered comfort to their fellow students at a man who had been so well respected and loved in Magical World had done such monstrous things. There was a small percent of people both in and out of the castle who either refused to believe the story or blamed the man's victims. But their voices became weaker and weaker as more victims were found out that they had been under spells form the man. Most shockingly it was found that all but Ron of the Triwizard Champions had been used by the bastard since the tournament had started. Having the foreign Champions being found to be used as well by the man lead to a international man hunt for the once respected Wizard. Yet with all this going on there had been no sign of the man since he vanished from Hogwarts two weeks ago

Lucius would have almost laugh if the situation had not been so serious as in just a few short weeks people had feared to call the Dark Lord by his name while speaking Albus's with such praise in their voices. Now people would openly say Tom Riddle needed to be found and heal while they called Albus the real Dark Lord and a Monster. Lucius had even managed to get a vote cast to check the prisoners in not only Azkaban, but also those in prisons of their neighboring countries to see if any of them had any spells on them from being one of Dumble's victims.

All through it all Cygnus counted his lucky stars that he had been found back in his 1992 otherwise he might have also been one of Dumble's play things. This more than the memory he and Dray had witnessed lead to his current dislike of being touched. He was just glad that Jo was giving him time for Cygnus still cared for them it was just too hard at the moment to have anyone except Dray and Luna touching him. Cygnus was thankful that classes had been called off for the day few short days after he had returned he had lost control of his Magic when he had found himself in a busy corridor blasting everyone, including Cousin Black, into the walls as he had a breakdown. Only calming down and freeing everyone when Luna had arrived and used some Fae Magic. Cygnus had been unable to eat in the Great Hall for how crowed it was and began to eat in a small corner of the kitchens as far away as he could from the working House Elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay small rant. In reality I tend to refer to myself as an Introverted Apathetic Asexual so apart from having to wear a mask to work covid-19 has really not had that big of an impact on my life. Hell I took part in Social Distancing since I was a kid. I tend to have a resting bitch face unless I find something rather funny. 
> 
> I say this for the last seven years I have been a fan of a group of gamers on Youtube. Hearing one of them get fired I did some research, since he was one of the man gamers since before I started watching. I turns out that this person over the last couple of years had been sexually grooming underage fans through chat. It was a blow and has been on my mind as of late. 
> 
> I sometime find it hard to express myself due to my nature. So this chapter was a chance to hopefully clear my mind and let out a few things from that event mentioned above. To be honest I had only wrote Albus abusing Tom while he was at school as another point of him being the real villain of this story, but the event and what it brought to mind such as someone I know who had been sexually abuse in their youth I could not just let it go. So I do apologized if this chapter or the two before has brought up any negative memories,
> 
> I must say writing this was both the easiest and hardest thing I have ever done, and I wrote that sex thing between Albus and Umbridge in another one of my stories, and had even wrote a request a couple of years ago for Harry to get raped by Aunt Marge's bulldog.
> 
> I am not one to normally do this but I beg you if you or anyone you know has even been taken advantage in such a way, sexually, mentally, physically speak up and find help.
> 
> I really hope my next chapter is back to the fluff.


	26. Healing Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus never had friends like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and fluffy chapter after the last couple of ones filled with angst.

As the weeks off went by Headmistress Sprout and the School Board did their best to rid the school of any trace of Dumbledore. This proved more difficult than they first thought for the man had been there for nearly sixty-five years as just a member of staff and that was not including the time he had spent as either a student or in the apprenticeship program to earn his Masters in various subjects. Unable to get rid of everything they did all they could, as did many other places. One in particular was the company that produced the Chocolate Frogs which had ended up casting a spell making any card that had held Dumbledore turn blank allowing a free exchange if one had one. Not everyone did for some Magicals had not even waited for the company and had ripped Dumbledore's cards into small pieces. All but the first years and visitors to the school agreed it reminded them of when the Dementors had been around the year before due to how everyone was feeling.

All the while Cygnus was still avoiding everyone apart from Luna, his brother, and the Hogwarts House Elves. While trying to remain supportive of his choices Jo saw how much the situation was doing to their boyfriend They were not the only one who began to worry about him as it had reached the point that Cygnus was barely eating anything and had even begun to pull away from his older brother. Jo had even gone to ask Luna if she was visiting Cygnus in his dreams but the girl had said that she had not been called to Cygnus's dreams since during the Yule.

Even though he was mostly avoiding everyone now all of Cygnus' friends tried to help cheer him up in various ways. With Draco had convinced the twins to let Cygnus use their brooms knowing how much his little brother loved to fly, but Cygnus had turned them all down. Gabby and Dennis had tried to get him into a game of cards knowing it was a little wrong to use gambling to try to reach him, which made them both made them both sad when it failed to get him out of his slump, though at the same time happy that he had turned down the betting. While the subject was brought up with Healer Leslie, the Mind Healer his parents hired to work with him, all he would say was he was dealing with having to witness Dumbles do to Tom Riddle. She knew he was holding something back but wanted him to reach it all at his own time.

Seeing Cygnus lose several pounds Jo tried to think of ways to bring him out of his slump but unlike everyone else they could not think of anything that they thought would work. As they racked their brain on everything they knew about Cygnus to lift his spirits, almost causing them to fall into their own slump. During a low point where Jo had feeling frustrated they were able to unknowingly tap into their small degree of Fae Magic letting Mx see what looked like large pink bat. Jo shrunk back from it only for it to gently flutter before Jo in what looked like a follow me wave of one of its mighty wings. Seeing that it was not coming into attack Jo pulled out their wand, just in case, and followed the strange creature. Jo was lead through a door pretending to be a wall and down a corridor that Jo had never known was there. Reaching one point halfway down the corridor the pink bat stopping as it hovered next to one of the walls letting its wingtip rub against the wall. As the creature rubbed the wall it turned translucent letting Jo look through it to see Cygnus leaning over a table with his head in his right hand sparking a couple of memories. The first was a scene from the Disney movie Aladdin where the titular character looks out at the Royal Palace which made Jo recall his view of romance as it was shown from a Disney movie giving Jo an idea. Somehow knowing that the pink bat had lead them there to give them the way to cheer Cygnus up Jo smiled and gave the creature a deep bow. The pink bat swooped down as if in answer as it turned in place and disappeared from sight. Jo spent the next half hour watching Cygnus through the wall as Mx worked out a plan hoping everyone would get involved.

Cygnus was not sure what he was going to do classes started in two days and he still could not stand to be around anybody. He would leave his room before either Dennis or Jo woke up and spent some time in the Kitchens trying to force some food into his body. Once he had eaten as much as he could stomach he would head to the library and collect something to read and put him self in a side table that was little used due to it being between the wall and the restricted section and read until lunch. After lunch he would find head to one of the many empty classrooms and tried to meditate until he headed back to the kitchens for some supper.

One day while he was once again failed to meditate the door to the room opened up making him take a deep breath just wishing everyone would leave him alone. He looked up but seeing his visitor his mouth fell open in shock. Standing in the doorway was Jo in a bright blue robe with some gold bracelets with their hair up in a top not. Not used to seeing Jo in such colorful clothes it took him a moment to start to tell them to leave the room. As he opened up his mouth to his surprise Jo began to sing in a deep melodies voice.

 _"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
 _Schertzad-ie had a thousand tales_  
 _But your in luck cause up your sleeves_  
 _you got a brand of magic that never fails_ ," Jo sang pulling out their wand and making a spot light appear on them.  
" _You got some Power in your corner now_ ," as Jo sang this line they moved aside letting Viktor Krum step into the spot line and began to flex making Cygnus start to chuckle.

Thought the song all of Cygnus's friends would come along while Jo continued to sing only joined by the others during the chorus. Seeing the support from everyone, he still could not figure out how Jo had been able to convince his Godfather to come in after Mx had sung, " _You got me bonafide, certified, you got a genie for your charge'd'fairs_!"

By the end of the song Cygnus was in tears at the show of support as after Jo had sung the last line they leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. So over come with emotion Cygnus threw his arms around their neck smiling and laughing for the first time in days. "Thank you," he whispered into Jo's ear knowing it had been all their idea before saying it again to everyone else "thank you all so much."

"It is good to see you smiling again Cy," Draco said coming over and pulling him into a tight hug, well as tight as he could since Cygnus had not let go of Jo.

"Да (Da) it did not seem very like what I have seen and heard of you," Viktor said his arms holding Neville tight.

"I am sorry for making you all worry," Cygnus said leaning his head onto Jo's shoulder.  
"You never have to apologize for how you feel Cyiggy," Gabriella said coming over to hug him as well.

"We all understand," Fleur said following her sister and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No you don't," Cygnus said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Then tell us Cygnus, please," Hermione promoted making all but Jo and Luna wince thinking she had gone too far.

"I keep thinking about my birthday and sibling bond again," Cygnus said "thinking if it had been different and I had not been found I would be one of his toys as well. And seeing what he had done to Tom as well as the interest he has shown in my life as it is I fear I would have ended up the same way as Tom. Also according to the papers even if they did not given the names out of any of the people that monster had toyed with you would think that if he had a memory stored of what he did with Tom the papers would have reported it just to confirm the story Uncle Xeno ran." This made them all realize that despite all that had been released so far there had never been a mention of a memory vial containing anything with Tom Riddle.

"So you think he would have not made a record of it so that if you ever found out and came forward people would not believe you," Severus asked kneeling before his Godson.

"It would not be the first time they did not believe me," Cygnus said in a soft voice recalling how the school had turned on him thinking he was the Heir of Slytherin. "But there is more to that if had not been found Mom and Dad would not have raised the issue getting him out of office so he would still be doing it. It is just a too much to think about."

"Sometimes the most insignificant things can lead to monumental events. Like falling dominoes no one can be sure what will happen next," Luna said with a smile.

"Miss Lovegood is correct Cygnus yes if you had remained Harry his darkness might not have been found out or it might have been found out sooner all we can really do is live the life we have been given," Severus said pulling both Cygnus and Jo, who the smaller boy was still holding, into a tight hug.

"So how did you all come up with this idea?" Cygnus asked after Severus had let him and Jo go.

"It was all Mx Jo's idea," Fleur said causing Cygnus to look up into their face.

"It was the strangest thing I was trying to think of how to cheer you up when I suddenly came across a bright pink bat," Jo said making Draco, Luna and Cygnus gasp at them for being able to see a Wright Sprite. Not even seeming to notice their reaction Jo continued, "it lead me down a passage I did not even know was there and it showed me you just sitting and staring into space. Your posture reminded me of Aladdin as he looked at the palace making me recall your thoughts on Disney." Cygnus blushed a little with only Jo understood the reason why. Cygnus was almost speechless thinking of what Jo had done getting everyone together not just his brother, and three of the four Champions, but also his cousin, Professor Lupin, Godfather, the Weasley Twins and Percy not to mention Hermione, Gabby, both Creevey brothers and Neville.

"Thank you," Cygnus mutter to Jo again as still blushing giving them a kiss for the first time on the lips since the Mistletoe before he quickly pulled away and buried his face in his hands for doing it in front of everyone.


	27. Side Chapter: The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The routine that Cygnus witnessed during Jo singing Friend Like Me.

Jo starts to sing

Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But your in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails (Jo uses wand to turn off all lights within the room leaving only a spot light on them)

You got some power in your corner now (Viktor takes the spotlight and begins to flex)

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how (Cedric enters the spotlight shadow boxing)

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order (Lupin comes in with quill pretending to take notes)

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant (Enter Sirius dressed as a Gryffindor waiter)

And I'm your maître d’!

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service (Viktor, Cedric pretend to bow to Cygnus)

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava? (Neville enters blushing as he holds up not Baklava but bouillabaisse)

Have some of column "A" (Luna enters with a flourish)

Try all of column "B" (Gabby enters casually)

I'm in the mood to help you dude (Sirius makes a party on symbol with his right hand sticking his tounge out)

You ain't never had a friend like me

Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) (Viktor and Neville start to dance around Cygnus)

Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) (Cedric and Luna begin to dance as well)

Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!)

(Scats)

Can your friends do this? (Jo uses want to make multi-colored bubbles appear)

Can your friends do that? (Luna sets her hat on the ground)

Can your friends pull this out their little hat? (Jo lifting the hat reveals a dancing Dobby)

Can your friends go, poof?

Hey, looky here. Ha ha! (Fleur appears in a puff of smoke)

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear? (With another puff of smoke Fleur steps away as Hermione steps in) S

o don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed (Dennis enters with such an expression)

I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers (Colin enters hands help up in prayer)

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires (Snape enters with a roll of parchment looking like a lawyer)

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So whatcha wish? I really wanna know (Percy steps out holding out his hand for the parchment)

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt (Snape unrolls the parchment into Percy's waiting hand)

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh (Fleur reappears)

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three (First Draco, than Fred and finally George appear before going into a can-can)

I'm on the job, you big nabob (Draco kisses Hermione, Viktor kisses Neville, Cedric kisses Luna, Dennis kisses Gabby)

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (Fleur gives Colin a twirl as Sirius spins Lupin making Snape roll his eyes)

You ain't never had a friend like me (Fred, George, Dobby, and surprisingly Percy perform a wild and random dance)

Ah ha ha! (Everyone but Jo joins in on the random dance even Snape)

Wah ha ha!

You ain't never had a friend like me (Jo leans in lifting Cygnus's face before kissing his left cheek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Disney's Aladdin but as I had the start of the routine in my head I decided to show how everybody came in during the song.


	28. It Get's Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Stories are told and bonds of friendship are strengthened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains child abuse, talk about suicide and self-harm but as I do not plan going further into it after this chapter I will not be adding them to the tags.

"Don't worry Cygnus I know it sounds cliché but things do get better," Percy* said giving him a soft smile.

"I find that hard to believe," Cygnus said looking up from his hands while leaning into Jo side and seeing as he had looked away everyone had sat down on top of the desk in the room which someone had arranged into a circle.

"How would it be any different than last time?" Colin asked. "Didn't your life get better when you found your real family again and got away from Dudley and Piers' gang?'

Cygnus started at the second name, for while both he and the article that had come out after they revealed his past, told of Dudley he don't think he had ever mention Peirs Polkiss to anyone even his family. "How do you know that name?" he asked sending a sharp look of mistrust.

"Did you think you and Jesse were the only one that they bullied?" Colin asked making Cygnus start at the use of one of his only friends before coming to Hogwarts that had been bullied by Dudley and his gang so much the young gay boy had begged his parents to change his school. "I guess maybe you blocked it out but we went to the same Muggle School before coming to Hogwarts. In fact my dad tried to report the Dursleys for their treatment of you having seen you come out of the closet under the stairs one day when he was delivering milk." Cygnus was shocked having never heard anyone had spoken out against the Dursley's treatment of him.

"Unfortunately nothing ever came of it. In fact the cops and civil services had no record of my dad's report making me think that He," Dennis said using "He" in place of the headmasters name as had become standard practice since the news of the man's darkness had come out. "had come along to put some memory charms on them. Our dad got so concerns he made a habit of looking for you each time he delivered the milk. The one thing he really noticed was that despite all the pictures that he had spotted in the place not one showed you."

"That was one of the reasons I started taking pictures of you during my first year," Colin said blushing. "I do admit I did go a little over board."

"A little you were a one man fan-club," Draco said with a small laugh.

"Well I had to for not only did I want to let Harry have photos of himself but seeing how his cousin treated him and than seeing you treat him almost as bad I wanted to see him be happy with himself," Colin said with a little glare at the older boy.

"I know and I have apologized for that," Draco said leaning forward running his fingers through his hair. "At the time anytime I saw "Harry" I could not help but think of the stories of him being raised as a Prince. While my missing brother was basically abused, and since nothing was happening to Cygnus while "Harry" was at school for obvious reasons I took my frustration out on "Harry."

"It is not your fault Dray," Cygnus said with a smile at his older brother.

"Even if youse not feel it be getting better Young Master your returned did help heal us," Dobby said speaking up at Cygnus's shoulder. "I is not ashamed to admit I tried to kill myself for your lost."

"What how?" Cygnus asked giving the Elf a look of worry having been told it was impossible for an Elf to commute suicide.

"Due to how wrong my minds was due to losing youse Young Master I tried to get the family to free me. If Lord Malfoy did not find you I was hoping "Harry" having heard how badly I was treated would get them to free me. As a Free Elf I would not search for a new Family."

"What difference does matter?" Colin asked who had the least contacts with House Elves.

"A House Elf is kept alive by the magic of the family they watch over if they are free it ends the magic from sustaining them," Hermione explained.

"Youse is correct Miss Mione," Dobby said giving her a bow. "If I be giving freedom it is also slow painful death somethngs I thought at the time I deserved for letting yous be taken. I be seeing it as penitence so as preventing my shames from disgracing my nest and the Malfoy family. Without new bond I would only last five more years as the magic in my bodys slowly ran out." Cygnus could not take it anymore as he pulled the small Elf onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him as if he was a teddy bear and not a living thing.

"Oh Dobby," Cygnus said leaning his chin on the back of the Elf's head.

"You also made in impact on my life even as Harry," Hermione spoke up leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. "Before the incident with the troll I had no one, this included the time back at home. My parents were always busy with their practice and the only time I saw them was during my parent teacher conferences which is one of the reasons I took great pride in my school work wanting to make them proud during the small amount of time they were with me. That also had the side effect of making my classmates dislike me, just as you and Ronald did at the start. Granted they did start to pay more attention when we were informed I was a Witch.

"I can understand that," Percy said making everyone's gaze shift to him.

"Perc you don't have to do this," Fred said as he and George changed seats so they were beside their older brother.

"I think I do to show it does get better," Percy said giving both twins a thankful look before turning to look at Cygnus. "I can confirm it does get better Cygnus from my own personal experience." Percy took a deep breath as the twins reach out and place hands on his shoulders. "I was born Penelope Dawn Weasley and for the first five years of my life I was the daughter my parents always wanted, but I never felt like a girl. I finally worked up enough courage to inform my parents and older siblings that I was born in the wrong body and was glad they were all so supportive." At this Cygnus reached over and grabbed Jo's hand recalling them telling him that their family was not so understanding, but to his surprise saw Professor Lupin, his cousin and Godfather all share a look.

"Um not to be rude," Hermione said interjecting.

"What's up Hermione?" Fred asked knowing that some Muggles had issues with Transgender people.

"If you were treated as a girl for the first five years why does Ginny complain that she has never had a dress or other feminine clothes?" the bushy haired Witch asked.

All three Weasley smiled at her before Percy continued with his story, "That was thanks to Mom and Dad after I told them I was born the wrong gender Mom decided to throw a party for my new gender and name. As part of the ceremony they took all my old girl clothing and set them on fire as if using it to cleanse my former incorrect self. It is for that reason they waited until latter to get Ginny any female clothes in case she was another son," Percy said

"Thanks Percy," Cygnus began.

"I have more," the older red head said. "Yes they had accepted me but that did not mean that was the end of my worry. For years latter when I came to Hogwarts I began to fall for another student, but I was not sure how they would react to the person," Percy said pulling his legs up to his chest as the twins shared a look of surprised. "For years I pinned for them worried for while Mom and Dad accepted me as being a male born in a female body I was unsure how they would react that I was attracted to another male. It got so bad that I began to cut myself," Percy said as Fred, George and Lupin reached over and made him roll up the sleeves of his robes reveling some old crisscross scars down his forearm.

"Oh Percy," Fred said with tears in his eyes and the twins sandwiched their older brother between them as Lupin began to try to heal the scars wondering why Poppy had never noticed them.

"During my sixth year I finally confessed to them and we started to date in secret," Percy said as if he had not just showed an arm covered in scars.

"Who is it?" George asked tightly hugging Percy.

"Marcus Flint," Percy said making Cygnus suddenly recall finding Percy in the Dungeons during the Yule while he and Ron were disguised at Crabbe and Goyle to find out if Draco had been Slytherin's Heir.

"So you and Penelope Clearwater was what?" Hermione asked.

"She had agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend while we were at school just in case Mom and Dad kicked me out finding out I liked me," Percy admitted.

"Since both Marcus and I graduated at the end of last year I had gathered my courage and the day after you all came back to Hogwarts I finally introduced him to Mom and Dad," Percy said looking into the twin's eyes as Professor Lupin continued to cast a spell to on his arm so as to heal or at least reduce the visibility of the scars there. "Once more they accepted me as I am." Percy said with a beaming smile.

"Your parents are the right sort," Sirius said "unlike my own."

"Were you also born the wrong gender Professor Black?" Fred asked.

"Not me, it was my younger sister," Sirius said.

"But the Family Tree Tapestry states you have a younger brother, Regulus?" Cygnus asked having been shown the tapestry last year in his lessons on the Malfoy-Black family history.

"That was due to my dear Mother never accepting her for what she was, always insisted she was born a male so she was a male. Though she almost ended up casting Roxie out of the family for it. The only reasons she did not is I left so as to have an Heir my dear mother had to keep Roxie on the tree..

"Is Roxie who you meant all those months ago in Potions Professor?" Cygnus asked recalling his Godfather telling him and Jo about a female born in a male body during his first class.

"Yes it was," Severus said "Roxie along with Lily Evens were two of my best friends while I was a student here. And a sort of shield from Potter and his friends." Sirius and Lupin blushed a little at this,

"He is another example of things getting better Cygnus," Sirius said after a moment "I am not just talking about how we bullied him at school something I truly am sorry for Severus."

"What does he mean Godfather?" Draco asked having heard the man complain about Professor Lupin multiple times last year, though not nearly that much this year.

"I guess since everyone else is sharing their shitty childhoods I should as well," Severus said sending a small glare at Sirius. "Yes Potter and these pair of mutts did pick on me at school they were actually a welcome change to my home life. I am a Halfblood with a Muggle father, by the name of Tobias Snape. My mother, before she died, told me that when she and my father had started dating he had been alright with her knowing Magic. But as time went by and she proved thanks to it she could do better than him at some task around the house that he saw as a man's duty he turned to drink. And as he drank he started to use physical violence on my mother and me. So yes Cygnus I know a little bit about what you experienced at the hands of those Muggles. And finding out that Harry and you had been sent to Petunias should have been my first clue of His darkness. It all really bad right before my fifth year when my father," Severus said spitting out the word as if it was an insult. "put my mother into a Muggle hospital due to one of his beatings. If she had been sent to St. Mungos it would have been alright but as it was she died shortly before I took my OWLs. I was so filled with grief I lashed out on one of my few friends something I regret to this very day."

"I recall that day as well, James felt ashamed for pushing you too far," Remus said.

"It was not his fault, for once, true you idiots were a pain but it was the fact that I had just lost my mother, and after a talk with Him I was to go back to live with her killer. Your antics were just the straw that broke the camels back as it were causing me to call Lily a Mudblood," Severus said putting his head in his hands.

"We actually always wondered about that for out of everyone in Slytherin, at the time, Severus utterly refused to judge a person based on blood and all of us had been shocked that he had uttered it during that day. As he had not even called Lily that after she defended my actions for sending Severus to meet Remus while he was in Werewolf form," Sirius said with an apologetic look to both Remus and Severus.

"Well now you know," Severus said in his normal dry tone "satisfied?"

"About that never," Sirius said for once in his life being absolutely serious.

"On a lighter note," Fred said after the silence went on a little to long for his liking.

"You do not need to experience either physical or emotional pain for wishing things would get better Cyg," George stated.

"Just look at us. Neither as smart of Bill or Percy," Fred said as he pair patted Percy on the back.

"Nor as strong as Charlie, yet we did not let that get us down."

"Yes for while sometimes Mom does not approve we had dreams all our own."

"Don't laugh but we want to open a joke shop that rivals and surpasses Zonkos," George said raising one of his hands into the air dramatically and sticking out his pointer finger towards the Heavens.

"Why would we laugh at that?" Neville asked.

"Well," Fred said "we have been told it is just a simple and childish dream with our former little brother telling us we need to grow up"

"Who cares what he thinks it is your dream not his I say go for it," Sirius said "after all from what I have heard and witnessed you two have a great talent for such work.

"I agree as well, not a single person in Slytherin can deny you have skill," Draco said "though you might want to find someone to help run the business side of it or at least help you write out a business proposal to help you get a loan."

"I think almost everyone in this room had had some issues growing up little brother," Luna said leaning into her boyfriend's side. "I myself had my mother die when I was young leading Daddy to fall into a deep depression. Only coming out when your Dad came over and knocked some sense into him. For a while after her death I had blamed myself I had caused the accident which killed her it was the first time I saw Wraith Sprite and distracted her," Luna said as Cedric wrapped an arm around her for support. "It was only latter when I started to learn more about them that I realized that her Death was preordained as the Wraith Sprite that had shown up was one that was to bring a Fairy home, but until I did it head lead a wedge between me and Daddy thinking I had been the cause of her death."

"I am sorry my little Moon," Cedric said kissing her cheek not wanting to do too much seeing how much Cygnus had blushed from the simple kiss between himself and Jo.

"It is fine it is in the past now," Luna said giving him a pair of sparkling eyes.

"I did not really have that type of issue, all I had to deal with was my father's dream of me brining honor to my name with his plan for me to become Minister of Magic one day so yeah no pressure or anything," Cedric said making them all laugh at his tone.

"Try being the son of the Minister," Krum said speaking up. "That comes with a lot of pressure as well than add to that being called a Quidditch Prodigy. They had plans for my future with my parents trying to set me up for with numerous women, and then male after I came out, but what they did not know is that despite what I look like I prefer to bottom." Neville blushed a little as all eyes turned to look at him at the news.

"Um I did not have to deal with any pressure like that," Neville said trying to move away from what his boyfriend just told everyone for both his own sake but also Cygnus who was blushing an even deeper shade of red than he was. "Though it was hard to live up to my dad to my Gran. She had him late in life and shortly afterwards her husband died leaving just the pair of them. When Dad and Mom ended up in the Janus Thickey Ward she was devastated and not being that young she seemed to slow down in all but Herbology. That is really how we really bonded as we puttered around the greenhouse. She knew she would need help so she had some of of the secondary Longbottom Line move in with us to help raise me, though that turned out quite bad as you recall," Neville said looking at Cygnus and Hermione who both nodded.

"What was so bad about it?" Dennis asked who had come from a small family and could not see anything bad about being in a big family.

"Well before coming to school they tried numerous ways to get me to show my magic such as drowning, dropping me out of windows and even one tried to attack Gran," Neville said. "But worst of all."

"There is something worse than that?" Draco asked astonished.

"Yes my Uncle Algie convinced my Gran that as a way to keep the memory of my father alive was for me to use my father's wand. It took years and Professor Snape's help to convince her to let me get my own wand so I could perform at the right level," Neville said slightly bowing his head at Snape.

"That asshole," Draco said.

"My thoughts exactly," Neville said smiling at Draco the first time in Cygnus's memory.

"I must admit that sometimes I am jealous of my sister," Gabby said after seeing everyone else seem to be opening up and the effect it was having on Cygnus on bringing him out of the shell he had put himself in since the second task.

"You are?" Fleur asked in shock.

"Oh come on sis who wouldn't? I mean not only are your talented and athletic but unlike me, you inherited Grandma's Veela allure," Gabby said looking down at her hands with the hint of tears in her eyes.

"I never asked for the Allure," Fleur said.

"I know sis but it is hard to find someone when you are around for even boys my own age would turn to you. That was until Cygnus back in the bookstore," she said smiling over at Cygnus "I had finally found someone who looked to me first. I had a crush right away and was happy just to be your pen pal even when you informed me you were Asexual. But in the end it worked out and I got to meet this cutie," she said smiling as she grabbed Dennis' hand giving him a peck on the cheek making him blush a little.

"Glad I could help," Cygnus said with a laugh before he felt something on his shoulder. Turning he saw Jo take their long black hair out of its pony tail which they only did when they were either stressed out or deep in though.

"I guess that just leaves me since we all know about the problems Professor Lupin had with being a Werewolf," Jo said with a small smile. "I was born Jennifer Olivia Lesky the youngest of four children to the Muggle mother Smith and Magical father from the Lesky line. Just like Percy did at a young age I did not feel right in my body to consider myself a female so I turned to my older brothers, Geordi and Terrence to help me out. They were the only ones in my immediate family which really supported me. My sister, Shelby, I am sad to say takes being Gryffindor with such a passion I have heard her jokingly called the the a fanatic, and she is I am sorry to say still believes that it was His victims which where in the wrong rather than the twisted nature of the man Himself.

With my brother's help I used some of their old clothes to see if I felt better as a male than I did as the female at age six. For the next two years I would often switch between male and female clothing, in a way that the teacher at the Muggle school I went to refer to me as being Gender Fluid. But in truth I was trying to figure out which one felt right, it was not until I was eight years which I finally realized I felt like I was neither male or female, and changed my name to Jo since it was the closest I had to a unisex name. My parents and Shelby were less than pleased when I told them leading to the mistletoe incident during the Yule after I came out," Jo said as Cygnus took their hand.

"If your brothers had such support of you how was it that your Uncle Bastion was the one to free you at the event?" Cygnus asked looking up into his paramour's deep bluish-green eyes.

"Well to tell the truth they went after Shelby thinking that someone else would take care of it. I can tell you it was almost worth it later seeing my older brothers yell at everyone for not even trying to free me from it," Jo said with a smile.

"You know I don't think I ever meet your siblings," Cygnus said in thought.

"Well as I said Shelby is in Gyrffindor and in the same year as Hermione and your brother, and from what I have over heard during the summers has a slight crush on Ronald and hates Hermione for spending so much time with him previously," Jo said shocking Hermione.

"Wait she has a crush on Little Ronnikins?" the twins asked in unison. "Why didn't she asked him to the Yule Ball?"

"My guess is that she still finds it hard to speak to him she tends to blush a deep red and finds herself unable to speak any where around him. It was a great way to get her to leave me alone for the last couple of years, I can tell you. Just using one of the photos she has of him and holding it up to her face." All the students laughed at this and even Snape found it hard not to grin recalling the girl from his class. "Than there is the younger of my two brothers Geordi who is in the same year as Fred and George but in our house." Cygnus suddenly noticed that during all of the talk all titles had fallen away making him wonder how close everyone was now. "I could introduce you to him latter, he will most likely do the "protective older sibling" thing and warn you not to break my heart or face his wrath."

"Dray you didn't?" Cygnus asked about to apologize for his older brother.

"Of course not I saw the bond you both had and wanted you together," Draco said sounding a little affronted.

"I did it actually," Gabby said making Cygnus' mouth to fall open. "And I also approve of Mx Lesky."

"Why thank you Miss Delacour," Jo said a little playfully. "And finally there is my eldest brother Terrance who would have graduated the year before you started Hogwarts as Harry. He is from Ravenclaw and now works at a Publishing House which makes both Magical and Muggle books." 

The group spent the rest of the day in the empty classroom talking with each other all thoughts about Him, and the upcoming Third Task not even coming as an after thought. At one point Dobby, who was happy to be in the group and sharing in the conversation, popped away only to return with food for them all so they did not have to head down to the Great Hall. At they all headed to bed that night Cygnus could not stop smiling for the whole group had both strengthen their bonds of friendship, or even started one such as Neville and Draco. All three of the Champions had set aside any thought of rivalry between them and had agreed to help each other if they could during the last task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *By the way as I had not explained what Percy was doing at the school, he is working as an assistant to both Bagman and the other Ministry Judge to help them handle both the tournament and normal jobs.


	29. The Third Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus and his friends cheer on Cedric, Viktor and Fleur as they take part in the third of the blasted tournament

As soon as Cygnus, Jo, Dennis, and Cedric returned to the Huffelpuff dorms Jo pulled Cygnus to the side and over to a table a older student was working. Recalling the promise Jo had made a couple of hours ago and taking in the similar hair and eye color he could only assume this was their older brother, Geordi. Seeing the two first year approach he put a book mark in his tome and turn to face them. "So I finally get to meet the young man you kept telling me about," Geordi said giving Cygnus a slight frown. "Now this is where a traditional big brother talk would come of not hurting Jo and everything but from what Jo, the Weasley twins, and my own memory of you as Harry I don't think it is really needed," Geordi said patting Cygnus on the back a little too hard so that the young boy stumbled a little. Jo just rolled their eyes at their older brother who began to talk to Cygnus about Quidditch being a Chaser on the Huffelpuff team.

Though not really a fan of flying in general or Quidditch in particular Jo could not help but smile as their older brother and paramour bonded over the game after Cygnus apologized for not recalling flying against Geordie while he had faced off against the Huffelpuffs. Geordie had just waved him off saying that he had been on the second string up until last year so had never had a chance to test his skills during a game with him. "I will tell you that many of us not just in Huffelpuff bur also Ravenclaw and Slytherin were happy that you found your real family and left Hogwarts for a bit," Geordi said.

"Um thanks but why?" Cygnus asked having never heard about this one before.

"Well as thanks to your superior flying skills you had lead the Gryffindor team to victory and only strange circumstances had prevented you from taking the cup so it was nice that with you gone for the other teams to have a better chance. I also know that I was not the only one on the team to celebrate you coming to our house for a chance to have you on the team next year. Which would work out perfectly as Cedric already had plans to leave the team at the end of this year so he could focus on his NEWTs next year. That is if you are still into flying that is and of course getting past the tryouts," Geordi said.

"Of course I am still interested I just did not want to take Cedric's place." Cygnus said.

Having his spirits uplifted from both the meeting with everyone and learning that next year he had a chance to be on the Quidditch team lead to him finally ready to face his classes when they resumed. While the classes had been pushed back leaving the end of the year around the end of May rather than the start of the month the tournament could not be due to it being an international event.

So with only less this a month before the last task was to take place the four Champions were told what it was going to be rather than the two months that was standard. Cedric, Fleur, and Victor began to train together even offering Ron to come join them. Ron who had done a fine job during the first task and well floundered during the second had agreed to it. Cedric and the other complained about the youngest Champion later during a meeting among the group who had form during the impromptu therapy session. It seemed Ron had used to time not to work with them on spells, but to awkwardly flirt with Fleur. The three real Champions just ignored him for a bit before they just began to just stop inviting him.

On the day of the task Draco, Jo and the others were taking no chances with Cygnus getting Snape, Sirius and Lupin to cast a sticking charm to keep him in the stands as well as others which would prevent him from being summoned. Due to the last task taking place in the Quidditch Pitch the three Professor allowed Cygnus and the others to take one of the top boxes in the stands for a better view as well.

Cygnus could only smile down at the maze, after being told the pitch would be back to normal by the next school year, being able to size from his vantage point to see the entire maze laid out before him. He even saw a clear path from the start to the middle where a glowing blue cup sat on a stone table, but as he watched the walls shifted place altering the path. That would really up the challenge for the four who were standing down at the grounds before some entrances with Headmistress Sprout, Maxime, and Headmaster Karkaroff as well as a member of their family. Cygnus noticed that a man next to Cedric who seemed to be drinking in the attention paid to the Huffelpuff Champion making him think the man was Cedric's father.

As the task began, with a cannon shot, Cedric being the leader in points entered the maze giving the crowd a small wave before heading in. As soon as he past the boundary wall the maze closed up behind him. Cygnus and the others focused on his trip until Fleur and Krum started in before they all picked a Champion to follow calling out what the three were doing. Cygnus who was had continued to watch Cedric saw the older Magical meet up with some sort of giant fire-crab-scorpion thing, which looked a little like a Manitcore he had seen in his Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them.

Cedric had cast various spells at the thing only for them all to bounce off some sort of protected shell. As others turn to look hearing him call it out Draco turned paler than normal muttering, "Blast-Ended Skrewt why the fuck would they put one of them in the maze?" Cygnus watched as Cedric took the on the Blast-Ended Skrewt finally stopping with his attack spells as he used a levitation charm on it to make it float off the ground. He could not figure out what Cedric was thinking as he spun the creature in the air a bit before tossing it into a wall where it landed shell first and got stuck, and moments latter the thing was completely covered in the walls vines.

As it started to try to break free Cedric did a runner as he turned a corner to get away as fast as he could. The next challenge Cedric came across was a miniature Drake which flew around him shooting small green fireballs. Cedric aimed his wand at it but did not cast a spell timing his shot for the Drak to let lose another fireball he cast Aguamenti into its open mouth. This distracted the Drake long enough for Cedric to cast a small capture spell on it so as to not harm the thing setting it down gently on the ground before heading away.

As he heard Gabby cry out he was turned to see Fleur facing off against a Trent with the living Tree-being had almost captured her in its vine only for Viktor to come along and help her get free and the pair of them drive it back. Seeing the two work together Cygnus could only smile as the pair took different paths at the next intersection.

Suddenly there was a roar as red sparks shooting out of the maze and thinking Cedric had run into trouble as he watched Fleur and Viktor take on the Trent he looked around the origin of the spell seeing Ron backing away from the now free Blast-Ended Skrewt wand hand shaking and struggling with his cane. The area around Ron began to shift wildly and just at the thing launched itself at his former friend, looking like it was propelled by a Muggle firework, a purple aura surrounded Ron and he was whisked away to the front of the maze collapsing to his knees and trembling in either shock or fright. Cygnus's heart went out to him as Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and another girl he had a vague memory of seeing in the Gyrffindor Tower rushed forward. Turning to look up at Jo they nodded confirming it was their older sister Shelby.

Seeing Ron was safe and out of the competition Cygnus raked the maze with his eyes trying to find Cedric again and saw him standing before a Sphinx almost at the center of the maze. As the older Huffelpuff had his wand at his side Cygnus assumed he was trying to answer the creatures riddle, but just as it seemed he got it a cheer rang out from the crowd and he vanished from the maze. Having seen no red sparks Cygnus was confused as he looked to the start of the maze seeing Fleur standing proudly with the cup in her hands. Everyone cheered for her as she shook Cedric and Viktor's hands as they offer her their own congratulations for winning.

Gabby was beside herself cheering on her sisters win jumping up and down before taking hold of Dennis's face and planting a kiss on his mouth. She did not even seem to notice as Dennis felt back onto his seat with a dazed expression on his face from the kiss. Cygnus had to giggle at the surprised expression on Dennis case as he clapped and yelled for Fleur's victory.

**Lucius' POV**

As Hogwarts classes had resumed Lucius had followed up on a rumor from some of his old contacts among the still freed Death Eaters. Having heard a rumor of a possible location of the man his father had forced him to become a servant of he had headed out for a forest in Romania. As he knew Voldemort might still be under spells from Dumbles he had asked for help from Axcrusher to get some Goblins and Cursebreakers to aid him in his search. The group lead by Lucius asked around in several of the Muggle towns that were near the forest getting the lay of the land and trying to narrow down the area they would need to search.

The had finally found a possible location where what was left of Voldemort might be found. Not wanting to put whatever was left of the man on his guard due to their numbers in their party Lucius head in first with his cowl of his robes down to show his face. "Master are you here?" he announced.

"Lucius?" a deep craggily voice asked so unlike the normal deep silky tones of the man Lucius was unaware he was speaking to the same man.

"Master Voldemort is that you?" Lucius asked trying to swallow the loathing that came with using that name.

"At long last (cough) one of my servants come to me," the voice said somehow sounding both airy and gravely at the same time.

"It has not been easy my Lord," Lucius said not going into any detail.

"Just get me out of here I have plans to take care of," the voice said ending in a small coughing fit.

"It would be my "pleasure" Master," Lucius said forcing a smile onto his face as small bush on the edge of the clearing rustled and out walked/slithered a small misshapen looking like the premature baby with a large misshapen head. Within the head were a pair of mismatched eyes one large and half lidded the other one tiny and spinning around reminding Lucius of what happened when a Magical took a Goblin eye as a prosthetic.

"What are you waiting for fool lets go I need some sustenance," the vile little creature said as he struggled to Lucius's form. "A mixture of Unicorn blood and snake venom should do it. Well is there a reason we are not getting out of here?" the creature who had been Lord Voldemort asked when Lucius made no move to Apparate them away.

Suddenly a burst of red light lanced from the tree line hitting the the creature who feel to the forest floor stunned. Finally Lucius stooped to pick up the form as the Goblin and Cursebreaker team stepped out of the tree line. "Ah very good Lord Malfoy," the goblin in charge said pulling out a Portkey that would take them to the nearest branch of Gringotts. Once everyone was gathered around the Goblin, Bonecrusher, activated the Portkey sending them to the healing ward inside the Romanian branch. One of the Goblin healers took possession of Voldemort's body and cast a diagnostic on it. The Healer was astonished at some of the enchantments that had somehow remained with the being even after losing his body. The healers got to work cleansing the spells out of the being system while submerging him in a mixture of the strongest healing potions they had mixed with some Phoenix tears Lucius had been able to acquired.

Thanks to the memories provided from Draco they knew that Voldemort had been forced to produce numerous Horcruxes leading them to use a spell that would bring all bits of his Soul back to the man as they worked on cleansing him. As each piece was returned, being absorbed into his body, the creature began to grow bigger and take on a more natural human shape. After three pieces had returned the thing actually looked like a he had done in the first memory Lucius had seen in his son's memories before Albus got his hooks into the boy.

Since Lucius and the Goblins were actually working in secret to resurrect the man the British Ministry was surprised by as they picked up multiple flashes of powerful magical signatures around the country as the parts of Tom Riddles' Soul left where that had been started and returned to the man, leaving all the artifacts fully intact. The Romanian Ministry also picked up a signature as the Horcrux resting within the blood-cursed form of the being Nagini left her thus freeing the woman at last and making it that she was able to resume human form at last. Nagini feel to her knees and weep for joy for the lost of the Soul fragment meant that not only was her Master back but since she was human again he plan had worked to rid her of her blood curse.

Back at the bank the Goblin healers noticed that only five parts of the man's Soul had returned to him. Thanks to Draco's memories given to them via his father and Axcrusher which showed the man making at least six they were confused. Lucius himself was confused to find that so many had come back knowing that two parts had been destroyed with the death of the real Harry Potter and his youngest had destroyed another piece that had been located in Tom's old dairy. When the fifth Soul fragment returned to Tom's body he looked as he had, in Lucius's memory, before he had gone to the Potters nearly thirteen years ago.

When it appeared no other soul parts would return the Goblins started working on getting rid of several spells that they could not have done when the man had come to them. The first thing they did was to remove the control mark Albus had placed on him finally freeing him from the man's control after all this time. And while they could not return his lost bits of his Soul an pair of ancient Goblins started the process to make it that the man's Soul itself would repair itself over time using a spell that was once widely used when during a bonding people exchanged small amounts of their own Souls. In just a few years, if nothing happened, Tom would have a full Soul once more. Doing all they could the Goblin let the man rest as Lucius remained to watch over him, so that he would wake up to a familiar face.

Turning on the Wizariding Wireless just in time to hear the announcement of Fleur winning the cup. Happy at his the older sister of his son's pen pal had won the tournament, though having heard about all the Champions, with the exception of the youngest Weasley boy, and how they had helped his son he did not really care which of them had won. Listening more to see if there was any news of either of his sons getting involved in the third task he was he was glad to learn that only the four Champions had taken part in the tournament. According to the report based on the where they were located in the maze he found out that Heir Diggory had been declared to placed second and Viktor third. Ronald had been disqualified at the last moment for leaving the maze right before Fleur had collected the Triwizard Cup.

Lucius smiled knowing that the tournament was over meaning his kids were safe and with Dumbles out of the picture at the school they would hopefully be safe for the rest of their education. Hearing a noise from the bed he immediately leaned over it with what he hoped the other man would see as a reassuring smile. "Who are you where am I?" Tom said as he opened his shockingly red eyes and saw Lucius leaning over him.

"Don't worry Tom you are in the Romania branch of Gringotts," Lucius said helping him sit up.

"I know that name. That is the bank run by the Goblins right?" Tom asked his voice breaking a little.

"Yes it is they have brought you back."

"Brought me back did I mess up in class again?" Tom asked sounding unsure of himself.

"Tom how old are you?" Lucius asked at a guess.

"I am just thirteen years old are you the Professor for Ancient Runes or something?" Tom asked making Lucius gulp and call for a healer.

Tom gave a start when the Goblin healers rushed into the room to find out what was the matter. Lucius gave them a quick account as the head healer, Silverwing, began to get some readings on Tom, who had pulled his knees to his chest and had wrapped his arms around them. Finishing their exams on the reborn male the Goblins had a quick discussion in their native tongue for a few moments. Taking Lucius by his arm Silverwing lead him out of the room to share with him their results. "I am sorry Lord Malfoy but it seems that due to the spells he had been under from Dumbledore as well as being killed and reborn has effected his mind. It appears that his mind may be stuck in the time from before Dumbledore put the spells in place. There is nothing more we can do for him here, and I doubt St. Mungos could either. My suggestion is to make him as comfortable as possible and try to get him to understand, for while the memories he had after being enchanted is blocked he can still form new memories," Silverwing said with a sad look back at the door. Lucius thank the Goblin healer as he went back into the room to discuss things with the former Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As several people have left comments on me using a de-aging potion on Tom I would like to remind you that, unlike in other stories of mine, as mentioned in an early chapters there are ways to make a person older than they are but not younger.


	30. All about Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom must come to terms with what has happened to him.

"Hello again Professor," the man who had once been Voldemort said as Lucius came back into the room.

"I am not a Professor Tom I am, well how do I put this, once one of your followers," Lucius said returning to the other's bedside.

"A follower like I am one of the Prefects or someone with a study group?" Tom asked.

"I am sorry to say a lot has changed Tom," Lucius said taking the man's hand in his. "You have not been in your third year for a long time. It is not 1939 or even 1940 in fact it is 1995."

"No that can not be true that is impossible," Tom said shaking his head in denial.

"I am sorry Tom but your old Transfiguration Professor during your time at Hogwarts put many enchantments not only on you but many others. In fact many of his crime have only recently come to light," Lucius said only for one of the Goblins working in the hall to give a slight cough. "We can talk about that all later. What is important is that under the spells the bastard put you under basically turned you into his plaything. The Goblins have managed to cleanse all the spells out of your system, but unfortunately or fortunately based on how you look at it, the process also reverted your memory to what it was before he got his hooks into you." Lucius did not really want to get into the man's death and rebirth already seeing the signs that he was overwhelming the other.

"Why would he do something like that?" Tom said.

"We do not yet know for the bastard escaped," Lucius said patting the other's knee hoping that would calm him down a little. "Now while the Goblins guess that no art, ritual, or spell they know of can bring back your memories; they do not think it will interfere with you gaining all new memories."

"So I can go back to Hogwarts or something?" Tom asked with a small bit of hope in his voice.

"Well maybe not Hogwarts but a personal tutor could be arranged," Lucius said unwilling to send Tom to the castle just in case some people did not believe that it had been Dumbles who had turned him into Voldemort in the first place.

"Where would I live. If I really am sixty-eight years old I doubt they would accept me back at Wool's Orphanage if it is even still around?" Tom asked.\

The way that Tom had said "Wool's Orphanage" reminded Lucius how Cygnus would referee to the Dursleys making up his mind, "For the time being you can stay with me and my family."

"You would do that for me?" Tom asked sounding as if he was unused to such kindness.

"Yes did you think I would leave you here?" Lucius asked in a teasing tone trying to lighten the mood.

What Lucius had not expecting was for Tom to get tears in his eyes and bury his face in Lucius's chest muttering, "Thank you" over again as he cried into his chest. A little unnerved by the course of events Lucius gently patted the man's back to help calm Tom down a little, as all hatred and fear he had once had towards the man utterly gone.

"Would you like to come see the place you will be staying or do you want to do something else, have a bit to eat perchance?" Lucius asked after Tom had finally calmed down.

"Um your place please um I don't know what to call you," Tom said with a small wince Lucius had often seen after Cygnus had returned to him.

"That is all my mistake Tom, I told you I had been your follower but never gave you my name. I am Lucius Malfoy or if that is too familiar for you you can just call me Mr. or Lord Malfoy," Lucius said giving Tom a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you, or meet you again Mr. Malfoy I am Tommy Riddle," Tom or Tommy said holding out his arm to shake Lucius'.

"Nice to meet you as well Tommy," Lucius said as he shook the other's hand. "Now as we are actually in Romania we will be using a special method to return to the British branch of Gringotts before we head over to my family home. Now due to what has happened to you I am going to put something known as a Notice-Me-Not Charm on you so you will not be swarmed by people."

"Why would you need to do that for?" Tommy asked.

"Well when you were under Dumbledore's spells he had forced you into a role of infamy so that he could be the good guy to save our world. While his truth self has been now seen some small portion of the general public still stand behind him. That plus some of your former followers believed the message you sent while enchanted so we do not want either group to notice you," Lucius explained as he helped Tommy out of the bed and gently tapped the top of the man's head.

"Eww," Tommy complained with a shiver.

"Sorry I should have warned you that it would feel like I just cracked an egg on your head," Lucius said as he had Tommy grab a handful of his robes as he lead them out of the room.

Lucius had to admit the Notice-Me-Not might have been overkill since they were just walking the back passages to the Goblin version of the Floo network which used Magical Mirrors rather than fire places. Most Magicals would not be allowed to actually use this method of travel, it usually being only used for the Goblins to travel between branches for whatever reason, or for the Goblin Nobility such as the Goblin King Ragnok, Prince Bonecrusher. The only non-noble Goblin which Lucius who was had free access to it was Professor Flitwick. Meeting up with Axcrusher outside of Tommy's room Lucius followed his Account Manager to the travel Mirror and had the Goblin take him through to the British Branch.

But as they stepped through the mirror and for, the first time in who knew how long, Tommy stepped foot on British soil the man cried out and clutched his head. "Tommy are you alright?" Lucius asked as Tommy fell to his knees.

"Why would he do that," was all Tommy said as he began to have a panic attack. Once more recalling his son after he was brought home Lucius did not hesitate as he lowered his body and pulled the other's head to his chest so Tommy might find comfort in the sound of his heart. To his surprise it actually seemed to work as Tom calmed down for a moment, at least until he looked over and saw his reflection in the Magical Mirror. With another cry of pain Tommy unleashed a wave of magic that sent everyone into the wall of the room and utterly shattered the mirror into dust. The Goblin looked on in shock having never seen one of their magic mirrors being destroyed so easily while at the same time as not hurting anybody but just sticking them to the wall.

**At Hogwarts.**

With Fleur's becoming the winner of the Triwizard a party was being held in the Great Hall for the three schools. Cygnus was having some fun seeing Dennis and Gabby participate in the dancing that was going on near by as he danced with Jo. It seemed the only person who was not enjoying themselves was Ron who was angry at himself knowing if he had found a way to last just a few minutes more he might have placed rather been disqualified. Even Ginny was having some fun dancing, and flirting, with some of the visiting Magicals. Some of the staff were even cutting lose during the celebration as Professor McGonagall danced with Professor Snape, and Sirius was doing a tango with Remus around the room.

The celebration came to an abrupt end as both Cygnus and Luna let out cries of pain, while Fleur and Gabby winced a little as they felt a wave of magic washed over them. Draco rushed over to his brother who had curled into a ball on the floor as Jo tried to comfort him. "Cy what's going on? Are you alright?" Draco said crouching down having not seen his little brother have an attack this bad since he had returned from his second year.

"Dray I need to get to Dad," Cygnus said his voice quaking due to the strain he was under.

"We need to help him," Luna added coming over with a hand pressed to the right side of her head.

"I am sure what ever Father is doing he does not need your help," Draco said soothingly.

"Dad does not need our help, He does," Cygnus said "if we don't go now He will fall back under His sway."

"Who needs your help?" Draco asked.

Cygnus leaned in to whisper into his ear, since after calling out many people were now paying attention to them, "Tom Riddle."

"Yes we must go help the Question," Luna said wincing a little as she also sunk to her knees beside them. "The Goblins and Healers can not help but we might be able to."

There was a snort of derision at Luna's pronouncement from the direction Ron as the redhead muttered "Like a pair of freaks can do something the Goblins or fully trained Healer's could not do."

"You would be surprised Messer Weasley," Remus said as he rushed over and lifted Cygnus's small body into his arms. "Sirius bring Draco, Luna and if they are willing Fleur and Gabriela," he called as he carried Cygnus out of the hall.

"Do you really think you can help him Cygnus?" Remus asked being one of the three people at Hogwarts who had known about Lucius' plan to collect Tom and get him cleansed.

"I don't know but the Shigmac seemed to think we can help, lest why come to us with the wave of Magic?" Cygnus responded still in a shaking voice.

"If you are sure?" Remus asked and received a nod making him head to the nearest Floo and rush through it to Gringotts.

As soon as they were in the bank Cygnus, while still seeming to be in pain, wiggled to be put back on the floor, and with only a moment of hesitation Remus complied. Remus was about to go approach a Goblin to help them but Cygnus with wobbling steps started to walk deeper into the bank by passing the Goblins manning the counters. Several of which shot the pair strange looks. Knowing he would catch hell from Narcissa if he let Cygnus go where ever he was going alone Remus rushed forward and took hold of the young boy by the waist to help him stay upright as the moved down a torch lit corridor. The pair passed numerous ornate and expensive looking doors until Cygnus finally stopped before a plain wood door that seemed out of place among all the others. Remus lifted his right hand to knock on it but before he could Cygnus push it open revealing a young man rocking back and forth clutching his head while held against the wall were numerous Goblins and several Magicals including Lucius. As Remus took all this in Cygnus had staggered towards the man.

"Cygnus stop don't touch him," Lucius cried making Remus turn to see the young first year reaching towards the man as he had his fit. Fearing the worst Remus ran forward to prevent the boy from touching him only to be blasted into the wall himself and become stuck. Now part of the unwilling crowd Remus, and most of the others, winced as Cygnus touched the man's shoulder, but to their shock the boy was not thrown back or in fact anything seem to happen at the contact.

As close as he was to the man rocking back and forth Cygnus was the only one who could make out what he was saying as the man keep repeating the same three lines over and over again. "Besmirched my noble house. Defiled and Unclean make it stop for the love of all make it stop. Please don't let me kill again." Cygnus was not sure what he was meant to do but the Shigmac had been insistent that he needed to be here, yet touching the man who had once been Voldemort had done nothing. Recalling what his Dad and Mom had done when he had a panic attack after being found he tried to copy them as he sunk to his knees before the man and touched Tom's heart with his hand, but even that did nothing. Biting the thumb of his hand, that was not still laid on Tom's heart Cygnus tried to think of what else to do but he was not like Luna who could go into the man's mind.

Or could he, Luna had told him that before his first nightmare where he had been back at the Dursleys she had never before entered a person's mind. And the only other time she had done so was when he and Jo needed help, but only after helping him. Than during his latest cleansing he and Draco's minds had been connected something that he had at first put down to their sibling bond, but during the days where he had been avoiding everyone he had found no record of a similar event from other such bonds, plus the fact that he and Draco had both managed to get into His head learning the truth about the man before anyone else.

Taking a deep gulp of air to steady himself Cygnus leaned forward until he touched his forehead with Tom's. Cygnus let out a gasp as unlike when he had touched Tom's shoulder and chest as soon as their foreheads touched he had entered the man's dreams, well nightmares. Just like out in the bank Tom was curled into himself rocking back and forth but here he appeared to be around Draco's age. As Tom rocked his body flashes of images rushed past him showing what Cygnus guess was the man's life since he recognized some of the scenes from the time he had entered Dumbles' mind. Fighting down the nausea from the sexual scenes zooming by him Cygnus focused on the form of Tom. Recalling the second time Luna had come to him in his dreams as she had banished his fears about Jo rejecting him, Cygnus waved is hand and smiled a little seeing that some of the memories disappeared making it easier to reach the other boy.

"You look like you could use some help," Cygnus said with a smile as he finally reached Tom's form.

"Am I dead?" Tom asked only for a memory to fly past showing Voldemort killing the Potters and dying "dead again?"

"You are not, I am sorry to say we are in your head," Cygnus said taking a seat next to Tom. "And unfortunately those are your real memories from your time under Dumbles' control. Don't worry you are free at the moment, but I sense that even after what has happened he somehow sensed your presence once you were back in England and is trying to regain control."

"No don't want it again killing and rape that is all it ever was," Tom said with a heart wrenching sob.

"I think I was sent to help you to make sure he does not regain control," Cygnus said gently finding, at least to him, the scene to shift to the small pond Luna had introduced him to his first Wraith Sprites.

"Why would you care? He made me so evil," Tom asked.

"Cause I was also involved with his plans for some reason," Cygnus said gently taking Tom's hand as he kicked his bare feet in the water which rather than sending ripples sent scenes of his own memories to add to the ones of Tom's showing the older male his story.

"I am so sorry," Tom said after a moment or an eternity of watching Cygnus's memories.

"Why?" the youngest Malfoy asked confused.

"I tried to kill you as Voldemort as I tried to get the stone," Tom said in a voice filled with shame.

"It is not, nor was it ever, your fault it was Dumbles. He is like a man playing chess against himself so he would always win. Well I broke free of being his pawn thanks to my family and I think you can as well," Cygnus said.

'How?" Tom asked making Cygnus draw up short having no idea.

"With help of course," Luna said appearing, as usual surrounded by an aura of white light.

"Are you an Angel?" Tom asked.

"No just a Fae," Luna said with an airy giggle as she took a seat on his other side. "Fleur and Gabby are here as well but Veela are only slightly able to access Fae magic so they can not appear in their normal forms," Luna said looking past Tom to Cygnus tapping a pair of white feathered ear rings hanging from her ears.

"How can you help Mr. Malfoy already said that they failed to bring Professor Dumbledore in for what he had done to people, and no offense while this does appear to be some very strong Magic I don't see how you can do anything," Tom said a little sadly.

"Oh yea of little faith," Luna said as with a snap of her fingers banished all the memories Cygnus had not been able to get rid of.

"Um Sister you missed one," Cygnus said noticing one floating right behind Tom's head.

"Did I are you sure?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Yeah right here," Cygnus said as he reached out to the memory but as he took it he found it was not a memory at all but a doorway.

"You should know not to doubt me Brother," she said as he also reached out to touch the memory and her "earrings" glow with a soft golden light.

"Does this mean what I expect it means," the earring on the left asked in Fleur's voice.

"We have a means of tacking Dumbles down," Cygnus said feeling a wave of triumph before it was dashed "but how do we actually use it."

"Easy we just take it," Luna said suiting actions to words as she plucked the false memory from where it had been connected to Tom by a strand of Black Magic before she and it vanished having evidently returned to the normal world.

"What say you Tom ready to see the bastard get his just deserts," Cygnus said standing up and holding out his hand to the other.

"Oh Gods yes and call me Tommy," Tommy said as he took Cygnus's hand as the pair return to the waking world. There were some grunts for as soon as Tommy "woke up" the magic pinning everyone to the wall ended dropping them to the floor. As Lucius, Remus, Sirius and Snape rushed forward they saw that a change had occurred as Tommy had now regained the form that he believed he was, and Luna holding an orb of what appeared to be swirling darkness. Which at a tap from her wand made it solidify into a feather from Dumbles' Dark Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait hope it was worth it.


	31. Two Minutes to Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forces gather to bring Dumbles in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the idea of a doomsday clock where Midnight is the end of the world, thought that is not to say I only have two chapters left.

**Godric's Hallow**

Dumbledore was bored out of his mind still hiding in the secret basement of Godric's Hallow. Sure he had convinced the Potters to get a Muggle television set and cable but he had no idea what was going on in the Magical World, and the Muggle shows were just so dull. And it was not like he could send and accept owls from his pawns having a feeling Lucius would not rest until he was caught. He was almost tempted to take one of the Muggles in the town and transfigure them into his likeness and send them to him, but the lack of magical signature would be a dead give away. Also knowing that some parts of the Ministry would use Muggle means to track Magicals on the run. So when he had to leave the basement to get food from a local Muggle market he was forced not to dress in his normal eye catching clothing, but in plain black or brown suits using a small bit of magic to hid his beard and even use a cane to walk with.

He was just settling down on the evening on the day that the final task was to take place to watch some of the mindless Muggle TV when he felt it. Someone had found one of his special pawn. If they somehow had collected Fawks' wing intact they could use it to track him down. This could not help but make him smile for things were about to get interesting. Fine if they did not want to let him rule the world in his place as a hero he would not give two fucks to watch it all burn and rebuild it all in his image. Pulling out the Elder wand Albus began to cast a spell he had once learned from Gellert's Family Grimoire as well as putting a couple of other plans into place. He was suddenly glad that he had spent some of the time over the last month wandering around the village for it allowed him to place Magical Anchor points for just such a ritual as he had planned.

**Gringotts Bank**

No sooner than Luna tapped the orb of darkness and got it to change into a Dark Phoenix feather than one of the Goblins in healer robes rushed from the wall and took it from her. Speaking something in Gobbledegook that Cygnus, even with his ability in All-Speak, could not understand four dimensional green cube surrounded the orb and feather. "Do you know what this is?" the Goblin asked letting Cygnus know it was the Healer Silverwing.

"A feather in an orb in a box?" Tommy asked making Gabby giggle a little.

"Well yes, but it is also a Dark Phoenix faether and as that is an extremely rare creature we can track it to its source which could lead us to Dumbles," Silverwing said with a grimace that all but Tommy knew to be a Goblin smile.

"Um couldn't he just use the Phoenix to escape again?" Cygnus asked.

"He can not Heir Potter," Bonecrusher said coming forward and taking the cube from the Goblin Healer. "Not only can we use this to trace where he is located but it can be used in a ward that prevents the Phoenix to pop away again. That coupled with normal Anti-Aparition Wards and he will be unable to escape." Bonecrusher than used his free hand to snap his fingers summoning forward one of the Curse Breakers. "Curse Breaker Tallahassee I want you to track the origin of this feather and go check it out."

"Yes sir," the tall Wizard with short black hair with a green Mohawk in the middle wearing tan robes said before turning on the spot and heading out of the room.

"Now for the moment Tommy must remain here just so we can monitor his change, and I think Cygnus should stay as well," Silverwing said. "The rest of you may return to Hogwarts if you like."

"I think I shall stay with Cygnus," Luna said while Fleur and Gabriela decided to head back to Hogwarts, as did Draco, after being ordered to by his father. Leaving for the castle with Remus the students wished Luna, Cygnus and Tommy goodbye as Curse Breaker Tallahassee headed out to the location where Dumbles was hold up.

The man was barely gone five minutes before he returned a large gash on the left side of his face and holding one of his arms which looked liked, from what Cygnus recalled from Muggle TV shows at the Dursleys, he had been shot. "It is bad," was all the man said as he collapsed onto the floor. Silverwing and the other Goblin Healers rushed forward to see to him. Bonecrusher rubbed his chin for a bit before waving Lucius, Sirius, and Snape to follow him. Though they technically had not been invited along Tommy, Cygnus and Luna followed behind them as the Goblin Prince lead the humans to a door hidden in the cave wall in the main hallway. Rather than another office or a passage down to the vaults behind the door was a small cramped room with polished stone walls.

Cygnus could not figure out why they were brought to the room as the Goblin took the only seat in the room and turned to the wall. "Alright a little background," Bonecrusher said as he cracked his knuckles. "As Gringotts has some contact with Muggle banks we have fond a way to access something called CCTV, or Close-circuit Television, which Muggles use for their security. As he left Curse Breaker Tallahassee journey was tracked as all Magicals are during a shift so we should be able to see what happened at his location." Bonecrusher than placed a hand on the left hand wall. With a " _shulnk_ " what appeared to be a Muggle computer keyboard popped out of the wall and stopped before the Goblin who began to tap on it as the screens turned on.

Cygnus and the others watched the screen pop on as all but Tommy and Cygnus let out a sound of recognition at the scene the screens showed. "Hm Dumbledore appeared to be hiding in Godric's Hallow," Bonecrusher said as he shifted through multiple points of view until he found the Curse Breaker appear. Cygnus saw that there appeared to be a something around the Curse Breaker making his form look like it was not all the way in focus, reminding him of the time Dudley broke a TV and the screen would randomly shift its vertical axis.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"As we did not know where he might be heading to it is standard operations to put on a Notice-Me-Not Charm on himself," Bonecrusher said pausing the video and looking back at him. "While a normal Muggle CCTV would be unable to detect him thanks to both Human and Goblin Magic we can." Bonecrusher than resumed the playback to see how Curse Breaker Tallahassee had become injured.

It was not long before they all spotted it. Despite the fact that the Magical had the charm on himself the Muggles all seemed to see him as a crowd began to gather behind him looking like an angry mob with one Muggle holding an actual pitchfork. Either the Curse Breaker had not noticed them following him or thought it was all a coincidence until he turned the corner and found his path blocked by a pair of cops both with their guns out and pointed at him. Turning around he finally saw the crowd behind him as the one with the pitchfork stuck out catching Tallahassee across the face causing the gash that they had seen. "What the," Tallahassee's voice cried out from the screens as the blow was struck. A sound of a gunshot caused all but Cygnus to jump as one of the Muggle cops shot his gun as Tallahassee was thrown back into the Muggle Mob.

Everyone watching could see the Curse Breaker found he had no choice as his wand popped into his hand. With a worried look on his face Tallahassee cast a spell to blast the Muggles away from him, but to both the man and those watching shock the spell did little more than move the Muggles back maybe a step before they fell on the man attacking him. With another flash Tallahassee had Apparated out of the mob heading back to the bank. "That should not have happened," Sirius said in shock.

"No it should not have," Bonecrusher said as the screens played on what happened after the Curse Breaker had gotten away from the mob. Rather than be confused and shocked by a man's disappearance all the people on screen stood back up and began to dispersed as if nothing happened though with a slight jerking of their limbs as if they were not working properly.

"Is there any other Magicals who lived in that town?" Cygnus asked.

"Just one that we know of, the Historian Bathilda Bagshot," Bonecrusher said once more switching between the cameras until he stopped the screen. There was a gasp as they saw a burning building on the screen as Muggles carrying torches and some more Muggle cops prevented a woman from leaving the burning building. The old woman had evidently reached the part to cast magic on them but it seemed to work as good as Tallahassee's had. With a blow to her head the woman fell backwards looking to be unconscious as one of the Muggles with a torch held it to her body lighting her on fire. Cygnus was unable to see what happened next as his dad placed a hand over his eyes, as Sirius and Severus did the same for Luna and Tommy.

"Something is wrong here," Bonecrusher said as the sound of the keyboard was heard going back into the wall

"I know that we are not meant to use our Magic on normal people," Tommy's voice said to Cygnus' left "but how is it they can take the spells. I recognize some that were cast as a stunner and freezing charm. Do Muggles have natural immunity to such spells?"

"No which is troubling," Cygnus's dad said still not letting his son see what was going on.

"Ah I have something similar," Bonecrusher said in what sounded like triumph. "It was during the war against Grindelwald all the Muggles in a town went crazy and had somehow been resistant to magic and had to be put down. In that case there had been only one survivor a young Squib boy who was neither attacked or killed, but when rescued told of Grindelwald doing the spell himself from an old leather bound tome. Further interviews lead to the Ministry to believe the tome was the Grindelwald family Grimoire. I have no idea how or why that man has it but this is bad." Bonecrusher said as the sound of him leaving his chair was followed as he pushed his way past the group.

Cygnus' dad removed his hands from his eyes letting his son see again as the group followed Bonecrusher further into the bank. The three adults gasped as they were lead into a room where Goblins were practicing with various weapons. Stepping into room Bonecrusher loudly clapped his hand bringing the attention to the group. Seeing the Goblin Prince with such a serious expression all groups stopped what they were doing and dropped to a knee.

"How may we be of service my Prince?" the closest Goblin asked.

"Warmaster. I need five of your best attack squads ready to move," Bonecrusher ordered.

"It will be done my Lord," the Goblin said striking his right fist to his chest as the others in the chamber copied his movement, With an approving nod Bonecrusher lead he humans out of the room and back to his office.

"Lord Malfoy, Prince, Black would one of you be willing to go to the Ministry for some aid?" Bonecrusher asked shocking the three men who had never heard of Goblins seeking aid from Human forces for an operation.

"Not to make too much of a deal of this but why do you need our help Goblins can usually handle themselves just fine?" Severus asked.

"It is this spell. To cast it requires both a large amount of power which is evidence to the amount of Muggles who had been effected but also since the spell is form someone else's Grimoire. From the CCTV the entire population of Muggles in that town were enchanted and since they were easily able to handle a Goblin trained Curse Breaker is worrying. So call it setting aside Goblin Pride or being a realist I know that we would be unable to stop what is going on in that town alone, and just think of this if this is all Dumbledore's doing it could be a distraction for an even bigger plan," Bonecrusher said.

"Very well I will go talk to some of my old contacts," Sirius said standing up and leaving the room.

"If you are looking for allies I know that several of the staff would like to help bring that man in," Severus said.

"Very well bring them in, but make it know that there might be a battle so be ready for it," Bonecrusher said leading to Cygnus's Godfather to nod in understanding as he also left the room.

As they were waiting Cygnus' mother showed up along with Luna's dad having been directed to come to the bank by a message from Draco. Filing them both in Naricssa shared the theory given to her by Healer Shakespeare about Dumbles having possession of an Elder Wand. Cygnus, and the others witnessed a Goblin freak out as Bonecrusher cursed in more untranslatable Gobbledegook as he began to converse with Narcissa in a shaken manner as he constantly ran his fingers through his short black hair with some small bits of gray mixed in. "That complicates things in the worse way," Bonecrusher said after his hastily interview with Narcissa came to a close.

"How come?" Cygnus asked.

"The Elder Wand is considered a "S" Grade Magical Item with a four start ranking as a weapon and is classed as being unbeatable. If he has it our chances of collecting him just went from slim to non-existent," Bonecrusher answered.

"That has to be some way to beat it," Tommy said.

"The only way to actually to beat it would be to get your hands on it an snap it in half, other than that it would take a Member of the family of its creators to make a difference," Bonecrusher stated.

"What family is that?" Cygnus asked.

"They are known as the Peverell but they have been diluted for years," Bonecrusher said burring his face in his hands.

"Um I think that name was on my results," Cygnus said making the Goblin's head snap up to stare at him. "I think that was one of the lines Harry had that Dumbles transferred to me when he stole me from my folks."

"Let me check something," Bonecrusher said as he snaps his fingers and uses some Goblin Magic on not only Cygnus but the others as well. All six Humans shivered a little as they felt the Magic wash over them before it settled down, and much to everyone's amazement caused Cygnus and Tommy to glow a soft Golden color.

Bonecrusher pulled out a hastily performed a simple Inheritance test on Tommy to see what lines he belonged to. In the end Tommy was found to be a Heir to the Peverell line just as Cygnus was, but also a member of le Fey, Gaunt, though for some reason blocked from claiming it, as well as Harkness which had been said to have died out due to the family producing nothing but Squibs for two generations. Seeing the list as well as collecting the record of Cygnus' from the Bank's archives a small smile formed on the Goblin Prince's face. "We can make this work."

"Make what work if you think you are sending my son into that town you can just stop right there," Narcissa said pulling her baby into a tight hug, as she literarily pulled him out of his chair and onto her lap.

"That is not what I had in mind actually," Bonecrusher said. "It is really hard to explain what I need the boys to it will just be easer for you to see it when our forces are ready to take off."

"As long as he is not being sent to fight he is not a weapon just a boy," Cygnus' mom said.

"Mom!" Cygnus said loving that she was so protective of him though also a tad bit embarrassed of her doing it in front of everyone. The only good thing was that Jo was not here to see it.

A knock at the door ended further conversation as a Goblin poked his head in to let Bonecrusher know the teams of Goblins had been assembled on his order. "Very good we will be down shortly after the Ministry forces arrive," Bonecrusher said.

"They are already here, along with a few others, they are with Warmaster and his group," the Goblin said.

"Very well we will be right there," the Prince said as the other withdrew his head to go pass on the message. "I can understand the children staying here but would any of you care to come along?" he asked the three adults. Neither Luna's dad or Cygnus' wanted to come but surprisingly his mom did.

"I could come. Not to fight mind you but as a Healer," she said "I know most likely you will have a Goblin Healer or two but based on who my Cousin managed to get some Magicals might not want to be Healed by a Goblin."

"Very well you may come along," Bonecrusher said as he lead them out of the room, but rather than head back to the training hall Cygnus and the other were lead into an underground pavilion that looked like it could easily hold three Hogwarts' Quidditch Pitches within.

As they entered the room Cygnus saw the strangest assortment he had ever seen before. Off to one side there were a total of maybe fifty to sixty Goblin warriors with all manner of weapons strapped to themselves, it even looked like one had a blowgun strapped to his left hip. While on the other side were humans all wearing either dark gray robes with a sign of shield on their left breast, something Cygnus recalled from his studies, meaning they were Magical Law enforcement officers. Other humans wore just plain black robes s meaning they were Aurors like Cousin Sirius had been, and finally there were a group of maybe twenty-five that wore dark green robes and seemed to be standing at attention. Seeing them his father gave a small whistle, and upon seeing the confused looks on both his son and former Master's face he explained, "Those are members of the Magical Royal British Army. They might not seem like much but each of them could hold their own against both Aurors and Death Eaters during the last war.'

"You think that is good look there dear," Narcissa said gesturing to the middle of the area between the Humans and Goblin warriors.  
Cygnus had never seen his father so shocked as Lucius' mouth fell open as he laid eyes on a group of fourteen Humans in deep plum robes with an arm band of silver with the letters ICW followed by a number ranging from six to twenty. Also randomly milling around and looking rather out of place were gatherings of House Elves.

One such Elf upon seeing them came over wearing a small toga with the Black Family crest on it. "Lady Malfoy nee Black," it said bowing low and letting its large ears flop around.

"Kreacher what are you doing here?" Cygnus' mother asked the Elf.

"Nasty Master Black ordered Kreacher to come. Kreacher had not wanted to Lady Malfoy nee Black. That is until Nasty Master Black tell we going after the man responsible for Master Regulus's death." Kreacher said.

"I guess in a way we are," Narcissa said crouching down and hugging the old elf who stood stock still for a moment before he hugged her back. "But what are the other Elves doing here Kreacher?"

"They hear of the coming attack to a man who had done mean and nasty things to their families Lady Malfoy nee Black and wanted revenge," the old Elf said simply.

"Thank them for us if you would," Narcissa said as the Elf headed away again.

The group, still following Bonecrusher next were approached by Severus who was accompanied by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick as well as Madam Pomfrey. "We are here to help if you need us," Professor McGonagall said. Cygnus missed Bonecrusher's response as he was nearly knocked over as Jo came out from behind them and pulled Cygnus into a hug.

"Jo what are you doing here?" he asked his Paramour.

"I was worried so I hitched a ride," Jo said not letting Cygnus go knowing that if what they had heard was happening was true Cygnus would need their help remaining calm even with Luna already there.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled down at Jo as they hugged their son before returning to the Hogwarts Staff who were added the growing forces set against Dumbles.

Bonecrusher after thanking them for coming to help as he directed them to where they might best serve finished his trip up to a small podium that had been erected before the gathered mix of Human, Elves, and Goblins. As Bonecrusher began speaking Cygnus looked around at the large crowd seeing familiar faces of the few Goblins he knew: Axcrusher the Malfoy Account Manager, Griphook, Silverwing and several Goblin Healers. As Bonecrusher spoke another group of Humans entered the room and based one a familiar head of red hair and outfits similar to Tallahassee assumed they were Gringotts Curse Breakers.

Suddenly both Cygnus and Tommy were invited onto the stage to stand on either side of Bonecrusher as he explained that Dumbles had the Elder Wand. This caused several Humans and the majority of Goblins to flinch and look a little worried. "Fear not my allies for we have a way to counter act it," Bonecrusher said to everyone's shock. "While the legend of the Elder Wand makes it seem as if their could be more than one out there. In truth there is only the one, this actually helps us for while the wand can work for anyone its true loyalty lies within the family of its creator. Now these two young Magicals are both from that line so they will be able to help out in a small ritual," Bonecrusher said before having Cygnus and Tommy lift their hands up over the crowd making Cygnus think the the Dursleys' church and the Catholic Priest about to bless the congregation. Speaking some words in Gobbledegook as he waved his arms about in a ritualistic way a wave of Magic seemed to flow from the two young boy's hands and settle over the crowd. "This ritual will make it as if perchance one of you meets with the target rather than being over powered his wand would be the same as any other Magicals," Bonecrusher explained as Lucius and Narcissa came forward to catch their son and Tommy who nearly passed out from the ritual.

"We do not know how far out from wherever he is hiding the spells to corrupt the Muggles extend so the first team will consist of some Curse Breaker and Ward Masters to set up a ward to prevent either the target or his Phoenix from leaving the town. At strategic places around the town we shall set up bases where out Healers both Human and Goblins shall set up camps. As they are doing this our attack teams shall head in. While it may not seem right to attack the Muggles let it be know that the Muggles that live in this town have all been enchanted able to throw off any spell and can even detect you if you try to use a Notice-Me-Not or any similar type of spell do not hold back,: Bonecrusher said.

"Having been briefed on the situation I will let it be know that you do not need to worry about either the Stature of Secrecy or causing harm to the Muggles," Amelia Bones called out from her place in the front of the Auror group.

"We concur the Magic being used on them can make them fight to the death so it is kill or be killed," #6 of the ICW group stated giving International approval for anything that was to come as long as Dumbles and the ones he enchanted were stopped.

As the first group started to leave Xenophilius decided to join a team responsible for maintaining the barrier around the two in hopes of writing about it for his paper as Lucius with the help of Luna and Jo transferred Cygnus and Tommy to one of the Goblin's Healing Halls to get their strength up. Though Lucius kissed his wife before she headed off hoping that she would not get caught in the battle.

As the boys rested in bed under a Goblin Healer's stern gaze a Goblin came into the room and with a quick discussion with the Healer was allowed to summoned some screens showing off the CCTV of the events that was going on at Godric's Hallow. In the few short hours that they had last seen the Muggles it seems they had gotten worse. Where earlier each of the Muggles had a slight limp not it seems each Muggle on the screens made it look like they were a horde of zombies from any number of horror movies. The only difference was their strength as one child sized Muggle was seen bumping into a parked car, and as if the car had insulted him the kid stuck it sending it toppling over so it rested on its roof. Seeing this Cygnus, and the others, hoped that everyone would be okay and that they finally took down Dumbles.

**Godric's Hallow Hidden Basement**

Albus smiled to himself seeing the fools come into town as if they had any chance, what was even better was that he had noticed Severus, McGonagall and the half-breed Flitwick, the three most likely to take over his job. And with them all here no was was left to defend the castle. They might think he was trapped in this town and only able to do anything within its limits, but he had set up plans for just such as event as this year and years ago right after Vernon had killed Harry. Now he was going to give his attackers something else to worry about as he activated an old Trojan Horse spell he had attached to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

The Party for Fleur winning the Triwizard had resumed a little once Fleur, her younger sister and Draco had returned. If only a little more subdued than before the group had left the school. It did not help that several people had noticed Professors Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall leave shortly after their return. When asked about it the three blonds refused to answer even to the staff so it was decided to just return to the party. So it was that most of the students, both who called Hogwarts home and those that were visiting the school were mostly in the Great Hall as Dumbledore activated his Trojan Horse spell on the castle. Suddenly the doors to the Hall closed and warded themselves trapping most of the students within the Hall itself. As outside the Hall the numerous suits of armor that were around the castle came to life shifting into different fighting forms. But unlike what was meant to happen if they were awaken the knights had the directive to attack anyone they found student or not.

The very castle seemed to rumble as if aware of the evil magic that had been brought to bear upon those that lived within it yet it could do nothing but send a small warning to the current Head. "Get away from the doors." Headmistress Sprout called as she received the warning from Hogwarts itself. "Everyone to me for a moment," she said casting a rainbow charm out of her wand to get everyone to look at her, as well as creating a small bang to get the few students who were color blind or could not see to get them to pay attention. "I do not know what has happened but the school has been forced into lockdown. This is not a normal lockdown either for the Magical Armor have come alive. This usually means an attack is to happen, but it seems this is not the case today. The Armor has been corrupted anyone they catch student, or staff might get killed. As of right now I think Hogwarts is protecting us by locking us in here so we must not panic," she said in a carrying voice hoping that none of the students caught how worried she was. For she was no fighter, and neither were most of the staff that remained with the possible exception of Remus and the two visiting Heads of House. What was worse Hogwarts was supplying her with an answer to stop the Armor and return the school to its normal state, but it required a trip to the castle's Ward stone which she had yet to learn where it is due to the state that man had run the school and how he had left the state of things in. Suddenly there was a scream as the sound of a heavy impact hit the closed door to the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it where I did. The writing got away from me a little, but could not finish it in one go. If all works out alright I will be adding the next part "The Double Siege" in the next couple of days.


	32. The Double Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siege of both Godric's Hallow and Hogwarts takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have shifting POV's. I will be writing who the focus of at each shift. Also hate to say this, but this is a battle and not everyone will survive it.

**Sirius**

Each team was to be made up of both Magicals and Goblins from various groups that way no matter which group ended up capturing Dumbles all groups could claim credit and bring him into trial. When Sirius was called forward to be given a small pulsing green crystal which would act not only as an emergency Portkey in case worse came to worse, but would also be used to relay orders from a Goblin who would be watching his group. Which was also being done through the Goblin created crystals before he was directed to the group he would be storming the controlled town with. Looking around at his group he saw he was a bunch of hard hitters which Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLI. Kingsley Shaklebolt, an Auror who had helped Sirius reenlist as an Auror. But he was also teamed up with Commanders Wedge and Biggs from the British Magical Armed forces, and even IDW agents # 9 and #14. Rounding out their team were three Goblin warriors including the Warmaster.

As Sirius joined them Warmaster informed the group that rather than go after Dumbles himself their group was to head to the Muggle police station since they would be the most difficult to deal with, and Sirius' group were the most powerful Magicals of those assembled. As Sirius and his group were heading to their assigned newly set up Medical tent they were joined by another as Kreacher popped up and followed the last living member of his family.

As each member of their group, with the possible exception of Kreacher, had been on multiple ops before they all decided to do a stealth approach to the station. Sirius was glad that despite being from various groups each of them understood and used the same non-verbal signals as they made their way through the streets of the town doing their best to avoid the enchanted Muggle townspeople. For the most part they were successful only meeting with a group of Muggles armed with blunt instruments maybe a block away from the station. As they were informed that these Muggles due to Dumbles spells were immune to stunners and freezing charms Sirius tried casting Incarcerous on them only to see the Muggle easily break the thick rope that had wrapped around him.

While his spell had not done what he had panned it did distract the Muggles long enough for Warmaster and #14 to get close to the Muggles and take them down. Sirius had a moment of doubt as he saw the pair of Muggles get their throats cut and bleed out but Amelia placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know we might not like it Sirius, but from what we were told this is for the best. There is no cure we don't even know if the others catch Dumbles will end the spell on them."

"I know Amelia it is just can't believe he would do this even after all we learned about the man," Sirius said giving her a smile as Warmaster used one of the downed Muggle's clothing to clean his scythe.

When their group made it the police station they saw a group of Muggle officers patrolling the front door of the building as well as others at strategic points around the building. But it was clear that despite being enchanted the Muggle officers had no idea how to deal with Magical forces. Seeing a door that was not being watch on the roof the group took turns levitating each other up their and with a quick Alohomora from Commander Biggs they made their way into the building.

**Minerva**

Minerva McGonagall was one of the few who was traveling alone in the town using her Animagus form to sneak around the town. The Goblin supplied crystal attached to a collar that she had allowed to be placed around her neck to further pull off the ruse of her being a normal tabby cat. She had been informed that the Muggles could detect them even if they used invisibility spells but there was no record that they would recognize a Magical in animal form. Minerva was using her, hopeful, anonymity to check in on Bathilda to see if the elderly Witch had managed to Apparate away from the mob that attacker her home.

She could not believe He would have done this it had been bad enough to find out he had been molesting the students under their care, and casting memory charms on the, but to enchant an entire town of Muggles was monstrous. It was quite easy to find Bathilda's home as the place was still in fire with a small crowd watching it burn to the ground. It was even more heartbreaking to find the crowd was nothing more than children ranging from age seven to thirteen, all of which were enchanted based on the movements they were making as they watched house burn.

Sneaking closer Minerva did her best to act like a cat to see if she could spot Bathilda's body in the doorway, as according the the Goblins she had been left after someone had knocked her out. Minerva hoped against hope that the woman's magic had acted to save her once she had been knocked unconscious and her body set on fire, but she saw what looked like a shoe sticking out of the doorway. Before she could get closer to better check it out one of the Muggle kids turned towards her with a smile on his face that sent chills down her spine, and before she could react the young boy kicked out and caught her in the ribs. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards and through, not over, a brick wall separating Bathilda's home from her neighbors.

Minerva was unable to let lose a yowl of pain feeling as if one or more of her ribs were broken with the possibility of further internal damage. Feeling her body skid across the next door garden she almost passed out but was able to keep it together as she watched the small group of kids burst through the brick wall as if it were paper. Minerva was ot normally an easily terrified woman, but from what she saw the enchanted children do and how much pain she was in she forced one of her paws to touch the green crystal at her neck and let it take her back to her designated healing point.

**Pomona**

"Everything shall be fine those doors are magically enforced," Pomona said hoping to calm her students down as the sound of things crashing against the door was heard. As if to prove her wrong a crack appeared in the left side door. From what she was receiving through her Headmistress connection to the school she was aware of what was trying to get in were the Magic Armors who were meant to be the last line of defense if the school was invaded. She should have been able to to return them to their normal states but she seemed to be blocked. Guessed it had to be something left over from Him after hearing that the task force was going after Him. Maybe as a way to distract the forces from attacking letting him get away. What ever the reason she was the one who had to deal with it. The only problem was that since the Magic Armor was not listing the only way to put a stop to them was to pour a cleansing Potion on the Ward Stone, but as she had been trying to repair the damage Albus had done to the school she had not yet learned where the stone was located. "Courtney," she said calling forth her personal House Elf but to her shock it did not appear.

"Miss Headmistress," an Elf said appearing.

"You are not Courtney," Pomona said.

"I am sorry to say that the House Elves have been confined to the kitchens at the moment. The only reason I have been allowed to appear is that I am the Head Elf, but I am unable to do anything else," the elf said. Pomona was normally cheerful woman but hearing that the Elves were confined meaning they could not be used to send a message out of the castle made her want to tear her hair out in frustration.

"So that is another thing we have to deal with," Pomona said adding it to the growing list. Hoping one of her colleagues had an idea of where the Ward room was or how to release the House Elves she called them over in a way that would attract attention of the students. Once they were all assembled she quickly let them know what was going on.

"Does anyone know where the Ward room is?" she asked looking at the members of staff that who had been their the longest but they all shook their heads.

"I might have an idea," Remus said as he turned and gestured to the Weasley twins of all people.

"What can we do for you ?" Fred asked looking in wonder at the gathered Professors.

"Please tell me you have the map on you," Remus said making Pomona wonder what he was talking about.

Both twins looked a little startled and a touched embarrassed at the question looking between the rest of the staff and Remus. "Messers Weasley what ever this map is if Remus thinks it will help please get it," Pomona told them. Fred sent one last look at Remus as if the man had betrayed them as he pulled out an old bit of parchment from his robes.

"Um can we not get in trouble for this?" George asked giving Filch worried look.

"In trouble for what?" Pomona asked.

Rather than answer her Fred pulled out his wand and tapped the map saying, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." As soon as he finished speaking the parchment began to fill out starting from where the wand was touching it until it showed a map of Hogwarts.

"So that is what that thing was I knew it was trouble," Filch groused.

"Not now Argus," Pomona said a little sharply to the man. "I will not ask. However this might be just what we need." Remus than reached over for the map and tapped it muttering something under his breath. To everyone's shock, including the twins, the map became even more detailed than it had been just moments before showing off not only the Magical Humans all gathered in the Great Hall but also indicators of where the Armors were wondering around the castle.

"That is good, but it was not what I meant to do," Remus said scratching his scraggily beard for a moment. "What was the incarnation to activate the search function again?" he muttered to himself.

_If Mooney is so lost maybe he needs to chill out- Padfoot._

_Are you being dumb on purpose?- Wormtail_

_Get this man some chocolate-Prongs_

Seeing the messages from his old friends, and Peter appear on the map overlapping the Great Hall Remus had to let out a laugh helping him to recall the right spell. In short order a line was added to his dot to show him the way to the room where the Ward stone was located. What was even better was that the line followed a route that for the moment was clear of the Magical Armors. "I guess I should head out," Remus said as he head to the door where the line was leading him.

"Not so fast Remus I think I will need you here just in case the door is breached," Pomona said placing an hand on his shoulder. Looking around at the other members of the staff she knew that if worse came to worse she would need each of them to protect the students. "Can anyone use this map?" she asked taking it from Remus and saw the line jump from his name to hers on the map. Running a hand through her hair in frustration but having little choice she motioned the three older Champions over to her.

"What's up Professor?" Cedric asked when he, Fleur and Viktor had joined the group.

"I know you three are most likely a little tired having only just finished the third task a little bit ago but I have a mission for you,' Pomona said.

"Vat can ve do to help Madam Sprout?" Fleur asked.

"This is your choice but I would like you to head out of the hall and put a stop to this attack," she said.

"How?" Viktor asked.

"There are two ways I can think of one is to release the Hogwarts House Elves from how they ware confined so they can summon help the other is to douse the Ward Stone," she said pulling out a vial of Cleansing Potion. "The good thing is that we seemed to have a Magical Map that can show you to the stone, the Elves must be locked in the kitchens.

After her explanation not only did the three Champions agree to head out to do the job but the Weasley twins volunteered to go as well. She wanted to not send the twins, but of the five students they actually knew where the Kitchens were meaning they could get there without the map. Also with the Head Elf joining them they would be groups of three which hopefully give them a higher chance of success. Being the most familiar with the castle Cedric took the map and lend the group of six out of the hall by a side door which according to map lead to a secret passage back into the main castle. As they were doing this Pomona decided to further protect the rest of the students they would be moved the rest of the students into the trophy room in the back of the hall where months ago the Champions gathered after their names came out of the Goblet.

**Sirius**

Sirius and his group was struggling as they began to clear out the police station. Each member of the team had been shot by one of the Muggle officers. They had found out that as long as the gun was close to the enchanted Muggles they were unable to either summon or vanish the weapons from their foe's possession. Surprisingly Kreacher had come into play and had been able to, with a snap of a finger made all the guns in the station vanish. But even without their weapons the police officers were a challenge having come at the group with club and other objects.

The number of Muggle officers was also starting to wear on the team for even using killing spells and weapons it seems that after each officer they cut down two more would take their place. The group was shepherded into the heart of the station by the wave of enchanted Muggles forced them to retreat. It did not help that shortly before Kreacher had vanished the guns Commander Wedge had been shot in his stomach and was bleeding out that they tried to keep with him after a lucky shot from a gun had also destroyed his Portkey. As Warmaster had told them that the Portkeys would only work on a single person none of them could take him with them if they use their own until one of the Goblins had a chance to change its parameters, but from the wave of Muggles they had not had a chance to do it yet.

"Fuck" #14 said as he realized that they had retreated into a room with only the door to leave as the one they had just back into as they had thought it had been another hallway. "Should we just leave Wedge?" he asked.

"Fuck that," Biggs said as he pulled his fellow soldier into the room.

"Oh spare me the noble "No one gets left behind" solider boy if we leave we can return with reinforcements and complete our mission." #14 said as he cast a severing charm at a Muggle trying to enter the room making her fall back with blood spurting from her neck.

"I hate to agree with him, but we may not have a choice but to leave him behind or die our selves," Amelia said as Sirius helped her along since she had gotten shot in one of her legs earlier.

"Maybe I can distract them long enough for Warmaster to change one of our Portkeys," Sirius said and without waiting for a response shifted into his Grim form. The enchanted Muggles paused a moment at his change before they resumed their advance. Hoping the Goblins were working on making one of the other's Portkeys able to transfer Wedge Sirius began to bat the Muggles aside with his huge paws. Only for a Muggle in some sort of body armor to come forward with what looked like a gun in her hands. As Kreacher told them that he had got rid of the all the guns within the building, and was continuously doing it when they tried to bring more in Sirius paused. His pause gave the Muggle time to aim his gun and fire.

It felt like his body was being hit by a electrical spell as he was hit by the gun's projectile. Unable to help himself his body began to convulse as the other Muggles rushed past him and advanced on his allies. There were a barrage of spells that were sent at the approaching hoard of Muggles but it was as if they were trying to hold back the sunset for as good as it was doing. It did not help that Wedge, while trying to help was so out of it he was not even aimed at the the horde anymore.

Sirius felt himself about to pass out due to the pain from the strange gun that the Muggle had shot him with when suddenly the Muggles all collapsed as if they had been puppets that had their strings cut. As the Muggle who had the gun on him fell his fingers fell off the trigger ending the shock from washing over his body. Changing back into his human form he shakily turned back to the others asking," What just happened?" The other just shrugged having no idea what had happened either.

Deciding they would discuss it back at the camp Warmaster and the other two Goblins began to work on one of the Portkeys so they could transfer Wedge as well. Feeling warn out from the shock he had received Sirius slide down to the floor leaning against Amelia just to stay half-way upright. "Mean Master if you want I can take Master Wedge since I don't have to worry about the Muggle guns," Kreacher said coming over.

"You can get around the Apparition Wards, why didn't you mention it earlier?" Sirius asked with a small growl.

"I did not mention it Mean Master for my Magic was busy keeping you and others safe from the Muggle guns but now that there is no one left to use them I can now do it." Kreacher said as he touches Wedge and Apparates away.

**Lucius**

Lucius along with Luna, Tommy, Jo, and his son watched the monitors of the events happening in Godric's Hallow. Thankfully since they were not in the cramped room the Goblin showing them the screens was able to show more than one feed letting Lucius keep track of his wife, best friend ,Xeno, and even Sirius. He really wanted to block his son's eyes especially when it came to Sirius and his teams progress in taking down the Muggle cops. As it looked like Sirius and his group refusing to leave an injured member of their party behind and about to be overwhelmed, Lucius turned to watched the feed focusing on his wife. Having no desire to watch even Sirius's death from the enchanted Muggles uttering a silent prayer to Lady Magic to help Sirius and Amelia once they had mover on.

Suddenly the Goblin let out a surprised gasp leading to Lucius to look at the screen where he was looking. Seeing he was looking at the screen of Sirius's team Lucius feared the worse, but to his surprise it was the Muggles lying on the floor while the team was all conscious. "What happened?" he asked the Goblin.

"I don't know Lord Malfoy," the Goblin said making another screen as he moved the scene back to see if any of the team had seen what had knocked the Muggles out of the fight.

"There," Cygnus said pointing at the screen.

"What?" Lucius and the Goblin asked at once not seeing anything different.

"It is that object," Cygnus said as Luna nodded. Lucius and the Goblin looked confused as suddenly a random spell appeared the screen and hit a clock hanging on the wall. As soon as the clock was destroyed the Muggles all collapsed.

"They were stopped by destroying a clock?" Tommy asked.

"No they got lucky and destroyed an anchor to the spell," Luna said. Lucius would have asked for more information only to look back at the live feed just in time to see Kreacher Apparate one of the soldiers away.

"House Elves can Apparate through the wards," Lucius said in shock knowing they needed to act now.

Rushing out of the room and hoping none of the other's followed him Lucius left his normal decorum fly out the window as he rushed to find the Prince Bonecrusher to let him know about a flaw that might let Dumbles get away once more. Finding the Goblin back in the planning hall looking at his own set of screens. "Lord Malfoy is there a problem?" Bonecrusher asked.

"After all that has happened is Albus still the head of his House?" Lucius asked as he caught his breath.

"I am not sure," Bonecrusher responded snapping his fingers to make a record appear of the Dumbledore Family before him. "Now according to this he was ousted after the events came out but his brother has yet to claim the Lordship. Why?"

"House Elves can Apparate through the wards," was all Lucius said making the Goblin Prince's face pale.

"I will see to this personally," Bonecrusher responded as with another snap of his fingers he summoned the Dumbledore Family Lordship Ring and rushed to a floo.

**Draco**

Draco watched as the Champions, apart from Ron, made their way out of the room. With Fleur hugging her sister and Krum giving Neville a kiss goodbye. Draco would be lying i he was to say he was not worried as he saw the door to the hall crack even more from whatever was trying to get into the place, and now the Champions and Weasleys twins were heading out did not seem like a good sign. As soon as the group of five left the room Headmistress Sprout and the other teachers started to get everyone to head into the trophy room starting with the younger years. Draco was sure if it had not been for Hermione holding his hand he would have broken down like many of his classmates had letting their Pureblood mask fall away to show their fear.

At least his little brother was safe along with Jo and Luna with he hoped his parents. He had tired to call Dobby to check on them but the Elf refused to appear which only made his worry increase not sure if the trouble was just from what was going on at the castle or something taking place where the rest of his family was. As the Second years had finished filing into the trophy room and the Third years began to be ushered in a loud crash came from the door to the Hall. Every head turned to see that a large section of the door had fallen in and what looked like large metal animals attacking the door. The crowd around the entrance to the trophy room picked up it pace as the metal animals began to tear the door down faster from the hole they had made.

The only one student not rushing to the trophy was Ron who could only hobble due to the injury he had gotten from facing the dragon during the first task. With the sound of splintering wood two of the metal animals got into the hall one a giant frog the other a wolf. Seeing them go after Ron, maybe sensing he was easy prey Draco let go of Hermione's hand and pushed the other boy out of the way just as the metal frog's tongue lashed out. Draco screamed in pain as the tongue not only pierced his shoulder but also sent him flying into a wall. Fighting to remain alert Draco saw the Wolf approaching him licking its metal mouth. Suddenly the wolf leap at him jaws wide and a wicked array of sharp metal teeth ready to rip him to shreds.

A bright yellow light shot out and hit the wolf blasting it away from him as Hermione rushed forward wand out. She smiled at him as she used her free hand to help him to his feet eyes still locked on the wolf, but she had made the mistake of looking away from the frog. The metal frog had taken a couple of hops closer to them as it sent out it tongue again. Hermione let out a soft "Oh" before she collapsed into Draco's arms. Looking down Draco saw to his horror that rather than being impaled in her arm or stomach the metal frog's tongue had shot right through Hermione's chest. Draco could barely comprehend what he saw as the lights in her eyes began to dim and her hands fell limply to her sides with her wand clattering to the floor at their feet.

As Draco felt in complete shock Ron, who had also seen the tongue pierce Hermione's chest let out a scream of rage as he brandished his wand sending a spell that actually disintegrated the metal frog. The redhead's anger draining him as he sunk to his knees while Draco held Hermione to his chest crying. Neither boy noticed the metal wolf pick itself back up from where Hermione had blasted it into a wall as it once more jumped at the pair.

Once again the wolf was stopped. Though this time not by a spell but a crystal ball bashing its head as Professor Trelawney used her wand to wield the crystal ball as if it was a mace to strike the wolf over and over again until the thing was crushed and unable to move anymore. Draco refused to let go of Hermione as he and Ron were helped into the trophy room by Trelawney and Filch, though he did recall screaming at the caretaker not to touch Hermione as the man tried to get him to let her go hugging her tighter to his chest.

He only let go as Gabby and Dennis came over and gently took her away from him so that the teacher's could look at his own wound. Even then he still held Hermione's hand until Remus used Magic to put a Calming Draft right into his stomach causing him to black out and know no more.

**Cedric**

The Three older Champions' journey through Hogwarts had been a swift one thanks to the strange map. Using it they had managed to avoid all the wondering Magical Armors as they patrolled the school. Though there had been some tense moments when the three of them had to hide in a secret passage way to avoid a large sword wielding knight as it walked down the Charm's corridor As they waited for it to pass they studied the map and saw that the twins had reached the Kitchens and were trying to blast the portrait of fruit out of the way to free the Elves. Of the Great Hall they really could not make out much due to the amount of people inside of he place. They could only guess that the doors still held a little due to the number of armor icons gathered around the doors into the hall.

They had finally run into trouble as they approached the Hogwarts Ward room to find a couple of Armors standing motionless in the hall. Knowing that they were still active and mostly likely there to guard the place the three tried to plan what to do next. As they debated Cedric keep an eye on the map just in case some of he Magic Armors snuck up from behind them. He did not spot any coming towards him, though he did spot two icons disappear from before the Great Hall. As they did not reappear in any of the surrounding corridors Cedric had to guess they had breached the hall. Worried about his fellow students Cedric pocketed the map and got his wand ready.

Ignoring Viktor and Fleur who were still trying to decided how to handle the two guards Cedric moved forward and blasted the armors backwards into the wall trying to use a permanent sticking charm to lock them in place. It did work, at least for a while before the pair pushed themselves off the wall and landed before Cedric and approaching him.

"Go use the Cleanser I got these punks," Cedric said as he sent a blasting charm at the Armor that was shaped like a gargoyle only for his spell to "ping" off the metal of he armor.

"Fat chance," Fleur said coming forward to help along with Viktor.

"We don't all need to fight here one of us should go use the Cleanser," Cedric said as he tried an Aguamenti spell to see if he could get it into the armor and slow it down a little. The armor he was facing just raised an hand blocking the stream of water. Fleur stepped in casting a spell to freeze the water trapping the armor in ice as Viktor rushed past it into the Ward room.

As the second Armor turned to him Cedric instantly changed targets to distract it from the Bulgarian seeker. It worked as the Magic Armor shifted its body to Cedric lashing out and catching the Huffelpuff right above his right eye. If it had been just a few inches lower it most likely would have removed the eye itself. The blow did reduce his vision as blood began to pour into his eye obstructing his view. Wincing in pain Cedric brought his hand up to his face trying to wipe the blood away only for the Armor to launch another attack. Fleur elbowed him out of the way just in time as some of the things fingers shot out impaling the girl's wand arm. There was a crash as the one that had been frozen broke free making the pair od downed Champions look on in fear as the two sets of Magic Armors walked slowly towards them. Blinking up at them with his one good eye Cedric could only think of a predator who took time in playing with their wounded prey since they could have easily dealt with him and Fleur without needing to be any closer.

Stopping right in front of him and Fleur the Armors raised an arm gearing up to land the final blow when suddenly the pair stopped moving all together. "That was too close," Viktor said coming out of the room behind the pair of Armors which had started to revert to their natural size and shape.

"Zanks Viktor you got it done just in time," Fleur said getting to her feet and using some healing spell she knew to fix her arm before turning her wand to Cedric. She made quick work in repairing the surface damage but frowned a little seeing that the blow the Armor had given Cedric had done deeper damage. "I am sorry Cedric but is seems zat your injury is more serious zan I can repair myself," Fleur said as she used her wand to create an eye patch for him so he could focus better with one damaged eye.

**Severus**

Severus and his team, which included: Axcrusher, an Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, and a couple of normal Magical Law Enforcement Officers were checking out the Muggles' food supply to see if they could add some Potions to it and make the Muggles fall unconscious so the other teams would have an easier time at searching for Dumbles. So far his team had dosed the food in several restaurants and a couple of gas stations, and were now approaching a Muggle supermarket. Unlike their previous targets there were Muggles patrolling this one. Tonks thought it was due to the Enchanted Muggles finally catching wind of their actions within the town, but Severus was not so sure.

The Potions Master also knew that sneaking was out of the question as Tonks while trained as an Auror was the clumsiest person he had ever meet. Just in the few hours he had know her she had tripped over nothing but air at least seven times one of which had almost lead their group into a battle with a group of Muggles. Thinking it might be better to see if the back entrance was better Severus had Tonks and one of the officers stay behind to keep an eye on the front. Axcrusher and the other officer nodded their approval understanding why he was leaving Tonks behind.

Reaching the back of the building and seeing no one guard the door, Severus cast a spell to make sure no one was hiding in ambush before he and his party headed inside. While their was no one waiting in ambush as they made their way to the front of the store the group had come across the store's CCTV feed showing Muggles were patrolling the aisles of the store. Severus and his companions shared a confused look when suddenly their Goblin crystals relayed a message to them. To his even further shock and confusion the message was not from Bonecrusher or another Goblin but Cygnus asking them to take a closer look at the stores surveillance feeds. With a small shrug Severus began to cycle through the feeds only for his youngest Godson to tell him to stop as the feed showed a display he recalled seeing at the front of the store.

"Destroy it, do it now," Cygnus screamed at them leaving Severus and Axcrusher a little shocked having never really heard the boy yet that often. But as they were thinking about it Tonks who had also heard the message was in motion rushing towards the front of the store to destroy the display of Walkers Crisp without any problem. As she was not being the least bit stealthy the Muggles spotted her and made their way to attack including one that had a gun. When the Muggle fired at her Tonks dodged the bullet by pure accident as she tripped moving her body into a roll as she cast a blasting charm at the display. Her spell blew out the window of the shop and hit the a bag of chips in the very center of the display causing it to blow up.

Severus just shook his head not knowing why Cygnus had them attack the display, only guessing it was to be a distraction for Severus to spike the food of the place. But as the exploded display collapsed so to did all the Muggles in the place. Knowing that this was no trick Severus rushed to the front of the store and slowly approached one of the Muggles who know laid sprawled out on the floor. Taking hold of the person's wrist he tried and failed to find a pulse before moving onto the next one and discovered the same thing.

**Cygnus**

Cygnus wiped his brow having lead another team to destroy a hidden Magical Font that it seems only he and Luna could see thanks to their Mage site. A short time ago his Dad had returned with the news that Bonecrusher had meet with Aberforth and basically forcing the man to accept the Lordship of the Dumbledore family before directing the man to order the family's House Elves not to respond to any summoning or order from his older brother.

Cygnus really wanted to crawl into a bed and sleep but did not want to leave Luna as the only one there who could see the Magical Fonts that seemed to hold the enchantment placed on the Muggles intact. So far he and his Magical Sister had located at least seven fonts who knew how many ere left.

**Albus**

Albus could not help but let out a growl as he felt another of his anchor points around town get destroyed. How did these fools keep finding them he made sure that they were utterly invisible and no Magical traces leaked out of the. He had based it of the Potter family Invisibility Cloak and he knew nothing could detect than, after all he had tried by forcing one of his House Elves from wearing it, when it had been in his possession ,but even with the spells on his half-moon glasses. Which allowed him to see through any type of Glamour and even see if someone had been using Polyjuice Potion. He had been unable even find the Elf having to actually order it to takeoff the cloak. Nothing and nobody should have been able to find his anchor points. Sure maybe there could have been an accidental finding, after all he had seen Tonks among those gathered to bring him in.

Now he was also aware that his connection to Hogwarts had also been severed. This he could not even comprehend since he had seen all three of the likely candidates to take over for him in the town. Unless of course they replaced him with a Puff since Pomona had yet to appear in the eyes of any of his Muggle puppets. He had not seen that coming the had replaced him with a Puff they were mad. If not for the fact that his connection to the school had been severed he thought that there was nothing she could do to stop his plans with the Castle. He could only hope that before his connection had been cut off some of the annoyances at the place had been dealt with, such as Ronald for messing with his plans for the Fourth Champion.

And now with most of his anchors falling as well it seems like he would have to go with plan C, but when he tried to call one of his House Elves to whisk him and Fawks away the blasted thing never showed up. Getting despite he saw he had no choice and moved onto his last ditch Plan that he hoped never to have to use. "Fawks my sweet it is time," Albus said stroking his familiar under his chin. The Dark Phoenix gave a shrill sound as it release the Glamour on its tail. Instantly the seven major plums of its tail shifted so that only two remained.

Across the British Island four people began to scream as a purple miasma began to leak from their eyes and all but one of them vanished from where they had been to appear at the edges of Godric's Hallow.

**Narcissa**

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black had been a training to be and being an actual Healer since her Sixth Year at Hogwarts and had some truly disturbing things during that time. But nothing could prepare her for the siege of the Muggle town. While working with Poppy Pomfrey and several Goblin Healers they had treated the Magical Humans, Goblin Warriors and even the odd House Elf for various injuries since the start of the campaign. The injured were so numerous they basically bleed together in an endless stream of blood and pain. She had a vague memory of working on Madam Bones' leg and pulling out the metal item a Goblin Medi-Creature inform her was called a bullet. If it had been a normal bullet from a normal Muggle gun it would not have been too bad but the enchantment over the tows seemed to affect the bullet as well making the wound it had made impossible to heal from the magic. Narcissa knew that as she worked on stabilizing Amelia's leg Poppy had tried, and unfortunately failed, at stooping the solider that had been brought into the ward by Kreacher from dying. As of right now she knew that Amelia would either need to walk with a cane or get a replacement leg just to regain 50% of her normal mobility. Sirius was suffering from acute nerve damage as if he had been hit by a Cruciatus Curse not a Muggle tazzer. She hope that her cousin could recover from it, but the worse of everything she had seen had been Minerva's who had arrived in her cat form, and looked as if she had had the misfortune of ending up sleeping in the spot where a herd of Centaurs had claimed for their races.

Poppy and her had worked for nearly forty-three minutes just to make Minerva healthy enough so as to shift her back into her Human form. Once she was human again the pair, along with any free Goblin Healer had spent the next hour and a half fixing her up to almost perfect health. Using Magic to strap Minerva to a bed so she would not accidently fall out of it the Healers left her alone to rest as they turned to their other patients.

A few hours later than had returned once they heard her start to scream. Rushing into the room Narcissa skidded to a stop as she saw Minerva struggling against the spell keeping her in place as a purple miasma began to seep from her eyes. Narcissa could not find a reason for what was happening to her old Transfigurations teacher even after casting a diagnostic spell on her.

**Albus**

Albus watched with a smile on his face as his greatest creations appeared. For while he may have played around with in some peoples minds these four represented his most crowning achievement. It had all started with Tom and turning into Lord Voldemort, but after he had made his plaything into a pawn he had used the method he had used to create the man into working a couple of time, even without fucking them. It seems that Minerva had to have died as she tried to reach him as from the few Muggles puppets he had left Albus watched his four sleeper agents come into town. If they fools who had tried to taken on his Enchanted Muggles had thought they had been tough they would soon regret those thoughts. For really what did any of his foes have to think they could do against Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Delores Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please do not take it badly that I killed off Hermione. As I stated at the start of the chapter no everyone lives in battle. I had picked out random damage, from losing the use of a leg, needing to wear and eye patch, and death of a character. I even though about having some becoming mute or losing another one of their senses, but decided against that.


End file.
